House of Nutrient
by Amai Sora
Summary: Sakura Haruno, menurut ibunya, putri semata wayangnya yang (harus) sempurna. Menurut Sasuke, seorang kekasih yang tidak bisa menerima apa adanya. Menurut rekan kerjanya, dokter yang handal. Menurut pasiennya, dia-lah nafsu makanku. Dan menurut Naruto? Wait- seorang pembantu rumah tanggaku seorang dokter? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno, menurut ibunya, putri semata wayangnya yang sempurna. Menurut Sasuke, seorang kekasih yang tidak bisa menerima apa adanya. Menurut rekan kerjanya, perawat yang handal. Menurut pasiennya, dia-lah nafsu makanku. Dan menurut Naruto? _Wait, wait,_ akan dijelaskan setelah bab dua dirilis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning (s) : AU, OOC (tuntutan cerita) Typo (s)  
**

 **.**

 **House of Nutrient**

 **by**

 **Amai Sora  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita itu sudah menunggunya hampir enam puluh menit. Selalu begini, kekasihnya selalu tidak pernah tepat janji. Dia dingin, kasar dan tidak mengerti dirinya. Sakura hampir bosan menunggu sendiri di sudut cafe dengan ditemani segelas _lemonande_. Lidahnya kecut karena telah meneguk cairan lemon itu.

Kebosanannya sirna saat pria berambut _emo_ sudah ada di hadapannya. Sakura mengangkat kepala, memberikan sebuah tarikan senyum yang bisa dibilang terpaksa. Mustahil sekali tuan terlambat itu akan berkata maaf.

Sasuke menggeser kursi, menempati kursi itu dengan sangat tenang. Seperti akan duduk di salah satu meja di perpustakaan. "Ada apa, tiba-tiba ingin bertemu?"

Sakura bahkan tidak memberikan senyuman termanis dari dirinya. Dia akan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Harus. Tidak perlu basa-basi. Tidak perlu memesan makanan terlebih dahulu. Karena selera makannya sudah tidak ada lagi untuk detik ini. "Sasuke... aku."

Semalam, Sakura telah menyusun kata-katanya. Dia tidak mungkin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepaskan Sasuke sekarang. Walau kadang dia akan luluh memandang tatapan itu.

Sasuke masih menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura. Biasanya Sakura akan berbasa-basi menjelaskan ini itu dan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya hari ini, atau sekedar kekesalannya karena sang ibu tercinta. Sekarang, raut gadis itu terlihat serius. Dan dia juga tidak sedang ingin berbasa-basi.

"Aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai sini."

Sakura bersyukur, kata itu bisa meluncur sempurna walau jeda mendorong keluarnya nada bicaranya. Seolah baru melepaskan sesuaru yang sudah lama ditahannya. Akhirnya bisa terlepas juga walau sedikit susah.

"Kenapa?" nadanya datar seperti biasa.

Sakura sudah tahu Sasuke tidak begitu mencintainya. Cintanya selama ini sia-sia saja untuk pemuda itu. Maaf, dia bukan gadis sebodoh itu. Anggap saja hubungan beberapa bulan ke belakang adalah uji coba yang gagal.

Sakura menggeleng lemah akhirnya, hatinya telah hancur dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi pacarku selama beberapa bulan ini, aku senang sekali." Ia berusaha menarik senyumnya. Umurnya yang sekarang memasuki dua puluh tujuh tahun seharusnya bukan harusnya menjomblo.

Sasuke masih bergeming, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aku bahagia, sekaligus merasakan kecewa. Tapi, tenang saja kekecewaan itu bukan karena dirimu."

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura harus kuat, dia tidak boleh menangis walau Sasuke meminta maaf. "Aku tahu, aku wanita yang keras kepala. Selalu ingin bersamamu."

 _Dan setelah bersamamu, aku tahu itu hanya membuatku terluka. Tapi, tak apa aku tetap bahagia._

"Aku baru menyadari kita bukan jodoh, jadi yaah." Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menahan isakan di bibirnya yang akan keluar kapan saja. "Semoga kau bisa menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Jadi begitu? Kau memang tidak bisa menerimaku apa adanya."

"Bukan begitu!" sahut Sakura cepat.

 _Selama ini aku sudah menerima. Bahkan aku sudah sabar. Tapi maaf, aku bukan orang bodoh. Terimakasih!_

"Lalu apa, bukankah kau sudah lama mengenalku, dan sudah mengetahui sifat asliku?"

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Maaf aku tidak sanggup lagi. Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mengatakan, _Bisakah kita menjadi teman?_ Sayangnya ia tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Ia tidak bisa melangkah maju kalau terus bersamanya. "Aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Aku berjanji. Selamat tinggal." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura bagai kapas sekarang. Ia bisa berjalan dengan tenang dan enteng. Tidak ada lagi beba yang yang menggantung di punggungnya, tidak akan ada lagi kekecewaan.

Semua telah usai.

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

"Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata tidak percaya, detik ini ia bukan lagi pacar Naruto. Rasanya dunia benar-benar terpecah belah, baru minggu kemarin mereka bersenang-senang—menikmati kencan indah setiap hari libur. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa percaya ini akan terjadi. "A-apa yang kau katakan?"

Naruto menggeleng pasrah. Hubungan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi, tidak akan ada jalan keluuar sekecil apapun, sekemungkinan apa pun yang bisa diusahakan. "Maafkan aku, mungkin ini harus segera berakhir."

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Air matanya mendorong paksa untuk keluar. Ia tidak bisa menahannya melebihi rasa sakit di hatinya saat ini. Kekasihnya tidak bisa memperjuangkan cinta mereka. "Aku tidak mau!" untung saja mereka berada di ruang VIP sebuah restoran. Kalau tidak, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kakakmu akan segera menjodohkanmu. Lebih baik kau mengikuti peraturan keluargamu." Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan nada biasa. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui kabar perjodohan Hinata. Kemarin Neiji sempat menemuinya dan membicarakan hal ini.

Naruto mengerti, bukan ia pilihan keluarganya. Hinata anak dari seorang bangsawan yang terpandang. Sementara dirinya hanya keluarga biasa yang tidak memiliki gelar kebangsawanan. Walau ia bukan orang miskin. Tapi, hidupnya tidaklah sebanding dengan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mencintaimu." Suara Hinata terdengar serak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi kita tidak mungkin bersama. Aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi. Maafkan aku." Naruto menunduk.

Inilah yang tidak disukai Naruto, Hinata mengeluarkan air mata. Mau tak mau ia harus membangun dinding es agar tidak iba. Bisa saja Naruto melakukan aksi nekat seperti membawa kabur anak orang. Kemudian keesokan harinya dirinya akan berada di surat kabar dengan naasnya. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Tapi ia bukan orang seperti itu. Lagipula, ia akan menjalani hidup sebagaimana orang normal lainnya. Bukan mencari sensasi. "Maaf Hinata. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu. Terimakasih atas waktu yang telah kau berikan padaku. Tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun darimu dalam hubungan kita. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana sebelum ia semakin merasa kasian dengan tangisan itu. Sebenarnya dalam dirinya ini sangat terasa teriris. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Ternyata mereka bukan jodoh.

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama seminggu. Jujur saja hati ini benar-benar hampa. Sempat terbayangkan oleh Sakura, apakah ia akan menjomblo selamanya seperti ini? Benar-benar merasakan tidak akan ada yang namanya masa depan semua ini terjadi. Berlebihankah?

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar, ia bahkan tak kunjung pergi bekerja padahal kepala rumah sakit selalu menanyakan keberadaannya, mengapa ia tak masuk bekerja? Mengapa ia tidak meminta izin? Apakah ia akan berhenti bekerja?

Sakura tidak peduli. Tidak ada semangat untuknya saat ini. Bahkan untuk menyentuh makanan saja sangat mengerikan. Kalau tidak ada obat nafsu makan, mungkin ia sekarang sudah tidur di salah satu kamar rumah sakit.

Mebuki masuk ke dalam kamar anak semata wayangnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sakura bahkan tidak bicara ada apa dengannya sekarang.

"Ibu membawakanmu cemilan."

Sakura menghadap Mebuki dengan semangat yang tersisa di ujung. Untung saja kantung mata sudah tidak parah, lalu kamarnya juga sudah cukup rapi. "Cemilan apa?"

"Puding susu. Ibu tahu ini bisa membuat hatimu sedikit baik." Mebuki duduk di samping Sakura, menyodorkan nampan berisi cemilan itu.

Sakura mengambilnya, menaruh pada pangkuan. Tapi, tak segera ia rasakan manisnya dari benda lembut itu. "Terima kasih."

"Sakura, katakan sesuatu kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Jangan diam seperti ini."

Sakura menghela nafas bosan. "Baiklah, maafan sikapku seminggu kemarin." Rasanya ia tidak percaya mengatakan seminggu. Seperti setahun aja.

"Apa kau hamil?"

Sakura langsung menoleh cepat pada ibunya. "Kenapa ibu bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Soalnya ibu dengar, kau tidak bersama lagi dengan Sasuke. Benar, kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk . Entah darimana ibunya tahu. Mungkin ibnya sendiri telah bertanya pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Terserah.

"Jadi, ibu menyimpulkan kau putus dari Sasuke karena hamil."

"Kalau itu terjadi tentu saja aku akan minta pertanggung jawaban."

"Tidak ya, syukurlah." Mebuki bernafas lega. "Lalu kenapa sampai _stress_ begini! Dasar keras kepala! Cepat kejar Sasuke sana! Apa kau mau jadi jomblo seumur hidup?!"

"Aku yang mengakhiri ini, mana bisa aku meminta kembali. Dimana harga diriku! Aku rasa mending hidup sendiri."

Mebuki tidak percaya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi ia akan sangat malu pada teman-temannya, tetangganya, bahkan komunitas ibu-ibu di kalangan kelas elit. "Tidak bisa! Ibu sudah sangat berharap kau akan bersama dengan Sasuke!"

Sakura bahkan tidak pernah ingat kalau ibunya sangat mendukung hubungan ini. Satu denyutan mampir di kepalanya. Satu masalah lagi akan terjadi. "Aku mohon ibu keluar saja."

"Ibu tidak menyangka ini terjadi, ada apa denganmu? Kau sudah gila, sudah melepaskan pemuda itu?"

"Aku mohon ibu kelar saja! Aku tidak ingin ibu mencampuri masalahku!" Sakura sedikit berteriak.

Mebuki berdiri, ia juga sedikit terkejut mendapati anaknya membentak dirinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya putrinya itu membentak. Sakura selalu begitu, tidak pernah berkata lemah lembut. Inilah yang dibencinya dari Sakura. "Baiklah, setidaknya kau harus mendapatkan pria yang setara dengan Sasuke. Kau itu anak satu-satunya dari keluarga ini. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura membuang muka. Hatinya merasa sakit didesak oleh ibunya yang selalu menginginkan untuk menjadikannya wanita yang sempurna. Tentunya wanita sempurna memiliki pendamping yang sempurna. Sayangnya tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Begitu pula Sasuke.

"Ibu tahu sikap Sasuke dingin. Tapi kau kan mencintainya!"

"Tidak lagi untuk sekarang!"

"Buktinya kau sempat _stress_?"

"Iya. Tapi, aku yakin setelah melewati ini aku akan lebih baik."

Mebuki berdiri seraya melipat tangan di depan dada. "Dengar, umurmu sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah di umur dua puluh delapan."

Sakura langsung menghitung berapa bulan lagi ia berumur dua delapan. Tiga bulan lagi? Ah, tidak tepatnya dua bulan setengah lagi. "Ibu aku mohon!"

"Aku sudah cukup malu dengan semua ini. Semua orang bertanya kapan kau akan menikah? Oh baiklah, sesegera mungkin ibu akan mencarikan pasangan."

Mata Sakura melebar. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menerima semua itu. Ibunya pasti akan memberikan seseorang yang sempurna. Semua itu tidak akan jauh dari laki-laki kaya, arogan dan memiliki kebahagiaan yang sementara. Ia sudah terlalu trauma dengan semua itu.

"Tidak—"

"Ini semua demi kebahagianmu." Mebuki berjalan ke arah luar kamar. "Maaf, untuk sekarang ibu akan mengurungmu." Secepatnya Mebuki keluar menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Membuat Sakura mematung dan sulit bernafas seketika.

Air mata itu keluar lagi tanpa ia mengedipkan mata. Menjadi wanita sempurna tidak begini caranya. Selalu saja mendapat paksaan dan ancaman dari pihak yang seharusnya dihormatinya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura mengangkat mangkuk kecil puding pemberian ibunya. Perlahan ia menyendokan puding itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Manis. Tapi bisa mengakibatkan penyakit yang parah untuk orang yang terlalu banyak mengkonsumsinya. Seperti itu lah kata sempurna. Terlalu berbahaya.

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir larut malam. Ia beruntung semua puding dapat masuk ke dalam perutnya dengan sangat terpaksa. Setidaknya ada beberapa tenaga yang dapat ia gunakan di malam yang sedingin ini.

Mengambil jaket ia melangkah mendekat ke arah jendela. Sebuah ransel kecil berwarna _cream_ sudah siap di punggungnya. Kehidupannya terlalu rumit. Terlalu berat untuk dituruti. Bukankah ada yang pernah bilang: untuk apa aturan kalau tidak harus dilanggar. Dan malam ini ia akan mencobanya. Tidak, semestinya ia sudah melanggarnya dari dulu. Hanya saja pikiran akal warasnya kebetulan tidak mengurungkan niatnya.

Sakura membuka jendelanya. Ia sempat bersyukur kamarnya tidak terletak di lantai tiga. Atau sekarang ini ia tinggal di apartemen di lantai lima belas. Beberapa menit ia memandang ke arah bawah. Kalau lompat dari sini, selain patah hati, ia akan patah kaki juga. Oh, menyedihkan.

Satu keberuntungan lagi dalam hidup wanita berparas cantik itu, ia bukanlah wanita _feminim_ yang tidak suka melakukan kegiatan ekstrim. Dan memanjat tebing adalah hobi salah satunya.

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

Mengganti nomor baru secara mendadak membuat Naruto cukup kesulitan. Pasalnya ponselnya kini terlalu pendiam, tidak ada satu pesan pun yang masuk. Lagipula untuk mengirimkan pesan dan mengatakan kalau ia berganti nomor kepada seluruh kontak lamanya itu sangat berlebihan.

"Uzumaki- _san_!"

Bibi pemilik apartemen ini memanggilnya dari ujung koridor. Naruto tidak jadi membuka pintu apartemennya, ia memilih menoleh dan menunggu sampai bibi pemilik apartemen tepat di hadapannya. "Ada apa?" bukan berarti panggilan ini untuk menagih uang bulanan, kan? Seingatnya ia sudah membayar sampai tahun depan.

"Ibumu menelpon." bibi Shizuka memberikan ponsel miliknya.

"Hallo," Naruto langsung menerima panggilan itu, sementara Shizuka pergi meninggalkannya—membuatnya leluasa untuk mengobrol dengan ibu kandungnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Mengapa ponselmu tidak aktif lagi? Kau mau membuat ibu cemas?"

Naruto harusnya tidak membiarkan speker ponsel itu tertempel di telinganya. "Mengapa ibu berteriak seperti itu?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku?"

"Err.. soal itu. Karena aku mengganti nomor baru."

"Dasar bocah bodoh! Kenapa tidak memberi tahu?"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Maaf? Kami benar-benar khawatir?" nada Kushina seperti mengkhawatirkan seorang anak gadis belasan tahun.

"Aku sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, bu." Naruto memohon. "Maafkan aku, kemarin aku sedang sibuk."

"Baiklah, alasan apa kau mengganti nomornya?"

Naruto memutuskan masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menuju sofa ruang tamu dahulu sebelum menceritakan semuanya pada wanita yang dicintainya itu. "Ibu harus ingat, ponsel yang kugunakan punya orang."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Katakan, apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Sebagai seorang lelaki, tidak seharusnya menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Daripada kemarahan ibunya bertambah, mungkin ia akan membagi sedikit. "Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hinata."

"Apa?!"

Sudah ia duga, ibunya akah sehisteris ini. "Sudahlah, nanti saja membahas itu, yah intinya aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya dan memutuskan semua kontak apapun. Sekarang aku baru pulang dari kantor. Badanku capek, aku juga lapar. Sepertinya makan mie ramen instan sangat enak."

Jeda diam beberapa detik, Kushina tampak berpikir, tapi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melonggarkan dasi.

Akhirnya terdengar helaan napas. "Ibu mengerti. Ibu tidak akan membahas soal itu. Dan oh ya! Jangan makan mie terus, itu tidak baik!"

"Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan. Lagipula untuk keluar mencari makan di jam seperti ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama."

"Alasanmu selalu begitu, setidaknya kalau kau belum mempunyai pilihan untuk menikah, carilah Pembantu yang bisa mengurusmu dan apartemenmu."

Naruto tertawa, ibunya mencemaskannya. Kalau boleh memilih ia ingin tinggal bersama ibunya sehingga lebih terurus. Hanya saja tuntutan kerjanya yang menempatkannya di kota berbeda dari kedua orangtuanya ini begitu menyebalkan. "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan. Tapi, mencari pembantu itu tidak mudah, bu."

Kalau saja ia bisa terbang ke kota Naruto sekarang, ia akan membantunya untuk mencarikannya pembantu, atau ia saja yang mengurusnya langsung. "Pokoknya jangan asal merekrut pembantu. Dilihat-lihat dulu. Cari yang lebih tua darimu, jangan lebih muda! Ibu yakin kau tidak akan jatuh cinta dengannya. Tapi, mungkin pembantu muda akan menyusahkanmu."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan meminta Sai membantuku memutuskan nanti."

Kushina tertawa, anak satu-satunya itu begitu berharga baginya walau sudah hampir kepala tiga. "Baiklah, jangan lupa kembalikan ponsel ini ke bibi Shizuka. Kalau sudah menemukan pembantu, jangan lupa beritahu ibu. Dan ya! Soal masalahmu, kalau kita bertemu kau boleh menceritakannya nanti."

Naruto tersenyum. Ternyata berbicara pada ibunya sedikit meringankan bebannya. "Terimakasih, ibu."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

Setelah memakan waktu setengah jam untuk membereskan apartemennya, Naruto melempar badannya ke sofa untuk beristirahat. Benar kata ibunya, ia harus mempunyai seseorang yang dapat merawat rumahnya. Kalau begini terus ia akan sangat kualahan. Belum lagi pulang kantor waktu normal jam lima. Kalau ada lembur bisa-bisa jam sepuluh.

Ini tahun kedua ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Rutan Konoha. Kalau tiba saat ia bertugas untuk keluar kota, apartemennya akan tertinggal selama berminggu-minggu. Pastinya debu dan sarang laba-laba akan tersebar di mana-mana.

Naruto melirik jam yang ternyata sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Masih ada satu tugas lagi yang belum terselesaikan sebelum ia bisa berbaring di kasur empuknya. Yaitu membuang sampah.

Ia tidak bisa menunggu besok pagi untuk membuang satu kantong plastik berisi sampah itu. Soalnya ia selalu harus pergi ke kantor pada pukul setengah tujuh agar tidak terjebak macet.

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, tempat sampah yang berada di lorong samping apartemennya sudah sepi, hanya ada satu dua kucing yang berjalan untuk mencari sisa makanan. Ini tidak terlalu mengerikan. Ia tahu lingkungan apartemennya ini cukup aman.

Setelah melempar sampah itu ke dalam wadah yang cukup besar, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan ke mini market yang terletak satu blok dari apartemennya. Rencananya ia akan membeli sosis atau daging giling untuk teman sarapan esok hari.

Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, tapi penerangan tidak terlelap seperti makhluk lainnya. Masih ada satu atau dua mobil yang melewati jalanan di sana. Mendadak perasaannya tidak enak karena merasakan sesutu di sebuah lorong yang baru saja ia lewatkan.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia penasaran kalau-kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang—dipikirannya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Mungkin kucing? Ah, kucing tidak sebesar itu. atau hanya karung sampah. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat bayangan itu mirip seseorang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung berlari mendekati sesuatu yang dicurigainya. Setelah sampai di sana matanya melebar. "Ya ampun, nona!" Naruto berlutut di hadapan seorang yang dipanggilnya nona itu untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada darah yang bercecer. Syukurlah, Naruto sempat memikirkan hal yang menakutkan tadinya. Yang terasa hanya dinginnya permukaan kulit putih itu. Ia sangat lemas, mungkin hanya sekedar pingsan. Tidak ada pula bau sake. Syukurlah dia pingsan bukan karena mabuk.

Yang ada di kepalanya hanya membawanya ke rumah sakit segera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV :

Momen NaruSaku baru dimulai chapter depan. Cerita ini sudah lama aku ketik, sudah sampai bab 8, kemungkinan tamat di bab 15 atau gak nyampe deh kayaknya, tapi belum di reading proof keseluruhan. InsyaAllah cerita ini agak sedikit waras dari fik aku yang satunya, nyahaaa!

Readers : Yakin?

Karena fiknya udah lama diketik, aku gak bisa mereplace karakter H untuk digantikan orang lain. Yaaah, hitung-hitung sebagai rasa kagum aku ke Boruto dan Himawari *slap* tapi, aku suka kok pair Boruto x Sarada. Mereka manis kyaaaaa! *gelundungan*

Dadah-dadah !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bab 2 dari House of Nutrient.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat baru tiba di kota yang dipilihnya secara acak untuk melarikan diri hari itu, Sakura sedikit kebingungan akan pergi kemana setelah benar-benar menginjakkan kaki kemari. Perjalanan menggunakan kereta tengah malam dan baru sampai siang ini, membuatnya sedikit kebingungan dengan pemandangan asing yang tersedia di depannya.

Ia tersenyum lega karena sempat terpikir untuk membawa surat ijazah S1 kedokterannya. Sehingga ia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari kerja di sini. Di dalam dompetnya pula ada sejumlah uang untuk menunjang kehidupannya sampai tiga bulan kedepan, _plus_ untuk uang sewa apartemen yang cukup baik tentunya.

Sakura sudah memikirkan itu cukup matang. Untuk kabur tidak hanya perlu keberanian, _think smart_ _and planning_ adalah salah satu langkah yang disiapkan untuk sampai sejauh ini. Mengingat itu Sakura terkekeh sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak jauh berbeda seperti putri berambut panjang yang kabur dari menara tinggi, bedanya rambut merah muda itu tidak sepanjang milik sang putri.

Baiklah, untuk langkah awal ia akan menemukan tempat tinggal dulu, kemudian esoknya ia harus mencari kerja untuk menunjang kehidupannya. Baru setelah itu, kehidupan yang baru sudah menunggu. Ada semangat baru yang dimilikinya saat ini. Setidaknya ia punya hal baru yang akan dikerjakannya untuk ke depannya.

Setelah membeli koran, membacanya sebentar sembari makan siang. Sakura langsung menuju ke lokasi apartemen yang ditujunya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen yang katanya tidak jauh dari statiun (dia mengetahuinya dari bertanya kepada orang sekitar) ia juga telah menelpon pemilik apartemen yang memuat iklan di koran itu.

Ternyata, tujuannya itu tertunda karena ia tersesat. Ia baru pertama kali menginjak kota ini, wajar saja ia cukup kesulitan untuk menemukannya. Sudah berpuluh-puluh orang di hampirinya untuk bertanya. Sayangnya tidak ada taxi di sekitar sana, ia tidak bisa menggunakan taxi untuk memakai jasanya.

"Permisi saya ingin bertanya." Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali kepada pria yang di hadapannya ini, pria itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dimintainya informasi tentang apartemen ini. Jika masih tidak ketemu, mungkin mencari hotel saja dulu untuk beristirahat. Oh, badannya benar-benar sudah lengket dengan keringat. Hasratnya sudah ingin segera untuk berendam di dalam bak air hangat.

"Ya, boleh." Seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di depan lorong kecil yang dilewatinya menyahut. Sakura melihat orang itu bertampang cukup datar. Cukup banyak tindikkan di sekitar wajahnya. Tapi harus Sakura akui, ia sedikit tampan, mungkin?

Sakura sempat melirik jam tangannya. Hari sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Sekali lagi Sakura menyeka keringatnya. Bahkan aktifitas ini melupakannya untuk makan malam. Ia juga merasa lelah. Ternyata sesulit ini mencari alamat di tempat baru.

"Aku sedang mencari alamat ini," Sakura menyodorkan koran yang dipegangnya dari tadi. Koran itu sudah lusuh karena dipegang terus.

"Mencari apartemen?"

Sakura mengangguk, "aku sudah berkeliling kota ini hampir seharian." Sayangnya ia terlalu jujur dan membuat pria itu bisa menebak ia bukan orang asli sini.

"Baiklah, anda hanya masuk ke dalam lorong ini, di ujung sana tempatnya." Pemuda itu menunjuk dengan jempol pada lorong di belakangnya.

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. Akhirnya ia bisa segera beristirahat. "Terimakasih." Tanpa keraguan Sakura memasuki lorong tersebut. Dari depan memang ada pencahayaan. Ketika semakin masuk ke dalam lorongnya mulai sepi. Sakura mulai ketakutan tapi di cobanya untuk tetap berani.

"Tempat pembuangan sampah?" Sakura membaca tulisan yang berada di dinding tersebut. Saat ia mulai melangkah maju lagi, ternyata jalannya buntu. Seketika ia melebarkan matanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama saat tas yang berada di bahunya mendadak sudah diambil alih oleh dua orang pemuda, dan salah satunya adalah pemuda yang berada di depan lorong tadi. Sakura sedikit meringis karena pergelangan lengan atasnya tersentak bekas rampasan tasnya.

Apa-apaan orang itu telah membohonginya. "Kembalikan taskuuu!" ia berteriak frustasi. Mendadak pula kecemasan mendatanginya. Kakinya seperti menginjak lumpur yang mampu membuatnya merosot kapan saja.

"Diam! Kalau kau tidak berteriak aku akan pergi baik-baik!" pemuda itu mengancamnya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol.

Tangan Sakura gemetar sambil menutup mulutnya. Selagi ia terkejut, kedua orang itu berlari. Sakura berusaha mengejarnya. Tapi seingatnya ia tidak pernah bisa mencapai keluar lorong tersebut, dan hal yang diingatnya hanya kesedihan serta kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

Bau khas rumah sakit selalu _familiar_ di setiap indranya. Udara rumah sakit selalu terasa sejuk. Tidak ada rasa bosan saat berada di sana. Setiap dokter akan menghadapi bermacam-macam pasien, menemukan jalan keluar dan membuat mereka sembuh. Itulah mengapa ia sangat menyukai bekerja di sana.

Menjadi seorang ahli gizi di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Hokaido adalah kebanggannya. Tidak terasa ia sudah dua tahun mengabdi di sana, ada begitu banyak pengalaman dan perubahan yang di kembangkannya. Itu sangat menyenangkan.

Sudah seminggu ini ia meninggalkan rumah sakit—secara tidak terhormat mengundurkan diri diam-diam untuk melepas semua cengkraman di sekitarnya. Ia pikir bisa menjadi bulu halus yang dapat terbang bebas jika sudah lepas dari tangkai? Sayang sekali, ia salah besar.

Sakura membuka mata mengakhiri segala mimpi yang dilaluinya hari itu, ruangan rumah sakit, selang infus bahkan tirai putih yang menghalangi cahaya matahari yang masuk. Sejak kapan ia terbaring di sini?

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau siuman," sebuah suara bariton menyuruh matanya mencari jejak itu. Ia mendapati seorang pria tengah tersenyum di samping ranjangnya. Pria itu bukanlah pria yang diajaknya bicara semalam.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya. Tidak mungkin wanita ini sedang lupa ingatan. Jelas wanita berambut _pink_ ini tidak tahu dengannya. "Engh, baiklah. Seharusnya aku meminta izin dulu dengan keluargamu untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Tapi, karena kita sama-sama saling tidak mengenal aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

Sakura hanya memandang Naruto lemah, saat ini kondisi fisiknya benar-benar tidak kuat. "Kau menolongku semalam?" hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura tentang kejadian semalam.

"Ah iya, sebenarnya itulah yang ingin aku katakan. Kau pingsan semalam di dalam lorong, tubuhmu kotor dan kau sangat kedinginan. Aku tidak sengaja menemukanmu. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu saja tertidur di sana."

Sakura mengerti. Dengan ini jelas sudah kejadian semalam bukan hanya mimpi. Jadi, benar ia kehilangan tasnya, hanya itu? Syukurnya hanya itu. "Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah." Naruto merogoh ponselnya dalam saku celana. "Aku hanya punya waktu setengah jam lagi untuk kembali ke kantor. Jadi, ada keluargamu yang bisa kuhubungi?"

Sesaat Sakura hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Benar juga, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan biaya rumah sakitnya kalau sudah begini. Mendadak Sakura melemas, kepalanya tertunduk. "Maafkan aku," lirihnya sedih. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita hubungi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak punya keluarga."

Naruto mengernyit bingung. Ya ampun, apakah satu masalah lagi yang akan menghampirinya untuk sekarang? "Bisa kau jelaskan kau berasal darimana?"

Sakura tahu, Naruto bertanya begitu untuk meyakinkannya ada pihak keluarga yang harus mempertanggung jawabkan dirinya. Selain soal biaya, Sakura sudah mengerti kondisinya. Sedih rasanya melihat seluruh harta yang sempat dibawanya itu sudah hilang. "Semalam aku dirampok. Semua uangku ada di dalam sana, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tahu aku harus membayar biaya penggobatanku sekarang. Lalu, aku juga harus membayar semua kebaikanku. Tapi sepertinya—"

Naruto langsung menyelanya dengan nada tidak suka. "Maksudmu aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan ini?"

Tidak ada pilihan selain mengangguk. Takut-takut Sakura memandang muka pria berambut pirang itu. "Aku tidak menyangka aku masih hidup pagi ini. Dan semua ini berkat kau. Aku rasa kata terimakasih tidak cukup aku ucapkan." Sakura kini berusaha berani menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku baru tahu kalau kau dirampok atau apalah. Tapi, kau yakin tidak memiliki keluarga?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya untuk meyakinkan. Pekerjaannya sudah cukup banyak dan ia sebenarnya tidak mau merelakan gaji bulanannya untuk bertanggung jawab pada wanita misterius yang mendadak merepotkannya. Sebersit penyesalan menolong wanita itu.

"Aku dibuang dari keluargaku!" jawab Sakura asal. Hanya itu yang terlintas dari benaknya. "Tidak ada lagi keluarga yang peduli padaku. Makanya kita tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun sekarang. Maafkan aku."

Naruto berdesis, wanita di depannya ini benar-benar musibah. Siapa dia—yang mendadak mengambil waktu berharga beserta perhatiannya. Sakura sadar akan sikap Naruto itu. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak.

Tanpa bicara apapun Naruto berdiri dan keluar dari sana. Sakura ingin memanggilnya tetapi lidahnya kelu untuk menyerukan namanya. _Pasti pria itu sangat kesal sekali,_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Oh, biar saja dulu Sakura menebalkan mukanya. Kalau pria itu tidak kembali juga sampai kapanpun karena menyesal telah menolongnya—jadi tukang bersih-bersih di rumah sakit ini kelihatannya tidak buruk.

"Dia tidak memberitahu namanya."

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

Seorang suster mengantarkan makan malam ke ruang rawat Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu berterimakasih lalu dengan semangat langsung membuka menu apa yang di dapatnya hari ini. Hanya sepotong roti, secentong bubur beras merah dan sup udang yang rasanya hambar. Tidak ada makanan lain selain makanan yang di hadapannya ini. Daripada ia harus menahan lapar, ia makan saja semua itu.

Sembari mengunyah itu Sakura teringat akan pekerjaannya di Hokaido. Ia sangat senang ketika pasien-pasiennya dapat makan dengan lahap tanpa rasa hambar dengan ramuan racikannya. Sakura dapat meracik penyedap rasa yang tidak berbahaya untuk dikonsumsi. Dan itu hanya bisa ia lakukan di laboratorium pribadinya di rumah sakit umum Hokaido. Terbersit rasa rindu yang melayang pada kota tua itu.

Masih ada setengah piring, seseorang membuka pintunya. Sementara Sakura harus menghentikan makan malamnya. Melihat orang yang masuk, wajah Sakura seperti ada kekuatan lagi, ternyata dugaannya salah. Sang penolongnya kemarin malam datang dan tidak melarikan diri.

"Kau harus pulang malam ini."

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

Setelah Naruto melunasi administrasi inap Sakura (bahkan Sakura tidak percaya), mengurus kepulangannya—yang nyatanya tidak ada selembar pakaianpun barang yang dimilikinya kecuali bajunya saat ini. Hanya semakin membuat hati Sakura merasa tidak enak.

Apakah saat ini adalah balasan dari Tuhan karena berani menentang ibunya? Ah, tapi, ibunya sudah keterlaluan, jadi wajar saja ia melawan. Sakura ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di dinding saat ini juga.

"Berapa biaya rumah sakit?" Sakura membuka obrolan pertama saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto. Pria itu sedari tadi menekuk wajanya dan tidak bicara walau sepatah katapun. Wanita itu tahu, pasti Naruto kesal harus menanggung semua itu.

Awalnya Naruto tidak mau menjawab. Tapi saat mobilnya keluar parkiran rumah sakit ia membuka suara. "Hampir seperempat gajiku."

Sakura benar-benar menyesal detik itu. "Aku akan menggantinya setelah aku mendapatkan gaji."

"Jika memang benar kau tidak memiliki keluarga, aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Maksudmu, aku berbohong?" Sakura merasa janggal dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Siapa yang tahu?" Jawab Naruto terkesan acuh.

Baiklah, sekarang wanita itu memang tidak memiliki apapun untuk ditinggalinya sebagai barang bukti yang cukup berharga untuk ia berikan—sebagai kepercayaan Naruto untuk identitas dirinya bahwa memang ia sekarang sendiri. Tentunya tidak dengan cerita yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau saja aku memakai cincin, atau kalung, aku akan meninggalkan itu padamu untuk sementara." Sayangnya ia tidak suka mengenakan itu dan itu membuatnya tambah merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya dan membalas budi. Ah, terimakasih sekali lagi atas kebaikanmu." Kini Sakura menghadap Naruto.

Sementara pria itu tetap menghadap ke jalan, berkonsentrasi dengan laju kemudi. "Lalu, sekarang kemana kau akan pulang?"

Sebenarnya itu salah satu yang dipikirkan Sakura dari tadi. Mungkin menyewa apartemen dulu tanpa uang muka, berharap kalau ada seseorang yang berbaik hati yang mau membantunya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu."

Naruto langsung membanting stir mobil ke pinggir dan mengeremnya dengan mendadak, membuat Sakura harus memekik karena terkejut dengan aksi Naruto yang cukup berbahaya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau kuturunkan di sini?!" akhirnya emosi Naruto sudah pada batasnya. Walau harus ia akui, wanita di hadapannya ini cantik, tentu tidak bisa membuatnya menurut saja, setelah apa yang diperbuatnya.

Beberapa detik Sakura ternganga. Ia mengerjab bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain menurut. "Ba-Baiklah," Sakura mengerti. Mungkin jadi gelandangan tidaklah lebih buruk dari tukang bersih-bersih rumah sakit. Tangannya melepas sabuk pengaman pada badannya dengan pasrah. "Setidaknya beritahu namamu, karena suatu hari nanti aku akan mengembalikan uangmu."

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Kau bisa mencariku di kantor Rutan Konoha."

"Namaku Sakura." Wanita itu tidak berani menyebutkan marganya. Karena kalau ia memakai marga itu, berarti ia masih bernaung di bawah kendali ibunya. Dan untuk sekarang, marganya tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun

"Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih. Anda begitu baik hati." Sebelum Sakura memutar badan untuk keluar mobil, ia mendapati keringat jagung di pelipis Naruto—padahal malam ini begitu dingin. Dan keringat itu terlalu janggal di mata seorang dokter.

Sebagai seorang dokter ia mengetahui sikap itu. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam diri pria itu entah apa. Sesuatu itu tentunya bukanlah hal yang wajar.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Sakura meyakinkan.

Naruto menoleh dan menyuguhkan muka pucat dan gemetaran, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia baik-baik saja. Ah, mungkin juga tidak, karena Sakura cukup membuatnya takut. Mungkin saja wanita itu mau memerasnya, atau membuat tindakan anarki lainnya?

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto meyakinkan. Ia ingin secepatnya Sakura keluar dalam mobilnya. Kalau saja Sakura adalah seorang laki-laki, mungkin satu tendangan akan dilayangkannya.

"Apa kau salah makan hari ini?" selidik Sakura. "Ah, kelihatannya begitu. Sekitar beberapa jam ke depan atau tengah malam, aku yakin kau akan muntah-muntah, aku dengar kau tadi bersendawa beberapa kali dalam mobil. Kemungkinan kau sedikit keracunan makanan." Sakura mengamati lagi dengan kedua iris _emarld_ -nya, "atau minuman?"

Naruto memperhatikan wajah wanita yang menyebalkan itu, wajahnya sangat serius. Tahu apa dia tentangnya? Wanita bersurai merah muda itu benar, sejujurnya dari tadi ia bersendawa terus, seperti ada gas yang selalu ingin keluar dari dalam perutnya.

Sakura melirik botol _soft drink_ di laci pintu pada posisi Naruto. Tanpa perintah ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya dan langsung mencari tanggal kadaluarsa. Naruto tampak kebingungan melihat itu.

"Tadi kau minum ini?"

Naruto masih bingung, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Minggu depan masa kadaluarsanya habis." Sakura membuka jendela kaca mobil lalu membuang botol itu ke pinggir jalan. Kalau sudah begini, naluri kedokterannya langsung keluar. "Pindahlah ke kursi belakang biar aku yang menyetir."

Naruto masih bergeming. Kepalanya mendadak sakit. Mungkin benar _soft drink_ yang diminumnya cukup berbahaya. "Kenapa diam saja? Cepat pindah!" perintah Sakura. "Setelah sampai di rumah nanti, aku akan memberikan pertolongan pertama sebelum kau benar-benar keracunan."

Karena rasa pusing dan lelah yang kuat, Naruto pindah ke belakang dengan ragu. Sementara Sakura mengambil alih mengemudi. "Apartemenmu di komplek Konohagakure II, kan?"

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

Setelah meyakinkan Naruto kalau dia sedikit keracunan minuman soda, Naruto mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sakura bersyukur Naruto tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Kalau begitu, orangtuanya pasti akan tahu karena menolong wanita yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Sakura membiarkan Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya karena dilihatnya dari tadi pria itu bersendawa terus. Setelah itu, Sakura memberikannya susu hangat untuk menetralisir racunnya.

"Lain kali kalau beli produk instan harus dicek dulu tanggal kadaluarsanya," Sakura memperingatkan sembari menunggu gelas susu itu kandas dari dalam wadahnya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk dipegangi cangkir bekas susu itu. kemudian ia menyandarkan badannya ke sofa ruang tamunya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menggeleng, "jangan remehkan hal sekecil apapun. Bisa saja dari semua ini akan memicu kanker lambung."

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar itu.

"Sepertinya kau punya riwayat magh juga ya?" Sakura memastikan.

"Entahlah, kurasa semua orang hampir memiliki penyakit itu."

Sakura menghela nafas, tidak disangka baru sehari semalam ia berada di Konoha, sudah cukup banyak hal yang terjadi. "Ya, kau benar. Oh ya, karena kau tadi sudah mengeluarkan semua isi perut, kau pasti sudah kehilangan semua makan malammu hari ini. Mungkin aku akan membuatkan bubur."

Saat ini perut Naruto mendadak kosong. Ia memang butuh sesuatu untuk menganjalnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu."

Dengan jawaban singkat Naruto, Sakura berdiri bergegas menuju dapur membuat bubur untuknya.

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **.**

Sakura melirik jam di dinding dapur. Hari sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam. Ia mengambil waktu yang panjang untuk menyiapkan semangkuk bubur. Jelas saja, karena waktunya terbuang cukup lama mengingat ia tidak tahu letak peralatan panci dan sebagainya dalam dapur milik pria itu.

Dengan semangat Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menyajikan bubur daun bawang yang masih mengepul panas. Sakura hanya bisa meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas meja dengan perlahan. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha berguna bagi pria yang berbaik hati itu walau nyatanya bubur itu sia-sia tidak akan termakan.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lama memasak bubur." Sakura bergumam sembari mencari sebuah kamar dan memasukinya. Tak lama kemudian. Ia keluar dengan selembar selimut yang didapatnya dari dalam sana, lalu menaruhnya di atas badan Naruto.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku menumpang di sini dulu ya, Naruto." Sakura berbicara kepada Naruto yang tengah terlelap, pria itu nampak sangat lelah. Wajahnya tenang, seolah tidak merasa terbebani seperti saat ia marah-marah di dalam mobil tadi. "Aku berjanji akan membayar semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV balas review non login:

Guest : Kenapa banyak review yang non login make nama ini? Amai kadang bingung medainya XD makasih atas reviewnya. Soal kualitas selalu terjaga loh *yakin banget*

Mao-chan : Selain Sakura stress putus dari Sasuke karena udah terlalu kecewa, dia stress gara-gara ibunya. Makasih ya.

Elle Ns: err, maksud aku gak lantai 15 sih, hanya pengandaian. Makasih untuk semangat ya Ell, :D

Makasih juga buat yang mereview, fave or follow. Makasih ya.

Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter tiga! Dadah dadah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warning (s) : AU, OOC, Typo (s)**

.

.

.

Papan yang bertuliskan nama Sakura Haruno masih berdiri di atas sebuah meja ruang kerja khusus. Meja itu tidak tersentuh sudah seminggu lebih dari pemiliknya. Sebenarnya rekan kerjanya heran, mengapa mendadak ia tidak ada kabar dan memutuskan segala kontak apapun dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," Kabuto menduduki kursi kerja yang biasa Sakura gunakan dalam rumah sakit ini. "Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengirim kabar apapun? Yang benar saja ia mengundurkan diri."

"Kami sudah menghubungi pihak keluarga, tetapi tidak ditanggapi. Lagipula orangtuanya juga kurang suka ia bekerja di rumah sakit." Balas bawahan Kabuto yang bernama Sasame.

Kabuto membuka laci meja itu. Hanya ada kertas-kertas yang sepertinya hanyalah bekas _hard copy_ yang salah. "Selama ia bekerja, ia tidak pernah membocorkan resep masakannya?"

Sasame mengangguk mantap. "Ia selalu bekerja sendirian, Sakura- _san_ hanya memberikan bumbu yang sudah jadi, tapi beliau tidak pernah memperlihatkan kami bagaimana meraciknya."

Kabuto mengerbak meja dengan emosi. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang sudah merubah kondisi rumah sakit menjadi sesuatu yang 'berbeda' mendadak hilang, seolah melarikan uji cobanya di rumah sakit itu. "Kemungkinan besar ia dikontrak oleh rumah sakit lain."

"Sayang sekali kalau itu benar terjadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini tidurnya berasa sangat nyaman. Saking lelapnya, ia tidak tahu telah mimpi apa. Naruto membuka matanya, detik itu ia baru sadar masih berada di ruang tamu. Dari sini ia bisa mendengar suara berisik dari dalam dapur. Seseorang pasti ada di sana mengorek isi dapurnya, menimbulkan bau dari suatu makanan yang jarang diciumnya.

Naruto menggeser selimut sembari melihat arah jarum jam. Masih jam enam, ada setengah jam lagi sampai ia harus pergi ke kantor.

"Bagaimana kondisimu pagi ini?" si penggerak dapur menyadari Naruto bangun, ia sedikit mengintip dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang tamu.

Naruto menoleh, ia mengerutkan dahi, "kau? Kenapa masih di sini?"

Sakura melangkah ke luar sepenuhnya dari dalam dapur. Apa-apaan ekspresi pria itu seolah tidak terima walau sebenarnya ia berhak. "Nanti saja aku jelaskan, bukankah kau akan ke kantor sebentar lagi?" Sakura menunggu respon dari Naruto yang masih kebingungan, tidak ada jawaban wanita berambut _pink_ itu berkata lagi, "aku sudah buatkan sarapan, silahkan mandi dulu setelah itu makan dan kau bisa berangkat."

Naruto masih membatu mencerna setiap kata bahkan intonasi yang terdengar menyuruh. Apa-apaan wanita ini?

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini bubur daun bawang?"

Sakura melebarkan senyumnya. Ia sangat yakin Naruto menyukai masakannya. Bagaimana tidak? Beratus-ratus pasien di rumah sakit saja sangat menyukai masakannya. "Kulkasmu kosong, aku hanya bisa membuat dengan bahan yang ada. Kau suka?"

Naruto menyendok lagi bubur daun bawang di hadapannya. Setelah mandi pagi tadi, ia cukup kedinginan. Tapi, setelah sebagian bubur itu masuk ke dalam lambungnya, perutnya menghangat. Padahal rasanya hampir hambar tidak ada asinnya. Tapi, bubur itu membuat lidahnya penasaran untuk menelan lagi dan lagi, lidahnya mencari-cari rasa apa yang tengah ia sentuh. Naruto yakin rasa daun bawang tidak senikmat ini.

"Apa setelah aku makan ini aku bisa sampai kantor?"

Sakura mengerutkan alis tidak suka. "Kau kira aku akan meracunimu?"

Pikiran Naruto teralihkan oleh rasa laparnya untuk memasukannya kembali ke dalam mulut. "Soalnya kau tidak makan juga."

"Baiklah..." Sakura mengambil mangkuk. Mengambil bubur dari dalam panci dan memasukannya ke dalam mangkuknya. Lalu ia mulai makan juga. "Sebenarnya aku harus izin dulu memakan barangmu. Karena kau takut ada racun di dalamnya. Ini aku makan."

Sakura langsung menandaskan isinya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum geli. Ia kembali memakan bubur miliknya. "Jadi, kau sudah putuskan akan tinggal dimana?"

Sakura menggeleng, masih sibuk merasakan masakannya sendiri.

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kalau kau mau merapikan sedikit rumahku, lalu mencuci pakaianku. Hari ini masih kuizinkan kau tinggal."

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dengan wajah berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk. Kini buburnya sudah habis. "Tapi, hanya sebelum kau menemukan tempat tinggal ya? Aku tidak mau memberimu tumpangan berlama-lama."

"Baik!" seru Sakura dengan semangat. "Aku juga akan berusaha membayar hutangku, tenang saja."

Naruto bergegas menyambar sebuah tas hitam yang sudah dipersiapkan di samping kursinya. "Oh ya, satu lagi." Ujar Naruto seraya berdiri dari kursinya. "Pastikan semua barang dalam apartemenku aman, tidak ada satupun yang hilang. Bisa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mebuki menyesap tehnya sambil memandangi halaman di belakang rumah. Teh dengan irisan kayu manis di dalamnya, biasanya ia nikmati bersama Sakura setiap pagi. Untuk saat ini, ia tak bisa menyesap teh yang biasa dibuat oleh putri kebanggaannya.

Sebenarnya ia cukup tertekan melihat kabar jika anak semata wayangnya kabur melarikan diri. Ini sudah hari kedua ia kehilangan seorang putri. Entahlah putrinya itu pergi kemana.

Sakura memang selalu menentangnya. Selalu menjawab setiap perintahnya. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya Sakura akan menurut. Beda untuk kali ini. Sakura sudah diluar batas. Ia benar-benar sudah menjadi putri yang durhaka kepada seorang ibu.

"Bagaimana, belum ada kabar apapun?" Mebuki menaruh gelas tehnya hati-hati ke atas tatakan gelas itu.

Sekertaris Mebuki yang biasa disapa Ayame membungkuk sesaat. "Saya rasa Sakura- _sama_ sudah berada di luar Hokaido."

Mebuki memiringkan kepala, tampak berpikir. "Menurutmu kota apa yang bisa dalam jangkauannya?"

"Sakura- _sama_ memang sering menggunjungi kota-kota di Jepang. Ada banyak kemungkinan ia menetap di suatu tempat. Bisa di Suna, Tokyo, Osaka atau Konoha."

Mebuki memutar otak lagi. Dalam kondisi seperti ini sang suami tidak bisa membantunya ikut berpikir. Suaminya masih sangat sibuk berada di dalam kantor mengurusi bisnis turun menurun itu. Sebenarnya Kizashi pun tertekan mengetahui hal ini. Hanya saja ia lebih menyibukan diri agar tidak berdebat dengan istrinya.

Mengingat kesibukan Kizashi dengan pekerjaannya, Mebuki selalu tidak habis pikir dan selalu ingin marah kepada Sakura. Kenapa ia bersikeras menjadi dokter? Kenapa tidak menjadi seorang pembisnis saja? Dalam hati Mebuki selalu merutuki putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Kurasa Sakura tidak pernah ke Konoha. Tidak mungkin ia kesana."

Ayame hanya terdiam. "Apa kita perlu mengirim orang ke sana juga?"

"Mungkin akan menjadi tempat tujuan terakhir..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi _vacum cleaner_ membuat suara telpon rumah yang berbunyi tidak kedengaran. Belum lagi posisi Sakura berada di dalam kamar pribadi Naruto. Sakura bergerak ke sana kemari menyedot semua debu yang ada. Memungut pakaian kotor Naruto, bahkan pakaian kotor itu juga ada di bawah ranjang. Benar-benar pria sibuk yang pemalas. Sakura sempat-sempatnya menggerutu.

Sakura tidak biasa membersihkan satu apartemen. Kalau disuruh memilih, ia lebih suka berjam-jam berada di dapur. Tapi, tak apa. Jadi tukang bersih-bersih tidak seburuk yang ada di pikirannya.

Suara telepon menggema lagi (entah sudah yang keberapa kali) dari ruang tamu. Kali ini Sakura baru menyadari. Bergegas ia berlari mendekat ke sana.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telepon?" terdengar suara seorang pria yang sedikit berteriak.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

Dari seberang sedikit berdehem.

"Ah, Naruto, kan?!" tebak Sakura sebelum pria itu membongkar identitasnya. "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Sakura kebingungan.

"Apa barang-barangku masih aman?"

Sakura sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan itu. Wanita berambut merah muda itu melempar pandangan matanya ke sekeliling daerah itu untuk meneliti setiap benda yang berdiri di sana. Baik, tidak ada yang bernilai tinggi di sini. "Dari kau pergi bekerja tadi sampai jam..." Sakura sedikit melirik jarum jam. "Jam dua siang ini aku sibuk mengurus kebersihan apartemenmu. Perlu kau ketahui. Tempat ini seperti sudah lama tidak dihuni. Baju kotormu berserakan, dan aku harus menggosok cangkirmu agar tidak terlihat kuning. Itu saja pekerjaanku masih belum selesai! Aku harus membersihkan kulkasmu, lalu tempat sayurnya. Mengapa banyak sekali tanah di sana? Kau tidak pernah mencuci sayur sebelum memasukannya ke dalam kulkas?"

"Jadi, kau terlambat mengangkat telpon karena sibuk?"

Apa-apaan nada pria itu, penuh dengan semua tuduhannya. Kalau saja Sakura tidak ingat ia adalah orang yang berjasa untuknya. Mungkin kata-kata kotor, hal-hal yang berada di dalam kebun binatang sudah ia lontarkan. Ah, bahkan ibunya saja sering ia bentak.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengecek semua barangmu setelah pulang nanti. Semua masih pada tempatnya. Aku yang bertanggung jawab."

Naruto terdengar melepas tawa pelan. Mungkin ia merasa terlalu berlebihan. Tentu saja, ia kan tidak boleh langsung percaya pada orang yang baru dikenal. "Aku akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Mungkin jam lima. Oh ya, ada uang di dalam lemari dapur. Kalau kau punya waktu pergilah ke mini market yang kita lewati semalam. Kau tidak akan tersesat kan hanya karena kesana?"

Sebentar. Pemuda ini, apa sedang menyuruhnya? Ok, baiklah ini memang ia pantas dapatkan. Dan soal uang yang berada di laci, sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Padahal tadi Sakura ingin memakai uang itu lalu membeli beberapa sayur dan ikan untuk memasak makan siang. Karena sedikit ragu, ia hanya bisa memakan mie ramen instan punya Naruto—berharap pria itu mengikhlaskannya. Iya, bersih-bersih itu butuh makan juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbelanja." Sakura berusaha melembut. "Kau ingin makan apa? Nanti akan kumasakkan sesuatu."

"Aku suka semua masakan. Yaaah, asal tidak beracun saja."

Mata Sakura menyipit. Ternyata pria itu masih belum mempercayainya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, oh ya, terimakasih sudah mempercayakan tugas ini padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, semua pasien mengeluh karena mendadak makanan di rumah sakit ini berbeda?" salah satu perawat yang jaga siang itu berkomentar. Di dada sebelah kanannya ada name tag bertulis: Misumi.

Moegi teman lawan bicaranya langsung menampakan ekspresi kecewa. Bahkan Sakura yang sering dipujanya tidak meninggalkan kata perpisahan apapun. Ia sangat menyesal mengetahui ini. "Iya, bahkan ada seorang pasien yang membuang wadah makanan ke dalam bak sampah. Ia bilang, untuk apa memakannya?" Moegi mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Begitu banyak makanan yang terbuang seminggu terakhir. Semua ini terjadi ketika kepala bagian gizi tidak ikut campur tangan. "Aku harap Sakura- _san_ segera kembali."

Misumi menepuk bahu Moegi, "bukankah ilmunya pernah dibaginya padamu. Kenapa tidak kau saja mengambil alih pengawasan dapur dan bumbu kesehatan?"

Moegi mengangkat wajahnya. "Jangan bercanda. Bahkan ibuku tidak mau memakan masakanku."

"Itu karena kau selalu memberi lada pada masakan apapun." sindir Misumi yang membuat Moegi menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku dengar sekarang Kabuto- _san_ yang menjadi pengawasan dapur. Apa itu benar?"

Misumi memiringkan kepalanya. "Wajar saja banyak yang protes ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat kelelahan sore ini. Bagaimana tidak, sepulang dari rawat inap di salah satu rumah sakit Konoha, kini ia sudah hampir menyerupai seorang pembantu. Membersihkan satu apartemen, menguras bak mandi, lalu menyikat kamar mandi, mencuci (untung saja pria pirang itu memiliki mesin cuci) lalu terakhir berbelanja dan masak. Ia bersyukur, tepat setengah lima ia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya.

Dalam waktu setengah jam sampai pemilik apartemen itu pulang, ia akan mencuri waktu untuk tertidur. Semalam rasanya ia hanya terlelap selama empat jam. Oh, kalau begini ia bisa kembali merepotkan sang pemilik rumah untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit lagi.

Baru lima belas menit Sakura merebahkan badan di atas sofa, ia merasakan bunyi bel apartemen ini berdenting. Dengan malas-malasan Sakura berdiri membuka pintu. Rasa kantuknya harus ia usir sesegera mungkin atau mendapati sang tuan rumah akan mencurigainya lagi.

"Selamat datang." Ternyata benar, sang pemilik apartemen yang pulang. Sakura langsung masuk menuju dapur setelah menyambut kepulangan pria itu.

Ia langsung saja menuju kulkas, mengambil sebuah gelas berisi cairan coklat yang sudah dibuatnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

"Apa itu?" sembari mengendorkan dasi, Naruto melirik sebuah gelas yang diletakan di hadapannya. "Susu coklat?" kini ia menatap Sakura menunggu kepastiannya.

"Engh, sebenarnya itu bukan susu coklat biasa."

" _Minuman ini biasa aku berikan untuk pasien yang emosian atau sering mencurigai dan tidak percaya pada dokter yang menanganinya."_

"Bukan susu coklat yang biasa? Kau ingin—"

Sakura langsung memotong perkataan Naruto yang sudah jelas tidak enak masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. "Walau ada racun, susu akan menetralisirnya. Tidak ada obat yang bisa melawan susu." Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Naruto. "Minumlah, ini bisa membuatmu lebih segar setelahnya." Sakura memberikan senyuman kepercayaan.

Karena itu Naruto mulai meneguknya. "Ada rasa kelapa."

"Iya, hanya air kelapa yang dicampur dengan susu coklat. Apa kau suka?"

Naruto meneguk lagi, hingga gelasnya kosong. Kelihatan jelas dari ekspresi wajah pria itu, ia menyukainya. Padahal seharusnya ini bukan minuman untuk pria yang berusia hampir kepala tiga. "Baru kali ini aku meminumnya."

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, aku juga sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berendam sampai jam enam sore, Naruto benar-benar merasa kembali hidup. Biasanya jam segini ia masih berkeliaran mencari sesuatu sebagai makan malamnya. Kini semua itu akan lebih praktis karena ada Sakura. Yah, sedikit banyaknya wanita itu sudah membantu kegiatannya.

Rasa capeknya yang selalu duduk di depan komputer sedikit lenyap. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan sore ini. Ia tidak menyangka hidup sendirian seperti kemarin begitu menyebalkan.

"Kenapa ikannya tidak dimakan?"

Sedari tadi suasana makan malam hanya berisi dengan kesunyian—Naruto terlalu hanyut menyesapi makanan sederhana yang sangat berbeda di hadapannya. Hanya ikan tuna yang di bumbu kecap asin dan cabai, lalu sayur labu berisi jagung dan udang, rasanya manis tapi juga ada sedikit rasa asin. Apa ada kata lain selain lezat untuk menggambarkan rasa sayur labu itu? Hanya labu putih loh, kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya? Selama ini ia jarang sekali menyantap itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka ikan." Ujar Naruto akhirnya, setelah ia menelan semua makanan yang sempat masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ikan sangat baik untuk matamu. Bukankah di kantor selalu mengahadap layar komputer?" Sakura memasukan lagi nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ragu-ragu Naruto mengambil sedikit bagian ikan dengan sumpitnya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Tidak ada amis. Yang Naruto takutkan dari ikan laut adalah rasa amisnya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura melirik ekspresi Naruto yang tercengang sesaat.

"Mengapa tidak amis?"

"Oh, kau benci amis?" Sakura bisa menarik kesimpulan dari ucapan Naruto

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian dimasukannya lagi ikan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa senikmat ini memakan ikan. Rasanya sama seperti ayam. "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada amis?"

Sakura sedikit tertawa. "Apa aku harus membuka rahasia dapurku?"

Naruto tampak menunggu.

"Kurasa tidak semudah itu."

Mata Naruto langsung menyipit. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau seorang koki?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" kini isi mangkuk Sakura sudah kandas duluan. Ia mengakhiri makan malamnya dengan segelas air putih hangat.

"Karena sepertinya kau pandai sekali masak."

"Aku tidak pandai memasak."

" _Yah, sebenarnya tugasku hanya meracik bumbu sehat dan mengecek setiap nilai gizi makanan yang berada di rumah sakit."_

"Lalu semua ini apa? Ini makanan sederhana yang sangat enak." Naruto tentunya tidak akan bilang masakan ibunya bahkan kalah dari Sakura.

"Semua wanita harus bisa memasak, kan? Kalau urusan pandai aku belum termasuk. Dan yah, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Sakura langsung mengalihkan percakapan mereka.

"Hari ini tidak banyak yang aku kerjakan. Mungkin besok akan ada mobilisasi unit. Lalu minggu depan aku akan kembali ke luar kota."

"Kau suka berpergian?" Sakura melirik—ternyata mangkuk Naruto sudah kosong rupanya. Lebih baik sambil bercerita ia membereskannya.

"Begitulah, aku ditempatkan pada pemasaran di perusahaan Rutan, setiap ada alat baru yang dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan, maka divisiku harus keluar kota untuk promosi. Kadang juga kami langsung terjun ke sawah untuk mengecek alat."

"Oh, alat apa saja memangnya?"

"Seperti alat pengering padi, atau alat pembajak sawah. Lalu masih banyak lagi."

"Oh, kukira pekerjaanmu hanya di dalam ruangan." Semua piring di atas meja kini sudah dipindahkan Sakura ke atas pencucian. "Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Kadang aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kadang juga ini sangat melelahkan."

"Tidak ada pekerjaan yang tidak melelahkan." Sakura memulai mencuci piring-piring itu.

"Yah, tapi aku menyukai pekerjaanku." Jelas Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidur dimana semalam?"

Sakura menaruh piring itu ke dalam rak yang berdiri di samping pencucian piring. "Aku tidur di kursi sampingmu."

"Jadi, kau tidur duduk?"

"Tidak ada pilihan, lagipula tidak buruk."

"Kalau begitu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apartemen itu masih memiliki satu kamar kosong yang tidak terpakai. Biasanya kamar itu hanya berfungsi untuk menaruh beberapa sepatu, beberapa tumpukan baju kering, atau sebagai tempat jemuran baju yang masih lembab. Memang tidak terlihat seperti gudang sepenuhnya. Tapi, tidak buruk jika dipakai untuk tidur.

Naruto memindahkan beberapa barang dan pakaian yang masih bergantung ke ruangannya. Ada beberapa benda juga yang sepertinya lebih baik dibuang. Sakura ingin membantunya untuk membereskannya tetapi Naruto melarangnya. Ia tahu, Sakura pasti lelah.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar ini. Kemarin aku sempat memelihara kucing dan ini kamarnya. Tapi, sudah aku bersihkan sebelumnya."

Sakura masuk, mengedarkan pandangan pada ruang berukuran tiga kali empat itu. Dengan ini berarti ia diizinkan tinggal di sini. "Apa tidak masalah kau memberiku tumpangan?"

Benar juga, mengapa detik ini ia malah memberikan sebuah kamar? "Err.. bukankah kau bilang kau tidak memiliki siapa-siapa? Kupikir kau bisa membantu kehidupanku dan aku akan memberikanmu tempat tinggal."

"Yah, aku memang tidak memiliki siapapun untuk sekarang ini. Tapi, sepertinya kau membuatku menambah hutangku lagi?"

Tidak, untuk semua hal yang dilakukan Sakura hari ini. Mengurus rumahnya, menyediakannya makanan, lalu membuat sedikit kepalanya lebih _fresh_. Ia sangat membantu intinya. "Soal hutangmu aku akan melupakannya dulu. Kau bisa bayar kapan saja."

"Hm, aku akan mencari pekerjaan secepatnya..." gumam Sakura sedikit malu karena mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit kemarin.

Naruto mendadak canggung. Baru detik ini ia sadar, bagaimana bisa ia mengizinkan seseorang yang asing memasuki apartemennya. Tapi, ia malah teringat sesuatu. "Kebetulan aku membutuhkan seorang pembantu rumah tangga." Naruto berkata hati-hati. "Kau bisa memasuki posisi itu kalau kau mau."

Sakura tidak menyangka detik ini ia mendengar kalimat itu. Sebenarnya pekerjaan ini tidak pernah diinginkannya. Bagaimana lagi, tidak ada pilihan yang ia bisa lakukan. "Kalau begitu terimakasih, sudah mempercayakanku pada pekerjaan itu." Sakura membungkukan badannya. Akhirnya ia tidak perlu ambil pusing untuk mencari tempat tinggal dan juga pekerjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PS : Semua makanan yang dimasak Sakura belum tentu enak di dunia nyata. Semuanya hanya **ngarang** , dan cerita ini hanyalah sebuah karangan yang hanya hidup di dalam ketikan ini oTL.

Terimakasih untuk yang me-review : **Hikikaze naoe, Hyperblack hole,** **Shanarooo, Mchsyafii, Ae Hatake, Kainan, Anonim18** (Iyaa ini udah, sip) **, guessst** (Sipsip. Oke, udah diapdet ya?) **, .indohackz, Natsu489, Guest** (Iya iya, asal gak malas nulis revies gakapapa wakakka xD), **elle ns** (Makasih, hahaha semoga chapter ini juga tetep suka ya XD), **Galura no Baka Lucky22, Gw Guest** (ini guest ya *herp mode on* hahah amai mau buat cerita secara logika aja, masa Naru mau langsung main bantuin dia aja?), **Guest** (sudah imouto, iya gakapa gak login, asal review, sip. Salam hangat juga), **Sai Akuto, and Arata Aurora.**

Okesip, jangan lupa review ya readers. Amai terima semua masukan, opini, bahkan amukan (?)

Sampai jumpa di chapter empat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning (s) : AU, OOC, Typo (s)**

 **Chapter 4: Cheese cake.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alasan kini uang gaji Naruto tidak terlalu cepat habis adalah: ia tidak harus membeli makan di luar, dengan harga yang mahal. Alasan lainnya karena ia tidak perlu membeli obat magh—obat magh dibutuhkan ketika ia lupa makan malam saja. Oh, mengerikan sekali. Kemungkinan terburuknya tentu saja ada. Ia harus mengunjungi klinik karena memiliki gangguan perut akibat salah membeli makanan.

Sudah hampir seminggu Sakura membantu kehidupannya. Baru ini Naruto bisa bernapas lega. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali hanya fokus pada pekerjaan tanpa terbebani urusan rumah tangga.

Oh, mengingat itu, ia melupakan ibunya. Apa ide yang buruk, bila baru memberitahu ia sudah memiliki pembantu sekarang?

"Hallo, ibu?" akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kushina. Kebetulan saat Naruto mulai menyambungkan telepon, panggilannya langsung terjawab. Kelihatannya Kushina sedang santai.

" _Naruto, ada apa?"_

"Memangnya harus ada masalah untuk menelponmu?" Mata Naruto menyipit tidak suka dengan perkataan ibunya. Padahal kenyataannya memang jarang sekali ia menelpon.

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. Rasanya ia rindu sekali ekspresi tawa ibunya. _"Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi menelpon. Belum berangkat kerja? Atau lagi kebingungan mencari sarapan?"_

Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku baru saja selesai sarapan. Hanya sepiring nasi yang dicampur dengan kornet dan jagung." Apa hal itu menjadi masalah? Mungkin tidak untuk sekarang. "Aku masih di dalam kamar, hari ini aku tidak ke kantor."

" _Masak sendiri ya? Kedengarannya enak."_ Kushina sedikit membayangkan rupa sarapan Naruto _. "Lalu kenapa tidak ke kantor?"_

"Soalnya besok aku harus ke Suna untuk seminar. Ada banyak petani yang akan datang. Makanya hari ini aku sedang mempersiapkan diri."

" _Oh, begitu, ibu doakan semoga seminarnya sukses ya?"_

"Terimakasih, ibu." Naruto menyandarkan badannya di kursi. "Soal nasi daging tadi memang enak sekali, mana mungkin aku membuatnya sendiri."

" _Jadi siapa? Pembantu?"_ Kushina tedengar semangat menanggapinya.

"Dia pintar masak, juga bertanggung jawab."

" _Syukurlah, yang penting dia jujur dan benar-benar ingin bekerja."_ Kushina bernapas lega. Akhirnya Naruto memiliki pembantu _. "Ibu harap masakan dia cocok di lidahmu."_

"Soal itu, ibu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Eh?"

"Bahkan koki manapun tidak ada yang bisa mengganti posisinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Kushina mematikan sambungan teleponnya, ia hampir saja melompat gembira sehabis anak semata wayangnya menghubungi. Suaminya yang duduk di meja makan tak jauh dari tempat Kushina berdiri, melirik dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya dengan koran yang masih terpegang.

Kushina berjalan mendekati suaminya. Wajahnya sumringah seperti baru menang lotre. "Aku akan segera ke Konoha."

"Bukankah kau sibuk sekali minggu ini."

Kushina tampak berfikir mengingat semua jadwalnya yang memang menyita waktu. Sebenarnya bukan urusan kerja. Hanya saja ada arisan yang kebetulan diadakan bersama teman-temannya minggu ini. Lalu, acara tour ke luar kota bersama teman-temannya pula.

"Tapi, aku harus melihat pembantu yang dipilih Naruto. Dia tidak bisa sembarangan memasukan orang luar."

Minato hampir menyemburkan kopi yang baru disesapnya. "Benar juga! Naruto kan selalu saja ceroboh."

"Mungkin setelah Naruto seminar saja aku ke sana ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto! Kau terlambat!" Tenten melipat tangan di depan dada. Baru saja ia akan menelpon Naruto karena waktu keberangkatan pukul tujuh pagi, sedang dia baru muncul dengan cengiran khasnya pukul tujuh lewat lima belas. Untung saja Kakashi tidak ikut. Bisa-bisa mereka harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Ehehhe, maaf. Tadi aku sibuk sarapan jadi lupa untuk mengecek jam." Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya merasa tidak enak.

"Ayo, masuk mobil!" Tenten mendahuluinya, masuk ke bagian mobil belakang sekali.

Sedangkan Naruto mengekorinya. Duduk di belakang pengemudi. Semua rekan kerja Naruto dan beberapa bawahannya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Naruto melirik ke arah Sai yang sedang memegang sebuah map besar di kursi samping pengemudi. Kali ini ternyata Chouji yang mengemudi. Ah, bisa dibayangkan mobil ini akan sampai dengan cepat sekali, mengingat Chouji sangat suka mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan _fantastic_.

"Oh iya, Sai. Kau sudah mengecek barang _sample_ yang akan kita promosikan?" Naruto membuka suara saat mobil sudah mulai berjalan.

"Ya, itu sudah kulakukan jam enam tadi."

"Pagi sekali."

"Kau saja yang terlambat, Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin atasan kita ini bisa terlambat." Tenten memecah tawa mengejeknya. Sekertaris Naruto yang terkesan tomboi itu memang blak-blakan. Naruto tidak pernah ambil pusing soal itu. hal itu malah membuatnya menampung banyak masukan dari sikepala cepol dua.

"Ya, lain kali aku akan lebih pagi." Naruto mencibir.

"Oh ya, Naruto." Chouji membuka suara. "Apa kau sudah sarapan? Kebetulan aku membawa nasi kepal. Kutaruh di belakang sekali." Biasanya kalau ada jadwal keluar kota Naruto selalu saja melewatkan sarapannya. Chouji sangat hapal dengan sikap itu. Makanya ia sedikit lebih banyak membawa sarapan untuk dimakan bersama.

"Wah, kebetulan aku lapar!" Tenten langsung menarik tas Chouji yang ternyata ada di samping tempat duduknya. "Aku minta yaaa?" Sekertaris bawel itu membuka tas Chouji lalu menemukan kotak bento dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Enak sekali!"

"Ibuku membuatnya sendiri," sahut Chouji.

"Kau mau Naruto?" Tenten menyodorkan kotak bento ke depan.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Mungkin Sai saja."

"Aku juga belum ingin makan. Bagaimana dengan rekan baru kita, Shino?"

Semua penghuni dalam mobil itu yang sangat berisik melirik ke arah Shino. Bahkan kehadirannya yang ternyata duduk di samping Naruto tidak ketahuan. Benar-benar pendiam sekali.

"Aku sudah sarapan." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pria bermantel kerah tinggi itu. bahkan Naruto tidak menyangka. Bawahannya ada yang seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Sakura selesai menjemur pakaian di lantai atap. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam apartemen. Rencananya ia akan tidur sebentar mungkin sekitar setengah atau sampai sejam. Hari ini Naruto tidak akan pulang sampai besok lusa. Mungkin kesempatan ini akan dimanfaatkannya untuk berjalan keluar hanya sekedar berkeliling Konoha.

Soalnya bagaimanapun juga baru kali ini ia tinggal di kota ini. Sedikit penasaran tentu ada mengenai kota ini. Mungkin ada kuliner asing yang ingin ia cicip. Lalu membuat uji coba di dalam apartemen dengan resep yang lebih sehat tentunya.

"Selamat pagi." Seseorang yang kebetulan akan melintas ke atas membungkuk pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya membalas bungkuk juga. Kalau tidak salah wanita ini adalah pemilik apartemen ini. "Selamat pagi, Shizuka- _san_."

"Benar, padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri."

Sakura menarik senyum. "Naruto yang memberitahu. Soalnya kemarin aku lihat anda berbicara padanya."

"Oh, iya. Apa kau pembantunya Naruto?"

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit tidak suka kalau ia ternyata adalah pembantu Naruto. Ingat Sakura. Kau harus balas budi. Jadi, apapun yang bisa dilakukan. Ya lakukan saja. "Iya, begitulah."

"Baguslah, aku juga kasian padanya karena begitu sibuk. Syukurlah sekarang ada seseorang yang mengurusnya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku harap begitu."

.

.

.

Hampir empat jam tim Naruto masih berada dalam perjalanan. Kali ini sang pengemudi sudah digantikan oleh Sai. Cara mengemudi Sai tentu berbeda dari Chouji. Sedikit tenang dan tidak suka menikung mobil lain. Hanya saja dalam kondisi ini terkadang membuat perut bertambah lapar. Sementar _snack-snack_ yang dibawa hanya tinggal plastiknya saja. Nasi kepal Chouji juga sudah habis.

"Aku lapar," Tenten mendadak merengek. "Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti di restoran saja?"

"Tidak bisa, Tenten. Kita akan terlambat. Nanti malam kita harus pertemuan dengan perusahaan pemasaran. Besok langsung seminar." Sahut Sai.

"Aku juga lapar, sebenarnya." Chouji membuka suara. Rasanya bosan sekali tanpa makanan di dalam mobil. "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke mini market saja? Hanya sekedar membeli _snack,_ tentu tidak akan lama."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung mem- _pause_ game _offline_ yang sedari tadi mengisi waktunya. Ia baru teringat sesuatu. Di dalam tasnya kan ada kotak bekal yang dibawakan Sakura. Karena terburu-buru ia lupa mengeceknya.

Naruto mengambil tasnya dan memeriksa ini bento tersebut. Ternyata hanya _cheese cake_ yang biasanya dibekukan dalam freezer. Ia tidak tahu kapan Sakura membuat itu. Kelihatannya _cheese cake_ ini juga tidak terlalu beku lagi. "Oh ya, aku baru ingat punya makanan. Kalian mau?" Naruto menyodorkan kotak bentonya. "Tapi, sudah dingin."

"Wah, cheese cake beku!"

Tenten dan diikuti oleh Chouji mencomot sebagian kue tersebut. Sai hanya meliriknya dari kaca spion. Sementara Shino hanya memandang ke luar kaca mobil.

"Kau beli dimana ini? Pesan via online ya?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Tenten. "Temanku yang membuatnya." Naruto tidak tega mengatakan Sakura sebagai pembantunya.

"Teman mana Naruto? Aku dengar kau mempunyai pembantu ya? Apa pembantumu itu?" tanya Chouji. "Ini enak sekali. Benar-benar lembut di mulut. Seperti es krim."

"Benar, ini memang adonan es krim." Tenten mematung. "Memakan ini aku jadi teringat sesuatu."

"Ia memang pandai memasak. Maksudku teman membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga." Naruto meluruskan penjelasannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau ingat, Tenten?" Sai mengambil dengan sendek sebagian kue itu pula—dengan tangan yang tidak sedang memegang kendali lalu mencicipnya. "Sepertinya aku kenal rasa ini."

"Benar, kan!" Tenten mulai menggali ingatan rasa itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"Ini seperti kue yang aku makan saat menjengukmu kemarin di rumah sakit umum Hokaido, kan?" Sai akhirnya mengingatkan Tenten.

"Benar! Aku hampir lupa. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar merindukan rasa ini. Aku hampir ingin membeli masakannya. Sayang sekali tidak diperjual belikan selain untuk pasien."

Naruto mengingat saat Tenten mengambil cuti karena mendadak bawahannya itu terkena penyakit demam yang sangat tinggi, saat akan mengadakan seminar di Hokaido—akibat tidak tahan dengan cuaca di kota baru, Tenten harus absen dari pekerjaannya dan menikmati menginap di rumah sakit yang sangat berbeda dari rumah sakit sebelumnya. Padahal baru sehari di Hokaido ia sudah harus masuk rumah sakit.

"Oh waktu itu. Bukankah itu sudah lama sekali?"

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi aku masih ingat rasa makanan di sana."

Naruto menyipit. Ia tidak menyangka Tenten begitu suka makan. Padahal badannya tidak segemuk Chouji. "Memang seenak apa sih? Sayang sekali kemarin aku tidak sempat melihatmu di rumah sakit karena tidak memiliki sekertaris pengganti."

Tenten melebarkan cengirannya. "Pokoknya kau akan betah di sana. Kita seperti tinggal di hotel yang benar-benar akan sehat saat keluar dari sana!"

Oh, benarkah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya, sebentaaar!" Sakura langsung berlari ke arah depan untuk memnyambut seseorang yang sudah memencet bel apartemen ini. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Tidak mungkin saja Naruto mendadak pulang dari Sunna begitu cepat. "Err.. selamat pagi." Sapa Sakura pada seorang tamu wanita yang berdiri manis di depan pintu.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu tampak sedikit gugup dan juga heran. Ah, ia mungkin tidak tahu kalau sekarang Naruto tidak sendiri di rumah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura karena wanita itu sedari tadi hanya diam menatapnya dengan kikuk.

"A-apa ada Naruto- _kun_?"

Ah, tentu saja ia adalah tamu Naruto. Sakura hampir melupakan itu. Oh, satu lagi, di luar ternyata sedang hujan. Sakura tidak mungkin setega itu untuk menelantarkannya di depan apartemen walau pekerjaannya saat ini tidak sedang ingin diganggu. "Masuklah dulu, di luar anginnya sangat kencang." Sakura melirik bahu wanita itu agaknya sedikit basah.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam menuju ruang tamu.

"Duduklah aku buatkan minum dulu." Sakura segera menuju dapur. Mungkin memberikannya sebuah teh madu sedikit membuatnya lebih hangat dan bersemangat. Karena dari raut wajah wanita itu tidak ada semangat sedikitpun.

Sakura sesekali melirik ke dalam ruang tamu. Melihat gerak-gerik tamu wanita yang dibiarkannya duduk sendiri. Sakura sedikit menebak mungkin saja ia pacar Naruto atau rekan kerja. Tapi, lebih masuk akal kalau ia adalah pacar Naruto.

"Silahkan diminum," ujar Sakura setelah ia kembali ke ruang tengah dengan segelas teh madu yang dibuatnya agak lama. Kalau saja ia punya persediaan air hagat di dalam termos. Mungkin tidak akan memakan waktu.

"Terimakasih," ujar wanita itu segera menyesap tehnya. Cairan teh itu masuk menyentuh lidahnya, kemudian berangsur masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Begitu hangat saat melewati dada dan bermuara di dalam perut. Rasanya jauh lebih baik kegugupannya untuk saat ini.

"Anda pasti temannya Naruto, kan?"

Wanita itu langsung menatap Sakura. Sedikit ekspresi terkejut di keluarkannya walau agak berlebihan di mata Sakura. "I-iya, begitulah."

"Kalau ingin menemuinya, biasanya pada malam hari, tapi untuk dua hari ini ia ada seminar di Suna. Mungkin lebih baik hari minggu saja kau berkunjung kemari lagi."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Iya aku tahu kalau saat malam saja dia ada di rumah."

Sakura hampir saja emosi mendengar itu. Kalau ia tahu lantas mengapa berkunjung pada pagi hari? "Baiklah, namamu siapa? Nanti aku sampaikan padanya kalau ada yang ingin menemuinya."

"Tidak usah diberitahu. Nanti aku akan menemuinya langsung saja!"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut karena Hinata sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Maaf," ujar Hinata menyadari nada bicaranya. "Kedatanganku kemari karena merindukan apartemennya saja. Aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang. Aku sengaja memencet bel. Karena aku yakin tidak akan ada yang membuka." Hinata mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak berani menatap Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu alasan mengapa Hinata melakukan itu. Yang jelas ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Jangan ikut campur Sakura! Cukup jadi penjaga rumah yang baik saja. "Ya, baiklah aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya."

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapanya?"

 _Aku pembantunya._

Rasanya sangat berat mengatakan itu. Kembali lagi pada kebaikan pemuda itu yang sudah membantunya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Hanya pengurus rumahnya," ujar Sakura pada akhirnya. Apa bedanya perkataan itu dari seorang pembantu?

Diam-diam wanita itu bernapas lega. "Aku Hinata Hyuuga. A-aku..."

Sakura hanya menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Aku mantan kekasihnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. Seolah ia baru saja terlepas dari ikatan yang begitu kuat. Sampai-sampai bunyi ' _krek_ ' cukup terdengar lega di perasaannya. Sementara Tenten masih sibuk mengelola data dan _review_ yang masuk saat seminar pemasaran alat kerja penggiling padi selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku tidak menyangka _review_ yang masuk hampir semuanya _positive_." Tenten bersuara pada akhirnya.

Naruto yang sedang tiduran di atas kasur hotel yang besar itu hanya melirik sekertarisnya dari sudut mata. "Lagipula produk dari perusahaan kita sudah ada di sini sejak lama."

"Iya, sebelum perusahaan lain membangun perusahaan yang sama di sini." Sai berjalan mendekat ke arah Tenten dan melihat grafik di layar laptop itu.

"Atasan bilang akan membuka cabang di sini?" Chouji datang dari luar dengan sekantong penuh _snack_. "Siapa yang mau dipindahkan ke sini kalau begitu?"

"Aku tidak masalah dipindahkan di sini, jika atasan sudah membuka cabang." Shino akhirnya bersuara. Ia sedari tadi hanya memandangi pemandangan di luar kaca kamar hotel ini. Dari lantai sepuluh keadaan kota Suna sangat begitu terlihat.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi makan siang. Apa kalian tidak berniat untuk mencari oleh-oleh?" Tenten sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menutup laptop.

"Bukankah kita harus segera berberes setelah ini?" Naruto memperingatkan.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Kau bilang saja masih ada beberapa yang harus kita urus pada presedir. Sayang sekali kan, kita sudah ada di sini tapi tidak sempat belanja?"

Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya. Kalau begini kepulangannya berarti ditunda. Jujur saja dia sedikit merasa... ehem, rindu masakan Sakura. "Aku sudah bilang padanya akan pulang malam nanti."

"Bilang dengan siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Pengurus rumahku."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula dia bukan ibumu. Dan kurasa dia akan senang kalau kau memberikannya sesuatu dari sini." Tenten berdiri dari kursinya. "Sudah ah, aku mau kembali ke kamarku saja. Aku mau keluar. Terserah kalian. Kita berangkat besok pagi saja yaaa?"

"Baiklah, Tenten. Aku rasa aku ingin menemanimu." Sai berjalan menuju ke tasnya yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di bawah kalau begitu." Kali ini tatapan Tenten mengarah ke Naruto. "Bagaimana kau mau ikut kami?"

"Aku ingin makan siang di kamar saja."

"Terserah." Lalu, bunyi pintu tertutup pun terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Sai dan Tenten pergi, Chouji memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka, setelah semua _snack_ habis tentunya. Shino pergi entah kemana. Kalau Naruto mengintrogasinya. Pemuda itu akan menjawab dengan sangat dingin. Paling-paling hanya _hunting_ mencari serangga untuk dijadikan koleksi. Setahu Naruto sih begitu, laki-laki itu cukup maniak terhadap serangga.

Setelah makan siang yang cukup mewah di dalam kamar, Naruto kembali tiduran di atas ranjang hotel itu. Makanan yang tersedia di hotel ini memang lezat. Tapi, kalau banyak-banyak ia kadang akan mual mengunyahnya. Disaat seperti ini ia malah ingin makan masakan sederhana yang dibuat oleh pengurus rumahnya.

Seharusnya jam-jam sekarang mereka sudah berbenah untuk segera kembali ke Konoha. Untung saja presdir mereka mengizinkan untuk sedikit mengundur kepulangan—walau pekerjaan di kantor sudah menunggu untuk keesokan harinya. Dan Naruto sudah bisa menebak, Tenten pasti minta libur besok dengan alasan lelah karena malakukan perjalanan yang jauh.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja samping ranjang. Ia menggeser layar sentuhnya untuk mencari sebuah kontak nomor telepon apartemen.

"Hallo?" setelah nada panggilan ketiga akhirnya telepon tersebut diangkat dari seberang.

" _Hallo, Naruto? Ah, kau jadi pulang nanti malam? Aduh aku belum belanja. Kau ingin makan apa nanti?_ "

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. "Mungkin aku akan sampai sekitar jam satu siang besok."

" _Oh, kepulangannya ditunda ya?"_

"Iya, begitulah." Tergambar wajah Tenten yang menyebalkan di benaknya. "Aku lupa memeriksa laci, kemarin aku meninggalkan uang tidak ya?"

" _Tenang saja, masih ada sisa yang kemarin."_

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maksudku sisa yang kemarin itu untukmu kalau ingin membeli sesuatu."

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang telepon. _"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin membeli apapun."_

"Biasanya seorang wanita sangat menyukai membeli sesuatu. Mungkin saja ada satu atau dua lembar pakaian yang ingin kau beli lagi."

" _Memangnya aku sering berpergian keluar?"_

"Tidak masalah kalau kau menginginkannya." Jeda beberapa saat entah apa yang tengah mereka Pikirkan. Terbersit kejadian minggu lalu di benak Naruto. "Oh, ya Sakura, jaga dirimu selama kau sendirian di apartemen," terdengar nada posesif dari suara bariton itu.

 _"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja."_

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, sampai bertemu besok." Setelah itu Naruto mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Naruto tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat mereka berbicara sangat dekat dan nyaman seperti ini. Walau nyatanya Sakura tidak pernah berkata lembut padanya tapi, menerima wanita itu di dalam rumah merupakan salah satu hal yang cukup gila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon dari sang majikan Sakura memutuskan untuk berbelanja. Diliriknya laci di dapur yang biasanya tempat Naruto meninggalkan uang untuk keperluan rumah. Ternyata pria itu memang sempat meninggalkan uang. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, berarti untuk menyambutnya ketika besok pulang, Sakura mungkin akan memasakan sesuatu yang cukup spesial.

Dari beberapa hari ke belakang Sakura hanya mau berbelanja di mini market dekat rumah saja. Sejauh ini ia tidak pernah melangkah keluar dengan menggunakan transportasi kereta atau taxi karena ia masih merasa sedikit trauma dengan kejadian kemarin.

Sakura juga berniat membeli pewangi ruangan untuk di dalam dan di ruang tamu apartemen Naruto, agar tempat tinggalnya itu tidak seperti bangunan tua yang tidak ada kesejukan sedikit pun. Wewangian sangat disukai Sakura—tidak, bukan hanya dirinya saja. Tapi, ibunya yang mengajarkannya menjadi seorang gadis yang anggun, cinta kebersihan dan hidup sehat. Itulah alasan mengapa namanya diambil dari sebuah nama bunga khas dari Jepang itu.

Sakura melirik koran yang dipajang di sebuah rak dalam mini market tempat langganannya itu. Ada beberapa lowongan kerja di sana. Sedikit ide nekat melintas di kepalanya untuk membaca tiap lowongan kerja itu. Mungkin ia butuh untuk membawa salah satu koran-koran itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten, Sai dan Chouji sudah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan yang terisi penuh. Mereka membeli barang dan beberapa makanan khas dari Suna. Di Suna sangat terkenal dengan hiasan meja berupa jam pasir. Di sini kerajinan itu merupakan simbol kota ini.

"Jadi, sedari tadi kau hanya bermalas-malasan di kamar? Menyedihkan sekali." Chouji duduk di pinggiran kasur Naruto. Niatnya ingin memasukan sebagian belanjaan ke dalam tasnya.

"Banyak sekali yang kau beli!" ujar Naruto tak percaya dengan dua kantong yang dibawa temannya.

"Ini, aku beri satu untukmu." Chouji memberikan sebuah kotak plastik berisi jam pasir berwarna _pink_.

"Kenapa warna _pink_?" protes Naruto.

"Karena itu adalah bonus yang didapatnya." Sahut Sai kemudian badannya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Jadi kalau bonus baru kau berikan padaku?" mata Naruto menyipit.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Harganya cukup mahal. Lagipula di Konoha tidak ada jualnya."

"Memangnya kalau dapat bonus harus beli berapa buah?"

"Beli tiga."

"Untuk apa kau membeli sebanyak itu?!" Naruto langsung duduk melihat ketiga benda—jam pasir yang dibeli oleh Chouji. Ada tiga jam pasir dengan warna berbeda.

"Mungkin yang warna hijau akan kuberikan ibuku. Lalu warna coklat akan kutaruh di atas meja kerjaku. Dan satunya. Aku akan memberikan kepada seseorang."

Naruto berdehem. Mendengar kata seseorang ia langsung tertarik. Tidak salah lagi ia pasti menyukai gadis magang yang ada di perusahaannya. "Seleramu benar-benar bagus. Tapi, terimakasih jamnya. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau salah satu _snack_ yang kau beli juga kau berikan kepa—sakiiit!"

Cih. Tentunya Chouji lebih suka menjitak Naruto ketimbang memberinya _snack_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memutuskan untuk mencicipi salah satu kedai sushi yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Naruto. Beruntung sekali ia masih memiliki sisa dari uang belanjanya. Dipakai untuk makan di luar juga tidak masalah. Sakura malah mengingat kebiasaannya di Hokaido dulu. _Hunting_ makanan sana-sini adalah kegiatan rutin setiap minggu bersama rekan kerja.

Ah, sudah hampir sepuluh hari ia pergi dari Hokaido. Rasanya hal itu sudah lama sekali.

Sakura membuka menu dari kedai kecil sushi itu. Tempatnya tidak terlalu luas, sehingga ada beberapa orang yang disuruh untuk bergabung di mejanya. Sakura mau tak mau memperbolehkannya. Kalau saja orang yang bergabung dalam mejanya dari awal membuka topi dan kacamata hitam itu. Tanpa ragu Sakura akan pergi dari sana untuk menghindari orang tersebut.

"Gaara!" mata Sakura melebar tidak percaya.

Orang yang duduk di depannya menaruh kaca mata dan juga topinya. "Kukira kau tidak akan mengenaliku."

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang mendadak tercekat. Di hadapanyna ini bukanlah seorang teman atau orang biasa. Ingat, ia seorang detektif! "Bagaimana mungkin kau sampai kemari?" Sakura benar-benar penasaran. Padahal ia sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan Gaara. Terakhir kali sebelum ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. "Kau disuruh ibuku?" Sakura langsung mengitari pandangannya ke setiap sudut kedai ini, kalau-kalau ada ibunya atau bawahannya di sini.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak ada di sini. Aku hanya ingin makan malam saja. Jangan memasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu," ujar Gaara datar dan santai seperti biasa.

Gaara mengambil alih daftar menu di tangan Sakura. "Kebetulan sekali aku sedang ingin makan sushi. Kau mau pesan apa?"

Bisa-bisanya Gaara memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Padahal hampir saja jantung Sakura akan berpindah tempat dari rongga dadanya sebelah kiri. "Aku sudah tidak nafsu makan lagi."

"Kau ingin pulang?"

"Itu kau tahu, aku harap setelah pertemuan ini kau tidak akan mencampuri urusan keluargaku." Sakura akan berdiri keluar, tapi tangan Gaara mencegahnya.

"Duduk dan tenanglah, atau aku menelpon ibumu sekarang?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Berarti dengan perkataannya barusan ibunya belum mengetahui ia berada di sini. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk dan menurut untuk memesan makanan.

"Aku sudah tahu kau tinggal tidak jauh dari sini semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, beberapa hari ini aku hanya mengintaimu saja. Soalnya kau jarang keluar," ujar Gaara setelah semua pesanan mereka sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Sebagai detektif swasta yang hebat, temannya itu memang akan sangat mudah menemukannya. Tidak heran dengan kejeniusan yang di atas rata-rata itu.

"Kemarin aku sempat meragukan analisismu. Tapi, sekarang harus kuakui, kau benar-benar hebat dapat menemukanku secepat ini."

"Tentu saja," ujar Gaara bangga. "Lagipula aku bekerja untuk ibumu bukan karena imbalan uang."

Ternyata benar dugaan Sakura. Gaara mencarinya pasti atas permintaan ibunya. Dasar ibunya itu merepotkan sekali. "Lalu apa, kau ingin membuatku menurut padanya?" walau sushi itu sangat enak. Bagi Sakura saat ini tidak ada rasa sama sekali. Ia hanya makan-makan saja, mengunyah dengan sedikit geram. Setelah ini apa? Ia sedikit membayangkan ibunya menyeretnya kembali ke Hokaido.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku bisa menemukanmu karena di kepolisian ada sebuah tas merah yang ditemukan. Saat aku cek, ternyata ada sebuah ijazah dan juga dompet yang sudah kosong, yang ternyata itu milikmu."

Sakura mengingat kejadian sepuluh hari yang lalu. Ah benar. Pasti orang yang merampoknya kemarin akan membuang tas dan beserta ijazah. Lalu seseorang yang menemukannya melaporkan kepada yang berwajib. Benar-benar diluar rencana.

"Mungkin dari situlah kau yakin aku ada di kota ini?"

"Yaaa, walau awalnya aku meragukanmu kau masih hidup atau tidak."

Sakura hanya membuang muka mendengar itu.

"Aku tahu kau wanita yang tangguh. Tidak usah cemberut." Gaara meneguk habis ocha yang dipesannya. "Soal aku bekerja dengan ibumu, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya jika kau memintaku..."

Sakura langsung menghadap Gaara dengan cepat. Ada sebuah titik harapan di wajah pria itu. "Benarkah?"

Gaara hanya mengedikan bahu. "Tapi, untuk saat ini aku rasa kau tidak bisa membayarku."

"Dasar!" umpat Sakura. "Saat ini aku bukanlah apa-apa, nanti kalau aku sudah melunasi hutangku pada seseorang yang sudah berjasa membantuku bertahan hidup. Aku berjanji akan membayarmu juga."

"Wah, kau serius sekali, Sakura." Gaara menyeringai. "Apa aku terlihat suka uang?"

"Kurasa kau bisa berkaca sendiri." Nada Sakura tak kalah sengit. "Jangan lupa, kembalikan ijazahku. Aku ingin mengumpulkan uang untukmu."

Garaa menaruh sumpitnya di samping piring sushi. Ternyata Sakura saat ini sudah tidak mengerti keinginannya. Akalnya begitu pendek, sehingga ia bisa senekat itu kabur dari Hokaido.

"Maksudku, aku akan merahasiakan keberadaanmu, kalau kau mau berkencan denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ps: Berhubung amai cukup sibuk dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, amai akan apdet fanfic yang udah selesai diketik aja yaaa, dan yang satunya kemungkinan dipending dulu (sekarang lagi kena WB)

Well, soal air kelapa tambah susu coklat ternyata gak buruk. Bisa kalian coba loh, apalagi kalo ditambah batu es xD

Terimakasih untuk : **pururukuru, Namefrenz** (siiip) **, Sai Akuto, edelweis** (yang bener? *pingsan saking Grnya, haha karakternya OOC makanya beda. Okay, makasih ya?) **, Ae Hatake, puterateluan1,** **mikaze9930** **, Guest** (Iya karangan, tapi tentunya masuk akal heheh) **, lutfisyharizal, Arata Aurora, ohssarang, elle NS** (hahah entahlah, apakah Hinata bisa dikatakan orang ketiga? Tapi, perannya gak bakal banyak) **, Guest** (susu coklat + air dogan, enak banget serius) **, SR not Author, Mao-chan** (Hallo Mao, my new readers, hahah iyaa, masih awal jadi masih datar. Makasih) **, Guest** (hahahah semua profesi yang menyangkut Naruto adalah tanggung jawab Saku, bener tuh sampe ibu dari anak-anaknya xD *ngayal duluan* salam hangat kembali)

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: applied**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typos.**

 **Chapter 5: Siapa kau sebenarnya, Sakura?**

.

.

.

Minggu kedua pengalaman Sakura sebagai pengurus rumah tangga tidak membuatnya sedikitpun kualahan. Ia senang melayani Naruto yang ternyata tidak begitu cerewet pada setiap masakannya. Naruto tidak pernah berkomentar negatif atau menyisakan makanan di dalam piring. Semua itu seakan membuat Sakura sangat merasa puas. Rasanya ia akan memasak terus dan terus sampai semua segala jenis masakan dibuatnya lalu dihabiskan oleh majikannya itu.

"Hari ini rencananya kau mau kemana?" Sakura lebih dulu menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sementara Naruto yang sudah menambah satu centong nasi lagi, belum menghabiskannya.

"Aku ingin di rumah saja. Soalnya ibu akan kemari hari ini."

"Ibu kandung?"

"Iya, memang ibu apa lagi?"

Mendengar kata ibu, rasanya benar-benar menakutkan bagi Sakura. Naruto menyadari ekspresi yang berubah dari wajah perempuan itu. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kalau ada seseorang yang ingin mengunjungimu tidak masalah kalau kau ingin membawanya kemari."

Sakura hanya menggeleng pasrah. Paling-paling hanya Gaara yang datang. Itu juga sangat tidak diharapkan sekali.

Naruto menghela napas melihat wanita itu tidak menjawab. Apa mungkin ia salah bicara? Mungkin juga kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sepertinya tidak suka aku menyebut-nyebut keluargamu." Walaupun Naruto belum mengetahui yang sebenarnya ia sudah menyimpulkannya sendiri.

Sakura hanya menggeleng lagi. Mungkin sedikit cerita tidak masalah untuk saat ini. "Tidak apa aku hanya teringat dengan ibuku."

Ya, tentu saja setiap orang memiliki seorang ibu, Naruto tidak akan mempermasalahkan soal Sakura telah dibuang dari keluarganya, atau mungkin juga bukan karena hal itu. "Kau pasti merindukannya?"

Sebenarnya tidak, Sakura tidak bisa menanggapi kata-kata itu. "Ehm, aku memiliki ibu yang sangat anggun seperti ratu. Selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan. Saking ingin sempurnanya beliau ingin anaknya juga sempurna."

Naruto memandang lekat Sakura. Sempurna? Mungkin itu gambaran yang tepat untuknya sebagai seorang wanita. Selama ini sikap Sakura bukanlah seperti seorang gelandangan biasanya. Ah, tidak. Dikatakan gelandangan itu sungguh tidak pantas. Ia berwibawa dan mengerti dengan keadaan seperti apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Analisisnya begitu meyakinkan.

Ia bisa membaca gerak-gerik orang yang kurang sehat. Contohnya seperti kemarin, ia tahu pria itu sedang keracunan, tanpa disangka ia juga bisa menyetir mobil, setiap obrolan dijawab dengan begitu elegan. Cara bicaranya bukan seperti wanita biasa. Ia tidak pernah asal bicara atau melantur yang membuat lawan bicaranya kebingungan seperti orang yang kurang pendidikan. Lalu masakannya, iya Naruto tahu semua jenis masakannya itu biasa, dan ini semua adalah menu-menu sehat yang sangat jarang ditemukan di rumah atau di restoran. Andai Naruto paham kalau jenis makanan yang dikonsumsinya adalah jenis masakan rumah sakit, mungkin ia akan ternganga lebar, hingga rahangnya terbuka dan susah untuk dikembalikan seperti semula.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Menurutmu aku ini terlihat feminim atau tomboi?"

"Sedikit feminim."

"Aslinya aku lebih bersikap seperti laki-laki loh," sahut Sakura mengoreksi. "Sewaktu aku SMA, hanya rok sekolah yang aku punya. Setiap ibuku membelikanku bawahan rok, tidak sekalipun aku pakai."

"Tapi, kau lebih baik memakai rok."

"Tapi jalanku tidak seanggun wanita."

"Yaaah, langkahmu agak besar." Naruto tersenyum mengingat cara jalan Sakura.

"Makanya aku tidak suka rok."

"Jadi, kau tetap memakainya kan?"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana ya apa diceritakan saja semuanya? Walau begitu Naruto tidak terlalu bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya dua minggu ke belakang ini. "Karena terbiasa, makanya aku lebih suka rok sekarang. Semua itu berkat ibuku."

"Ternyata tidak buruk?"

"Ya, bukan itu saja. Aku punya cita-cita menjadi ahli gizi. Tapi, dia tidak suka. Harapannya ingin aku sekolah bisnis untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga."

"Bisnis? Kurasa itu sangat bagus." Ternyata mangkuk nasi Naruto sudah kosong. Ia hanya tinggal menegak habis air putih yang berada di depannya.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin. Walau begitu aku sudah meraih gelar S1 kedokteran."

"Jadi, kau sudah tamat kuliah?" mata Naruto melebar mendengar itu. Nah, benar kan menurut pemuda itu, tidak sepantasnya ia bisa dikatakan gelandangan.

"Yang lebih buruknya, selama ini aku hanya memacari pria yang dikenalkan ibuku saja. Parahnya mereka semua tidak ada yang cocok denganku walau aku mulai bisa menyukai mereka."

Mendengar itu rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh di perasaan Naruto. "Aku rasa ibumu hanya ingin yang terbaik."

"Bukan berarti yang terbaik itu selamanya baik, kan? Tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna. Seharusnya ibuku mengerti kalimat itu." Sakura berdiri mulai membereskan piring-piring di atas meja.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya? Kau pergi dari rumah?"

Sakura tidak menyangka Naruto dapat menebaknya dengan tepat. "Iya, dan aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena sudah membantuku bertahan hidup."

Sakura berjalan menuju ke tempat pencucian piring. Membersihkan benda beling tersebut dari bekas makanan dan minuman. Naruto hanya melihat punggung Sakura yang bergerak-gerak sedang melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Walaupun Sakura sudah sedikit memberikan cerita mengenainya. Masih ada rasa penasaran yang lain ingin menggali lebih dalam tentang wanita itu. Kenapa saat ini Naruto ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi? Bukankah mereka hanya seseorang yang saling menolong seperti hubungan simbiosis mutualisme? Sejauh ini hanya itu yang diketahuinya.

 _'Siapa kau sebenarnya, Sakura?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kushina hampir pingsan ketika seorang wanita cantik yang membukakannya pintu. Bukan anaknya. Rasanya ia baru saja naik rolercoster yang begitu tinggi, lalu terjun ke bawah dan melewati pegunungan dan terakhir jatuh ke dalam laut dengan kuat.

Awalnya Sakura kira itu teman Naruto. Tapi, detik berikutnya ia ingat jika ibu Naruto akan berkunjung siang ini. "Selamat siang." Hanya kegugupan yang bisa diberikan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ibu tidak menyangka pembantumu ternyata semuda itu, berapa umurnya?"

Baru saja Naruto menghidupkan laptopnya, Kushina mendadak masuk kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Menurut ibu?" sekarang Naruto lebih baik mematikan laptopnya dulu. Lalu mengajak ibunya keluar kamar. Tidak enak saja dilihat Sakura karena mereka lebih memilih di tempat pribadi.

"Dua lima?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu umurnya berapa." Naruto menutup kembali laptopnya.

"Ibu kira ia pacarmu."

Mendengar itu rasanya ia ingin bilang: boleh juga. "Apa ibu setuju kalau aku berpacaran dengan pembantuku?"

Kushina akhirnya memilih duduk di pinggiran ranjang Naruto. "Sebenarnya ibu tidak tega mengatakan wanita secantik itu sebagai pembantu."

Naruto terkekeh. _Like mother like son_. Apa yang dipikirkan ibunya memang pernah ia pikirkan. "Aku selalu menganggapnya teman."

Karena tidak ingin Kushina lebih penasaran, Naruto menceritakan semuanya dari awal pertemuannya sampai sekarang. Alasan mengapa Sakura bisa ada di sini semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa rencana.

Setelah mendengar cerita tersebut barulah Kushina keluar kamar lalu duduk di ruang tamu. Sakura mendekat membawakannya sebuah jus jeruk yang di dalamnya ada irisan tipis semangka kuning. Karena warnanya sama kuning, Kushina tidak menyadari ada campuran buah di dalamnya.

"Ini jus jeruk? Tapi buahnya tidak berasa jeruk?" kembali Kushina menyesap jusnya, ia heran. Padahal di pandangannya ia yakin itu jeruk beserta bulirnya. Saat lidahnya menyentuh buah yang berada di dalamnya, otaknya mengatakan bukan.

"Itu semangka kuning, bukan jeruk." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura ikut duduk di hadapan Kushina. Tidak disangka, baru minum jus saja Kushina sudah dibuat terpukau. Ternyata apa yang diceritakan anaknya benar. Semua masakan atau minuman yang dibuat Sakura merupakan kejutan-kejutan yang tak terduga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam kali ini Kushina benar-benar merasa kekenyangan. Sakura benar-benar telah menarik selera makannya yang mengatakan ingin berdiet. Karena Sakura menjamin masakannya kali ini tidak akan membuat tubuh gemuk. Kushina menandaskan setengah panci hangat sup tulang sapi dengan biji bunga matahari di dalamnya.

Sup tulangnya tidak begitu berminyak, karena minyak dari dalam tulang telah diserap oleh biji bunga matahari. Baru kali ini Kushina mengetahui hal itu. Selama ini ia selalu menahan untuk makan sup karena takut gemuk.

"Naruto!" Kushina menggenggam tangan Naruto mendadak. Naruto yang sedang menonton televisi bergidik ngeri. "Ibu setuju!"

"Apanya?"

"Kalau kau pacaran dengan dia."

"Ibu jangan bercanda!" bisik Naruto sembari menoleh ke belakang. Ia takut Sakura mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Ibu tidak bercanda. Lain kali ibu akan datang bersama ayah." Kushina benar-benar merasa takjub dengan Sakura.

"Ibu jangan berlebihan." Naruto memohon.

"Ibu juga tidak berlebihan, selain pintar meracik masakan, dia juga sangat sopan! Sepertinya dia memang bukan wanita biasa."

"Lalu dia siapa?" Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Kushina.

"Siapa yang peduli?!" Kushina menoleh ke arah dapur. Mungkin Sakura masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Begitu banyak waktu yan mereka habiskan di meja makan tadi. Naruto tidak menyangka ibunya bisa senorak itu saat makan. Untung saja saat itu tidak sedang makan di luar. bagaimana tidak, Kushina tadi menghirup kuah sup dari dalam panci tebal itu.

"Jadi, mau kuantar untuk mencari hotel sekarang? Tidak ada lagi kamar kosong di sini." Naruto hanya mengingatkan.

Sementara Kushina terlihat tidak suka. "Aku ingin tidur di dalam sini!"

"Lalu ingin tidur dimana, ibu?"

"Biar ibumu tidur di kamarku saja," sahut Sakura saat dia keluar dari dalam dapur. "Baru saja aku mengganti sepreinya tadi pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_ , biar ibu tidur di kamar Naruto saja."

Naruto tidak bisa protes karena ibunya mencubit kakinya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. sedangkan pria itu hanya bisa meringis sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesimpulan yang didapat akhirnya: Sakura bersikeras tidur di ruang tamu, sementara ibu di kamar Sakura. dan Naruto masih di kamarnya sendiri.

Naruto merasa benar-benar gelisah untuk detik ini, sudah hampir setengah jam ia hanya berbaring saja tanpa berniat sedikitpun memejamkan mata. Berubah posisi ke kiri, ke kanan, terlentang, memeluk guling, semuanya bukanlah posisi yang menyenangkan untuk malam ini.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dan berdiri. Ia berniat membawakan selimutnya ke luar untuk pengurus rumahnya itu. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Naruto berdiri—mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan. Sebenarnya ia juga punya sedikit rasa gengsi untuk menghampiri wanita itu. Detik berikutnya Naruto malah mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali duduk di ranjang lagi.

Naruto berdiri lagi membawa selimut, apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini? Begitu salahkah kalau ia memberikan sedikit perhatian pada wanita itu? Tadi Sakura sempat menolak tawaran ibunya untuk memberikannya selimut. Bagaimana kalau tawarannya juga ditolak Sakura? Apa akan sememalukan itu?

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan ia merasa benar-benar malu kalau harus memberikan perhatian pada wanita itu. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian yang dipaksakan—tentunya berbanding terbalik dengan harapan di posisi amannya—akhirnya Naruto keluar kamar. Dilihatnya Sakura masih sedang duduk menyesap teh dengan televisi yang menerangi sebagai cahaya ruang tamu.

Sakura menoleh karena menyadari Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. "Ada apa? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?" Sakura meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan perlahan.

"Yah, begitulah." Karena sudah tertangkap basah, lebih baik Naruto mendekatinya lalu duduk di sofa seberang tempat Sakura duduk.

"Kenapa televisinya tidak bersuara?" tanya Naruto sembari mengamati televisi yang saat ini hanya berfungsi sebagai penerangan saja.

"Karena aku takut mengganggu kalian. Lagipula filmnya ada _subtitle_. Aku masih bisa mengerti."

Naruto tidak mengerti film macam apa yang tengah ditonton oleh Sakura. "Oh ya, kau bisa menggunakan ini. Di sini dingin sekali."

Sakura melirik selimut yang dibawa Naruto. "Aku hanya butuh sweater dan kaos kaki saja. Sebentar lagi akan aku kenakan."

"Tidak apa pakai saja!"

Sakura tercengang karena Naruto bersikeras memaksanya. Mau tak mau ia mengambil alih selimut itu. "Terimakasih kalau begitu."

Sedikit perasaan lega karena tawaran Naruto diterima. "Aku tidak mau jika kau mendadak sakit karena kedinginan malam ini."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak selemah itu." Sakura malah memecah tawa pelan. "Terimakasih sudah begitu baik padaku, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Naruto berangkat kerja pagi ini. Barulah ibunya segera berangkat ke _airport_. Sakura tidak lupa membungkuskan bento untuk perjalanan Kushina di dalam pesawat. Dengan senang hati tentunya Kushina menerima itu. Sebenarnya Naruto sempat minta dibawakan bento juga. Karena semua jatah diambil Kushina, maka tidak ada makanan yang tersisa.

Pagi itu di kantornya Naruto tidak sadar sedikitpun untuk tersenyum sendiri. Bahkan dengan jam pasir pemberian Chouji ia tersenyum senang. Hanya saja untuk dirinya sendiri ia bingung sedang memikirkan apa, seolah ia sedang melayang bahagia sangat senang karena mengkonsumsi obat adiktif.

"Aku menyesal memberikanmu jam pasir itu," Chouji mendekati meja atasannya itu dengan sekantong kripik di tangannya. Dari tadi dilihatnya Naruto tengah memandangi jam pasir pemberiannya. Seolah dengan melihat itu sangat senang—sampai-sampai Chouji masuk ruangannya malah terabaikan.

"Maaf, ada apa ya?" Naruto baru sadar akhirnya.

Chouji mendengus. "Siang ini kita akan mengunjungi pabrik utama, aku hanya mengingatkan."

"Kenapa mendadak?"

Chouji mengerutkan alisnya. Pasti kepala Naruto sedang tidak beres. "Bukankah minggu lalu kau yang memberi jadwalnya?"

Naruto akhirnya mengingat keputusannya minggu lalu. "Maaf, aku melupakannya." Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya tidak enak. "Ngomong-ngomong apa jam pasir ini ada jualnya di sini?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Kau mau beli lagi? Sudah kuduga kau pasti menyesal karena tidak membelinya kemarin."

Pandangan Naruto menuju ke benda berisi pasir itu. Warna _pink_ -nya selalu mengingatkan Naruto pada sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya rindu. "Aku mau membeli warna _pink_ satu lagi. Tapi, bagaimana ya?"

"Oh, kau bisa memesan via online. Mereka membuka toko dari instagram juga."

"Benarkah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Naruto memakan makanan ini setiap hari?" Minato hampir tidak percaya dengan masakan yang dibawa Kushina dari Konoha. Masakan itu hanya berupa nasi daging tumbuk dengan irisan wortel dan kacang polong. Hanya bento super biasa, berasa mentega, tapi ia yakin, istrinya tidak bisa memasak seenak ini.

Satu kalimat lagi, makanan sederhana tapi enak dan juga cocok di perutnya. Ia tidak menyangka bento yang hampir tiga jam berada di perjalanan masih sangat enak ketika dimakan.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sependapat denganku?" Kushina tersenyum lebar, mendapati suaminya menandaskan isi bento yang nyatanya hanya Sakura berikan kepada wanita itu. Walau Kushina tidak merasakan bento itu, tapi, melihat suami tercinta bahagia, ia tentu akan bahagia juga.

"Tentu saja. Pendapatmu, adalah pendapatku juga, sayang."

"Ah, suamiku! Jadi, kapan kita berdua mengunjungi mereka?"

"Kita terlalu mencampuri urusan Naruto."

Kushina langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi tidak setuju. "Apanya yang mencampuri? Dia itu anak kita! Anak satu-satunya."

"Jangan marah begitu, aku hanya mengingatkan." Minato menarik cengirannya agar Kushina tidak jadi marah.

"Baiklah, setelah minggu ini, awal bulan mungkin kita akan segera kesana." Mendadak ide gila mampir ke pikiran wanita berumur hampir lima puluh itu. "Atau menyuruh mereka berdua kemari?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Naruto sedikit terkejut—nilai plusnya ia sempat terpesona karena medapati Sakura membukakan pintu dengan pakaian yang sedikit—ehem, beda dari biasanya. Biasanya Sakura hanya memakai celana sedengkul dan baju kaos, sore ini ia malah memakai _maxidress_ yang membuatnya terkesan lebih ke arah 'wanita'. Dia cantik, yah walau harus Naruto akui cantik itu relatif.

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu? Keduanya sudah aku siapkan." Sakura mengambil tas yang dipegang Naruto agar pemuda itu sedikit terbantu.

Lagi, Naruto memandanginya dari bawah ke atas. Ia sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak kenapa Sakura sedikit berdandan sore ini.

Menyadari itu Sakura langsung membuka suara. "Oh iya, aku akan keluar malam ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Kemana?"

"Hanya makan malam saja di sebuah restoran, mungkin juga di kedai kecil." Sebenarnya Sakura belum mengetahui kemana ia akan diajak pergi nantinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya gaun."

Sakura menunduk untuk melihat gaunnya. "Seseorang memberikan padaku, agar aku bisa memakainya malam ini."

Kecurigaan mulai mendatangi Naruto. "Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?" Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk di atas sofa.

"Teman lama," jawab Sakura jujur.

Tiba-tiba suara bel apartemen berbunyi. Sakura sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menekan tombol bel. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Sakura bergegas menuju ke arah pintu depan.

Naruto penasaran. Siapa tamu yang akan datang sore-sore begini. Biasanya, tidak akan ada tamu yang mampir berkunjung kalau tidak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah aku bilang tunggu saja di bawah, tidak perlu memencet bel apartemen orang," omelan Sakura terdengar sebelum Naruto melihat siapa tamu itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sudah di bawah, kalau aku tidak bisa menghubungimu." Terdengar suara seorang pria dewasa juga.

Penasaran tambah membuat Naruto ingin mengetahui sosok itu. Sebenarnya hati Naruto sedikit bergejolak aneh ketika mendapati tamu yang memencet belnya itu.

Sakura meyadari Naruto di belakangnya, ia menoleh. Sedikit tidak enak diraut wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku akan pergi sekarang, sebelum jam delapan aku akan kembali."

Pria berambut merah itu menjulurkan kepala menatap Naruto datar. "Jadi, dia majikanmu?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Sudah jangan berisik!" Desis Sakura tidak suka.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu kalau begitu, majikannya Sakura." Gaara berbicara pada Naruto.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura membenarkan.

"Ya, tuan Uzumaki, maksudku."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Jangan pulang kemalaman." Bodohnya si pirang, mengapa malah mengatakan itu? Sebenarnya ia ingin melarangnya dan berkata: Tunggu setelah aku selesai makan dan kau membereskan dapur. Atau jangan kencan di malam hari terlalu bahaya! Kalimat itu tidak ada haknya untuk ia ucapkan sayangnya.

"Aku dan Gaara hanya makan malam sebentar."

Jadi, namanya Gaara?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan memaksaku untuk memakan masakan korea. Aku tidak suka kimchi." Sakura tidak menyangka Gaara membawanya ke restoran korea. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan akan makan masakan Itali atau Arab. Keduanya adalah favorit si _cherry_.

"Kau pandai memasak, seharusnya kau meyukai semua jenis makanan." Gaara masih membalik daftar menu, rencananya selain memesan bulgogi, ia juga akan memesan sushi ala korea.

"Setiap orang tidak bisa menyukai segala hal walau itu adalah bidangnya. Lagipula di Rumah sakit tugasku bukan memasak." Sakura melirik daftar menu. Sepertinya bulgogi adalah pilihan yang tidak buruk, asal saja jangan ada kimchi.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Sakura tidak habis pikir, mengapa Gaara selalu saja berwajah datar dengan siapa pun. Wanita _cherry_ itu penasaran bagaimana pacarnya menghadapinya. Tapi selama ini Sakura belum mengetahui siapa saja yang pernah menjadi pacarnya.

"Tugasmu hanya menyuruh orang memasak."

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. Betapa bahagianya memiliki profesi seperti itu. setelah mereka memanggil pelayan yang memakai pakaian adat korea dan memesan menu, mereka membuka obrolan lagi.

"Kau tidak rindu pada Hokaido? Tempatmu mengepakan sayap?" Gaara membuka obrolan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa merindukannya, kalau di sana ada seseorang yang menghambat sayapku."

"Maksudnya ibumu? Dia begitu karena memikirkanmu juga."

Sakura menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. "Awalnya aku berpikir begitu. Tapi, lama-lama pikiran positifku terlalu naif."

"Oh _really?_ "

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan datang membawakan menu pesanan mereka.

"Makan saja jangan banyak mengeluh."

Sakura hanya mendengus mencoba bulgogi yang dipesannya. Gaara juga memesan kimchi walau Sakura sangat anti dengan yang namanya sayur difermentasi dengan cabai. Itu terlalu aneh menurutnya walau sangat baik untuk perkembangan kulit.

Gaara tetap memaksa Sakura untuk mencicipi kimchi sekali lagi, wanita itu sempat menolak namun Gaara tetap memaksanya. Akhirnya satu iris sawi putih berasa pedas itu masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

"Lain kali aku ingin ke restoran Arab!" Sakura merasa sedikit sebal karena perbuatan Gaara.

"Lain kali berarti kau bersedia pergi kencan denganku?"

Sakura mendadak ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena tidak sengaja mengatakan itu. padahal niat awalnya hanya memenuhi permintaannya sekali saja. "Bukan begitu, maksudku—"

"Tidak apa, aku akan senang sekali kalau begitu."

Sakura mendadak tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat lagi denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tidak habis fikir, mengapa Gaara berbuat sampai sejauh ini. Iya, dia dulunya tidak seperti ini. Ia sangat dingin kepada Sakura dulu, bahkan saat reuni beberapa bulan yang lalu, Gaara tidak sedikitpun menyapanya. Tentunya mana mau Sakura menyapanya duluan. Dan malam ini pria itu bagai teman lama yang pernah akrab dengannya.

Oh, sejujurnya mereka berdua tidak pernah akrab walau hanya sebatas teman SMA seperti hubungan antara orang normal manapun.

"Ternyata kau sudah pulang. Kukira siapa yang masuk."

Sakura menoleh, ke arah Naruto, ada handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Rambutnya masih basah. Mungkin ia baru saja mandi. "Apartemenmu tidak terkunci. Tidak biasa sekali."

"Sebenarnya aku tadi baru saja keluar membuang sampah. Mungkin aku lupa menguncinya kembali."

"Akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau tidak mengunci pintu. Lalu, kenapa kau membuang sampahnya? Biar aku saja yang membuangnya."

"Tidak apa, aku kira kau akan lelah setelah pergi kencan."

Kencan? Rasanya Sakura tidak menyebutkan Gaara teman kencannya sewaktu ia izin pergi. Sakura tidak mengambil pusing tentang pernyataan Naruto itu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengecek kondisinya. Dan ternyata, semua sudah dibereskan oleh Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto begitu baik padanya. Sedikit perasaan tidak enak menyelubungi hati wanita itu.

Ya. Bukan seperti ini hal yang seharusnya terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih kepada : **Hikikaze naoe, Sai Akuto, Guest** (Hahahaks iyee nyempil dikit GaaSaku, harus relain dulu sampe beberapa chapt, ok, makasih ya atas dukungan) **, Namefrenz** (apa?) , **A zoldyck, Hyperblackhole,** **SR not Author, kiku** (aaa, dapet pujian lagi xD makasih ya sudah RnR) **, Ae Hatake, elle ns** (hoho gak akan didiscountinue kok makasih yaaa) **, berry uchiha, MysteriOus Girl, Arata Aurora, iwan tazakka** (siip) **, miiko mimi.**

Wah gak nyangka, udah sampe chapter lima aja amai updet. Hem, perasaan mereka berkembang begitu perlahan, amai harap reders sabar menanti ya.

Thanks for reading. Need some supports from all readers, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : applied**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Chapter 6 : Kau luar biasa, Sakura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, kami sangat terbantu atas kehadiranmu." Tenten berkata dengan wajah lega. Hampir saja kegiatan sosialisasi ini batal karena kekurangan orang. Kebetulan Shino sedang terkena flu sehingga harus izin dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. Lagipula semua ini juga berawal dari permintaan Naruto. Walau mendadak dan bukanlah pekerjaan wajib untuk seorang pembantu, Sakura harus memenuhinya. Pagi ini divisi dari pemasaran perusahan Rutan mengadakan sosialisasi langsung di lahan sawah. Sakura tidak menyangka akan berada di pinggiran Konoha pagi ini.

Awalnya Sakura tidak percaya jika di Konoha ada cukup banyak sawah yang terbentang, tetapi setelah mengikuti majikannya bertugas, ia boleh percaya. Pantas saja udara di Konoha berbeda dengan Hokaido

"Hitung-hitung menambah pengalamanku juga, sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Hm, sebenarnya kami memiliki anak magang dari universitas Konoha, kebetulan mereka sedang tidak hadir karena ada urusan di kampusnya. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk memilihmu untuk menjaga stan kami." Tenten menjelaskan apa adanya. Sementara pihak perusahaan hanya ingin menerima laporan kalau kegiatan ini sukses. Mereka tidak perlu mengetahui ada orang luar yang sukarelawan membantu atau bagaimana.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tugasku hanya menjaga alat-alat ini saja, kan?" Sakura melirik ke belakang—tempat stan berdiri. Di sana ada beberapa contoh alat keperluan persawahan.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya." Tenten membungkuk, tentu saja Sakura membalas bungkukan hormat dari dirinya. Setelah basa-basi yang cukup singkat ini, Tenten segera berlari ke tengah sawah memulai sosialisasi bersama yang lain.

Sakura hanya memandangi punggung Tenten yang mulai mendekat ke sebuah pondok rumah-rumahan di tengah sawah. Di sana sudah banyak para petani lokal yang berkumpul, ada juga ibu-ibu bertopi rajut yang terbuat dari rotan. Mereka kelihatannya sudah siap mendengarkan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh divisi Naruto.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana. Ia melirik ke bawah—ke arah siring yang mengalirkan air dengan begitu deras. Di sini menyenangkan. Ia tidak menyangka hanya berdiri di pinggiran tanah yang cukup becek membuat hati begitu tenang. Rasanya di Hokaido ia tidak merasa setentram ini.

Suara pembuka sosialisasi mulai terdengar dari sini, Naruto yang memulai sosialisasinya lebih dahulu, sementara rekan yang lain menyiapkan alat dan beberapa gambar tentang persawahan. Sakura memandangi kegiatan Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri. Jadi, begini kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh majikannya itu. Bertemu serta berinteraksi dengan banyak petani. Bahkan di alam terbuka seperti ini.

Dari sini, Sakura bisa melihat sisi yang berbeda dari Naruto. Ia kelihatan lebih keren dari hari-hari yang biasa mereka lalui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai tanya jawab seusai sosialisasi yang memakan waktu hampir dua jam, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah stan, menghampiri Sakura.

"Hey, apa kau bosan?" Naruto memastikan keadaan pembantu terpelajarnya itu.

Sakura melebarkan senyumnya, ia menjawab dengan jujur. "Aku bahkan menikmati ini, semua brosur sudah aku bagikan. Ada beberapa ibu-ibu yang sepertinya ingin memulai cicilan membeli alat. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti untuk menjelaskannya. Aku hanya bilang kepada mereka, tunggu sampai salah satu dari kalian kembali ke sini."

Naruto bernapas lega, ia sempat mengira membawa Sakura ke sini akan membuat wanita itu menjadi sangat bosan. Syukurlah ternyata tidak. "Kalau masalah itu Sai yang mengurusnya."

"Ada apa?" ternyata orang yang disebut tadi sudah di belakang Naruto.

Sakura membungkuk hormat menyapa salah satu rekan Naruto.

Mata hitam Sai melirik ke arah Sakura. "Beruntung ada Sakura. Kalau tidak, kerjaan kita hari ini cukup merepotkan."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa."

Mata Naruto menyipit. Ia tidak tahu ternyata Sai suka berbasa-basi dengan orang baru. "Lebih baik kau segera urus para petani yang tertarik dengan alat kita."

Sai tersenyum tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Tenang saja, akan segera kuurus, aku sedang menunggu Tenten."

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong di mana dia?"

Dari pertanyaan barusan, jawaban langsung menghampiri mereka. Mereka bertiga sama-sama mendengar suara pekikan. Tidak salah lagi itu suara rekan mereka; Tenten.

Sai berbalik arah langsung berlari ke sana, kembali melewati jalan setapak becek di antara padi-padi yang mulai merunduk dan menghampiri orang-orang yang sudah berkerumun.

Dari sini Sakura sudah memiliki firasat buruk. Kemungkinan apa lagi kalau bukan sesuatu kecelakaan atau apa.

"Maaf permisi." Di antara para petani yang sudah berkerumun mengelilingi Tenten, Sai mencoba membelah kerumunan itu. Sudah ada seorang petani yang cukup tua di sana. Tangannya memegang rahang seekor ular kecil berwarna hijau. Berarti penyebab Tenten berteriak tadi gara-gara mahluk menggelikan itu.

"Dia digigit ular ini?" Sai bertanya kepada seseorang petani itu.

Setelah berhasil menangkap dan melepaskan mulut ular itu dari betis sebelah kiri Tenten, ular itu di masukan ke dalam sebuah karung. Untung saja ada seseorang yang cepat mengatasi ular itu.

"Aneh sekali, akhir-akhir ini memang banyak ular yang berkeliaran di sekitar lahan. Kami kira mugkin karena sarang mereka di hutan terendam banjir."

Sai mendengar ada yang berbicara seperti itu. Tapi, ia bingung mau berbuat apa. kepanikan bisa membuatnya mematung ternyata.

"Aku bawakan air untuk membasuh bekas gigitan ular tadi." Seorang petani perempuan menunduk dengan membawa seember kecil air—yang diambilnya dari siring.

"Jangan disiram air!"

Semua orang yang berada di kerumunan itu tak terkecuali Tenten dengan raut panik yang luar biasa menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dahi Tenten berkeringat tambah banyak, badannya masih gemetar. Dan tentu saja rasa perih di betisnya begitu nyata. Sakura menunduk—mensejajarkan badannya dengan Tenten, ia melihat bekas gigitan tadi yang terbentuk seperti hurup U. "Bentuk gigitan ini berarti jenis yang tidak berbisa, kan?"

"Iya, ini ular sawah hijau biasa."

Sakura menarik tubuh Tenten menyuruhnya duduk, meluruskan kedua kakinya tanpa berkata, rautnya begitu serius. Sementara Tenten hanya menurut saja. Gerakan Sakura terbilang cukup kasar. Tapi, semua itu penuh dengan tujuan. Jantung Tenten tidak boleh lebih rendah dari betisnya.

"Apa ada sapu tangan atau kain bersih?"

Untung saja salah satu petani di sana memilikinya. Sebelum Sakura menggunakan sapu tangan itu, ia melirik beberapa perhiasan yang dikenakan Tenten seperti cincin dan anting mas. "Maaf, aku harus melepas perhiasanmu."

Awalnya Tenten bingung mengapa Sakura mendadak melepas perhiasan yang dipakainya. Karena melihat Tenten masih diam saja. Sakura tentu harus memberi alasan. "Perhiasan yang melekat di badan saat terkena gigitan ular, dapat mengakibatkan pembekuan sel darah. Ada banyak sekali zat yang terkandung di sana, daripada zat itu ikut beredar melalui darah dan mendadak membeku sebelum tersaring oleh ginjal. Lebih baik perhiasan harus dilepas sebelum itu terjadi." Sakura melirik raut Tenteng yang tercengang, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Tenang saja." Sakura menarik senyum menenangkan.

Melihat itu, perlahan perasaan Tenten sedikit melega.

Baru setelah menjelaskan itu, tidak hanya Tenten, semua orang yang berada di sana baru mengerti. Para petani sebagian besar baru mengetahui ini. Mereka bersyukur dengan kedatangan orang-orang ini. Selain mendapati informasi seputar alat persawahan, mereka juga mendapatkan pelajaran dari Sakura.

"Selesai." Sakura mengakhirinya dengan mengikatkan sapu tangan pada bekas gigitan setelah membersihkannya. "Dari sini kita butuh satu jam lebih untuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku buatkan minuman jahe untukmu ya."

Dari senyuman terakhir Sakura, Tenten yakin ia bukan berhadapan dengan seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang biasa.

"Sakura itu pembantumu kan, Naruto?" pertanyaan Chouji ini lebih terdengar seperti ingin meminta penjelasan—apa benar ia seorang pembantu?

Sementara Naruto hanya memandang pertunjukan yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit sekali ditebak. Sedikit banyaknya ia juga terpukau dengan cara kerja Sakura yang bisa dibilang lebih—mungkin berpengalaman.

" _Kau luar biasa, Sakura."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sembari mengangkat pakaian di atap, Sakura membayangkan kejadian yang sudah dilewati beberapa minggu ke belakang. Kalau mau dihitung-hitung, mungkin ini sudah hampir satu bulan ia menghilang dari rumah. Ada begitu banyak kejadian yang sudah dialaminya. Kemarin adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke lahan sawah. Ternyata di sana begitu menyenangkan.

Sakura bersyukur ternyata ular yang menggigit Tenten bukan jenis ular yang beracun. Kalau benar itu terjadi, mungkin ia akan nekat memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan menyayat luka tersebut dengan pisau dan mengadakan operasi kecil-kecilan. Sakura tertawa sendiri kalau sampai ia melakukan hal itu.

Selesai dengan pakaian, Sakura bergegas turun ke bawah. Lagi-lagi ia harus berpapasan dengan nyonya pemilik apartemen ini. Sakura langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Kebetulan sekali," ujar Shizuka ramah seperti biasa. "Ada paket yang datang untukmu. Sebentar ya."

Sakura belum mengerti perkataan nyonya itu. Shizuka berbalik arah seperti ada suatu barang yang terlupakannya. Karena tidak ingin ambil pusing, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Sakura," panggil Shizuka lagi untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Ternyata Shizuka sudah berada di belakangnya dengan membawa sebuah kotak dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna coklat. "Ini ada paket untukmu." Shizuka memberikan kotak itu kepada Sakura.

"Untukku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengamati kotak tersebut dengan seksama. Tulisan di kartu ucapannya memang menunjukan namanya. Serta nama pengirim dari sebuah nama toko yang berada di Suna. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah membeli barang online di sini. Atau ada seseorang yang mengirimkannya sesuatu?

Karena pikiran negatif Sakura tertuju pada ibunya, maka ia tidak mau membuka kotak tersebut. Takut-takut kotak itu salah alamat. Mungkin saja ada nama Sakura lain yang tinggal di apartemen ini, tapi nyonya pemilik apartemen ini bilang. Hanya dia yang memiliki nama Sakura di apartemen ini.

Naruto pulang, menghentikan kegiatan Sakura yang sedang memandangi kotak tersebut. Saat Naruto sudah masuk ke ruang tengah dan melihat kotak itu, ia bisa menebaknya. "Cepat sekali sampainya."

Sakura mengerti maksud Naruto. "Itu punyamu?"

"Iya, aku yang memesannya." Naruto mendekati sofa dan duduk di atasnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menimang kotak tersebut.

"Kenapa ada namaku di sana?"

"Sebenarnya ini memang aku berikan untukmu." Naruto mengendorkan ikatan dasi di lehernya. "Soalnya teman-teman di kantor akan mengejek kalau aku memesan ini atas namaku."

Semua rekan kerja Naruto mengira, ia ingin mengoleksi jam pasir tersebut. Padahal nyatanya ia akan memberikan kepada Sakura. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk memakai nama Sakura sebagai pemesan jam pasir tersebut.

Naruto berdiri sembari berkata. "Anggap saja itu oleh-oleh dari Suna yang terlambat." Naruto berkata lamat-lamat kemudian ia malah teringat sesuatu. "Anggap juga sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena kau sudah membantuku kemarin di sawah. Dan juga menolong Tenten. Dia menitipkan kata terimakasih untukmu. Dia bilang berkat kau ia bisa bekerja hari ini."

"Oh, soal itu aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa. Syukurlah kalau dia tidak apa-apa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam yang berlangsung sangat cepat. Akhirnya Sakura bisa mengakhiri rasa penasarannya pada isi kotak tersebut. Sebenarnya ia senang mendapatkan barang yang berada di dalam kotak ini, sekaligus merasa tidak enak, lagi-lagi Naruto berbuat baik padanya.

Segera saja Sakura membuka isi kotak itu dan menampakkan sebuah jam pasir berwarna kuning. Begitu indah, sampai-sampai Sakura merona melihat itu. Baru kali ini ia memiliki jam pasir. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk membeli barang tersebut.

Segera saja Sakura berlari ke luar kamar untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Naruto. Yang kebetulan saat ini Naruto sedang menonton acara bola di ruang tengah.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menghadap pengurus rumahnya itu. Pandangan Naruto langsung tersita pada jam pasir yang berada di tangan Sakura. "Ternyata warna kuning ya, padahal aku memesan warna _pink_. Sudah kuduga memesan online selalu tidak sesuai."

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau kira aku suka warna _pink_?"

"Semua wanita suka _pink_."

Sakura tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku suka semua warna. Apalagi warna kuning."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah."

"Terimakasih Naruto. Selama ini kau selalu baik padaku. Membuatku ingin segera mendapatkan pekerjaan." Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada jam pasir tersebut. Ia sudah punya niat untuk memberikan balasan pada Naruto. Tapi dengan apa? Pekerjaan saja ia tidak punya saat ini, apalagi uang untuk membelikan sesuatu untuknya.

"Maksudmu dengan mendapatkan pekerjaan bagaimana? Bukankah kau sedang bekerja padaku?"

Rasanya Sakura hanya memiliki alasan untuk berbalas budi menjadi pengurus rumahnya. Bukan sebagai mata pencarian. "Aku sudah mendapatkan ijazahku kembali. Aku mempunyai niat akan melamar pekerjaan."

"Ijazah?" Naruto mencoba mencerna kembali kata itu, entah darimana Sakura menemukan benda tersebut Naruto tidak tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. "Dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu di sini?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Sakura hampir tidak mengerti dengan nada bicara Naruto. Terkesan marah?

"Aku harus bekerja juga di luar. Setidaknya jika aku membeli pakaian lagi aku tidak memakai sisa uang belanja. Atau membeli peralatan yang lain."

Naruto sendiri hampir tidak mengerti, mengapa ia mendadak melarang Sakura. Detik berikutnya ia mencoba meredakan emosinya. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaanmu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku baru memikirkannya. Dan baru ingin meminta pendapatmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan utamaku di sini. Maksudku aku hanya ingin bekerja sambilan di luar karena waktuku juga banyak kosong ketika pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

"Aku mengerti, asal itu tidak merepotkanmu." Gumam Naruto setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja tidak! Percayalah, apartemen ini adalah tanggung jawab utamaku."

Sebenarnya kata-kata yang terakhir cukup meredakan emosinya. Walapun begitu, hanya senyuman paksaan yang bisa Naruto berikan sebagai ungkapan mengizinkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pekerjaan rumah selesai seperti mencuci baju dan merapikan dapur, Sakura harus keluar atas permintaan Gaara yang mendadak ini. Gaara tidak mengajaknya bertemu di restoran seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menunggu Sakura di taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen Naruto.

Sakura sebenarnya penasaran dimana pria berambut merah itu tinggal. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada pria stoic yang bisa disebut aneh itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah menyebalkan seperti itu," ujar Gaara saat Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya. "Duduklah aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang mencari pekerjaan?" Sakura duduk di bangku samping Gaara. Kebetulan jam-jam saat ini taman sedang sepi. Biasanya sore hari baru taman ini dikunjungi para anak-anak karena waktu sekolah telah selesai.

"Aku tahu, menjadi pembantu pasti membuatmu tertekan."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu!" sahut Sakura tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa tertekan dengan orang yang begitu baik padanya?

"Kalau begitu berarti kau tidak tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang kutawarkan."

Berhubung Sakura benar-benar membutuhkannya. Ia akan menahan Gaara untuk tetap di sini. "Aku ingin tahu dulu!"

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau tidak perlu menekan suaramu juga."

Mata Sakura menyipit protes, "oke," Sakura mulai menggumam. Padahal nada seperti itu bagi Sakura biasa saja.

"Ada lowongan di puskesmas sekitar sini. Aku yakin kau belum tahu."

Sakura merasa benar-benar terkalahkan oleh Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin pria tampan nan dingin itu mengetahui hal seperti ini darinya. "Herannya sih begitu."

"Waktu kerjanya dari jam delapan sampai jam dua belas. Hari sabtu minggu libur. Bagaimana apa kau tertarik?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura merespon dengan penuh harapan. Pekerjaan dengan waktu yang sedikit memang adalah keinginannya untuk saat ini. Ia tidak perlu mengorbankan waktu dari pekerjaan balas budinya.

"Kau bisa datang sendiri ke puskesmas Konoha."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sebaik ini. Bagaimana aku membalasnya? Mau kutraktir?"

Beberapa saat Gaara hanya memandangi wajah Sakura dengan pandangan datarnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka mengajak Sakura makan malam di luar. Karena tempat kencan yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktu adalah makan di sebuah restoran. Itulah mengapa Gaara kemarin-kemarin mengajak kencan di sana. "Mungkin mengundangku makan malam di apartemen majikanmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu, bagi Sakura bukanlah waktu bermalas-malasan. Seperti biasanya ia berjalan kesana-kemari, menyapu debu yang hinggap di sudut ruangan. Membersihkan gelas menggunakan lap pel khusus pada setiap beling agar kecantikan tetap terjaga. Tiap minggu juga ia bisa masuk ke ruang khusus Naruto membersihkan setiap jengkal kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Naruto dari tadi menungguinya selesai beres-beres. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada wanita itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura tampaknya sudah menyelesaikan kamarnya dan ia sedikit membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

"Naruto air ledeng tidak keluar dari semalam rupanya," ujar Sakura ketika sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa bersama Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku belum mengecek. Paling nanti sore baru keluar."

"Bagaimana kalau kutanyakan pada nyonya Shizuka saja?" Sakura berniat akan berdiri keluar tapi Naruto mencegahnya.

"Nanti saja, istirahatlah dulu," suruh Naruto yang membuat Sakura kembali duduk. "Ini untukmu, sepertinya aku melewatkannya dua hari." Naruto menggeser sebuah amplop kecil ke depan Sakura.

Raut muka Sakura tidak mengerti. Jangan-jangan saat Sakura bicara tentang pekerjaan tempo hari, Naruto malah berpikiran ia menagih gaji. "Maksudnya apa ini? Aku bekerja untuk membayar hutangku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meminta gaji."

"Sepertinya kalau aku memperkerjakanmu tanpa menggajimu, malah aku merasa seperti orang yang memanfaatkan tenaga orang."

Sakura tertawa canggung. "Tidak masalah, atau ini aku pergunakan saja untuk uang belanja apartemen ini?"

"Jangan menyuruh aku memaksamu untuk menerimanya." Naruto berkata dengan raut wajah serius. "Ambil saja, soal yang rumah sakit kemarin bukan apa-apa. Bukankah kau membutuhkannya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Detik berikutnya ia mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku berniat mencari pekerjaan tambahan karena ingin segera pindah dari kota ini."

Naruto menoleh cepat ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura barusan. "Kau sudah tidak betah?"

Sakura menggeleng meyakinkan. "Bukan begitu, kau tahu kan Gaara yang kemarin? Sebenarnya dia adalah detektif yang disewa ibuku untuk mencariku. Setelah menemukanku, aku tidak menyangka dia masih merahasiakannya."

Naruto merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Apa kau mempercayainya?"

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi setelah itu, sampai sekarang buktinya aku aman-aman saja. Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Sakura menyadari ekspresi Naruto yang kelihatannya kecewa. "Walau begitu aku tidak bisa mempercayai dia sampai akhir. Aku berniat ingin pindah tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara lagi ke kota lain, setidaknya sampai aku mendapatkan cukup uang untuk menyewa apartemen di sana."

Setelah perkataan Sakura yang terakhir, Naruto malah menyesal memberikannya uang. Kalau saja uangnya secepat itu dikumpulkan. Akan lebih cepat Naruto kehilangan—Ah, mengapa ia malah membayangkan itu? "Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku belum menentukannya."

"Jadi, karena itu kau mau bekerja sambilan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Oh ya, jadwal kerjaku hanya dari jam delapan sampai jam dua belas. Itu tidak akan terlalu menyita waktuku. Aku tidak menyangka bisa langsung diterima di Puskesmas itu."

Sakura menceritakan semua itu dengan biasa. Sementara Naruto, mengapa ia malah ingin melarangnya, ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah sore, tapi air ledeng belum keluar juga. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk berdiri di bawah pancuran. Rasanya debu yang menempel di badannya benar-benar abadi kalau sore ini ia tak mandi. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke pemandian umum. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu dimana letak pemandian itu di sini. Mungkin saja mengajak Naruto bersama kesana adalah ide yang bagus.

Hampir seharian setelah pembicaraan tadi pagi, Naruto tidak keluar dari kamar, mungkin ia sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya dan ingin tenang di dalam kamar. Sakura berpikir, apa Naruto tidak membutuhkan mandi?

"Naruto, kau sedang apa?" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Mana mungkin hampir jam enam begini ia sudah tidur.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. "Ada apa?"

"Air belum keluar juga, aku ingin ke pemandian umum. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi."

Sakura melirik rambut Naruto yang masih agak basah, benar juga. Tapi, darimana air yang ia dapatkan? "Bukannya tidak ada air?"

"Di kamar mandiku masih penuh. Tidak usah ke pemandian, tempatnya cukup jauh dari sini."

Ah, benar juga. Hari ini Sakura belum masuk ke kamar pribadi Naruto. Jadi, ia tidak tahu kalau di sana masih tersimpan banyak air. "Tapi aku ingin mandi."

"Pakai saja air yang ada di dalam."

Sakura mengerti, ia langsung berbalik mengambil peralatan mandi beserta handuk. Sementara Naruto kembali duduk bersandar di atas ranjang dan melanjutkan membaca berkas tentang laporan dari timnya kemarin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura masuk kamarnya, Naruto sengaja tidak menutup pintu untuk mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk sendiri, "permisi."

"Pakai saja tidak apa-apa." Sahut Naruto dari atas kasurnya.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia masuk kamar Naruto saat ada orangnya di dalam.

Naruto sedikit melirik Sakura sampai tubuh wanita itu menghilang dari dalam pintu kamar mandi. Mendadak mata Naruto masih terpaku pada pintu kamar mandi itu. Bukan, ia tidak terpukau pada sebuah pintu, ia hanya membayangkan isi kamar mandi yang berada di dalamnya—yang biasa ia pakai setiap hari.

Hanya sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang memiliki satu bak yang tingginya delapan puluh senti dan lebar kamar mandi satu kali dua meter. Hanya untuk satu orang saja yang bisa masuk.

Bayangan Sakura hadir dalam kamar mandi itu. Ia menaruh peralatan mandinya di atas bak, lalu membuka atasannya. Naruto bisa membayangkan saat Sakura mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di gantungan pintu dulu.

Kalau saja ada salah satu rekannya yang menangkap basah ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Mungkin Naruto sudah ditertawai sepanjang hari. Naruto segera menepis pikiran kotor yang dimiliki setiap pria itu. Ia langsung merebahkan badannya di atas sana.

Ia tidak habis pikir dapat membayangkan hal sekotor itu pada Sakura. Tapi, dengan membayangkan saja ia cukup bahagia. Namun untuk detik ini pikiran kotor lainnya yang datang. Ia malah membayangkan sedang berguling bersama Sakura saat ini. Kalau saja benar Sakura berada di sampingnya, tidur di atas ranjangnya. Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih tidak masuk akan terjadi sekarang juga.

Arrrghhh! Sepertinya ia sudah gila. Karena tertarik untuk membayangkan itu. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu sekarang apa? Keinginan ini cukup berlebihan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melepaskan Sakura suatu hari nanti, kalau sudah begini jadinya.

Ia butuh pembantu—untuk saat ini kata itu yang diyakininya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N)**

You are awesome, Sakura-chan!

Kyaaaaaaa. Itu... itu kata-kata Naruto saat Sakura selesai memimpin operasi pengangkatan racun pada Kankuro gara-gara Sasori. Kyaaaa! Bagian itu sumpah keren banget. Makanya amai masukin scane ini. Luar biasa awesome xD *mulai deh lebainya*

Oke, makasih buat yang udah mereview: **zowell81, adityapratama081131, A zoldyck, nandasetiawan0, HyperBlack Hole, Sai Akuto, MysteriOus Girl, Meichan** (ini amai sudah apdet cepat ya untuk kamu. Makasih RnRnya) **, miiko mimi, Ae Hatake, EllaoraNS, Guest** (pepatah yang bagus, amai baru denger. Makasih ya say) **, berry uchiha SR not Author, Arata Aurora, caklaura bozz19, ohssarang, Yuu Na** (hallo Yuna, hahah makasih atas tanggapannya, menambah semangat aja hehhe terimakasih juga atas sarannya) **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Applied**

 **Warning : sebuah fik ringan, AU, OOC, Typo(s), baca author notenya di bawah yah.**

 **Chapter 7 : A new housekeeping.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya jadi pembantu saja Sakura tidak punya niat sedikitpun. Pekerjaan ini terlalu mengeluarkan tenaga. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus. Lama-lama ia terbiasa juga. Iya. tapi tidak diperhatikan seperti sekarang ini juga kali. Sakura tidak bisa bekerja kalau ada wanita yang menungguinya. Ia seperti majikan saja mengawasi setiap pergerakannya dari mencuci, mengepel, bahkan saat akan memulai masak untuk makan malam nanti. Sampai sini Sakura harus menghentikan pekerjaannya dahulu.

"Maaf, aku telah mengabaikanmu beberapa jam ke belakang."

" _Tapi, aku tidak juga tega untuk mengusirmu."_

Hinata hanya menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sakura. Ia tahu ini tidak sopan, hampir setengah harian ini ia berada di dalam sini. Sakura tidak mungkin mengabaikan pekerjaan rumah karena ada tamu.

Tapi hati ini tidak bisa berdiam diri terus. Ia ingin membuat suatu perubahan, bolehkah sebelum semuanya terlambat? Masih ada waktu jika benar Naruto memiliki perasaan padanya. Masih ada waktu untuk menolak pernikahan itu sebelum waktunya tiba.

Dan karena kedatangan Sakura yang tinggal di apartemen Naruto, membuat Hinata tidak habis pikir. Jaman sekarang masih ada ya gadis muda yang ingin menjadi pembantu? Ini terlalu berbahaya, sedikit banyaknya Hinata juga tidak rela mengetahui hal itu. Semua itu baru terpikirkan olehnya sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan, Naruto- _kun_."

Sakura melirik jam, masih ada satu jam lagi saat Naruto pulang bekerja. Kenapa tidak datang pada malam hari saja? Wanita cantik ini benar-benar membuat Sakura hampir emosi. "Maksudku, kalau kau mau menunggunya, kau bisa duduk di ruang tamu saja. Dapur ini agak kotor, kurasa kau tidak akan nyaman." Sesopan mungkin Sakura mencari alasan untuk mengusirnya.

Hinata berdiri dari kursi makan yang di dudukinya. "Kau pasti lelah, bagaimana kalau malam ini aku saja yang memasak, lebih baik kau saja yang istirahat." Hinata malah mendorong Sakura ke luar dapur. Membuat Sakura benar-benar ingin marah. Kalau saja ia bukan temannya Naruto, mengusirnya adalah salah satu jalan agar ia bisa kembali bekerja.

"Silahkan duduk di sini, Sakura- _san_. Biar aku saja yang masak." Hinata menyuruh Sakura duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Tunggu, mengapa kini wanita itu bersikap seperti ini?

"Tapi, Hina—"

"Dulu Naruto- _kun_ sering makan masakanku kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung berlari ke dapur dengan semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten tidak mengerti mengapa atasannya setiap hari selalu berganti suasana hati. Kemarin _mood_ Naruto baik, jadi kesalahan Tenten saat mengajukan laporan tidak terlihat. Kini _mood_ -nya buruk sekali. Walau laporannya tidak salah, Naruto malah menyilangnya. Tapi, setelah mengetahui itu, Naruto malah meminta Tenten mengeprint kembali.

"Kalau kau kesal, jangan lampiaskan dengan laporanku." Tenten memprotes tidak terima.

"Yaaa maaf, aku kurang konsentrasi saja."

"Jadi, apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Sebentar lagi ada rapat, aku tidak mau laporan ini akan membuat kesalahan nanti."

Naruto menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Seperti anak sekolah yang sedang patah hati saja. "Aku kurang sehat untuk ikut rapat. Kau saja yang datang."

"Mana bisa begitu!" biasanya Naruto melakukan hal ini jika ada masalah dalam kehidupannya. Tenten mengerti betul dengan sifat Naruto. Selama setahun ini menjadi bawahannya sudah bisa membaca banyak ekspresi Naruto. "Katakan, ada apa denganmu. Kalau sesuatu itu benar-benar menyita pikiranmu, aku akan membiarkanmu absen rapat."

Naruto tetap bergeming.

Kemudian Tenten bicara lagi, ia hanya menebak. "Kau sedang patah hati lagi? Apa karena wanita Hyuuga itu?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan dia?" sahut Naruto akhirnya.

"Lalu wanita yang mana bisa merebut hatimu kali ini, setelah kau melepas wanita Hyuuga itu kemarin?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap Tenten. Mengapa wanita selalu tertarik dengan masalah orang? "Sepertinya aku kurang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu."

Mata Tenten menyipit. "Kau-lah yang selalu menampakan setiap masalah di tempat kerja. Kau kurang profesional, bos."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah panggil aku bos." Ia sudah memperingatkan itu kepada bawahannya. Baginya dengan begitu hanya akan ada batasan dari rekan-rekan di bawahnya. Ia tidak menyukainya. Lagipula ia hanya atasan di bidang pemasaran.

Tenten melipat tangan. "Jadi, apa wanita itu menolakmu?

"Aku malah belum mengatakan perasaanku," Naruto bergumam.

"Kalau begitu segera katakan! Kau sudah dewasa, kurasa kau tahu harus melakukan apa?"

"Tapi, aku belum mendapatkan waktu yang cocok untuk mengatakannya?"

"Jangan menunggu waktu yang cocok!"

Mendengar kalimat Tenten, bayangan Gaara malah yang muncul. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto benar-benar cemburu. Bagaimana bisa pria itu bisa pergi kencan dengan Sakura?

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira." tanya Naruto.

"Jangan mempersulit situasi kalau begitu."

Beberapa saat Naruto hanya memandang wajah Tenten yang benar-benar semangat. Wanita itu cukup memberikannya semangat setelah mengatakan semua ini. "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap untuk rapat kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat orang lain yang membukakan pintu apartemen, bukan orang seperti biasanya. "Hinata?" lalu apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang? Wanita ini adalah salah satu orang yang tidak ingin ia temui sampai saat ini. Kenapa kini berada di hadapannya?

Iya, ini pasti mimpi.

"Selamat datang, Naruto- _kun_." Ada celemek yang berada di depan badan wanita berambut panjang itu. Ada pula aroma sebuah masakan dari dalam rumah. Sepertinya ia baru selesai memasak. Sebentar, mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

Ragu-ragu Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Apa ia salah masuk apartemen, atau masa lalunya memang benar-benar tidak pernah ia tinggalkan. Dan ia yakin telah benar-benar meninggalkan masa lalu saat melihat Sakura duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton dengan malas.

"Selamat datang, Naruto." Sakura menyadari Naruto yang berada di belakang sofanya, ia menyapanya santai seperti biasa. Pemuda itu masih belum mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Sakura, apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Sebelum Sakura bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Hinata muncul dari belakangnya, "aku sudah menyiapkan air panas dan makan malam. Setelah mandi kita akan makan malam bersama, Naruto- _kun_."

Sementara Sakura lebih baik diam saja. Sedikit banyaknya ia juga kesal untuk hari ini. Pekerjaannya diawasi, lalu saat pekerjaan yang paling disukainya direbut oleh orang lain—yaitu memasak, mendadak malam ini ia rela untuk berpuasa dulu karena nafsu makan tidak ada sedikit pun. Cih, sabar sajalah.

Sakura yakin, ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pertama Sakura bekerja di Puskesmas ternyata lebih banyak di atas meja ketimbang di dapur. Ia hanya mencatat setiap makanan yang harus dikonsumsi oleh ibu hamil dan anak balita. Kebetulan ia ditempatkan di posko untuk anak dan ibu.

Oh, ia sempat bersyukur memiliki pekerjaan sekarang, kalau tidak ia hanya akan menganggur saja di rumah seharian, ada yang menggantikannya secara sukarelawan di apartemen. Ia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan itu tiap hari. Dan apa orang lain bisa bayangkan? Sakura hampir ingin membuat keributan dengan Hinata saat wanita itu sudah menguasai apartemen Naruto hampir seminggu. Siapa yang bisa membayangkan semua ini? Pemikirannya yang hanya bisa menebak semua itu terjadi hanya sementara ternyata tidak tepat.

Ini terlalu buruk. Sakura harus selalu makan di luar karena sangat dan sungguh malas untuk mencoba duduk di meja makan bersama mereka berdua. Mukanya tidak setebal itu—karena kini ia merasa dengan perlahan jabatan pembantunya mulai didepak. Sementara Naruto terlihat hanya bisa diam saja. Seolah kini Sakura hanya menumpang (atau bisa disebut menyewa kamar kost) dan untung saja—terkadang saat malam tiba Gaara mengajaknya makan di luar.

Hanya saat bekerja ia bisa melarikan diri sementara dari apartemen itu. Sakura pula tidak terlalu suka untuk berbasa-basi dengan Hinata.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara.

Pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu tahu, Sakura pasti akan menuju halte saat pulang dari Puskesmas. "Sekarang kau jadi pengangguran ya? Soalnya kapan saja kau terlihat." Sakura naik ke dalam halte bus.

"Pengangguran atau tidak aku masih kaya juga."

Sakura mendengus mendapati Gaara berbicara seperti itu. Walau ia dingin, pria itu memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi. "Aku senang bekerja di tempat baru ini. Terima kasih ya!"

"Kurasa kau akan membuat perubahan di sana."

Sakura memecah tawanya. "Jangan terlalu memujiku. Aku bukan seorang yang bisa merubah apapun."

"Benarkah?" Gaara hanya mengingatkan kalau-kalau Sakura terbayang dengan Hokaido kembali. Sepertinya untuk sekarang ini sungguh mustahil. "Aku baru ingat ada kerjaan di kepolisian. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Saat Gaara berdiri ada sesuatu perasaan yang ingin menahannya pergi. Di kota ini hanya ada Gaara yang dapat membawanya kemana-mana. "Tunggu!"

Gaara berhenti, ia menoleh dengan muka menunggu. Tumben sekali Sakura menahannya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menghela napas, sebenarnya ia ingin minta Gaara menemaninya untuk ke suatu tempat. Tapi, nanti Gaara malah mengetahui kondisi di dalam apartemen Naruto. Hm, setelah dipikir-pikir siapa yang peduli antara Gaara dan apartemen Naruto?

"Kupikir siang ini kau tidak sibuk." Sakura melebarkan cengirannya. Iya, Gaara sudah mengerti maksud Sakura. Ia pasti minta ditemani ke suatu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana memangnya? Sebenarnya aku bisa menunda ke sana sebentar."

Sakura malah teringat dengan kejadiannya sehabis dirampok itu. Benar-benar mengenaskan dan ia memang butuh teman untuk mencari sesuatu itu.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku mencari kontrakan di sekitar sini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu yang berbeda. Biasanya di dalam meja ini hanya ada ia dan Sakura, lalu dengan hidangan makanan super lezat yang sederhana. Akan ada obrolan-obrolan seputar kegiatan apa yang sudah mereka lalui hari ini.

Kini di hadapannya ada Hinata. Wanita itu selalu begini dan melalukan hal-hal yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia akan merasa buruk kalau ia membentak Hinata dan menyuruhnya menghentikan ini semua. Tapi, wajah Hinata benar-benar seperti hal yang baru—seolah beberapa minggu lalu tidak pernah adanya perpisahan di antara mereka berdua. Wajah itu membuatnya tidak bisa menghentikan aktifitas aneh di sekitar apartemennya. Ini terjadi begitu saja.

Naruto tahu, masakan Hinata lezat. Wanita itu menghidangkan pasta dan juga spaghetti. Kuahnya pas, kejunya juga pas. Semua terasa pas. Tapi, _mood_ ini mendadak benar-benar buruk.

Lalu, ada apa pula dengan Sakura? Mengapa wanita itu tidak pernah ikut duduk makan malam bersama mereka? Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka berdua? Selama ini pun Naruto telah kehilangan kontak dengan pembantu terpelajarnya itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau mau menambah pasta lagi?" Hinata mencoba menawarkan. Karena dilihatnya Naruto hanya makan beberapa sendok. Padahal dahulu ini adalah favoritenya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Naruto mengelap mulutnya dengan menggunakan tisu yang disediakan Hinata di atas sana. "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya."

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" Hinata tahu, pasti pemuda pirang itu akan segera pergi dari sana. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia akan menahannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia berniat akan kembali ke kamar saja, tapi, Hinata begitu keras kepala. "Naruto- _kun_!" wanita itu ikut berdiri juga. Ada raut kekecewaan di wajahnya. Kenapa sikap pria itu begitu berbeda? "Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena keluargaku menjodohkanku." Hinata berkata lamat-lamat. Akhirnya obrolan ini keluar juga. Naruto kira ia sudah lupa ingatan. "Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kecewa. Makanya kau berbuat seperti ini padaku. Tapi demi Tuhan, keputusanmu ini bukanlah yang terbaik untukku."

Respon Naruto hanya mengangkat alis sebelah. Kalau tahu kejadiannya akan begini, lebih baik kenapa tidak sekalian saja Naruto pindah apartemen—sehingga wanita itu tidak bisa mengganggunya lagi.

"Oh, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan itu." Naruto berbalik melangkah keluar dari dalam dapur. Niatnya akan kembali ke kamar saja lalu segera tidur. Dan di sini ia tidak akan pernah menyangka aksi nekat Hinata yang mengejarnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , apa kau tidak mengerti keinginaku?!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Harus mengeluarkan kata-kata apa lagi pada wanita ini biar ia hidup tenang saja di keluarga Hyuuga, tidak seperti ini.

Sementara Sakura di dalam kamar tentu mendengar drama ini, mengabaikan perut keroncongan yang sedari tadi ia tahan sampai kedua mantan kekasih itu selesai makan malam.

"Maaf, aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku ingin segera istirahat."

Mendadak wajah Hinata memerah, ia bukan sedang tersipu karena malu. Melainkan sedang menahan tangis. Walau begitu, Naruto tidak sampai hati membentaknya. Bukankah ia dulu bagian dari hidupnya? Dan Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan itu—itu karena Naruto masih menghargainya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Kurasa kau harus segera pulang, Neiji pasti mencemaskanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya, Naruto tidak pernah membiarkan Hinata keluar masuk dari apartemen dengan sesuka hati. Sakura tidak menyangka Hinata memiliki kunci dulpikat apartemen ini. Baik, mereka dulu memang sepasang kekasih. Hingga saat ini, menggantikan seluruh pekerjaan Sakura dari A sampai Z tanpa seizinnya. Ketika Sakura bangun tidur, Hinata akan berisik di dalam dapur, dan ketika Sakura sudah pulang dari Puskesmas, semua pekerjaan sudah terselesaikan. Termasuk memasak.

Sakura sebenarnya kurang suka dengan apa yang Hinata masak. Sama halnya dengan pemuda itu. Semua komunikasi tidak berjalan dengan lancar seperti biasa. Untuk bertemu Naruto saja bisa dihitung dengan jari dalam minggu ini. Semua ini karena kedatangan Hinata.

Niat untuk segera pindah dari apartemen itu tentu saja ada. Sakura selalu mengumpulkan brosur-brosur tentang sewa menyewa apartemen. Naruto tentu saja mengetahui ini. Ia bisa menebak isi hati Sakura. Tak sekali pun wanita itu mengajaknya berbicara. Ia lebih mengabaikannya. Walaupun mereka berdua ada dalam satu atap, herannya ia sangat merindukan itu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, rambutnya masih terselubung dengan handuk guna untuk mengeringkannya. Tidak biasanya jam sembilan Naruto belum mengunci diri di kamar. Wanita Hyuuga itu juga telah pulang, makanya ia baru bisa mandi jam larut begini. Iya, Sakura tahu mandi malam itu tidak baik. Hanya saja, ia kurang suka saat wanita itu berada di dalam sini. Jadi, yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di kamar. Anggap saja untuk saat ini ia tinggal di tempat kost-nya Naruto.

"Kau mandi malam terus."

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku susun setiap malam di Puskesmas. Makanya aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di dalam sana saat malam." Sakura sebisa mungkin mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Aku baru tahu kalau pekerjaan di Puskesmas begitu menyita waktumu."

Sakura tahu, Naruto menyadari kalau alasannya adalah sebuah kebohongan. Dengan berbohong tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Ini brosur punyamu?" Naruto mengangkat brosur-brosur cicilan apartemen yang diantaranya terletak di daerah sini. Tentu saja pria itu bisa menebak Sakura berniat akan pindah karena kejadian ini.

"Dimana kau menemukan itu?"

"Di bawah meja ruang tamu." Naruto langsung membuang semua brosur itu di depan mata Sakura—ke dalam sebuah keranjang sampah di samping pintu kamar mandi. Sakura tidak bisa memprotes. Karena brosur sebelumnya pernah hilang juga. Dan kali ini ia tahu siapa pelakunya—ups, padahal awalnya ia sempat menyalahkan Hinata.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Kau berbeda sekali akhir-akhir ini."

Alis Sakura mendadak bertaut, berbeda? Bukankah ini juga atas ketidak tegasan pria itu kepada Hinata. "Aku tetap seperti ini, tidak ada yang berbeda dariku."

"Apa harus aku sebutkan sesuatu yang berbeda darimu?" Naruto memberi jeda beberapa saat kepada Sakura untuk menjawab. Tapi, wanita itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Kau tidak pernah mau berbicara padaku, bahkan membuatkanku sebuah masakan lagi?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi. Aku juga sudah tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi. Maka dari itu aku memiliki brosur-brosur itu."

"Sakura, aku mohon. Aku juga tidak menginginkan ini. Hinata sendiri yang datang dan tanpa seizinku melakukan semua ini." Naruto mencoba memohon. "Aku ingin semua ini berakhir."

"Loh, bagus, kan ia peduli padamu. Kau tidak membutuhkan pembantu yang lain kalau begitu."

"Sakura dengarkan aku," Naruto meraih kedua bahu Sakura dengan tangannya, membawa mata mereka saling beradu pandang. "Aku tidak membutuhkan ini. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Aku bersungguh."

Beberapa saat Sakura hanya terdiam. Mendengar itu ada sesuatu yang tergelitik di dalam perasaannya. Naruto, membutuhkannya? Sebagai apa? Pembantu?

"Kemarin aku terlalu mendadak memutuskannya. Kurasa itu sedikit membuatnya tertekan. Tapi, aku ingin ia bisa hidup bahagia menjalani tata krama kehidupan yang sudah ditentukan keluarganya. Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku menghormati Hinata."

Sakura masih berdiam diri. Dari awal ia tidak mengetahui ini. Apalagi menyangkut tata krama dan masalah asmara orang lain. Tujuannya kemari bukanlah hal itu. Tapi, kenapa rasa ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang kehidupan Naruto begitu kuat? Sakura juga melihat ada keinginan yang sama kuatnya di mata Hinata, dan ini membuatnya ingin melarikan diri.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan? Kulihat kau hanya berdiam diri saja."

"Aku berdiam diri karena mungkin apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah keinginannya."

"Keinginannya untuk menjadi pendampingmu? Makanya dia rela melakukan itu."

"Sakura?" Naruto tidak menyangka Sakura bisa berkata seperti itu. Nadanya lebih sinis dari biasa-biasanya. "Tapi kau benar, makanya aku harus berdiam diri."

"Itu namanya kau memberinya harapan!"

"Aku tidak memberinya."

"Bohong!" Sakura melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang? Sudah cukup ia selalu merutuki Hinata terus-menerus. Apa Naruto ingin dirutuki juga?

"Sakura, aku tidak berbohong. Awal bulan nanti adalah pesta pernikahannya. Aku tahu saat itu tiba, ia akan menghentikan ini dengan sendirinya. Makanya aku diam saja."

Sakura melepas pegangan tangan Naruto di kedua bahunya. Entah mengapa obrolan ini terasa berat untuk dibicarakan dan Sakura tidak menyukai tema ini.

"Jadi, aku mohon kepadamu, Sakura. Jangan pernah mengambil brosur-brosur atau berniat pergi dari apartemen ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini bubur kacang merah ya?"

Sakura mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Oh, ternyata salah satu dokter anak di puskesmas ini.

Sakura hanya mengulum senyumnya. Ia belum terlalu mengenal dokter itu. Padahal umurnya sudah hampir lima puluh. Tetapi mukanya masih tetap kencang. Dan juga err... dadanya yang, yah bagus. Dan Sakura selalu sulit mengatakan itu. Apalagi kalau soal dada, ingatannya ke arah gadis Hyuuga lagi. Wanita itu dadanya—ehem, _ok_ dan badannya terlihat seperti model. Ini sangat sulit untuk diterima. Kalau soal urusan dada, entah mengapa sedikit membuat Sakura mundur teratur.

"Boleh aku minta satu mangkuk?"

"Tentu saja." Segera Sakura menyendok bubur itu ke dalam mangkuk plastik kecil dan memberikannya kepada dr. Tsunade.

"Kau sangat pandai memasak. Seharusnya kau bisa bekerja lebih dari ini," Tsunade berkata setelah sendokan pertama buburnya. Kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping meja Sakura.

"Anda terlalu memuji saya. Sebenarnya pekerjaan yang tidak menyita waktu saya seperti inilah, yang saya butuhkan."

"Oh, begitu." Tsunade menyendokan lagi buburnya dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Awalnya posko imunisasi hanya menyediakan bubur dua kali seminggu. Itu juga hanya bubur kacang hijau saja. Semenjak kau di sini pasien meminta menu bubur tiap hari."

Kadang harus Sakura akui, memang benar bahagia saat makanan yang dimasaknya dipuji orang—dan itu sedikit membuat perasaan anehnya teralihkan. "Oh, jadi begitu. Aku juga merasa heran mengapa mulai minggu ini tugasku memasak bubur setiap hari. Rupanya begitu."

"Tapi kau juga kreatif ya. Ada banyak varian yang kau buat."

"Soal itu agar pasien tidak bosan tentunya."

Tsunade tersenyum. Kini mangkuk buburnya sudah kosong. "Baguslah, semoga kau betah bekerja di sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, biar aku saja menunggu Naruto."

Sudah jam sembilan lewat namun Naruto belum kembali juga. Sakura sengaja keluar kamar karena ia tahu Hinata masih menunggunya di meja makan. Ia juga tahu beberapa kali Hinata mencoba menghubungi Naruto tapi tidak ada balasan. Kemana pria itu pergi sekarang ini?

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Mungkin dia lembur. Ini sering terjadi."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya tidak bisa segera pulang sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Hari pernikahan semakin dekat. Untuk merubah keputusan Naruto sangat begitu sulit.

"Kau belum makan, kan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, dan Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya pasti belum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" ini adalah tawaran yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

Hinata menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku akan pulang saja, tolong sampaikan salamku kepada Naruto-k _un_."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tidak akan repot-repot menahan wanita itu untuk tetap makan malam bersamanya. Setelah itu Hinata bergegas keluar apartemen dan pulang. Barulah setelah itu Sakura bisa bernapas lega. Diliriknya jam dinding lagi, hari hampir jam sepuluh malam.

Sedikit banyaknya Sakura merasa cemas juga, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto. Sakura langsung menepis pikiran negatifnya. Ia selalu begini. Selalu berpikir negatif pada sesuatu apapun yang akan terjadi.

Hampir setengah jam kemudian terdengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sakura langsung meleset membuka pintu dengan perasaan yang cukup melegakan.

"Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu."

Seorang wanita bercepol dua ternyata, bukan Naruto. Sakura mendadak terdiam kecewa dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Ah, Sakura apa kabar?" Tenten membuka suara lagi, karena dilihatnya Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Baik." Sakura hanya bisa menjawab pendek. Otaknya mendadak kosong.

"Sudah lama ya tidak ketemu. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Di depan pintu ternyata udara cukup dingin. Sedikitpun Sakura tidak sadar untuk membawa Tenten masuk ke dalam. Dan seharusnya Sakura merasa heran mengapa Tenten bertamu di tengah malam seperti ini?

"Ya ampun lama sekali sih Sai ini. Naruto sedang mabuk, kami mau membawanya ke atas, sepertinya temanku sedikit kesusahan, kurasa aku harus kembali ke bawah."

Sakura mengerti. Sebelum Tenten benar-benar berbalik arah, ia langsung turun tangga duluan ke bawah melihat sang majikan yang baik hati itu. "Ya ampun, sini biar kubantu." Sakura melirik ke arah Sai yang kelihatannya mabuk juga. Pantas saja ia agak kualahan membopong Naruto.

Tenten turun satu lantai untuk membantu Sakura membawa Naruto menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Sungguh, tidak mudah membopong seorang pria dalam keadaan mabuk. Selain mereka berat, mereka juga bau sake.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Naruto." Sakura membungkuk saat Tenten sudah berada di pintu depan kelihatannya wanita itu sedikitpun tidak mabuk.

"Tadi hanya ada pesta kecil-kecilan di kantor. Makanya kami sempat minum. Sepertinya agak merepotkanmu." Ujar Tenten. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu."

Sakura membungkuk lagi. Setelah Tenten menuju ke lantai bawah, barulah ia menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Sakura bergegas membuka kulkas, kalau tidak salah ia masih menyimpan air kelapa. Dicari-carinya minuman itu tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Sayang sekali, padahal air kelapa dapat membantunya sedikit sadar dari mabuk. Kalau tidak, Sakura yakin besok Naruto akan muntah. Kemungkinan terburuknya ia akan sakit kepala atau demam.

Sakura hanya bisa membawa segelas air putih hangat ke dalam kamar Naruto. Di lihatnya pria itu masih bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan muka memerah. Sakura yakin Naruto belum tertidur. Ia hanya memejamkan mata.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak biasa minum, kan?" Sakura mulai duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto sambil menghadap pria itu.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Ia benar-benar sempoyongan.

Sakura mendengus. "Kalau tidak biasa minum kenapa nekat minum? Lain kali jangan memasukan lagi sake ke dalam perut. Sebenarnya itu sangat tidak bagus." Sakura terus saja mengomel. Walaupun ia tahu orang mabuk tidak akan menyesap tiap kalimatnya. "Ayo minum air putih, atau kau mau muntah?"

Naruto menarik badannya dari sandaran, Sakura masih bergeming walau kini tubuhnya sudah bersandar di bahu Sakura. Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh langsing wanita itu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura bisa merasakan napas hangat Naruto di persimpangan lehernya.

"Naruto?" Sakura menggerakkan badannya. Berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi, yang ada pria itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Sakura menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya ke meja samping ranjang—tentunya ia sedikit kesusahan melakukan itu.

Dalam posisi seperti ini badan Sakura mendadak hangat. Jujur saja ia benar-benar sedikit terganggu dengan napas Naruto yang terhembus pada lehernya. Sudah lewat berapa puluh detik pria itu masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Sakura mulai lelah dalam posisi seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus melepaskan diri.

"Sakura..." Naruto bergumam dengan suara serak. Sial, mengapa rambut pemuda itu bisa seharum ini kalau begitu dekat. Dan bisikannya cukup terdengar seksi.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan pernah pergi dariku," tambah Naruto. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Entah ia sadar atau tidak. Mengerti atau tidak kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Tentunya mata e _merald_ itu melebar beberapa saat. Dan pada detik berikutnya mata itu meredup dan mengerti. Sakura menyandarkan pipinya di bahu Naruto, berusaha menyamankan posisinya. Perlahan tangan Sakura pun terangkat membalas pelukan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hei, apa kabar? Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian kembali.

Sudah tahu kan event NaruSaku yang akan diselenggarakan nanti? Amai sudah punya grup sih, namanya **Tsubobayo**. Itu singkatan dari **Tsubomi dan Dattebayo**. Tsubomi berarti kuncup bunga dan Dattebayo, amai yakin semua sudah cukup tahu.

Jadi, dalam kelompok Tsubobayo baru ada tiga author, amai butuh satu lagi author yang mau masuk ke grup kami :D jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang mau, tolong komen di kotak review dan jangan lupa besertakan nama facebooknya ya, amai akan langsung sambut kamu dengan suka hati *ceileh*

Terimakasih kepada: **berry uchiha, hikikaze naoe, Blu Kira, dhanynaksevenfolddism, Arata Aurora, caklaura bozz 19, A zoldyck, adityapratama081131, Guest** (huahahha rate tetep T kok, gak kok review kamu bikin kk senyum XD terimakasih ya) **, Naumi Megumi, Rikijo** (Terimakasih sudah menunggu, ini amai apdet spesial deh untuk kamu) **, Ae Hatake, Sai Akuto, Guest, Guest, MysteriOus Girl, Guest, SR not Author, hana, asdf** (apa kamu manggil amai 'kang' maksudnya akang? XD) **, ohssarang, Rizka scorpiogirl, Meris97** (hai Meris salam kenal, terimakasih sudah membaca ff NaruSak-ku, jadi selama ini kamu suka baca pairing apa emang?) **, miiko mimi.**

Well, bagaimana chapter ini? Apa kah readers berpikir Sakura sudah memiliki perasaan kepada Naruto?

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Applied**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Chapter 8 : Are you kidding me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kasus dokter yang meninggalkan tugas beserta kontrak sedang marak dijumpai. Pasalnya mereka mungkin mendapatkan kontrak baru dari perusahaan yang lebih menjanjikan. Hal ini sudah ditanggapi oleh salah satu rumah sakit terkenal, yaitu rumah sakit umum Hokaido. Dalam hal ini pihak rumah sakit umum Hokaido berhak mencabut langsung lisensi kedokteran dengan persetujuan pemerintah. Sehingga dokter yang memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak, dapat diatasi dengan memberinya kartu merah."_

Semisal Sakura sedang berada di dunia anime, mungkin kedua _emerald_ -nya berubah jadi bulat putih dengan garis-garis hitam horizontal yang berada di dahinya, sementara mulutnya akan berubah menjadi persegi karena terkejut mendengar berita pagi-pagi ini. Ck, akhirnya ia mendapatkan kabar dari media elektronik itu tentang kondisi di seberang sana. Ini berlebihan. Jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk membuat rumah sakit itu disorot di salah satu tv nasional? Oh, bukan seperti itu tujuannya kemari.

Sakura bergegas berdiri dari sana, pergi meninggalkan televisi yang masih menyala. Ia tidak mendengar panggilan dari Hinata yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan dulu. Ah, gadis itu mana tahu beban yang ia bawa dari Hokaido.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Sakura lupa. Apakah Gaara sekarang bekerja dengan perusahaan transportasi umum ini. Soalnya terkadang mereka selalu bertemu dalam halte bus.

"Ya, selamat pagi." Sakura mengambil langkah untuk duduk di samping pria berambut merah itu. "Sebenarnya kau tinggal di mana sih?"

"Ada banyak tempat yang bisa aku tinggali di sini. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen baru?"

Sakura hanya menggaruk lehernya kikuk. Walau Gaara awalnya tidak peduli dengan yang ada di apartemen Naruto, ujung-ujungnya ia akan menggali masalahnya juga. "Tidak jadi, aku butuh banyak uang kalau akan benar-benar pindah."

"Makanya pulang saja ke Hokaido."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Ah, memang benar tujuan Gaara kemari untuk membawanya pulang. Tapi untunglah tidak dengan cara yang kasar. Ia hanya akan menyinggung sesekali seperti ini. Ia melirik jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada kemungkinan bus lewat sebelum pukul tujuh tepat. Syukurlah ia belum terlambat.

"Kau mau pergi kemana sekarang?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja pergi bekerja."

"Seharusnya kau segera berhenti bekerja sekarang sebelum pihak Puskesmas menyadarinya."

Sakura menoleh cepat pada Gaara. Apa Gaara sudah mengetahui ini duluan—sebelum berita beberapa saat yang lalu muncul dalam siaran. "Apa yang sudah kau katakan tadi?"

"Ijazahmu akan mulai tidak berlaku lagi dalam tahun ini. Kau bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama yang berada di bawah wewenang pemerintah. Mereka tidak akan main-main mencabut lisensi seorang dokter."

"Ini tidak mungkin."

Gaara mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Ini kesalahanmu sendiri. Aku hanya mengingatkan."

Sakura tidak langsung percaya dengan apa yang Gaara katakan. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi ketika ia sudah berada di tingkat sejauh ini. Kelihatannya ini mudah, tapi ia melupakan jabatan yang diraihnya hampir bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Karena dilihatnya Sakura membisu Gaara membuka suara lagi. "Apa kau sudah mengetahui bagaimana kabar tempat kerja lamamu?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" bahkan saat ini Sakura sudah melupakan tempat itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Tempat ia dengan sesuka hati melakukan uji coba semua masakan agar membuat pasiennya sehat. Ia rindu tempat itu.

"Karena kau mendadak menghilang, tempat itu sekarang menjadi begitu biasa. Dengar-dengar akreditas gizinya menurun." Gaara mengedikan bahu, bagaimana mungkin ia tahu semua hal.

"Tidak mungkin, rumah sakit umun Hokaido adalah yang terbaik. Semua kasus penyakit bisa teratasi."

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Tapi, belakangan ini para pasien tidak merasa lebih baik saat memakan menu masakan yang diberikan para perawat." Gaara menjelaskan.

"Memang ada apa? Aku yakin Kabuto bisa mengatasinya." Sakura menyebut salah satu rekan kerjanya yang lebih lama bekerja di sana.

"Tapi, tidak sama dengan penangananmu. Mereka hanya bisa menyediakan makanan yang tidak enak. Ya, hanya untuk orang sakit. Hanya itu yang berbeda dari sekarang di sana."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, pada dasarnya makanan sehat itu memang tidak enak." Sakura termenung sesaat. Lalu, mengapa juga ia harus peduli kalau nyatanya mereka sudah mencabut lisensi kedokterannya secara mendadak (ya, kalau memang benar itu terjadi). "Ya sudahlah, semua rumah sakit memiliki makanan yang tidak enak. Tidak ada salahnya."

"Bukankah kau sangat peduli dengan para pasien yang tidak memiliki nafsu makan? Makanya kau bertekad untuk membuat mereka memiliki selera makan dan meracik menu makanan sehat dan lezat."

Sakura mendadak heran. "Loh, bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui itu?"

"Semua orang sudah mengetahui keinginanmu. Dasar bodoh."

Sakura menghela napas lagi, tidak disangka Gaara menggali keinginan lamanya semenjak kelas satu SMA. Itu adalah cita-cita terbesar yang sudah pernah ia gapai. Dan sekarang, semua itu seperti menghilang karena kesalahannya sendiri. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ah, busnya datang, sampai jumpa, Gaara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap pagi seperti biasa, Kizashi selalu mengeluarkan isi dari dalam kotak surat yang berada di rumahnya. Isinya paling koran harian, surat dari perusahaan asuransi dan berbagai macam lembar iklan dari mini market terdekat.

Ada satu surat yang berbeda hari ini. Kizashi menariknya dan segera membaca siapa yang mengirimkan surat tersebut.

"Rumah sakit Hokaido, tempat Sakura bekerja?" sembari menenteng itu, ia kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, hingga sampai ke sebuah sofa ruang tamu, ia memutuskan untuk singgah di sana dan berkonsentrasi untuk membacanya.

"Sayang, sarapannya sudah siap, apa kau ingin segera makan?" Mebuki datang dari ruang tengah, ia segera menghampiri suaminya yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa surat. Karena pertanyaanya tidak dijawab. Mebuki lantas menghampiri sang suami.

"Surat apa ini?" tanya Mebuki saat ia duduk di samping istrinya.

Kizashi segera melipat kembali surat tersebut. Ah, ia tidak perlu membaca sampai selesai. Yang pasti ia sudah tahu inti dari dalam sana. "Lisensi kedokteran Sakura dicabut. Ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kontrak tanpa izin."

Beberapa detik Mabuki terdiam, tapi kemudian ada suatu pikiran yang menurutnya positif terlintas. "Itu bagus, ia akan sangat menyesal kabur dari rumah jika mengetahui hal ini."

Kizashi tidak terima mendengar perkataan itu. "Apa yang telah kau katakan? Kau kira kau pantas mengatakan itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Beberapa pelayan yang mondar-mandir di ruangan terdekat mendengar perdebatan ini. Ini kadang terjadi semenjak sang nona muda menghilang. Terkadang mereka memang saling menyalahkan.

"Ini kan salah Sakura sendiri." Mebuki berdiri dari duduk. "Dan salahmu juga selalu menuruti apa maunya. Dia jadi manja, kan?"

"Kurasa kau sendiri yang terlalu mengekang Sakura sehingga dia kabur dari rumah. Dia itu anak kita satu-satunya. Seharusnya kau mengerti keingin—" belum sampai ayah yang berumur lima puluh tahunan itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia terbatuk-batuk hingga dadanya terasa sakit.

Mebuki mendesah panjang. Pagi-pagi cerah seperti ini bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dinikmati. "Aku yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja." Mebuki kembali duduk di samping suaminya. "Lihat kondisi kesehatanmu, semakin hari semakin memburuk. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu mencemaskan ini."

Setelah beberapa detik sedikit mereda emosi, akhirnya Kizashi mampu mengontrol pernapasannya dengan baik.

"Kalau Sakura pada akhirnya berhenti sebagai dokter, sisi positif lainnya dia bisa meneruskan usaha keluarga kita. Jadi sekarang, kita harus tetap berusaha bersama menemukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara Naruto, bangun pagi kali ini benar-benar terasa berat. Setelah sekian lama tidak minum sake akhirnya Naruto meminumnya juga. Malam kemarin adalah pesta perayaan dadakan sebagai selamatan atas divisinya yang berhasil dalam pemasaran.

Padahal kalau boleh mimilih, ia lebih suka langsung pulang saja dan beristirahat. Tapi, ia harus ingat, ia adalah atasan dari divisinya. Mana mau bawahannya berpesta tanpa ia tentunya. Ia juga tidak bisa menghubungi Sakura dan memberitahu kalau akan pulang malam, karena ponselnya sudah kehabisan baterai duluan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Naruto menoleh, sesaat ia melihat kepala Sakura yang terjulur masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia sadar, bahwa Hinata yang berada di sana. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi, tenggorokkannya benar-benar sakit. Bisa dijamin ia sedang panas dalam.

"Aku masuk ya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab tetapi Hinata tetap masuk. Ada satu rasa kecewa yang dirasakannya. "Aku tidak membuatkanmu bubur, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau sedang demam." Hinata duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto. Ia meletakkan nampan di atas pangkuannya. Nampan itu hanya berisi segelas susu putih dan roti tawar yang digoreng dengan telur dan mentega. Hanya sarapan pagi biasa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau mau kutemani ke dokter?"

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat hari ini." akhirnya Naruto membuka suara, suaranya terdengar serak dan menyedihkan. Hinata baru bisa mengambil kesimpulan pagi ini bahwa semalam pria itu mabuk. "Aku ingin kembali tidur saja, Hinata, bisa kau keluar dari kamar ini?"

Mendengar itu mata gadis itu barkaca-kaca. Ini adalah suatu penolakan yang cukup halus bagaikan sebuah duri lancip yang tak terlihat. "Ba-baiklah, maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Hinata menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke atas nakas. Kemudian ia berdiri memperhatikan Naruto tengah membetulkan selimut. Seharusnya Naruto adalah pasiennya hari ini. Mengapa begitu susah memasuki posisi yang dahulu hanyalah sebagai miliknya.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Semalam siapa yang membuka kaos kaki dan juga dasiku?" Naruto baru menyadari ia masih menggunakan kemeja kerja dan juga celana panjang. Oh, seharusnya ia berganti baju dulu.

Hinata terdiam. Menyadari itu ia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang getir di dadanya. Sudah pasti yang melakukan ini semua adalah Sakura. Wanita itu ada di sini dua puluh empat jam dan ia sudah dikalahkan olehnya. Suatu pikiran lain muncul di benaknya. Apakah dengan ini ia harus benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto?

"Kurasa Sakura- _san_ yang melakukannya." Hinata lupa, apakah bernapas itu sesulit ini. "Kurasa Sakura- _san_ dapat menjagamu dengan baik." Hinata membungkukkan badannya "Selamat istirahat." Setelah itu ia pergi dari dalam kamar Naruto dan menutup pintunya—meninggalkan Naruto yang belum mengerti dari perkataannya barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hari terlewatkan pekerjaannya sampai jam dua belas siang. Baik, tidak terjadi apa-apa di tempat kerjanya tadi. Tidak ada surat yang mengatakan ia harus berhenti bekerja sekarang. Atau kepala Puskesmas mengatakan kalau ia tidak layak bekerja dimanapun.

Syukurlah tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak boleh langsung mencemaskan hal itu. Bisa saja berita itu adalah kesalahan atau telinganya butuh dipertanyakan ke dokter THT. Ah, mungkin juga ia lelah.

Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke apartemen dan mencoba apa yang Hinata masak siang ini. Biasanya Sakura tidak langsung memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia memilih untuk makan siang dengan pegawai yang lain, atau terkadang Gaara akan muncul dari dalam halte bus untuk menundanya pulang.

Sakura tidak perlu memencet bel lagi karena pintu apartemen tidak dikunci. Tumben sekali, ini terjadi. Saat ia masuk, wanita itu baru sadar ternyata tirai jendela tidak ada satupun yang dibuka. Lalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang tengah memasak atau bersuara dari dalam sini. Tadi pagi, ia yakin sekali Hinata sudah hadir di dalam dapur.

"Ya ampun, bisa-bisa tikus naik ke atas meja kalau begini." Sakura terkejut melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja tanpa penutup apapun. Ia segera mengecek kondisi makanan itu. Roti goreng telur yang sudah mendingin. Ini dimasak tadi pagi dan belum disentuh sampai saat ini.

Sakura segera menarik tirai, menyingkirkan makanan yang sudah tidak layak dikonsumsi lagi itu. Ia bergegas menuju kamar Naruto. Kemungkinan pria itu masih berada di dalam sana dan Sakura harus terkejut lagi mendapati Naruto tengah sembunyi dari dalam selimut.

"Apa sudah terjadi gempa bumi di sini?"

Telihat badan Naruto bergerak, ia sepertinya sempat mengganti baju tapi mengapa ia memilih piyama tidur? Ini kan masih siang. Ok, itu tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah kondisi apartemen ini seperti mati suri.

"Oh, Sakura. Selamat datang."

Sakura mengernyit mendengar suara parau dan serak dari kerongkongan pemuda itu. Didekatinya pemuda itu, insting dokternya keluar lagi. Telapak tangannya ia taruh di dahi pria itu. Sudah jelas... "Kau demam. Apa kau sudah makan?" Sakura yakin jawabannya adalah belum. Karena makanan yang berada di atas nakas itu sama halnya yang berada di atas meja makan. Sakura selalu merasa miris jika makanan terbuang. Kan sayang. Makanan adalah sumber kehidupan.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan. Tumben sekali kau bertanya. Rasanya sudah lama tidak mendapatkan pertanyaan itu."

Sakura hanya mengulum senyum mendengar penuturan kata itu. Ia lebih baik segera ke dapur sekarang, membuat masakan baru setelah itu bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah cukup lama Naruto tidak makan masakan Sakura. Rasanya sudah lama sekali pula mereka tidak makan dalam satu meja. Wanita itu butuh tiga puluh menit lebih untuk membuat sup ayam dan juga acar. Sakura tercengang sesaat melihat nafsu makan Naruto yang begitu kuat. Tentu saja, biasanya kalau di dunia anime sang tokoh akan makan dengan mendekatkan mangkuk nasinya ke arah wajah dan dengan cepat ia menandaskannya lalu meminum kuah sup dari dalam panci langsung dengan begitu cepat.

Benar apa yang akan ditebak Sakura selanjutnya. Pria itu pasti akan tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Sakura bergegas mengambil air putih sembari menghela napas. Naruto seperti pasien anak-anak saja.

"Minumlah dulu."

Naruto segera meminum air di dalam gelas sembari mendengarkan Sakura mengoceh.

"Kalau sedang makan jangan terburu-buru seperti itu. Udara juga butuh masuk ke dalam paru-paru. Bisa-bisa _epiglotis_ -mu akan terbuka kalau kau makan seperti itu. Apa kau mau nasi ini masuk ke dalam paru-paru?"

Mendadak pria itu bergidik ngeri dengan penjelasan Sakura. "Penjelasanmu mengerikan sekali."

"Memang itulah faktanya." Sakura terkikik geli melihat ekspresi ketakutan Naruto. Ya, setidaknya Naruto tidak kehilangan nafsu makannya siang ini itu sudah bagus. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa apartemenmu hari ini menyedihkan sekali, kemana Hinata?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto menurunkan mangkuk nasinya kembali. "Entahlah, tadi pagi dia ada di sini. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Tadi pagi aku melihatnya. Mungkin dia ada kerjaan."

"Ya, mungkin. Aku juga tidak tega membiarkan dia bekerja secara suka rela di rumahku."

"Heh, aku juga sebenarnya tidak enak Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini tinggal di sini dan menganggur saja." Sakura mengakui hal yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Ayo makan lagi. Selanjutnya aku akan makan dengan perlahan. Soalnya tadi aku lapar sekali makanya aku makan seperti orang kerasukan." Naruto meraih sumpitnya kembali dan mulai makan dengan santai.

"Masih mau makan? Kukira sudah kenyang."

"Entahlah, mengapa kalau masakanmu aku selalu mendapatkan nafsu makan lagi. Kau seperti memiliki sebuah sihir di setiap makanan yang kau masak,Sakura." Naruto berkata jujur sembari melebarkan cengirannya.

Sakura mendadak terdiam mendengar itu. Ada sebuah kalimat yang ia ingat tadi pagi.

" _Bukankah kau sangat peduli dengan para pasien yang tidak memiliki nafsu makan. Makanya kau bertekad untuk membuat mereka memiliki selera makan dan meracik menu makanan sehat dan lezat."_

Gaara benar, itu adalah impian semenjak dari SMA dan sampai sekarang. Hanya saja kini impian tersebut sudah ditinggalkannya atas kesalahannya sendiri. Apakah akhirnya akan begini—pada kenyataannya ia akan melupakan impian tersebut.

Sebuah potret wajah terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia malah terbayang dengan paras ibunya, walau beliau selalu memberikan tekanan, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah wanita yang melahirkannya. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau ibunya tidak begitu memegang kehidupan Sakura.

"Sakura, apa aku salah bicara? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sakura tersentak langsung mengelap air matanya. Entah sejak kapan air mata itu mengalir dengan mudahnya tanpa ia ketahui.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada Naruto dan tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. "Aku hanya merindukan tempat kerja lamaku. Aku tidak menyangka akan keluar dari sana dengan cara seperti ini..." Sakura bergumam, ia tidak berani menatap Naruto. Ia bisa saja terlihat lemah, menumpahkan air matanya yang begitu deras untuk saat ini.

Raut ekspresi Naruto melemah. Ia mengerti perasaan wanita itu. Sama seperti halnya yang kadang merindukan kedua orang tuanya yang jauh di sana. "Apa kau ingin kembali kesana?"

"Tidak akan ada alasan untuk aku kembali. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan ibuku lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin."

"Mau sampai kapan kau meninggalkan ibumu?"

Sakura menghela napas terlebih dahulu. "Mungkin sampai beliau meninggal, aku baru akan kesana." Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar-benar kelewat batas. Walau mulutnya berkata seperti itu. Tapi, air matanya rasanya ingin keluar terus.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu."

Tanpa Sakura sadari ia sudah berada di dalam pelukkan Naruto. Postur tubuh bidang Naruto, menenggelamkannya ke dalam dada pria itu. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Bolehkah ia bertumpuh pada pria itu? Bolehkah bahu ini menjadi sandarannya untuk saat ini?

"Maaf, sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan..." Sakura mengatakan itu dengan sangat lirih. Suaranya sudah memberat dan cairan di dalam hidung memberatkannya untuk bernapas. Ia benar sungguhan terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

 _Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin._

.

.

.

 _Tsudzuku_

.

.

.

*Epiglotis : lipatan otot yang menutupi pintu masuk laring selama menelan sehingga mencegah makanan masuk ke dalam paru-paru.

Sorry ya updetnya lama kali ini. Amai baru sadar sudah tiga mingguan mwahaha. Oke, makasih buat readers yang sudah membaca di chapter kemarin :

 **The KidSNo OppAi, Puterateluan, Andy Hay** (makasih atas reviewnya. Maaf ya apdetnya telat) **, asdf** (huee darimana kamu kira saya adalah seorang akang. Ok, makasih review kamu) **, SR not Author, Sai Akuto, Kei Deiken, IrfaanFanday, Ae Hatake, Stanlic, caklaura bozz19, berry uchiha, kuuderegirl3, A zoldick, Guest** (awas, nabrak loh balaph hahaha) **, adityapratama081131, mikaze9930, Yuuki Namikaze, ran** (hallo ran, makasih ya say udah baca. Naruto emang perfect XD) **, CherryFoxy13, hana** (oke, hana. Makasih atas reviewnya) **, Rizka scorpiogirl, chibi si saku, ElleoraNS, hikikaze naoe, and linnap.**

Oh ya, satu lagi. Chapter ini sengaja pendek karena sampai sini emang. Chapter depan akan ada obrolan antara Naruto dan Gaara. Lalu Ino muncul (spoiler dikit ya) dan ada yang bisa menebak siapa mempelai pria Hinata di chapter selanjutnya nanti?

Akhir kata. Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : _Neighborly or conjectural_

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s)

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, but, I like eat Naruto only. Naruto is fishball, right? xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah keluar dari dalam ruang operasi selama berjam-jam, gadis berambut pirang itu langsung saja menuju bangsal yang berada di belakang rumah sakit itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Moegi mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu di sana. Ino seharusnya tidak berada di sini sekarang. Ia seharusnya bertemu dan memberikan sebuah konsultasi kepada keluarga pasien tentang hasil operasi barusan.

Iya, Ino tahu itu adalah salah satu hal yang penting. Tapi, setelah mendengar kabar ini. Ia rasa ini jauh lebih penting.

"Bagaimana hasil rapatnya?" Ino langsung bertanya saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Moegi. Ia lupa melepas masker di tengah perjalanan tadi.

Moegi menoleh, ia sontak berdiri.

Sebenarnya selama lima jam di ruang operasi, Ino sedikit tidak tenang karena mendengar rapat beberapa jam yang lalu. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa hadir karena harus menangani seorang pasien.

"Sudah diputuskan, Ino- _san_."

Ino menyeka keringatnya. "Dari ekspresimu kelihatannya buruk sekali." Ia memegang tangan Moegi menyuruhnya ikut duduk bersama. "Aku sudah mengirim email kepada Sakura. hampir berpuluh-puluh kali. Tidak ada satupun jawaban darinya. Wanita sialan itu entah menghilang kemana. Ia menjadi pertanyaan bagi setiap orang." Ino hampir saja mengacak rambut frustasi kalau ia tidak ingat sedang menguncirnya pada detik ini.

"Tapi Kabuto tidak percaya ia menghilang. Mereka bilang Sakura mendapatkan kontrakkan kerja yang lebih baik, aku heran kedua orang tuanya kenapa menyembunyikan keberadaan Sakura sekarang."

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ditutupi. Jadi, apa yang mereka putuskan di rapat tadi?"

Moegi, menunduk, tampak raut kecewa di wajahnya. "Mereka sudah mengirimkan surat peringatan ke rumahnya untuk mencabut lisensi kedokteran dan juga ingin meminta tebusan ganti rugi atas kekacauan ini. Setidaknya Sakura pergi dengan memberikan rahasia dari semua komposisi makanan yang dia susun." Siapapun tahu, Rumah Sakit ini kehilangan sebelah kaki ketika Sakura mendadak menghilang. Itulah alasan kenapa uang ganti rugi di pertanyakan.

Ino melebarkan matanya. "Rumah Sakit ini berlebihan sekali!"

"Itu memang pantas dilakukan." Kabuto keluar entah darimana bersama asistennya—Sasame. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino dan Moegi dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar. Jas putih kedokterannya tampak lebih angkuh dari sebelumnya. Oh, Ino tahu, jas itu biasa dikenakan oleh kepala ahli gizi di rumah sakit ini, dan Ino tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk mengucapkan selamat dari pangkat baru yang dimiliki pria itu. Tsk, bukankah itu dulu adalah posisinya Sakura?

"Ini adalah rumah sakit umum, rumah sakit di bawah naungan pemerintah, bukan rumah sakit swasta. Ketika ada dokter yang sudah mengabdi di sini, tidak ada yang bisa mengundurkan diri dengan seenaknya."

Ino segera berdiri mensejajarkan jarak pandang mata mereka. "Tapi, kau tidak bisa langsung memutuskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya! Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas!"

Moegi kebingungan, ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menyaksikan adegan di depan mata yang mulai kacau itu.

"Oh, manis sekali. Pembelaan dari seorang teman." Kabuto membetulkan letak kaca mata yang tidak sedikitpun melorot dari tempatnya. "Tapi sayang ya. Pelanggaran adalah sebuah pelanggaran. Sudah ada hukum yang bisa menegakkannya."

"Kecuali kalau ternyata Sakura- _san_ sudah meninggal. Mungkin pihak rumah sakit tidak akan meminta ganti rugi atas semua yang dilakukannya." Sasame ikut menimpali membuat Ino kembali terduduk. Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan. Kedua dokter sialan itu benar.

 _Sakura, kau kemana bodoh!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura kira Hinata yang telah memencet bel apartemen barusan. Hinata semenjak hari itu, ia tidak pernah kemari lagi. Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan sekarang ia boleh mengatakan; Naruto benar, Hinata akan berhenti dengan sendirinya ketika tanggal pernikahaannya sudah dekat. Dan Sakura secara diam-diam boleh bersyukur dalam hati.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja, aku tidak disuruh masuk?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari lamunan sesaat atas keterkejutan tamu yang tak diundang ini. "Tumben sekali mampir kemari. Ada apa?" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku akan pulang ke Hokaido malam ini. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Sakura hanya memutar bola mata bosan. "Hanya ingin berpamitan, kan? Kau tidak perlu mengajakku. Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, aku pulang sendiri, Gaara."

Gaara samar-samar mencium bau masakan dari dalam rumah. Jam-jam begini memang saatnya sedang makan malam. Sakura menyadari apa yang tengah berada di pikiran Gaara. Berhubung Gaara sudah cukup berbuat baik padanya, untuk kali ini ia akan mengizinkannya masuk (walau tanpa seizin sang empunya rumah).

"Ehm, kami sedang makan malam, kalau kau—"

"—tentu saja, terimakasih atas tawarannya." Gaara langsung menerobos masuk walau Sakura belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia memasukki apartemen tempat Sakura tinggal selama di Konoha.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian ia menutup kembali pintunya. "Gaara, jangan bawa masuk sepatumu," larangan Sakura membuat Gaara mundur kembali ke tempat rak sepatu yang berada di samping pintu apartemen. Tanpa bicara Gaara hanya membuka sepatu—yang membuat Sakura terkikik geli dengan tingkahnya yang asal main masuk rumah orang saja.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk."

Untung saja Naruto tidak sedang mengunyah nasi—ia baru saja mencuci tangan dari wastafel—kalau benar dalam mulut pria itu ada sebuah makanan, Naruto bisa dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tersedak.

"Sakura, kenapa ada dia di sini?"

"Hallo, tuan Uzumaki." Gaara menyapanya santai.

Sakura segera menarik salah satu kursi untuk Naruto duduki. "Silahkan duduk dulu." Ia hanya memberikan senyuman lebar—mengalihkan perhatian yang kelihatannya akan sedikit merepotkan ini.

"Oh iya, menu makan malam kita hari ini adalah kepiting saus tiram!" Sakura berjalan memutari meja untuk mencapai rak piring dan mengambil beberapa benda beling untuk di susun di atas meja. "Apa ada yang arlegi kepiting?"

Tidak ada jawaban di antara mereka berdua. Entah mengapa karena kehadiran Gaara di sini membuat Naruto harus membuang muka ke arah lain. Sakura hanya mencoba mencairkan keadaan yang mendadak kaku.

Pada akhirnya helaan napas pasrah keluar dari pernapasan wanita berambut merah muda itu. "Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan kalian secara resmi, kan?" Sakura berpikir, mungkin setelah mengenalkan mereka berdua kondisi akan jauh lebih santai, "Naruto, ini Sabaku no Gaara. Dan Gaara, ini Naruto Uzumaki." Tangan Sakura bergerak sesuai intruksi pengenalannya.

"Aku sudah tahu dengan dia," sambil menopang dagu Naruto menyahut acuh.

"Oh, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan kau." Gaara menyeringai. Membuat Naruto memutar otak, bagaimana cara menedangnya dari sini dengan segera. Kalau itu terjadi, Sakura pasti akan marah. Nah, jadi kesimpulannya bagaimana membuat Sakura tidak marah kalau ia menendangnya?

"Kalau tidak tahu kenapa tidak bilang salam kenal." Sembari menggerutu Sakura menarik salah satu kursi di antara mereka berdua dan duduk di sana.

"Bagaimana kalau bilang: sering-sering izinkan aku makan malam di sini?"

"Jangan menggodanya, Sabaku no Gaara." Sakura mengambil centong, mengisi nasi pada tiap-tiap mangkuk punya mereka. "Memangnya kau tetangga kami?"

" _I am neighborly_."

" _No, you are conjectural_." Sakura langsung menyodorkan mangkuk nasi ke arah Gaara biar dia diam saja.

Gigi Naruto mulai bergemelutuk. Dan ia baru bisa mengalihkan perhatian ketika satu mngkuk nasi berada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, mari makan!"

Sembari memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulut. Dari sudut matanya Sakura melihat pergerakkan dua pria yang berada di kedua sisinya itu. Mereka akhirnya bergerak, mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan. Seperti anak kecil saja. Sakura tertawa dalam hati.

"Kurasa Naruto adalah salah satu pria beruntung di dunia dapat merasakan masakkanmu setiap hari," Gaara berkata setelah jeda beberapa saat di ruangan ini.

Mendengar itu Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar. "Tentu saja, kurasa orang lain pun akan sependapat padaku kalau tidak ingin kehilangan selera makan yang baik seperti ini setiap hari."

Gaara menyahut lagi, walau ia masih setengah mengunyah nasi. "Kurasa orang lain yang sedikit memikirkan kehidupan pribadi orang akan membuat sebuah pilihan yang bagus. Misalnya tidak menjadikannya sebagai pembantu dan memberinya semangat untuk kembali ke orang tua."

Sama halnya dengan Gaara, masih mengunyah nasi, Naruto terus menjawab perkataannya. "Dari awal dia sudah berada di sini. Tidak perlu memaksanya untuk pergi dari sini. Biarkan dia memilih saja kalau begitu."

Bola mata Sakura bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti suara siapa yang terdengar. Mereka ini sedang membahas apa sebenarnya?

Gaara menandaskan isi cangkirnya sebelum kembali menjawab. "Seharusnya kau tahu mana yang baik dan yang mana buruk untuk dia."

"Baiklah apa ada yang mau menambah nasi!" Sakura langsung berseru mengunci kedua mulut yang entah mendiskusikan apa.

Gaara langsung menyodorkan mangkuknya yang nyatanya masih berisi setengah. Dan Naruto pun tak ingin kalah pula. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk beserta piring kepiting untuk di- _refill_ keduanya. "Bagaimana, apa kalian tidak ingin berkomentar masakkanku kali ini?" Sakura berusaha membuka obrolan yang lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Seperti biasa, _perfect!"_ Naruto berkomentar duluan.

"Lebih enak dari sebelumnya." Gaara menyeringai menang. Dengan mengatakan itu ia seperti merasa menang dan seolah kalimatnya mewakili—jauh sebelum kau merasakan masakannya, aku sudah lebih dulu loh!

Naruto hanya menggeram dalam hati, selanjutnya ia lebih memilih membungkam mulut sampai isi dalam mangkuknya sudah habis. Oh, makan dalam keadaan kesal itu tidak nyaman. Percayalah.

"Apakah tidak ada puding pencuci mulut?" Gaara bertanya setelah ia mengakhiri makan malam dengan satu gelas air putih.

"Pencuci mulut ya? Di kulkas ada pai buah sarapan yang kubuat pagi tadi. Apa kau mau?"

"Boleh juga."

"Oi oi, seharusnya kau bisa membedakan kalau apartemenku ini bukanlah restoran."

Gaara menoleh kepada Naruto yang lagi-lagi memprotes saja. "Kalau kau sudah selesai makan kau boleh menonton televisi saja."

Sepertinya Gaara sedang terkena sindrom _homesick_ , sehingga menganggap ini rumahnya sendiri. Atau sekalian menganggap Sakura adalah pembantunya sendiri.

"Kau—" deringan ponsel Naruto terdengar sampai ke dalam ruang makan—mengharuskan ia menunda perdebatan dan segera menuju letak ponsel itu sebelum sang penelpon marah karena terlambat mengangkatnya.

Sembari membuka kulkas mencari pai buah itu, Sakura menggeleng-geleng mendengar perdebatan mereka. Dari segi bagaimana pun mereka kelihatannya tidak cocok. Yang satu adalah kucing dan yang satu adalah seekor tafir yang dingin. Tafir dan kucing memang tidak tinggal dalam habitat yang sama, bukan?

"Ada masih banyak pai buah, mau aku bungkuskan sekalian?" Sakura melihat ada sekitar beberapa puluh di dalam nampan. Ia terlalu banyak membuatnya. Padahal yang punya perut dalam rumah ini ada dua orang.

"Boleh juga. Aku harus segera pulang sekarang."

"Kau akan naik apa pulang ke Hokaido?" sembari mengobrol, Sakura mulai memasukkan pai-pai itu ke dalam kotak bento berukuran sedang. Kebetulan Naruto punya beberapa kotak bento yang jarang sekali dipakai.

"Pesawat." Gaara melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada sekitar lima puluh menit lagi sampai waktu keberangkatan.

Kotak bento itu ia balut dengan kain kotak-kotak warna hitam sebelum menyerahkannya ke Gaara. "Sebenarnya kau kesini ada perlu apa? Jawab saja jujur."

"Ada beberapa kasus yang harus aku tangani." Gaara mengambil alih kotak itu. "Terimakasih atas cemilannya."

"Sama-sama." Sakura mengulum senyum sesaat. "Apakah salah satu kasus itu adalah tentang kaburnya anak gadis orang?"

Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam saku celana dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan, kemudian ia berdiri dari kursi berniat akan segera pulang. "Seperti yang kau ketahui. Sampai jumpa, Sakura." Setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi dari sana menuju ke pintu depan.

"Tunggu! Kenapa ponselmu kau tinggalkan?" Sakura segera meraih ponsel itu dan mengejar Gaara sampai ke pintu depan.

Gaara berbalik dan memberikan kerlingan mata yang menawan. "Kurasa kau butuh sebuah ponsel. Itu untukmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas makan malamnya dan juga," Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hallo ayah, ada apa?" setelah pergi dari dapur dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, akhirnya Naruto mengetahui siapa yang menengahi perdebatan yang bisa saja terjadi di meja makan tadi.

" _Kenapa nadamu terdengar begitu ketus sekali. Memangnya kau kesal kalau ayah sedang menelponmu?"_ dari seberang, tentunya Minato tidak menyukai nada anaknya.

Sebenarnya sih begitu, sebenarnya sih ia harus saling adu pukul di meja makan tadi. "Err.. aku sedang makan malam, ayah. Tapi hari ini tidak sebaik seperti biasanya."

" _Memangnya ada apa?"_

Kenapa ayahnya malah bertanya? Naruto tidak mungkin menceritakannya. "Hanya ada tafir liar yang masuk ke apartemenku."

Minato tampak berpikir dari seberang. Memangnya tafir benar-benar ada di lingkungan Naruto? Ngomong-ngomong rupa tafir itu seperti apa? Akhirnya terdengar tawa pecah dari seberang. _"Selera humormu dari dulu memang bagus, nak!"_

Orangtua mana seharusnya percaya dengan humor garing seperti itu. "Bagaimana kabar kalian di sana?"

Tawa Minato terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. _"Sebenarnya ayah menelponmu karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ibumu sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Bukan penyakit yang serius sebenarnya. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Ibumu suka berdiet."_

"Jadi, ibu salah mengkonsumsi obat diet?"

" _Tepat sekali! Obat diet dapat menyebabkan pengonsumsi kehilangan nafsu makan. Jadi, tiap kali akan memasukkan makan ke dalam mulut, ibumu selalu muntah. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ayah mengantar ibumu ke Rumah Sakit. Dan sekarang dia sedang tertidur."_

Beberapa saat ada rasa bersalah di hati Naruto, dalam keadaan seperti ini seharusnya ia berada di samping kedua orang tuanya, merawat serta melihat setiap kondisi di keluarganya. "Aku harap ibu cepat sembuh."

" _Kau jangan berdoa saja."_

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

" _Ibumu berharap kau bisa pulang. Besok lusa adalah hari sabtu. Sabtu pagi kau bisa kemari dan minggu sore kau bisa pulang."_

Naruto tampak menimang tawaran yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Memang seharusnya begitu sih. Lagipula ia sudah lama tidak pulang ke Kirigakure. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

" _Anak baik, besok ayah akan segera pesankan dua tiket untuk kalian."_

Sepertinya ada yang salah diperkataan ayahnya. "Kenapa dua tiket?"

" _Kenapa? Kau tidak mau mengajak pacarmu kemari juga?"_

"Maksud ayah Sakura?"

Oh, berarti ayahnya sudah ketularan ibunya yang mengira Sakura adalah pacarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto segera keluar dari dalam kamar untuk memberitahukan kabar bahwa ibunya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia penasaran, apakah Sakura akan menolak atau bahkan menerima ajakkan untuk membawanya ikut serta ke sana.

"Naruto, apa kau mau nomer telepon baruku!" Baru saja mereka berpapasan di ruang tengah, Sakura langsung berseru duluan. Matanya berbinar cerah sembari menunjukkan sebuah benda elektronik persegi empat. Wow, benda itu mengkilat.

Rasanya benda layar sentuh itu baru-baru ini diiklankan di televisi. "Boleh saja. Sejak kapan kau membelinya?"

"Aku tidak membeli ini. Gaara memberinya padaku."

Satu langkah yang diraih Gaara lebih unggul, pria itu memberi sebuah hadiah yang boleh terbilang _highligh._ "Kenapa kau tidak minta padaku saja kalau kau membutuhkan itu."

"Eh, barang seperti ini tidak bisa diminta kapan pun. Ia memberikanku ini dalam rangka ulang tahunku."

"Jadi, kau ulang tahun hari ini?" Naruto terkejut mendengar itu. Ini sebuah kesalahan, Gaara bukan mendahuluinya satu langkah lebih maju, kini yang benar adalah dua langkah besar di depannya.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya. Penjelasannya belum akurat. "Sebenarnya besok adalah ulang tahunku. Entahlah kenapa ia malah memberikan ini sekarang."

Naruto hanya bisa berbalik saja... entah bagaimana mengatakannya. Detik ini, ia benci melihat mata berbinar senang yang terpancar dari kedua _emerald_ itu. Jadi, besok adalah ulang tahunnya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada rencana sedikit pun yang terlintas. Ini terlalu mendadak untuk diketahui. Dan ada satu tujuan yang ia lupakan sebenarnya.

... mungkin lebih baik ia pulang sendiri saja ke Kirigakure besok lusa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah Ino terhenti saat ia ingin keluar dari dalam rumah sakit. Kondisinya saat ini tidak terlalu sehat mengingat akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mengadakan operasi bedah ketika di malam hari. Dan ketika pagi, ia malah pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi setengah mengantuk tentunya. Ah, beginilah jadi dokter. Malam terkadang menjadi pagi dan pagi menjadi malam.

Ino memandang seorang pria berambut merah yang menghentikan langkahnya itu. Pria itu berwajah datar, ia juga tidak menyapa seperti orang lain ketika saling beradu pandang. Iya, Ino mengenalnya, hanya saja untuk saat ini wajahnya begitu serius.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ayo ikut aku dulu."

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Aku harus segera pulang." Ino berjalan cepat melewati Gaara yang belum bergeser sedikit pun.

"Ini tentang Sakura."

Mendengar itu langkah kaki Ino sontak berhenti. Ino mendesah panjang. Seharusnya ia pulang ke rumah dan segera tidur di bawah AC sekarang juga. Nanti malam akan ada jadwal operasi lagi. Seharusnya Gaara mengetahui itu. Dan seharusnya ia punya pikiran yang sehat untuk mengetahui keadaan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini ketika Naruto baru saja memperlihatkan batang hidungnya, lagi-lagi ia menjadi santapan _bully_ para bawahannya.

"Siapa sih yang memaksa Naruto minum? Dia terlihat amatir sekali!" Tenten berteriak dari meja kerjanya. Karena namanya yang disebut. Naruto langsung terlonjak. Dia berdoa semoga saja ketika mabuk dia tidak mengoceh hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Sayang sekali aku kemarin mabuk juga, jadi tidak bisa merekamnya." Sai menjawab dari meja kerjanya. Sementara Naruto pura-pura tuli.

"Apa? Kalian bilang Naruto minum? Pasti dia sangat _stress_ sekali?" Chouji menimpali.

"Tentu saja, minggu ini kan, Hyuuga akan melangsungkan pernikahannya." Tenten berhasil mengambil perhatian Naruto dari kalimat terakhirnya. Naruto berdiri, niatnya sih mau kabur saja dari situasi ini. Ah, yang terpenting Tenten tidak tahu kalau Hinata akhir-akhir ini berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Kau datang kan Naruto?" Sai bertanya, membuat Naruto lebih baik duduk saja. Jangan kabur. Kalau dia kabur kemungkinan para pembully itu lebih heboh lagi.

"Tentu saja Naruto akan datang. Ia akan menunjukkan kepada semuanya, kalau ia sudah melangkah dari masa lalu."

Sai menyipit. Tenten agak keterlaluan.

"Ya, aku akan datang." Naruto mulai menyibukkan diri dengan layar laptopnya.

"Yang benar?" Tenten memutar kursi dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Aku bersedia menjadi temanmu untuk pergi ke sana."

"Tidak perlu, Tenten." Shino menimpali, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arah dia. Shino berbicara? "Dia punya seseorang yang akan dibawanya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" balas Tenten tidak percaya.

Shino tidak menjawab, ia menyuruh Tenten intropeksi diri. Bukannya Tenten selalu berkoar tentang Naruto? Terakhir kali yang didengarnya Naruto naksir dengan pengurus rumahnya yang berambut merah muda.

Naruto menghela napas. Apa sebegitu menariknya kehidupannya di mata mereka? "Shino benar, aku sudah punya teman yang akan kubawa."

Tenten pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin pergi denganmu."

Naruto mengabaikan suara-suara dengan ayunan pontang-panting yang jelas-jelas mengejeknya. Ia merasakan getaran di dalam saku, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Ayah sudah memesan dua tiket pesawat untuk keberangkatan besok pagi. Jangan sampai ketinggalan pesawat ya._

 _We always love you._

Soal kata ' _we always love you'_ itu selalu ia dapat diakhir pesan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto selalu tersenyum membaca kalimat itu. Eh, tunggu dulu. Ayahnya sudah memesankan dua tiket untuk mereka besok nanti. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak jadi membawa Sakura bersamanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ya, Hallo?"_

Naruto tidak menyangka detik ini ia malah menelpon Sakura. Oh, rupa _smartphone_ yang menempel di telinganya jadi terbayang. Dan itu membuat Naruto tidak langsung mengatakan soal ibunya tadi. "Aku penasaran kau sedang apa sekarang?"

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari seberang. Apakah ini seperti pertanyaan seorang pacar saat masa-masa di SMA? _"Aku sedang santai. Baru saja pulang dari Puskesmas. Bagaimana kau sendiri?"_

"Sedang istirahat. Kau sudah makan?"

Ada apa ya dengan Naruto, kenapa mendadak manis begini? _"Belum sih. Rencananya sebentar lagi akan segera masak. Eh, kau mau makan apa nanti malam?"_

Pertanyaan yang mulai terdengar _familier_ ketika Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi di antara mereka. Pertanyaan ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa membawanya ke posisi aman. Ia lupa, kapan terakhir ia makan malam di luar, bahkan ia sudah lama tidak mengkonsumsi makanan instan. Dan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia selalu ingin cepat pulang ke apartemen.

"Apa saja yang kau masak pasti aku makan. Tapi, sepertinya malam ini kita makan malamnya di luar saja."

" _Memangnya kau mau kemana?"_ terdengar nada heran dari seberang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi piknik ke luar, sekalian aku ingin mencari sebuah kado untuk acara pernikahan Hinata malam senin nanti."

" _Oh, acara pernikahannya minggu nanti ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera memasak untuk piknik kita nanti sore."_

"Jam empat aku akan menjemputmu."

" _Baiklah, sebelum jam empat aku akan sudah berada di lantai bawah apartemen."_

Naruto tersenyum. Tapi, informasi yang seharusnya ia katakan malah belum ia pertanyakan. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura- _chan._ "

 _._

 _._

 _Tsudzuku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entahlah kenapa amai suka merumpamakan Gaara menjadi Tafir *kaburrrr eh balik lagi*

Dan terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca : **Hikikaze naoe, Levio Kenta Uzumaki, Maple23, namikazehyunli, lora bozz 29, nami** (ok, ini chapter 9-nya sudah diapdet. Makasih untuk reviewnya) **, Ae Hatake, asdf** (Ya, wordnya emang dikurangi, makasih sudah RnR bang) **, IrfaanFanday, mikaze9930, Guest** (Makasih atas sugestionnya. Aku belum bisa nulis yang lain sebelum cerita ini kelar. Rencananya juga akan nulis yang seperti itu :D) **, Sai Akuto, SR not AUTHOR, adityapratama081131, Fidyagami, yumi** (Sasuke? Hm, kita liat aja ntar yak) **, Guest** (wkwkw, minggu ini tetep apdet HoN, yang satunya mungkin bulan depan. makasih ya sudah RnR) **, ElleoraNS, and chibi si saku.**

Okaay, makasih sudah memfavorite cerita ini, memfollow serta membacanya (amai harap kalian gak bosen ya ngikuti cerita ini) dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Salam

-Amaira-


	10. Chapter 10

Warning : Huruf yang dicetak miring adalah paragrap flashback. Ada banyak flashback di chapter ini. AU, OOC, Typo (s)

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto is Sakura's mine (santai-santai, maksudnya untuk di sini Naruto punyanya Sakura dulu yak). Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Significances Relationship  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam setengah lima tepat mereka tiba di pusat pembelanjaan. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura ke salah satu mall yang berada di Konoha. Desain bangunannya tidak jauh berbeda yang berada di Hokaido. Semenjak berprofesi menjadi pembantu. Ia tidak punya lagi waktu yang bisa dibuang hanya untuk sekedar minum kopi di salah satu kedai-kedai mall.

Mereka turun dari dalam mobil ini. Di parkiran, suasana tidak terlalu ramai. Ya, semua orang tahu, hanya ada benda mati beroda empat di dalam sini.

"Sakura, biasanya kau suka membeli kado apa untuk acara pernikahan temanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Yaaa, tergantung orangnya menyukai apa. Ngomong-ngomong Hinata suka apa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Sementara kedua kaki mereka sedang menuju ke pintu lift yang berada di ujung sebelah kiri parkiran.

"Hm, dia suka benda-benda yang unik. Seperti hiasan dinding dan beberapa guci antik."

"Oh, Hinata penyuka benda-benda unik ya?"

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sana. Kebetulan dalam lift sedang kosong—membebaskan mereka untuk terdampar ke lantai berapa pun yang mereka mau.

"Kukira kau ingin piknik dulu sore ini, baru setelah itu kita ke sini."

"Tadinya pun begitu, tapi aku rasa lebih baik kita pikniknya malam nanti saja." Naruto melebarkan cengirannya. Ia tahu di pikiran Sakura pasti tertuju pada makanan yang berada di dalam mobil akan sudah tidak hangat lagi.

"Apa di sini ada toko yang menjual berbagai macam porselin?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sudah keluar dari dalam lift.

"Ada cukup banyak juga." Naruto melihat tangan Sakura yang menggantung tidak membawa apa pun. Tubuh tegapnya ia dekatkan kepada Sakura, dan dengan perintah otaknya yang sangat mudah, jari-jari Naruto tertaut di antara jemari Sakura. Sakura langsung menoleh beradu pandang dengan mata _shappire_ pria itu, kemudian pandangannya berangsur turun ke arah kedua tangan mereka. Apa ini berarti sebuah kencan bagi mereka?

Sakura membalas mengeratkan jemarinya tanpa bicara. Adalah sebuah senyuman tipis yang secara tidak ragu-ragu ia lemparkan kepada pria itu. Perempuan itu berpikir, ia tidak keberatan ada sebuah tangan hangat yang memegangnya sampai ia mati nanti sekali pun. Hal-hal seperti ini, tiba-tiba membuatnya menyadari bahwa situasi di antara mereka sudah tidak sama seperti pertama kali bertemu kemarin.

 _Warm and comfortable._

"Coba kita masuk ke toko itu dulu ya?"

Naruto segera membawanya ke sebuah toko pernak-pernik yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Ada beberapa guci dan barang antik dari kayu jati di sini. Sakura tidak pernah berbelanja barang seperti ini selama hidupnya. Jadi, ia tidak tahu—mana yang punya nilai seni tinggi dan mana yang biasa-biasa saja. Seingatnya, ibunya punya koleksi seperti ini juga di dalam rumahnya.

"Hm, aku tidak bisa memilih yang mana yang bagus." Naruto tampak menimang yang mana yang akan ia beli di antara susunan benda-benda beling tersebut.

Sakura menoleh ke arah susunan benda kayu jati dengan berbagai bentuk di sudut lain toko ini. "Bagaimana kalau dari jati saja? Kayu jati tidak akan mudah pecah dan tahan lama."

"Kau benar." Mereka berdua melangkah ke susunan ukiran kayu jati tersebut.

Mata Sakura langsung tersita pada sebuah benda jati yang berbentuk mangkuk jaman kuno. Warnanya coklat tua elegan sekali. "Apa ini bisa diisi dengan sup?"

"Aku kira itu hanya sebuah pajangan."

"Tapi, ini cantik sekali!" Sakura tidak percaya ia akan terpesona pada sebuah mangkuk. Mangkuk itu cukup besar, kemungkinan bisa diisi sup untuk dimakan lima orang.

"Kalau begitu, ini aku berikan untukmu." Naruto segera mengambil alih mangkuk itu—menyerahkannya kepada pelayan.

"Eh, maksudku aku memang mengaguminya, kau bisa membelinya untuk dapur kita."

Sepertinya Sakura salah mengambil kata-kata, apakah mereka berdua adalah komunal? Apa yang salah? Memang mereka hidup bersama.

"Oh, iya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, kan?"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya canggung. Ulang tahun bukanlah hal yang patut dirayakan seperti anak-anak kecil. Apalagi mengingat umur yang semakin tua ini. Dua puluh delapan tahun, siapa yang bisa percaya? "Ya, tapi semakin bertambah umur semakin menyedihkan." Sakura berusaha agar nada bicaranya terkesan ceria. Tidak, ia tidak bersedih karena semakin tua.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu?" Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya lebih mendekat ke arah wajah Sakura, meneliti apakah ada kerutan di antara kulit-kulit wajahnya? Baik, tidak ada memang. Tidak jauh-jauh otaknya menebak antara dua tiga sampai dua lima.

"Dua delapan." Rasanya ia tidak berdaya untuk mengatakan itu. Hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, agar semburat tipis kemerahan tidak terlihat.

"Yang benar? Kau seperti baru berumur dua lima!"

Diam-diam Sakura menarik senyum, dan pilihan terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil meja hias jati ini saja untuk kado pernikahan Hinata?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino kembali menandaskan satu cangkir pendek berisi cappucino hangat di meja kerjanya. Ini sudah cangkir ketiga yang ia telan. Dengan meminum cairan kental hangat itu, ia bisa mengatasi rasa kantuk ketika mengadakan operasi bedah nanti. Oh, bisa saja ia salah menyayat bagian daging orang karena matanya berat berkunang-kunang—dan itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk melakukan kegagalan.

Kembali ia teringat pada pertemuannya dengan Gaara pagi hari tadi. Ino menopang dagu pada salah satu tangannya. Matanya menatap lurus seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya?"_

" _Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang, katakan saja ada dimana Sakura sekarang?"_

 _Gaara menyesap cangkir kopinya terlebih dahulu dengan sangat tenang. Ekspresi kelewat tenangnya mungkinkah sedang menunjukkan bahwa keadaan Sakura sedang baik-baik saja. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang?"_

 _Ino hanya diam saja, cangkir teh yang berada di hadapannya masih belum tersentuh. Ada banyak sekali yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia mengetahui dimana keberadaan temannya itu. Salah satunya adalah menyelamatkan profesinya, membawanya kembali bekerja ke rumah sakit. Menjadikannya teman persaingan untuk semua urusan. Saling mengejek dan saling memotivasi. Hanya dengan Sakura ia bisa melakukan semua hal-hal itu._

" _Sebelum itu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Berapa lama waktu yang diberikan pihak rumah sakit umum Hokaido untuk merespon surat peringatan yang dikirimnya?"_

" _Dua minggu, Sakura hanya diberikan waktu dua minggu untuk meresponnya."_

" _Kalau begitu, masih ada tujuh hari lagi untuk menyelematkan Sakura."_

" _Cepat katakan dimana dia!" Ino hampir saja menggerbak meja atas aksi tidak sabarannya._

 _Gaara menyeringai. Ia puas melihat ekspresi Ino yang menggebu-gebu ingin segera tahu dimana Sakura sekarang. "Ini alamat yang bisa kau tuju." Gaara menggeser sebuah memo kecil berwarna coklat. Di sana tertulis sebuah alamat dari kota Konoha._

" _Apa kedua orang tuanya sudah mengetahui ini?"_

" _Orangtuanya tidak setenang itu jika sudah mengetahuinya."_

" _Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh dia pulang saja kepada orang tuanya?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, sepertinya kau bisa melakukannya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau pernah piknik pada malam hari seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak pernah, Hokaido tidak dikeliling perbukitan seperti Konoha. Oh ya, tolong bukakan garasinya, aku harus mengeluarkan bekal untuk kita." Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil, segera berjalan ke bagian belakang mobil ini. Saat ia akan membuka garasi, angin yang berhembus dari atas sini begitu kencang dan juga terasa cukup dingin. Padahal musim dingin telah berakhir, namun ketika orang-orang berada di atas perbukitan tentu saja titik suhu di sini berbeda.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" entah sejak kapan Naruto kini sudah berada di sampingnya, mengambil tikar plastik membantu Sakura menyiapkan keperluan piknik mereka.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Lalu, dimana kita akan duduk?"

"Di dekat lampu jalan saja."

Sakura kembali menutup pintu garasi dan mengikuti Naruto berjalan sampai ke perbatasan bukit. Di sana ada pagar-pagar besi yang panjang mengelilingi pinggiran bukit. Ada juga lampu-lampu jalan yang berdiri setiap sepuluh meter sekali sebagai penerangan di sekitar sini. Mereka membentang tikar di atas rerumputan yang cukup basah. Sakura bersyukur karena tidak salah untuk memutuskan membawa tikar plastik daripada kain bermotif monokrom. Err.. sebenarnya monokrom adalah motif favoritnya dalam segala hal.

Tangan Sakura cekatan mengeluarkan termos panas untuk membuat teh. Untung saja ia berinisiatif untuk membawa air panas kemari. Ia butuh menghangatkan badan.

"Apakah disini legal untuk kita berpiknik?"

Naruto duduk terlebih dahulu di sana sebelum menjawab, "kalau sore ada banyak keluarga yang makan di sini. Orang bilang nafsu makan akan lebih meningkat jika kita makan di alam terbuka."

"Oh, benarkah?" Sakura menyusun kotak-kotak bento dan memberikan sumpit kepada Naruto. "Mungkin karena udaranya dingin makanya nafsu makan orang jadi meningkat."

Naruto menggangguk-angguk setuju. "Ya, kurasa kau benar. Aku akan mencoba membawa ibuku nanti pergi makan keluar di tempat seperti ini." Naruto mulai memasukkan sepotong telur dadar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan ibumu?" Sakura segera makan, ia takut jika lama di biarkan terbuka nasi di dalam mangkuk pasti akan lebih dingin lagi.

"Kemarin ibuku harus tinggal di rumah sakit. Kata ayah, ia terlalu banyak mengonsumsi obat diet. Sehingga nafsu makannya turun dan benar-benar hilang."

Sebuah keluhan yang sering ia dengar dulunya. Dan pertanyaan inilah yang akan ia ajukan; "Apa dia merasakan lapar?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, kudengar ia akan segera muntah jika memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulut."

" _Ah, kasus yang sangat familier sekali dalam kehidupanku."_

"Kemungkinan itu gejala Anoreksia," tebak Sakura. Mendadak ia malah teringat sesuatu. Sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar pernah terlewati di masa dahulu. Saat itu, ia bukanlah apa-apa. Ia hanya seorang gadis SMA yang tidak tahu tentang masalah penyakit atau mengatasinya.

"Anoreksia? Maksudmu gangguan psikologis yang terobsesi untuk kurus?"

"Kuharap ini baru gejalanya saja. Dulu sewaktu aku SMA sepupuku pernah mengalami ini. Ia begitu takut untuk gemuk dan selalu melakukan diet ketat. Sampai pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan gejala Anoreksia. Kami pikir dia demam biasa, beberapa gejala aneh yang bukan berkaitan dengan demam pun muncul, seperti rambut rontok dan selalu berkaca untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tetap kurus."

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ada makanan yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia hanya bisa merasakan makanan dari selang infus dan beberapa suntikkan gizi dari dokter. Kami heran, kenapa badannya semakin hari semakin kurus saja, padahal asupan gizi setiap hari sudah diberikan. Sampai suatu hari aku melihatnya sendiri, ia memuntahkan kembali makanan yang di berikan oleh perawat." Sakura menurunkan mangkuk nasinya. Mendadak ia sudah kenyang mengingat itu. "Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan kurasa ibumu masih terlihat cukup sehat di akhir aku bertemu dengannya kemarin."

Naruto beberapa saat terdiam. Cerita Sakura tidak harus ia takutkan kepada kondisi ibunya. Ia yakin ibunya akan baik-baik saja. "Besok aku akan berangkat ke Kirigakure. Apa kau bisa melihat kondisi ibuku secara langsung saat ini?"

"Apa boleh aku ikut kesana besok?"

"Sebenarnya ayahku sudah memesankan dua tiket untuk kita. Aku harap kau mau ikut denganku."

Beberapa saat Sakura tampak menimang tawaran dari Naruto. Pergi bersamanya untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Sakura tidak yakin dengan hal itu, tapi ia juga ingin melihat kondisi Kushina. Dan bila perlu ia akan membantu kesehatannya. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut."

"Benarkah? Kukira tadinya kau tidak mau!" Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura. matanya berbinar cerah di antara cahaya lampu jalan bukit ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat apakah benar ibumu terkena Anoreksia." Sakura tersenyum melihat respon Naruto yang sangat senang mendengarnya bersedia ikut kesana. "Ya, sudah. Selesaikanlah dulu makanmu."

"Baiklah," Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya dan beralih ke sumpit. Sementara Sakura kembali menyesap air tehnya yang sudah tidak terasa panas lagi. Suatu pikiran terlintas di kepala Naruto; tentang _smartphone_ itu dan hubungan yang signifikan antara Sabuko no Gaara dan Sakura Haruno. Ia penasaran, apakah mereka berdua memiliki hubungan spesial?

Dengan gerak lambat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang tengah sibuk dengan mangkuk nasi. "Oh, ya Sakura. Apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara?"

Sakura diam beberapa detik mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kata yang paling tajam dipendengarannya adalah 'hubungan', otaknya berusaha mencerna kata itu untuk menggali masa lalu yang pernah ia alami. "Oh, Gaara itu teman SMA-ku. Tapi, dulu kami jarang sekali saling tegur sapa karena dia itu pria yang dingin."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa terlihat dekat seperti itu?"

Sakura tidak menyangka, dari sudut pandang Naruto, apakah mereka benar-benar terlihat dekat? "Mungkin karena kami sama-sama sudah dewasa."

Entah kenapa mendengar kata 'kami', Naruto sedikit tidak suka. Hei, dia juga sudah dewasa!

"Yang paling aku ingat dahulu adalah saat lomba masak di carnaval sekolah. Gaara memberikanku sebuah penghargaan karena dia membelaku dari juri yang lain."

Naruto seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar itu. "Bagaimana bisa?"

* * *

 _Setiap satu tahun sekali hari acara carnaval selalu dirayakan oleh tiap sekolah-sekolah di negara Jepang. Satu minggu penuh siswa-siswi disibukkan mendekorasi kelas bahkan satu sekolah agar suasana lingkungan benar-benar terasa hidup. Ada banyak jenis lomba yang diadakan pada hari itu. Salah satunya adalah lomba memasak yang diadakan oleh anggota OSIS SMA Hokaido 1._

" _SAKURA SEMANGAT!"_

 _Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari teriakkan teman-teman yang sedang menonton pertandingannya. Sesaat ia menarik senyum tetapi untuk sporter yang di sisi lain tidak kalah berisik dari kelasnya juga._

" _UCHIHA SARADA, berjuanglah, kita pasti menang."_

 _Sakura menoleh ke salah satu keluarga Uchiha yang berada di kitchen sheet sebelahnya. Wanita itu, dalam dua tahun terakhir menjuarai perlombaan memasak. Sakura sangat mengagumi dia. Ah, semua keluarga Uchiha memang memiliki otak yang jenius dan juga berbakat._

 _Tiba saat penilaian. Para peserta di persilahkan untuk beristirahat dan keluar dari arena perlombaan, Sakura segera menghampiri salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang dari tadi melompat menyemangatinya._

" _Sakura, aku yakin kau pasti menang!"_

 _Sakura menggaruk pipinya malu mendengar pujian itu. "Belum tentu, senior yang lain sepertinya lebih baik, Konan."_

" _Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar pengumumannya!"_

" _Mungkin nanti sore, ayo kita kembali ke kelas dulu. Stan kita juga harus berjalan!"_

 _Tetapi saat Sakura dan Konan berjalan menuju kelasnya mereka malah mendengar sesuatu dari ruang OSIS, di dalam sana mereka seperti sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu. Mereka berdua berhenti di sana, mendengarkan samar-samar rapat mereka yang terbilang kacau karena suara-suara dengan nada berantakkan yang saling terlempar. Karena penasaran Sakura mengintip dari ujung jendela yang tirainya terbuka sedikit._

 _Ia melihat pria berkepala merah di sana sedang beradu argumen dengan beberapa anggota lain dan ada seorang guru juga di sana._

" _Mereka sedang mendiskusikan apa, Sakura?" Konan berbisik dari punggung Sakura._

" _Ada Ayame-sensei di sana, mungkin lomba memasak tadi."_

" _Oh, benar juga. Ayame-sensei kan panitia lomba masak."_

* * *

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kau sudah mengetahui hasil pemenangnya dari menguping tadi?" Naruto menyela di tengah cerita masa lalu Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng sambil memainkan kedua sumpitnya sebagai jawaban bukan. "Kami anak kelas sepuluh tidak akan mungkin menang melawan senior."

"Mana bisa begitu, aku yakin masakkanmu enak sekali."

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu aku masak apa?"

Eh, benar juga. Naruto memang belum mengetahui itu. Kemungkinan Sakura membuat makanan Jepang yang paling enak seperti; hayashi raisu, omuraisu, hyamugi atau ramen?

"Kebetulan pas acara kemarin ada sponsor dari salah satu makanan instan yang mendukung acara kami. Jadi, jenis perlombaannya adalah kreasi membuat mie instan agar lebih cantik dan lebih menarik. Yang menang hasil karyanya akan dipajang di salah satu majalah."

"Lalu, masakkanmu dipajang di majalah?"

"Memangnya aku menang?" Sakura bertanya balik.

* * *

 _Tidak ada penyesalan sedikitpun ketika hari itu nama Sakura tidak disebutkan sebagai pemenang lomba memasak di tahun pertamanya sekolah. Tapi, tetap saja. Pengumuman itu berdampak kecewa pada sporter yang berada di belakang Sakura._

 _Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Ia berkata pada semua teman-teman sekelasnya yang berada di sana. "Maaf ya, sudah mengecewakan kalian. Aku memang tidak berbakat."_

 _Karena rasa kecewa, kelas 10-A lebih baik pulang ke stan saja, daripada mendengar sorakkan kemenangan dari kelas lain. Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan teman-temannya walaupun sudah berusaha dengan maksimal._

 _Acara terakhir adalah menyaksikan bersama masakkan milik Sarada Uchiha yang tengah dipoto oleh salah satu kru dari pihak perusahaan makanan instan tersebut. Dalam bulan-bulan ini, masakan berbahan dasar mie instan tersebut akan tampil di salah satu lembar majalah. Sakura yakin, betapa bangganya diri ini jika ia bisa melampaui Sarada._

 _Setelah juara satu, dua, tiga itu turun dari panggung. Ayame-sensei berkata dari balik mic untuk mengumumkan sesuatu kembali. "Baiklah, itu tadi adalah ketiga pemenang dari lomba memasak. Dan masih ada satu pengumuman lagi dari lomba ini. Kita masih memiliki sebuah penghargaan untuk pemenang kategori lomba memasak mie intan."_

* * *

"Jangan-jangan kau membuang bumbunya saat perlombaan berlangsung?" tebak Naruto dengan tepat yang direspon Sakura dengan anggukkan pembenaran kali ini. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Awalnya aku dimarahi karena melakukan itu. soalnya aku tidak suka dengan MSG yang terkandung di sana," jelas Sakura apa adanya. "Aku hampir saja didiskualifikasi karena melakukan itu."

"Tentu saja, itu berarti kau secara terang-terangan mengatakan kalau bumbu dari pihak perusahaannya tidak pantas dikonsumsi."

"Aku kan tidak tahu."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Selanjutnya aku mengetahui kalau ternyata Gaara mendukungku."

Terdengar dengusan dari Naruto. Sakura bisa menebak kemungkinan ia tidak suka atau cemburu? Tapi, Naruto tetap bersikeras kalau ia tidak boleh berlebihan—hanya mendengar masa lalu Sakura, ia menekan, melarang dirinya untuk mengakui cemburu.

* * *

" _Gaara-kun, tunggu!"_

 _Gaara menoleh menunggu wanita berambut merah muda itu tepat berdiri di depannya dan berhenti. Pernapasan Sakura sedikit berpacu karena ia habis berlari._

" _Ada apa?"_

 _Sakura langsung mengalungkan piagam yang ia dapat barusan ke leher Gaara. Ia tidak mungkin menerima itu kalau Gaara tidak membelanya di ruang OSIS beberapa saat yang lalu. "Berkat kau aku tidak terlalu mengecewakan harapan kelasku." Sakura berkata bersungguh-sungguh dengan mata berbinar cerah. "Terimakasih, Gaara."_

 _Gaara melirik piagam berwarna perak terkalung di lehernya. "Aku hanya suka caramu memasak, mengganti bumbunya dan membuat dengan yang baru. Aku hanya mengatakan kepada mereka kau pantas menjadi juara itu saja. Karena masakkanmu murni sehat."_

 _Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang sependapat denganku."_

 _Tangan Gaara terulur untuk mengacak rambut merah muda itu. "Mungkin karena mereka masih menghargai perusahaan yang mendukung acara ini." Kemudian pria itu berbalik melangkah sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya.  
_

 _"Sekali lagi terimakasih!" walau Gaara tidak berbalik, Sakura tetap membungkukkan badan hormat dengan semangat._

* * *

"Disitulah aku mulai terkesan dengan dia. Semua juri tidak suka dengan tindakkanku. Tetapi dia mendukungku!"

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Dari cerita Sakura barusan, tidak ada kesan yang bisa diambil sedikitpun untuk dibanggakan. Mungkin kalau posisi Gaara adalah dirinya baru akan terasa berkesan untuknya.

"Oh ya, tadi aku lihat sekilas pemandangan dari sini begitu bagus," Sakura berdiri masih dengan menenteng gelas teh dan berjalan ke depan pagar besi.

"Itu adalah penampakkan kota Konoha pada malam hari, Sakura." Tidak terasa, sembari mendengarkan cerita Sakura, ternyata mangkuknya sudah tidak bersisa lagi.

Mata Sakura terlihat takjub. Berapa banyak lampu-lampu yang hidup di bawah sana? Ratusan, bahkan ribuan yang terpancar dari gedung dan rumah-rumah, seperti sebuah hiasan saja. Indah sekali.

Angin bertiup kencang sekali lagi, menerbangkan rambut merah mudah ringan itu ke arah samping. Beberapa helai, Sakura singkirkan ke belakang, agar tidak menutupi jarak pandang matanya. Ini luar biasa. Suasana seperti ini tidak pernah ia dapatkan ketika berada di Hokaido.

Sakura merasakan tangan Naruto berada di kedua lengan atasnya. Sementara dagu pria itu tengah menyentuh kepalanya. Perasaan tenang dan nyaman ini rasanya ingin tetap ia pertahankan mengabaikan kuku-kuku jarinya yang sudah mulai membeku.

"Aku suka tempat ini." Sakura menggumam. Hari ulangtahunnya tidak seburuk seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, "terimakasih sudah mengajakku kemari."

Sakura bisa merasakan Naruto kini tengah menarik senyum lebar dari belakangnya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi yang berasal dari rambut Sakura untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Leher pria itu maju melewati bahu Sakura, dengan cepat satu kecupan di pipi telah ia daratkan. "Sama-sama, Sakura- _chan._ "

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tsudzuku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terimaksih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter kemarin. I love you to the moon and back back back ba—udah ah, gak stop-stop jadinya :p

 **Levio Kenta Uzumaki, Rizka scorpiogirl, Ae Hatake, boy** (Hallo, makasih sudah RnR apalagi dibilang suka sama ceritanya wkakka mungkin bentar lagi mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing) **, Hikikaze Naoe, namikazehyunli, lora bozz 29, Banyu695, asdfc** (Bwakakka, eh aku ngakak loh baca Gaara adalah Rakun XD) **, ElleoraNS, wahyu khalil** (Chapter kemarin cukup panjang kok, tiga ribu kataan makasih sudah RnR) **, ara dipa, Arum Junnie, Arata Aurora, Sai Akuto, Guest** (makasih ya udah merespon, dibilang jadi hidup ceritanya jadi seneng nih, eh lebai), **SR not AUTHOR, maple, JUstice drAgon, Zii mawar Choklat, Yuuki Namikaze, adityapratama081131, alfa-kun** (hallo, new readers, terimakasih sudah membaca. Soal suami Hinata kita lihat aja ya) **, Guest** (Oh kebetulan sekali, chap ini full NS and next chapter too. Dan terimakasih sudah mereview) **, Puterateluan, R van Helsing, KEN 1411.**

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Oh, ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian sampaikan? Silahkan tulis di kotak review yaaa.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning : Semoga ada sisi romantis dari chapter ini, author punya alasan: karena sudah kelamaan jomblo. Biar jomblo yang penting bahagia, ya nggak? (maaf, dia kira ini sesi curhat apa?) **warning yang sebenarnya:** totally AU, Misstypes, fanfic datar, OOC for the both of chara, mainly Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

DISCLAIMER : Standard Applied.

* * *

Chapter 11 : Cohabitating Couple (Orang dewasa yang hidup bersama tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan, Sakura- _chan_. Apa kau ingin istirahat?"

Semenjak tadi malam, sufix _–chan_ pada namanya seolah sudah biasa diucapkan. Ia tidak keberatan dipanggil dengan tambahan nama itu walau umurnya sudah hampir berkepala tiga. Naruto benar, ia sedikit kelelahan sore ini.

Semalam mereka menghabiskan waktu di atas perbukitan, hingga tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah hampir larut malam. Lalu, saat pagi-pagi sekali mereka harus segera pergi ke bandara untuk mengejar penerbangan pertama agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat. Saat tiba pada kota Kirigakure, Sakura memutuskan untuk mampir ke kediaman Namikaze terlebih dahulu, membersihkannya sebentar dan juga sempat membuatkan _bento_ untuk Kushina. Jadi, Sakura memang tidak sempat istirahat.

Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa beristirahat sekarang, kita hanya akan menjemput Kushina-s _an_ pulang ke rumah, kan? Kurasa tidak akan banyak memakan waktu."

Pada detik ini memang terhitung sudah tiga hari Kushina berada di rumah sakit. Ia berjanji, jika Naruto datang ia akan segera pulang saja ke rumah. Dari awal Naruto memang sudah curiga mendengar alasan ibunya diobname karena kehilangan nafsu makan. Apa lagi kalau bukan; mencari alasan saja untuk menyuruh Naruto pulang ke rumah.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia berniat akan mengajak Sakura berbalik arah menuju parkiran saja. "Kuantar kau ke rumah sekarang, lalu aku saja akan menjemput ibu sendirian. Dengan begitu kau bisa istirahat."

"Ya ampun, kau ini repot sekali. Sudah mau hampir sampai malah memikirkan rencana berbelit seperti itu." Sakura hendak melangkah lagi—seolah ia paling tahu di mana letak kamar tujuan mereka.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku tidak ingin kau sampai kelelahan dan sakit." Naruto meraih tangannya, membuat wanita bersurai merah muda itu menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sakura menarik lengannya dengan tenang, meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia tidak akan segera kabur jika cengkeraman itu terlepas. "Aku tidak selemah itu, Naruto. Jangan cemaskan aku."

"Tapi, kau butuh istirahat."

"Cara pandanganmu berubah sekarang, ya?"

Kini alis Naruto yang terangkat tidak mengerti. "Aku hanya mencemaskanmu," akunya dengan kejujuran yang penuh.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku ini adalah pembantumu." Sakura menyatakan itu dengan tegas. Ia tahu, sikap Naruto dari awal sampai pada detik ini benar-benar sudah berbeda. Dimulai dari cara bicaranya, cara pria itu memandangnya dan bahkan cara ia memperlakukannya. Kalau saja mereka hanya sebatas kenalan, mungkin ini baik.

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah sedang merendahkan diri sendiri. Aku menyesal, ketika mengetahuimu adalah seorang dokter."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ah, beginilah cara pandang manusia. Selalu menghargai orang-orang yang memiliki sebuah jabatan. "Kalau begitu anggap saja aku hanya seorang pembantu."

Naruto tak suka keputusan Sakura yang terlontar ringan dari mulutnya. "Kalau begitu ketika kita kembali ke Konoha, semua pekerjaan rumah kita selesaikan bersama."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto itu lucu sekali memang. "Aku tidak suka keputusanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah kita ini sepasang komunal." Kemarin ia sempat salah bicara dengan mengakui bahwa dapur apartemen adalah milik 'kita'. Lalu, detik ini, Naruto malah mengatakan hal itu. Seolah kebersamaan mereka itu sudah tercipta sejak lama dan ini sudah terbiasa.

"Dibandingkan dengan sebutan komunal, sepertinya kita lebih cocok disebut sebagai _Cohabitating Couple_."

"Maksudmu, kita adalah orang dewasa yang hidup bersama tanpa menikah?" semburat merah tipis terlihat di kedua pipi Sakura. Terkadang jawaban Naruto dapat menyudutkannya dengan telak. Ia tidak memiliki jawaban untuk berkilah dari pelarian membahas hubungan yang mulai terbangun ini. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, pendapat Naruto tidak juga salah.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu, kan—aw!"

Sebuah jitakkan adalah tanda bahwa Sakura ingin menghentikan imajinasinya yang akan melayang kemana-mana akibat mendengar kalimat Naruto. "Ini sudah hampir malam, bodoh. Ibumu pasti sudah menunggu!"

"Tapi, aku benar kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mereka berdua baru saja masuk ke ruang inap, Kushina langsung berseru semangat. "Lama sekali sampainya!"

Naruto menggaruk lehernya canggung. Ini semua karena banyak persiapan untuk menuju kemari. "Sepertinya ibu memang sudah sehat ya? Jadi, apa ibu sudah bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah?"

"Tega sekali kau berbicara seperti itu kepada ibumu." Minato menyahut saat keluar dari dalam toilet. Matanya langsung tersita pada sosok wanita yang mengekor di belakang Naruto. "Wah, Sakura _-chan_ apa kabar?"

"Sakura saja yang ditanya kabarnya?" Naruto mencibir. Tetapi sayang sekali, tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja." Sakura membungkuk hormat, kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Kushina, menaruh bento yang ia bawa—yang sengaja dipersiapkan demi membangkitkan nafsu makan wanita berambut merah itu. "Bagaimana dengan kabar anda?"

Kushina melirik sebentar pada kotak bento berukuran sedang itu. "Lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Itu karena kalian kemari!" kalau saja selang infus tidak membatasi pergerakan wanita besurai merah itu, ia pasti akan melompat dan memeluk Sakura sampai terjatuh.

"Sakura _-chan_ , kau tidak perlu berbicara formal seperti itu pada ibu," sahut Naruto disertai anggukkan dari Minato.

"Iya, tidak perlu seperti itu," timpal Kushina menyetujui. "Kau bisa panggil aku ibu."

"I-ibu?" Sakura membeo pada kata terakhir Kushina. Dari sudut matanya sekilas pipi Naruto bersemu merah mendengar ini. Apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu?

Baru beberapa menit mereka berada di sini sudah membuat Naruto was-was. Ibunya pasti berbuat di luar kendali: kalau tidak mempermalukan dirinya di depan Sakura, bisa saja bertingkah aneh seperti sebelumnya. Ah, dasar ibunya itu, memang seperti itu.

"Iya, benar. Kalau begitu kau panggil aku ayah sekarang!" Minato mendekat sambil berseru semangat. Naruto sebenarnya ingin berkomentar, tetapi ia belum mempunyai kata-kata yang pas. Lebih baik ia mengupas apel saja dan diam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayah, ibu?" ujar Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik." Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa ini?"

"Oh, ini. Aku sempat membuat risotto tadi di rumah. Apa ibu sudah makan malam? Aku juga membawakan untuk ayah."

"Belum," ujarnya terdengar mengenaskan. "Aku tidak ingin makan apapun. Tapi, tadi siang sudah makan beberapa kue dan buah-buah."

"Tidak makan nasi?"

"Kushina pasti muntah kalau makan itu," sahut Minato menimpali.

Beberapa detik Sakura terdiam, ia mengamati kondisi wanita itu. "Oh, kelihatannya ibu baik-baik saja. Badanmu juga tidak kelihatan begitu kurus. Mungkin memang selera nafsumu saja terganggu. Seharusnya dengan mengonsumsi vitamin atau obat nafsu makan ibu sudah bisa mengatasi itu."

"Tapi, kenyataannya ia tetap tidak bisa makan," jawab Minato.

"Oh ..." Sakura membuka kain pada bento itu. membuka tutupnya—memperlihatkan isinya yang berupa campuran nasi, sayur, daging dan komposisi lain yang tidak diketahui Kushina. "Apa ibu ingin mencicipi ini?" tanya Sakura memastikan. "Satu sendok saja dulu. Kalau tidak bisa tidak usah dipaksakan."

Awalnya Kushina ragu-ragu. Di hadapannya itu hanya sebuah bekal biasa seperti halnya nasi campur sayuran. Tetapi harum lembut nasi yang terbawa oleh dinginnya AC begitu berbeda. Sayang sekali, ia tidak memiliki rasa lapar untuk saat ini. "Sepertinya ibu ingin mencicipinya. Ibu juga sudah lama tidak mencicipi masakkan dari calon menantu."

Ah, Kushina bisa saja. Mendengar itu Naruto hampir tersedak buah apel.

Sakura hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Belum pernah ada orang yang berkata demikian selama ini. Dan itu cukup terdengar seperti bayangan masa depan. "Biar aku bantu menyuap." Sakura menyendokkan risotto dan mengarahkannya kepada mulut Kushina.

Mata _emerald_ -nya mengawasi pergerakkan kunyahan Kushina dengan seksama. Dalam hal ini, memang ada perbedaan yang signifikan antara kunyahan orang yang benar-benar tidak memiliki nafsu makan, dan kunyahan orang yang memiliki nafsu makan.

Satu sendokkan dari suapan Sakura berhasil melalui tenggorokkannya.

"Ibu hanya harus memaksakan makanan masuk melewati tenggorokkan saja. Ibu tidak akan muntah jika menelan makanan yang memiliki kadar bau yang tidak tajam dan rasa yang tidak terlalu merangsang lidah."

Kushina terperangah. Ia bisa menelan nasi kembali dengan cukup mudah. "Kalau begitu ibu mau satu suap lagi." Kushina sudah membuka mulut. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Wah, wah, melihat pemandangan ini jadi merasa berat mendengar bahwa kalian akan segera kembali ke Konoha besok," Minato berkata dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Kami sibuk ayah, besok harus menghadiri pernikahan Hinata. Sakura juga punya pekerjaan di Puskesmas." Naruto berkata sembari memasukkan potongan apel pada mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mencuci buah apelnya?" tanya Minato memastikan. Naruto selalu saja malas untuk mencuci buah apel ketika mengupasnya sendiri.

"Lagipula ini buah apel yang disediakan dari rumah sakit, kan? Pasti sudah dicuci sebelumnya," kilah Naruto.

"Dasar pemalas!" Kushina menimpali dengan mulut yang penuh risotto. Ini pertama kalinya Kushina menikmati makanan ini. "Oh ya, Sakura. rasanya seperti susshi ya?" ujar Kushina setelah otaknya mulai menyadari

"Mana? Ayah juga ingin merasakan!"

Sakura mengeluarkan satu bento lagi, memberikannya kepada Minato. "Rasanya memang seperti susshi, karena rata-rata bahannya adalah dari komposisi susshi. Biasanya jika tidak nafsu makan, mulailah mengonsumsi makanan lokal dulu."

"Ibu juga suka kok, risotto yang a la Italia." Kushina memajukan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali akan aku masakkan yang aslinya," jawab Sakura kembali memberikan suapan berikutnya.

"Wah, ayah jadi tidak sabar kalau begitu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar melihat respon dari keluarga Naruto. Tidak terasa isi wadah bentonya sudah tinggal setengah. Oh, syukurlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Persediaan apel sudah dikandaskan Naruto tanpa sadar. Gara-gara ia salah tingkah sendiri melihat sikap orangtuanya menghadapi Sakura—melampiaskannya dengan menggigit apel ternyata mengurangi kadar salah tingkah. Kini, mereka berdua berjalan keluar rumah sakit untuk mencari beberapa buah-buahan.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut ke tokoh buah? Tokohnya cukup jauh _loh_." Masih dengan kecemasaan Naruto tentang keadaan Sakura yang mulai melemas—yang memang benar sudah kelelahan. Beberapa kali Naruto mendapatinya—wanita itu mencuri kesempatan untuk menguap saat berada di dalam ruang inap tadi.

"Apakah sama jauhnya dengan berjalan kaki dari halte menuju apartemenmu?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Jarak dari apartemen yang ditempuh Sakura tiap pagi menuju halte kurang lebih 100 meter. Jarak yang cukup jauh jika seseorang harus berjalan ketika sedang terlambat bekerja. "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Kalau seperti itu tidak terlalu jauh." Sakura menghirup udara malam di luar Rumah sakit ini dalam-dalam, udaranya tidak terlalu dingin tetapi benar-benar terasa sejuk sekali. Mungkin karena kawasan bebas asap kendaraan dan rokok. "Aku sering berjalan jauh-jauh, dari satu kafe ke kafe yang lain. Sekitar 200 meter bahkan lebih."

Naruto bersiul mendengarnya.

"Dulu dalam satu minggu aku hanya punya waktu satu hari libur. Dalam satu hari kadang aku memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi kafe-kafe baru." Sakura melebarkan senyumnya, sementara imajinasinya melayang ke masa lalu. "Jadi, untuk mengantisipasi biar tidak kekenyangan, kami memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja setelah makan."

"Memangnya kau biasa dengan siapa melakukan hal seperti itu?" Naruto merasa penasaran. Di pikirannya, apakah ia bersama Gaara? Atau kemungkinan pacarnya yang entahlah siapa saja itu. Yang pasti saat ini Naruto sudah merasa was-was takut cemburu duluan.

"Terkadang bersama teman, jika sama-sama sedang libur. Terkadang juga sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak melakukan hal itu juga bersama? Kelihatannya menarik."

"Kau pasti akan bosan."

"Kurasa tidak jika bersamamu."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, lain kali ayo kita lakukan bersama."

Naruto ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya pula, ia berbalik menghadap wanita itu dengan pandangan melemah. "Sakura- _chan_ , terimakasih sudah memilih kota Konoha sebagai tempat barumu."

Awalnya Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Namun, beberapa detik waktu berjalan akhirnya ia mengerti _poin_ yang dimaksud oleh pria itu. Ia hanya menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak sengaja memilih kota ini. Lagipula untuk apa kau berterimakasih?"

Naruto menggeleng. Sakura salah, ia memang harus berterimakasih. Karena jika itu tidak terjadi, mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu. "Oh ya, maaf juga atas soal ibuku yang selalu mengiramu adalah pacarku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka keluargamu." Untuk meyakinkan Naruto kalau ia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu, Sakura dengan senang hati menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum lebih lebar. Sesaat pria berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum melihat cengiran lebar Sakura, itu sudah seperti makrokosma saja.

"Lalu, apa kau juga suka aku?"

Alis Sakura terangkat, kemungkinan Naruto sedang membuat sebuah lelucon. Walau begitu, ia hanya bisa berkata jujur. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Tidak ada kata terlempar setelahnya. Naruto masih tetap menatapnya lurus tanpa emosi yang meluap-luap, tidak pula terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Sakura, ia hanya bahagia karena mendengar itu. Sebuah ciuman singkat terjadi begitu saja di antara mereka berdua, cukup singkat tetapi Sakura terlihat seperti sudah siap. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam agar sesuatu yang berdebar di dalam dadanya sedikit teratasi. Apa yang telah terjadi barusan itu— _was abloom, absurdly of course._

Sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat wajah, ia menyempatkan untuk menyelipkan poni panjang merah muda itu ke belakang telinga. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke tokoh buah sebelum turun hujan." Sakura menengadah memastikan langit yang ternyata memang tidak memiliki banyak bintang.

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tangan besar itu begitu hangat. Dapat melindungi tangan langsing miliknya. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Dan juga mencintaimu. Terimakasih sudah membalas ciuman singkat tadi. Aku anggap kau memang menyukaiku dan mencintaiku juga."

Muka Sakura kembali bersemu merah. Naruto dapat melihat jelas hal itu karena ia tidak sempat membuang muka. Manis sekali. "Ya, kalau seorang _housekeeping_ wajar saja bisa jatuh cinta dengan majikannya. Tapi, seorang majikan jatuh cinta kepada _housekeeping_ itu hal yang mustahil," balas Sakura dengan nada candaan.

"Itu tidak mustahil, Sakura- _chan_." Entah sejak kapan ia suka panggilan dengan suffix - _chan_ tersebut. "Sekarang aku malah menginginkan sesuatu," wajah Naruto berubah memelas.

"Apa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin lebih dari sebuah ciuman—"

 _bletak,_ "—Aku kan bercanda, Sakura- _chan."_

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan melihat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dr. Haruno?"

Sakura menoleh, sebuah panggilan yang dulunya selalu terdengar familier. Semua orang memanggilnya seperti itu saat berada di dalam maupun di luar Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ini seperti _de javu_.

"Ah, ternyata benar anda dr. Haruno Sakura. Aku kira bukan, aku langsung mengenalimu dari warna rambutmu," ujar seseorang itu saat sudah berada di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura melirik ke arah rambutnya yang benar-benar selalu menarik perhatian. "Maaf anda siapa?" Sakura hanya memerhatikan penampilan orang yang menyapanya di lobi rumah sakit ini. Pria itu memiliki tinggi badan 20 sentimeter lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Memiliki postur tubuh seperti atletis. Dan rambut yang diikat seperti berbentuk kuncup nanas.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura akhirnya bisa menebak. Membuat Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya benar-benar merasa penasaran.

"Ahaha, ternyata anda masih mengingatku, mahasiswa yang pernah magang di rumah sakit Hokaido."

"Ya, itulah kau yang si jenius itu." Sakura tidak percaya akan bertemu dengannya di sini. "Jadi, kau sudah bekerja di sini?" Sakura melihat jas putih yang melekat pada badannya. Percaya atau tidak umurnya masih dua puluh dua tahun.

"Aku baru saja bergabung di sini sebenarnya. Bagaimana denganmu? Sedang mengunjungi orang di sini?" mata Shikamaru melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, aku kemari hanya menjenguk ayah dan ibu Naruto." Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto, membuat Shikamaru mengerti siapa pemilik nama yang disebutkannya.

"Oh, begitu. Apa dia pacarmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia menanti jawaban apa yang akan keluar sendiri dari mulut Sakura.

Beberapa detik Sakura mencari jawaban yang pas dari pertanyaan Shikamaru. " _I am his housekeeping_."

Shikamaru ternganga tidak percaya atas apa yang telah ia dengar. Wajah Sakura tidak terlihat main-main saat mengatakan itu.

Sementara ekspresi Naruto sepertinya ada yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada jam sembilan malam mereka pulang ke kediaman Namikaze. Untung saja Sakura sempat membersihkan isi dalam rumah tersebut. Mereka tidak memiliki pembantu dalam rumah tersebut. Sehingga siang tadi Sakura cukup kualahan membersihkannya. Ya ampun, rumah sebesar ini tanpa pembantu, apa jadinya? Tapi, jika dilihat dari sisi positifnya, memang tidak mudah mencari pembantu yang bisa dipercaya.

"Jika hari ini kami tidak datang, apakah ibu tetap akan pulang ke rumah?" Naruto bertanya ketika ia sudah keluar dari dalam mobil sedan milik ayahnya.

Kushina tertawa senang. "Memangnya salah meminta anak sendiri untuk menjemput orangtuanya pulang?"

"Huh, ibu ..." Naruto mendesis pada dirinya sendiri.

Minato tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia membukakan pintu rumah untuk istrinya masuk terlebih dahulu. Bahkan jika diajak mendaki sekarang, Kushina mungkin akan sanggup. "Walau begitu, ibumu harus segera tidur. Kalian berdua juga harus istirahat. Bukankah besok jadwal penerbangannya jam 12 siang?"

"Aku masih ingin menonton televisi." Kushina bergumam sembari menuju ke ruang tengah untuk duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Oh, ya ibu." Naruto mengambil salah satu tempat duduk di hadapan Kushina, ia baru teringat sesuatu. "Sepertinya aku akan menginap di hotel saja malam ini. Apa ada hotel terdekat di sini?"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

"Bukankah hanya ada dua kamar yang bisa dipakai dalam rumah ini?" Naruto sudah menyadari hal ini ketika baru tiba tadi pagi. Dan pilihan yang bagus adalah dengan menginap di luar atau tidur di sofa?

"Dua kamar itu kan sudah pas?"

Otak Sakura sudah mengerti dengan perkataan itu. Ia hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau ini memang repot sekali ya? Kalian berdua kan bisa tidur di kamarmu dulu."

Naruto sudah ternganga dengan muka merah seperti kepanasan sendiri. Akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara. "Aku tidak masalah tidur di ruang tamu. Lagipula aku sudah biasa tidur di manapun, bahkan di dapur sekalipun."

"Tidak bisa!" Minato dan Kushina menjawab berbarengan.

"Kalau begitu aku saja tidur di sofa," akhirnya Naruto bisa berkata lagi. Benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.

"Apa enaknya tidur di sofa?" Minato geleng-geleng tidak mengerti dengan keinginan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Kau tahu kan kalau kamarmu itu selama ini tidak ada yang menempati. Rumah ini juga selalu sering kosong. Ibu takut kau akan mimpi buruk jika tidur sendirian."

Sakura melihat reaksi Naruto yang berubah pucat duluan mendengar itu. Ternyata pria itu penakut juga. Apa hubungannya jika rumah sering kosong dengan mimpi buruk? Kecuali jika rumah ini memang benar berhantu.

"Bagaimana Sakura _-chan_ , apa kau tidak merinding mendengarnya?" Minato memancing perasaan takut Sakura. Andai saja pria itu tahu, jika antara kamar mayat dan ruang dapur Rumah Sakit Umum Hokaido hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja.

"Kurasa yang perlu bantuan adalah Naruto." Sakura mengangkat kembali tas besar (perlengkapan Kushina) yang sempat ia taruh di atas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong ini mau kutaruh di mana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah berapa lama kamarmu ini ditinggal?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Semenjak tamat kuliah dan mencoba peruntungan ikut tes di luar kota, akhirnya ia memiliki pekerjaan di tempat lain. "Sekitar empat tahunan," ujarnya terdengar acuh.

Sakura melihat tingkah yang sedikit beda dari Naruto. Dari saat mereka masuk kamar bersama. Sakura sempat membersihkan kamar ini sesaat dari beberapa debu dan juga sarang laba-laba yang ada di langit-langit kamar. Pria itu dari tadi hanya diam saja. Ia malah pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan ini cukup lama. Sepertinya ia marah saat Sakura mengobrol sebentar dengan Shikamaru tadi.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau sangat lelah, lebih baik kau segera tidur. Aku akan tidur di lantai saja."

Tangan Sakura langsung terlipat mendengar itu. Sementara ujung kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. "Apa ada yang salah dengan obrolan aku dan Shikamaru tadi?"

Naruto terdiam. Benar, ia sedikit tidak suka dengan jawaban terakhir dari Sakura yang mengatakan dirinya adalah seorang _housekeeping_. "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menganggapku sebagai majikkan lagi."

Sakura naik ke atas ranjang. Ia langsung menempatkan diri ke sisi ranjang bagian arah dinding—mengosongkan sisi ranjang yang satunya untuk Naruto. Kemudian tangannya menepuk-nepuk badan ranjang yang sudah cukup berumur itu. "Kalau memang bukan majikkan, naiklah ke atas sini."

Wajah Naruto berubah merah. Apa-apaan cara Sakura yang terlihat sedikit—ehem—itu? Naruto berdehem agar tidak terlihat canggung. "Jadi, namamu Haruno Sakura?" Naruto akhirnya duduk di sisi ranjang yang ditepuk Sakura tadi.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal ya?" Sakura melebarkan cengirannya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku tentang dirimu?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir. Memangnya ia sudah menyembunyikan apa dari Naruto? Rasanya tidak ada hal yang banyak ia sembunyikan. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Haruno Sakura?"

"Kalau bisa semuanya ..."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Semuanya hanya masa lalu. Aku sudah ada di Konoha dan kau yang sudah memungutku sekarang. Kurasa kita tidak perlu membicarakan hal-hal yang sudah kutinggalkan di sana."

Detak jantung Naruto mendengar itu sedikit tidak waras.

Tetapi dengan santainya Sakura merebahkan diri di sampingnya. "Aku lelah," wanita itu malah menguap lebar sembari memeluk sebuah guling besar. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tahu tentang dirimu walau kau tidak pernah membicarakannya, Naruto."

"Benarkah?" Naruto tertarik untuk mendengarkannya. Kemudian ia merebahkan diri juga di sana.

"Kurasa kau menyukaiku karena kau baru saja putus dengan Hinata." Terdengar kekehan kecil dari mulut wanita itu. Sementara mata lelahnya mulai mengatup.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Maksudmu aku menjadikanmu sebuah perlarian?"

"Ehm ..." Sakura bergumam tanpa bersuara.

"Tapi, jujur saja. Aku menyukaimu bukan karena aku akan ditinggal nikah atau karena melihatmu adalah seorang dokter yang pintar memasak." Naruto berkata dengan dibalas deheman Sakura (lagi). "Yang aku rasakan adalah, ketika aku lelah saat pulang bekerja, ada kau yang meringankan lelah itu. Ketika aku ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol, ada kau yang menjadi lawan bicaraku. Dan ketika aku mulai bosan dengan sesuatu. Pasti ada hal yang baru kau tunjukkan." Pria itu mengatakannya tanpa ragu. Ini terdengar gombal. Tetapi ia berharap Sakura tidak menilai ke sana. "Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Sakura membuka matanya. Silau lampu di langit-langit sedikit memberatkan kelopak mata. "Aku rasa semua itu terwujud karena kita sering bersama. Karena kebersamaan itu sepertinya aku juga akan sulit untuk menghentikannya. Seolah itu adalah sebuah keharusan untuk tetap tinggal bersamamu." Ia menutup katanya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bersyukur hari ini ia bisa bangun pagi. Semalam sebenarnya adalah ide yang cukup gila untuk setuju tidur bersama dengan Naruto. Dengan sedikit melawan rasa gugupnya, akhirnya Sakura bisa tidur nyenyak di atas rasa lelahnya seharian.

Aroma teh sudah menguar dari dalam gelas yang ia isi dengan air panas. Di atas meja makan sudah tersedia beberapa _sandwich_ berisi daging asap yang ia siapkan untuk sarapan pagi.

Suara televisi dapat wanita itu dengar dari dalam dapur. Di ruang tamu, kedua orangtua Naruto sudah duduk di sana. Keadaan seperti ini benar-benar atmosfir yang nyaman. Seolah seperti inilah gambaran masa depan yang ia idamkan.

Dalam beberapa detik ada sebersit rasa rindu pada kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Jahatkah dia sudah meninggalkan kedua orangtua hanya demi sebuah kebebasan semata?

"Sakura-c _han_?"

Sakura menaruh teko yang berisi air hangat itu terlebih dahulu sebelum menoleh. "Naruto, kau baru bangun?"

"Maafkan aku, aku kesiangan." Rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakkan. Tapi, kelihatannya ia sudah mencuci muka. "Seharusnya aku membantumu menyiapkan sarapan." Omelnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot membantuku?"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dapur ini tanpa membuat suara. Memberikan waktu kepada otak Sakura untuk mencerna maksud perkataan pria itu sendiri.

"Oh?" Sakura baru mengerti. Itu tandanya Naruto tak ingin menempatkan Sakura lagi sebagai pembantu. "Jika aku bisa lebih cepat bekerja dan membuatmu gagal membantuku, Itu semua salahmu sendiri." Sakura hanya menyeringai geli. "Ah, setelah sarapan kita harus segera berbenah untuk pulang. Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan bersiap."

"Sakura-c _han ..._ " nada Naruto terdengar merengek.

Sakura mengangkat nampan yang berisi beberapa cangkir teh dan berjalan menuju pintu dapur. Belum sampai ia keluar dari dalam dapur ini, kakinya malah mundur selangkah. Naruto melihat ekspresi aneh Sakura dengan sesuatu yang didengarnya dari luar dapur.

Dari dalam televisi, sebuah siaran berita yang melaporkan bahwa sebuah Rumah Sakit—yang Naruto tidak terlalu jelas mendengar namanya—menyebutkan bahwa telah kehilangan seorang dokter yang dapat membuat sebuah perubahan dari dalam Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Ya ampun, dokter ahli gizi itu tega sekali ya, tahu-tahu menghilang padahal benar-benar diharapkan untuk bekerja sama dengan Rumah Sakit itu," komentar Kushina dari ruang tamu yang masih dapat mereka dengar dari dalam dapur.

"Padahal ia berbakat. Kadang-kadang jika orang sudah merasa hebat ia malah keluar sendiri dari dalam perusahaan. Apa dia tidak tahu jika mencari pekerjaan itu susah?" ujar Minato menimpali.

"Dan kedua orangtuanya bilang bahwa anaknya menghilang dari rumah. Melarikan diri entah kemana. Pasti dia punya masalah yang berat, atau dia tidak pernah bersyukur dengan bakat yang ia punya?"

"Hah, ada-ada saja ya, s _ayang?_ "

Sakura masih bergeming di ambang pintu dapur. Wajahnya mendadak kaku dan ia seperti seekor tikus yang baru saja terkena jebakkan lem yang lengket. Naruto dapat melihat itu. Pasti ada kaitannya dengan Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

* * *

Hallo, terimakasih untuk yang mereview kemarin : **Maple23, lora bozz 29, Dirly698, Guest** (hohoh, terimakasih sudah RnR) **, Arata Aurora, Ae Hatake, ara dipa, IrfaanFanday, adam muhammad 980, boy** (pffft, kali ini apdetnnya cukup lama, sory yak XD apakah chap ini sudah romantis hehem?) **, ElleoraNS, namikazehyunli, berry uchiha, SR not AUTHOR, Justice DrAgon, Guest** (akakka, emang ada gak ya kehidupan nyata kayak mereka? Terimakasih sudah membaca), **hikikaze naoe, kiutemy, amie haruno** (wah, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca), **Zii mawar choklat, Yuuki Namikaze, Rizka scorpiogirl, manlyBastard** (hallo, makasih sudah membaca sebelumnya, Man *bingung mau panggil apa* aku suka banget kok komentar kamu, buat aku punya imajinasi lain*?* kalau menurut aku pribadi yah, aku punya feelnya saat Naruto jatuh cinta ke Sakura aja. Tapi, aku juga berusaha ngerasakan jatuh cintanya Sakura ke Naruto), **Zhai19, asdf** (wakakak, tumben ngaku senyum baca fanfic ini :p), **FoxyNamikaze07, nslover** (hallo, terimakasih sudah membaca haha aku suka pendapat kamu, ikuti terus ya ceritanya kalau begitu), **Azuma Sarafine** (Wah, dijadikan fav story ya? hihihi, iya makasih ya semangatnya. Sangat membantu sekali dalam pengerjaannya :3), **haru no hira** (Iya, ini sudah tak lanjut)

Maaf ya, jika ceritanya memang datar-datar aja dari beberapa chapter ke belakang hahah khusus untuk fanfic ini memang begitu kok, baru deh chapter depan ada beberapa masalah. Dan itu juga gak gede-gede amat. Semoga readers masih mau mengikuti ceritanya.

Oh iya, sedih rasanya jika mengingat saya gak bakal nemuin Maple23 aka Airin lagi berucap dalam kotak review HoN ini (soalnya dia sempet janji bakal review terus sih XD) Saya sudah kehilangan dia. Dan sangat menyesal sekali jika saya tidak mengabulkan keinginanya untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini sesegera mungkin :') ini sudah hampir satu bulan kamu pergi ya, sayang. Dan chapter ini aku persembahkan untuk kamu, Airin.

-Thanks for reading-


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Applied**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Fanfic datar bebas hambatan (?)**

* * *

 **House of Nutrient**

 **Chapter 12 : My Sweet Roommate.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau boleh memilih, Sakura lebih baik segera melempar dirinya ke kasur. Memencet volume _full_ pada AC—lalu tidur dengan tenang selagi Naruto pergi ke pesta pernikahan. Namun itu tetap hanyalah sebuah keinginan yang lewat.

"Aku tidak punya gaun, lebih baik aku tidak ikut." Keinginan sebelumnya hanya bisa Sakura lampiaskan pada sofa ruang tamu apartemen ini. Menyenderkan kepalanya agar aliran darahnya berjalan dengan baik.

"Ayolah, Sakura- _chan_. Hanya tidak punya gaun, kamu tidak mau menemaniku?" Naruto memohon dengan alis yang bertaut. Padahal agenda akhir pekan sudah tersusun dengan sempurna. Membeli kado Hinata, mengajak Sakura makan di luar, berkeliling di sekitar daerah Konoha, lalu berkunjung ke Kirigakure, semuanya sudah dijalani tepat pada waktunya. Lalu, kenapa pada agenda terakhir wanita itu malah tidak menyempurnakan susunannya?

"Apa kamu mau, aku pergi dengan seragam _baby sister_?"

Imajinasi Naruto langsung membayangkan Sakura tengah menggunakan seragam berwarna merah mudah sementara salah satu tangannya memegang botol susu. _Baby sister_ kan pengasuh anak. "Baiklah, kita mampir ke butik dulu sebelum ke sana. Kurasa masih sempat karena sekarang masih jam lima."

Sakura menggeleng mantap. "Aku tipe orang yang susah memilih gaun, akan butuh waktu lama jika melakukan itu. Sudahlah, kamu pergi sendiri saja ya!" setelah mengatakan itu, wanita itu bergerak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Mungkin tidak usah datang saja sekalian.

Sebuah panggilan telepon menyita perhatian Naruto untuk memandangi layar ponselnya—dengan nama Tenten yang tertera di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mension Hyuuga sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa mobil yang terparkir rapi. Orang-orang yang berjas formal dan bergaun anggun keluar dari tiap-tiap mobil. Dari pagi tadi, jalan raya yang berada di depan mension sedikit terganggu—karena begitu banyak mobil yang keluar masuk dari sana.

Siang tadi upacara pernikahan keluarga bangsawan sudah dilaksanakan. Sebagai seorang Hyuuga, mereka hanya akan menikah dengan Hyuuga pula, mereka tidak akan pernah melepas marga kebangsawanan sampai keturunan berapapun.

Hinata sudah mengetahui adat ini sejak lama, ia hanya bisa pasrah mendapati dirinya sekarang sudah menjadi seorang istri dari suaminya—Toneri Hyuuga. Padahal dulu Toneri hanyalah sepupu jauhnya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Kalau saja, kekasihnya yang dahulu bersedia membawanya kabur—meninggalkan keluarga ini. Hinata tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk benar-benar melakukan itu. Jatuh cinta itu tidak mudah seperti para remaja SMA. Bukan hanya sekedar melihat dari fisik atau kebaikan hatinya. Ini menyangkut soal kenyamanan, kecocokan untuk membina suatu rumah tangga selama sisa hidupnya.

Toneri memasuki ruang ganti pribadi Hinata. Melihat suami Hinata tiba-tiba masuk ke sana, para penghias dan disainer yang berada di dalam keluar dengan tenang. Hinata masih bergeming di antara kedua kaca tinggi yang memantulkan lekukkan tubuhnya yang sempurna—tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Apa kamu gugup?" Toneri mendekat ke arah Hinata. Sebuah senyuman ia berikan. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa. Dan sangat disayangkan sekali, malam nanti akan ada yang namanya malam pertama bagi mereka.

"Aku hanya gugup saat upacara pernikahan. Aku rasa resepsi tidak semenegangkan tadi siang karena pestanya tidak terlalu formal." Akhirnya Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya, kau benar." Toneri bergumam. "Aku harap pada akhirnya kamu bisa menerimaku sebagai suamimu."

Ah, apakah sorot mata gelap Hinata tidak bisa berbohong untuk menampilkan sebuah kebahagian pada hari ini saja?

.

.

.

Dengan sangat terhormat, Tenten mengacaukan segalanya. Naruto meminta sekertarisnya itu mampir ke apartemennya untuk meminjamkan beberapa gaun yang ia punya. Sialnya ketiga gaun yang dibawakan Tenten bukan tipe yang begitu feminim sehingga Sakura harus setuju mengenakannya—karena harus mengakui gaun itu simpel dan terlihat cantik sekali.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang tengah mengemudikan mobil. Dari sini bentuk rahang Naruto begitu tampak tegas, dengan ditambah balutan jas formal berwarna coklat susu tua. Astaga, sejak kapan ia setampan itu? Sejak kapan ini semua terjadi, berada di dalam mobilnya bukan sebagai orang asing atau pembantu lagi?

"Kenapa kamu memandangiku terus? Apa aku tampan?" Naruto menyadarinya sudah dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sakura langsung kembali pada lamunanya. Astaga, ini sedikit memalukan. "Apa tidak boleh?" semburat tipis terlihat di wajah Sakura. Menyebalkan memang tertangkap basah.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Rasanya agak berbeda sekarang. Berdua bersama orang yang disayangi dalam satu mobil, tidak seperti pertama kali bertemu yang ingin sekali menendang wanita ini keluar dari sini. "Tentu saja boleh. Tapi, lebih baik pandangi aku saat tengah malam saja. Ha ha ha." Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah persuasif, Naruto langsung menyangkal. "Aku bercanda."

Kemudian perhatian Sakura berada pada kaca mobil di sisinya. Jalan raya agak sedikit ramai pada malam ini.

"Tenang saja, kita hanya sebentar mampir ke pesta. Aku juga lelah, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto membuka suara lagi karena ia tahu kondisi fisik dirinya dan juga Sakura sudah tinggal seperempat.

"Lama juga tidak masalah."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Hinata memakai gaun pengantinnya saja, setelah itu kita tidak perlu berada di sana lagi."

Sakura mengamati raut wajah Naruto dan juga inti dari kalimatnya. Apakah Naruto dahulu pernah membayangkan Hinata mengenakkan gaun pengantin—lalu di sampingnya pria itu mendampinginya? Dan malam ini, Naruto seperti akan membuktikan khayalannya itu.

"Aku pribadi, tidak akan pernah datang ke pesta pernikahan seorang mantan kekasih," Sakura mengutarakan pendapat yang tidak pernah Naruto tanyakan padanya. Hanya terlintas dan ia ingin Naruto tahu itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah jadi mantan berarti masa lalu. Masa lalu tidak perlu dijumpai lagi. Karena masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Seperti aku sekarang ini."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, perkataan Sakura ini agak sedikit serius.

"Kecuali, kalau kamu ingin menunjukkan bahwa kamu bahagia hidup tanpa dia ..." entah mengapa suara Sakura terdengar sarkastik. Sepertinya ia memang tidak menyukai acara ini. "Atau kamu ingin menyaksikan pernikahan yang tidak diharapkan ini tanpa kamu di sampingnya. Yang mana tebakkanku yang benar?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Sakura menyesal pernah menanyakan ini. Andai keduanya adalah benar, kemungkinan jauh di dalam lubuk hati Naruto, ia masih mencintai Hinata—tanpa ia sadari tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat masuk ke mension Hyuuga ini, Sakura hanya diam saja. Rasanya ada satu kekecewaan masuk ke dalam sini. Ia tidak berhak bangga karena berhasil merebut hati mantan kekasih dari mempelai perempuan di sini.

Untung saja acara resepsi malam hari ini bukanlah acara formal yang banyak mengundang para pejabat tinggi dan juga para orangtua. Rata-rata tamu yang hadir di sini wajahnya masih terlihat muda—sepertinya acara malam ini adalah perkumpulan para remaja dari teman-teman sekolah kedua mempelai.

Alunan musik dari biola mengudara di dalam mension ini, beberapa pasangan turun ke lantai dansa menikmati suasana dan juga aliran musik. Benar-benar pesta yang tenang, tidak seperti tipe pesta rakyat jelata dengan musik yang keras.

Tenten mendekat bersama Sai. Dalam sudut pandang Sakura, mereka sangat serasi. Yang satu sangat suka berceloteh. Yang satunya tinggal menimpali.

Taraa! Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih seperti kompor dan gas. Di mana ada Naruto, mereka akan mem- _bully_. Apalagi ada seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya.

"Ah, Sakura. Tidak menyangka kalau gaun itu sangat cocok denganmu. Aku suka kau memakainya."

"Terimakasih atas gaunnya." Sakura merasa malu harus bertemu dengan orang yang meminjamnya gaun. Ia benar-benar merasa sebagai gadis miskin yang tak punya apa-apa. Sakura hanya bisa membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih padanya, lagipula gaunnya nanti akan kuganti dengan yang baru," Naruto mencibir.

"Kalian ini serasi sekali ya?" ujar Sai dengan senyum tanpa ekspresinya.

Tenten tertawa. "Jangan malu-malu begitu Naruto. Aku doakan semoga kalian cepat menyusul Hyuuga ya!"

Naruto menggaruk lehernya canggung, sementara Sakura menghentikan seorang pelayan yang lewat untuk mengambil dua cangkir limun yang berada di nampannya.

Di salah satu sudut, Hinata melihat Naruto berdiri bersama rekannya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pria ini tanpa kesadarannya—meninggalkan beberapa teman perempuan yang sedang mengerumuninya.

"Selamat malam. Terimakasih sudah datang ke acara ini."

Tenten, Sai, Naruto dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hyuuga- _san_!" Tenten membungkuk, Sai hanya tersenyum. Sementara Naruto menandaskan gelas limunnya dengan acuh.

"Kau meninggalkan mempelai pria?" Sai tidak melihat Toneri mendampingi Hinata di sampingnya.

"Dia juga sedang ada obrolan penting dengan teman lama. Aku pikir aku juga harus menemui teman lamaku."

Sakura memandang Hinata dari bawah kaki sampai ujung rambut. Ia benar-benar wanita bangsawan yang sempurna. Hinata menggunakan gaun bergaris leher sabrina, gaunnya hanya sebatas dengkul, sementara pita belakang sepanjang dua meter menyentuh tanah, membuatnya benar-benar sebagai putri. Apakah ini yang pernah Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya?

"Oh, jadi begitu." Tenten melirik Naruto dari ujung mata sekilas. "Padahal sebentar lagi kami akan menemukanmu duluan. Tapi, malah kami yang ditemukan olehmu. Ha ha ha. Selamat atas pernikahanmu ya Hyuuga- _san_!"

"Semoga kalian berbahagia." Tambah Sai.

Hinata menggumakan terimakasih, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. "Semoga kalian semua segera menikah."

"Aku yakin, Tenten dan Sai akan naik ke pelaminan terlebih dahulu," komentar Naruto berlelucon.

"Tidak." Sai menggaruk lehernya. "Kurasa Naruto- _san_ dan Sakura- _san_ lah yang terlebih dahulu."

"Sakura?" ujar Hinata tidak percaya. Bukankah ia adalah pembantunya? Kecuali jika alasannya adalah Naruto sangat frustrasi mungkin bisa diterima.

Dalam satu detik pandangan Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu sibuk dengan gelas limunnya karena pertanyaan itu bukan bagiannya untuk menjawab. "Ya, dia pacarku."

Ada perasaan aneh yang mengalir ketika wanita bersurai _indigo_ itu mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Pengakuan dari Naruto mengingatkannya pada banyak kejadian. Pernyataan itu sering ia utarakan kepada semua orang yang meraka temui. Tapi, sekarang itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Dengan paksaan, Hinata menarik senyum tipis. "Se-semoga kalian berdua bahagia." Keringat tidak sehat perlahan mengalir dari dahi Hinata. Ini sedikit buruk.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu," kali ini Sakura baru membuka suara. Ia akan merasa jahat jika hanya diam saja. "Semoga selalu bahagia."

"Terimakasih."

"Aku rasa di sini terlalu pengap, sebaiknya kami keluar dulu." Naruto berbalik membawa Sakura bersamanya, menuju ke luar ballroom mansion ini. Karena ia tahu, berlama di sini sungguh tidak baik. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu tidak memprotes, ia hanya mengikuti saran Naruto yang terlihat tak sopan.

Bagaimana pun Hinata tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi datar yang sangat sulit sekali ditebak.

Ah, ia butuh istirahat sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" akhirnya tangan Sakura terlepas, wanita itu menatap punggung Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang berputar pada otaknya. Tentang: apa benar Naruto tidak merasa bahagia melihat Hinata menderita—atau menunjukkan kalau pria jabrik itu sudah bahagia sekarang? Itu sombong sekali.

Diam-diam Naruto menghela napas, "Maafkan aku."

"Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya kamu salah." Yah, andai saja Naruto mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sendiri, mungkin Sakura tidak akan menebak-nebak. "Aku tahu kamu terlalu baik padaku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membalasnya. Tapi, untuk urusan seperti ini aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

"Dengar, Sakura! Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu. Semua ini..."

"Aku tidak bilang kamu memanfaatkanku." Dahi Sakura berkerut. Apa mungkin inikah yang sebenarnya?

Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Saat ini hatinya begitu gelisah entah karena apa. Lalu, melihat wajah kecewa Sakura ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik di hatinya. "Semua ini aku lakukan karena aku..." _mencintaimu?_

"Karena kamu sudah ditinggalkan?" Sakura tidak percaya mengatakan itu. Ia sadar, ada perasaan kecewa sekaligus cemburu yang mendatanginya. "Aku mengerti _kok_." Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Jika seseorang sudah mencintai sesuatu, ia akan susah melepasnya kecuali jika orang itu sudah menyakitinya. Sementara Hinata, ia tidak sedikitpun menyakitmu. Ini terjadi karena bukan kehendak kalian."

"Tapi, aku yakin, aku tidak mecintai Hinata lagi karena sebelum kamu datang padaku. Aku sudah berusaha membuang perasaan itu."

Sakura menaikkan bahunya. "Aku bisa melihat kalau kamu begitu membencinya sekarang ini." Sakura menerawang langit malam tanpa bintang yang bertabur di sana, rasanya berat untuk mengatakan kalimat yang selanjutnya. "Itu semua karena kamu sangat mencintainya dulu. Itulah mengapa aku tidak mau menghadiri acara mantan kekasih saat menikah."

Jeda beberapa detik di remang cahaya lampu halaman lahan parkir mansion ini. Membuat keadaan sekitar semakin membeku.

"Kita pulang saja sekarang, aku lelah."

Mereka mulai berjalan lagi menuju ke mobil milik Naruto. "Kalau kamu malas menyetir mobil biar aku saja yang lakukan," Sakura berseru santai.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Dengarkan aku sekali lagi. Aku sudah lama membuang perasaanku pada Hinata sebelum kamu datang. Jadi, kehadiranmu di pesta itu bukan karena aku ingin menunjukkan Hinata kalau—"

"—Kamu sudah menjelaskan itu sebelumnya, bodoh!" Sakura langsung memotong kalimatnya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Kamu juga sudah mengatakan itu."

Naruto menelan ludah, otaknya masih memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. "Aku benar-benar tidak memanfaatkanmu." Naruto membentuk V pada kedua jarinya. Menandakan sebuah perdamaian.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin terkekeh karena tingkah konyolnya sudah keluar lagi. "Kamu juga sudah mengatakan itu."

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud kalau aku memintamu menemaniku ke pesta itu untuk melihat bahwa aku sekarang bahagia tanpa dia."

"Tolong jangan meracau, Naruto!" Mata Sakura menyipit. Ia mulai bosan dengan ocehan yang berulang-ulang kali harus ia dengar.

"Sudah lama aku telah melepasnya. Bahkan selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah. Terus saja bicara berulang, sampai mereka berdua di sini kehabisan napas. "Sekali lagi mengulang menjelaskan aku akan memberimu tinjuan." Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya bersiap akan menyumpal mulut pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mendadak terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk memarahinya lagi—memberikannya kata-kata mutiara yang terdengar sehat. Padahal kenyataannya ia-lah yang butuh kata-kata baru.

"Kali ini aku tidak mengulang penjelasanku, kan? Atau mau aku mengulanginya lagi?"

Naruto ingin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Tapi, Sakura terlalu cepat mengartikanya. Wanita itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Rasanya ia tidak salah bicara lagi, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam ruangan kantor Naruto, kebetulan hanya Shino yang menemaninya. Sementara Tenten dan yang lainnya sedang rapat di ruangan lain. Dari tadi Shino memperhatikan pria berambut kuning itu. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu tetapi Shino yakin, bukan urusan pekerjaan yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Hm, Tenten bilang, nanti malam akan ada acara minum-minum sebentar. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku akan langsung pulang saja." Shino berkata sembari berjalan mendekat ke meja Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke arah Shino. Ah, ia baru teringat ada pesta minum-minum lagi malam ini. Bukan secangkir bir yang ia perlukan sekarang. "Aku juga akan langsung pulang saja, karena beberapa hari ini aku mondar-mandir ke luar kota. Kuharap mereka tidak memprotes."

Selanjutnya, Shino tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Ia berniat akan kembali ke meja kerjanya dan mengurus beberapa mobilisasi kru dan unit.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Mungkin, berbicara dengan orang yang hemat kata seperti Shino kelihatannya lebih baik.

"Ya, silahkan."

Naruto menggaruk lehernya canggung. Yang akan ia tanyakan ini tentang Sakura. Walaupun mereka berdua pernah bertemu sekali, Naruto tahu, Shino tidak akan seheboh respon Tenten. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan seorang wanita yang meragukan orang yang menyukainya? Maksudku, aku punya teman, dia punya _roommate_ yang sudah seperti pacar. Ia merasa bahwa pacarnya itu tidak terlalu menyukainya karena pacarnya merasa temanku itu masih menaruh perasaan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Padahal nyatanya tidak. Kurasa saling mengungkapkan perasaan bukan salah satunya jalan—apa kau mengerti dengan pertanyaanku?"

Rangkaian pertanyaan Naruto sebenarnya sedikit berbelit. Namun lamat-lamat Shino mencernanya. "Kau yakin dia itu temanmu?"

"Iya, dia temanku." Naruto melebarkan cengirannya. Kelihatannya Shino sedikit curiga. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto tidak terlalu punya banyak teman di kota ini mengingat ia adalah anak rantauan.

"Apa temanmu dan _roommate_ -nya sering berhubungan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Shino menaikkan bahunya acuh. "Selayaknya hal sepasang kekasih? Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu."

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Tidak menyangka otak Shino sedikit licik juga. "Mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu."

Shino menyeringai. Ini seringai pertama kali yang pernah dilihat Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku punya saran, sepulang dari kerja suruh temanmu itu beli sekotak pengaman rasa _strawberry_ di mini market terdekat. Aku yakin, setelah temanmu membeli barang tersebut, ia tahu akan melakukan apa selanjutnya."

Naruto menelan ludahnya—mati-matian tidak memperbolehkan otaknya melayang nakal. Bisa-bisa Shino langsung mengetahui kalau itu dirinya. "Bukankah itu kekanakkan sekali?"

"Yah, itu hanya saranku saja sih. Apakah benar pacarnya mencintai temanmu itu. Bisa dibuktikan lewat pengaman itu."

Ternyata berbicara pada Shino pun sama saja tidak membantu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bersyukur saat ia pulang kerja, Sakura menyambutnya seperti biasa. Memberikannya pertanyaan familier berupa: _Mau makan dulu atau mandi?_ Walau Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya adalah mandi terlebih dahulu, wanita itu tetap akan melakukannya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang pasti di antara mereka berdua. Hanya saja bagi Naruto, sepertinya perasaan Sakura-lah yang belum terlalu jelas. Sudah baik, Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama (dalam pengakuan gadis tersebut) mungkin hubungan ini masih baru. Jadi, apa salahnya mencoba pendapat Shino walau sedikit nekat?

Di kantong piyamanya, Naruto sudah membeli sekotak pengaman _strawberry_ itu. Setelah pulang dari bekerja ia menyempatkan diri ke mini market terdekat dan berharap bahwa Shino tidak menangkap basah saat ia bertransaksi di sana. Sementara yang lain, kemungkinan masih sedang berpesta minum-minum sampai mabuk berat dan muntah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bir. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mengajak Sakura untuk minum bersama. Tapi, ia juga tidak tahu. Apakah Sakura mempunyai kebiasaan mengonsumsi minuman itu atau tidak. Sepertinya tidak. Karena selama ini Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya. Lagipula ia adalah seorang dokter. Ia pasti begitu menjaga asupan yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

Setelah makan malam yang menyenangkan selalu berakhir dengan duduk di depan TV bersama. Keadaan yang benar-benar menenangkan. Bahkan momen seperti ini—terdiam bersama sambil melihat televisi adalah sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi mereka.

Naruto meletakkan dua buah bir kaleng ke atas meja yang ia simpan di dalam kulkas. "Apa kamu mau minum ini, Sakura- _chan_? Kadar alkhohol bir ini cukup rendah _loh_."

Sakura meraih salah satu dari bir kaleng tersebut. "Sudah lama aku tidak minum." Terdengar bunyi suara gas yang dihasilkan dari mulut kaleng ketika kuncinya dibuka. Langsung saja bir itu diminumnya beberapa teguk kemudian ia taruh lagi sisanya di atas meja.

"Kukira kamu tidak suka minuman seperti ini." Kali ini giliran Naruto meneguk birnya dari mulut kaleng.

"Semua orang suka minum ini _kok_. Aku hanya minum sesekali saja asal tidak memabukkan."

"Oh, begitu."

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dengan santai. Sementara matanya tetap menatap layar televisi dengan seksama. Dari sini, Naruto dapat mencium aroma shampo pada rambut merah mudanya, menyimpan harum itu ke dalam memorinya.

Tangan Naruto terangkat membelai rambut wanita itu—perlahan. Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura menyukainya. Ia merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. Perlakuan pria itu cukup lembut juga. Apa ini yang sering ia lakukan pada—ah, seharusnya pikiran Sakura tidak ke arah sana. Ia hanya harus menikmati setiap momen itu tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan yang pernah terjadi.

Terhanyut suasana, kepala Sakura mendongak ke arah Naruto. Beberapa detik mereka saling tatap seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Sakura menggeser posisinya. Tanganya menjalar bergerak ke sisi bahu Naruto untuk memeluknya. Sementara di pinggang wanita itu telah terlingkar lengan Naruto.

Mereka berbagi ciuman ringan. Beberapa detik, hingga napas mereka menghangat sendiri—membuat pipi beserta rongga dada terjalar panas.

Tidak sengaja tangan Sakura menyentuh saku yang berada di dada sebelah kiri Naruto. Di dalam sana seperti ada sebuah benda berbentuk kotak, mungkinkah kotak rokok? Sakura menarik mukanya. Memastikan benda dalam kantung Naruto yang ternyata sebuah kotak yang isinya bergambar _strawberry_.

 _What the fuck?_

Ini sedikit menegangkan bagi Naruto melihat kejadian ini. Kalau bisa diulang waktunya. Ia taruh dulu saja kotak itu di dalam laci nakas di kamarnya.

"Bi-biar kujelaskan, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto sedikit tergagap mengatakan itu. Seketika wajahnya memucat dan ia siap mendapat tamparan bila perlu. Memang saran rekan kerjanya tidak ada yang bagus.

"Ini punyamu?" Sakura bertanya dengan raut tercengang—terlihat mengerikan di mata Naruto. "Untuk?"

"Jadi begini, tadi Sai—ah, maksudku Shino. Kamu tahu, pria pendiam yang berada dalam satu divisi denganku?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah ingat rekan Naruto kecuali Tenten dan Sai.

"Dia menitipkan barang ini kepadaku—bukan, dia menyuruhku membeli ini karena ..." Naruto belum mendapatkan jawaban yang pas untuk berkilah. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustrasi melihat kejadian yang tidak pernah terbayangkan seperti ini.

 _Jangan ada pertengkaran setelah ini_ , hanya itu saja yang ia harapkan.

"Karena apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Baiklah, saharusnya ia memang jujur saja sekarang. Daripada ia meracau tak jelas dan menyesal untuk selamanya. "Karena aku menginginkamu, Sakura- _chan_. Ya, karena itu!" akhirnya Naruto mengatakannya dengan pasrah. Terserah Sakura akan menganggapnya apa— _lewd_ atau lebih buruk dari itu juga tidak masalah. Tapi, itu semua kenyataannya. _Thanks God_. Setidaknya sampai detik ini mukanya belum ditampar.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Astaga, aku benar-benar _shock_ melihat ini." Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto menunduk pasrah. Apalagi melihat ketawa Sakura yang seperti tengah mengejeknya. Padahal ini terbilang hal yang normal. "Kalau begitu kembalikan kotak itu."

Sakura tidak berniat akan mengembalikannya. Ia masih saja tetap memegang benda itu. "Untuk apa aku kembalikan ini kepadamu?"

"Biar aku buang saja."

"Aku saja yang membuang sendiri. Biar bisa kupastikan benda ini benar-benar lenyap."

"Sepertinya kamu tidak menginginkanku." Mulut Naruto mengerucut. Rasanya kecewa menyadari hal ini.

"Huh?" wajah Sakura sontak memerah. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Aku hanya tidak suka jika terburu-buru. Itu saja." Semoga kalimatnya ini bisa membuat otak Naruto berpikir positif.

"Oh, baiklah." Satu kecupan Naruto daratkan pada dahi Sakura. "Selamat malam kalau begitu."

Sepertinya ada yang marah di antara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

* * *

Lucu sekali ya apa yang saya pikirkan pada chapter ini (lucu dalam artian apa dulu?) xD dan ratenya masih tetep T kok. Sebenarnya sedih loh, mengetahui kita akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kita cintai—contoh lainnya sedih juga ditinggal nikah mantan dengan alasan bukan karena dia selingkuh. Tapi, karena aturan keluarga—stop, curhat! oTL.

Terimakasih para pembaca dan pereview kemarin.

 **Hikikaze naoe, Guest007** (makasih) **, miez kiichi heafy madep** (sudah next ya) **, elleoraNs** (Wah, terimakasih. Walau datar masih ada aja yang suka XD) **, lora bozz 29, Deri Vlady, lutfisyahrizal, Geki Uzumaki, Guest** (terimakasih) **, SR not AUTHOR, Awim Seluja, ara dipa, Guest** (haha, perumpaan kamu boleh juga, makasih ya) **, Ae Hatake, berry uchiha, AutumnSpring98, Haru no Hira** (oh, terimakasih atas tanggapannya) **, FoxyNamikaze07, Indah wd, asdf, NenkcCubby, adam muhammad980, namikazehyunli, Rizka scorpiogirl, Senju-nara shira, amie haruno 995, balay67, Blank55** (nextnya sudah ya?) **, Chev Malakian D, Menma** (untuk sekarang MinaKushi tidak dibahas lagi wkeke, perasaan OOC banget ya mereka. Btw makasih banyak yuaaach) **, Justice drAgon, dandidandi185, Azuma Sarafine** (masak dengan orang yang dicintai masih dianggap pembantu xD makasih atas tanggapannya) **, uzuna akira.**

Silahkan memberikan kritik atau pendapat untuk chapter ini biar lebih baik untuk nextnya XD

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Applied**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : I Can't Believe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi berikutnya seolah terasa sangat cepat. Hari-hari yang berlalu seperti ini rasanya hanya seberat kapas. Yang menjadi masalah terbesarnya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan tepat waktu, bagaimana kulit tangannya terjaga tanpa harus mengunjungi dokter spesialis atau rumah kecantikkan lainnya, dan apakah ia boleh untuk menemukan sebuah hubungan baru di sini?

Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba menyangkal itu bahwa dirinya bukanlah wanita yang pergi dari rumah hanya untuk mencari cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya. Itu kekanakkan sekali. Tapi, percuma, semua sudah terlambat. Perlahan ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan orang yang ia temui setiap harinya. Dan orang itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum, kesal, melupakan tujuan awal ia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Sampai pada detik ini. Bahkan ia lupa sudah merencanakan apa sebelumnya.

Mengingat semua hal itu membuat bibirnya membentuk senyuman tanpa sadar. Andai saja ada orang yang sedang mengawasinya detik ini, mungkin ia akan dikira agak bermasalah pada otaknya.

Sekali lagi, Sakura melihat jarum jam yang berada di dalam dapur ini. Hampir setengah delapan dan Naruto belum ke luar kamar juga. Sakura sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk mengajak sarapan bersama dari setengah jam yang lalu—tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Mungkin sedang agak bermasalah karena kejadian semalam? Mungkin juga tidak akan ke kantor hari ini atau bisa jadi sedang ingin berdiet. Setelah dipikir-pikir Naruto tidak pernah berdiet.

Sakura sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Sebelum jarum jam benar-benar menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan tepat, ia harus sudah duduk di dalam bus. Matilah ia kalau harus sampai terlambat ke Puskesmas.

Sakura segera berdiri—memindahkan mangkuk bekas sarapannya ke tempat pencucian piring. Ia membiarkan sarapan bagian Naruto tetap di atas meja. Biar saja seperti itu. Syukur-syukur kalau mau dimakan. Tidak juga tak masalah. Menyebalkan sekali melihat tingkah pria itu seperti ini. Sakura terus-terusan menggerutu dalam hati.

Saat Sakura tengah mencuci piring, ia merasakan salah satu bahunya berat dan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Entahlah, Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan pria itu sudah berada di belakangnya—memeluknya hangat membuatnya hampir memekik kaget.

Gerak tangan Sakura tengah menyabun piring terhenti. "Kukira kamu masih akan bersikeras di dalam kamar."

"Ternyata aku tidak akan bisa berlama-lama marah padamu," ujar Naruto dengan nada manja.

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Godaan Naruto selalu berhasil untuk terdengar bagus. Padahal detik sebelumnya ia ingin sekali membuang semua makanan yang tersisa untuknya dan membiarkan Naruto kelaparan saja.

"Kalau begitu makanlah sarapanmu yang sudah dingin itu." Tangan Sakura kembali bergerak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi, sepertinya kamu akan segera berangkat ke Puskesmas."

"Memang sudah waktunya."

Naruto meringis mendengar itu. Pria itu masih belum ingin melepasnya walaupun Sakura akan menaruh piring ke dalam raknya.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah pria itu saat ini. Wah, Naruto sudah rapi rupanya. Ia sudah siap dengan setelan jas kantor beserta harum parfum khas miliknya.

"Naruto?"

"Hem?"

Bel apartemen berbunyi mengurungkan Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Tidak jadi. Siapa ya yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?"

"Entahlah." Naruto melonggarkan pelukkannya, membiarkan Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu depan untuk menerima siapa tamu tersebut. Apakah tamu itu tidak tahu jam-jam begini adalah waktu berangkat kerja? Awas saja kalau bukan masalah yang penting.

Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di meja makan dan menyantap sarapannya.

* * *

Saat Sakura membuka pintu itu, orang yang berdiri di depannya bagaikan seorang _Shinigami_ yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tajam. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu dapat sampai ke sini?

"Ino?" Sakura tak percaya bahwa wanita itu benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. Ini bukan mimpi karena ia baru saja bangun beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?

Wanita yang disebutkan namanya tadi tersenyum kecut seolah tidak menyangka dengan kondisi keadaan Sakura sekarang. Kepala gizi rumah sakit Hokaido kini hanyalah seorang pembantu di salah satu apartemen sederhana kota Konohagakure? Itu terlihat seperti mimpi buruk.

"Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, mungkin sekitar tiga bulan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura bahkan lupa kapan semua ini telah dimulai. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Padahal ia dan Ino adalah teman lama. Entah mengapa detik ini rasanya berbeda. Untuk berbicara saja rasanya lebih baik menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu di sini. Jadi ..." Ino mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang ke Hokaido sekarang."

Sakura tercengang beberapa saat. Sampai detik ini ia tidak sekalipun pernah berpikir untuk pulang bahkan dengan cara diseret paksa sekali pun.

* * *

Dari dalam dapur, Naruto merasa ada yang mengganjal. Sakura menerima tamu dan sampai sekarang ia tidak membawa tamu itu masuk ke dalam juga—jika benar itu tamunya. Karena penasaran, pria jabrik itu menyudahi sarapan dan bergegas ke luar.

Dari ruang televisi, Naruto bisa mendengar suara perempuan lain yang tengah berbicara kepada Sakura. Tapi, terdengar tidak bersahabat dan sedikit kasar.

"Kyaaa!"

Setelah mendengar teriakkan itu, Naruto segera berlari ke depan melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. "Astaga, apa yang kamu lakukan, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto belum mengerti ada masalah apa saat ini, antara Sakura dan wanita berambut pirang itu. Yang Naruto tahu, Sakura sempat mendorong Ino, membuat wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Untung saja Ino memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang bagus. Sehingga ia masih bisa menahan beban tubuh pada ujung hak sepatunya.

Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa? Ada apa ini?" Naruto segera membungkuk hormat sebagai permintaan maaf atas apa yang Sakura lakukan kepada Ino.

"Tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu." tegur Sakura langsung pada Naruto. "Dia salah satu suruhan ibuku untuk membawaku ke rumah."

"A-apa?" Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia segera menarik badannya dan mundur beberapa langkah—seolah baru mengetahui bahwa Ino adalah sarang virus yang mematikan. Huh? Sakura akan dibawa pergi? Hal ini sungguh mengejutkan.

Ino membungkukkan badannya kepada Naruto—membalas sikap hormat pemuda itu barusan. Dari tingkah laku pria itu dan Sakura sepertinya mereka bukanlah sebatas majikkan dan pembantu. Untuk sekarang, itu bukanlah hal yang penting bagi Ino. Yang terpenting adalah menyadarkan diri Sakura bahwa tempatnya bukanlah di sini.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Ada banyak hal yang sudah terjadi padamu semenjak kau hilang." Ino membuka suara lagi. Ia sudah kembali berdiri tegap seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura tidak berniat akan menjawabnya, karena seharusnya Naruto tidak mendengar percakapan hal seperti ini.

"Dengar ya sekali lagi. Aku bukan suruhan ibumu. Bahkan berbicara dengan ibumu saja aku tidak pernah." Ino mendesah pasrah. Untuk datang ke sini cukup mengorbankan beberapa hal. Harus berusaha mencari alamat ini hingga sempat tersesat dan kehilangan arah. Dan setelah menemukan tempatnya, hasilnya sungguh sia-sia. Mungkin memang seharusnya Ino mendukung apa kemauan Sakura saja. Terserah temannya itu mau jadi apa nantinya.

"Terserah." Sahut Sakura acuh. Entah itu benar atau tidak. Yang jelas kemungkinan tentu ada kaitannya dengan ibunya sendiri.

Ah, jam kerjanya sudah terlewat. Ia tidak bisa untuk terlambat datang ke Puskesmas. Salah satunya hal yang ada hanyalah membolos bekerja. Semua ini gara-gara Ino menghambatnya.

"Oh baiklah. Aku akan pulang ke hotel saja sekarang. Untuk beberapa hari ini aku ada di kota ini. Jadi, kalau kau punya waktu ajaklah aku keliling di sini!" Ujar Ino ketus, seolah tawarannya itu sebuah ancaman.

Mendengar itu Naruto bersiaga berdiri tegap di depan Sakura seolah sedang melindunginya dari kejahatan para penculik. Bisa saja itu terjadi. Dan kemungkinan Ino tak pernah mendapatkan izin dari Naruto untuk pergi bersama dengan Sakura.

Baru setelah itu, Ino turun dari apartemen ini. Pergi meninggalkan mereka entah ke hotel mana dengan harga diri yang sedikit direndahkan.

* * *

Naruto belum bisa pergi bekerja sekarang. Kondisi Sakura saat ini sedikit memprihatinkan. Sebuah insiden kecil tadi sempat membuat wanita yang dicintainya itu sedikit gemetaran. Padahal Sakura sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu dan menganggapnya bukanlah hal yang besar. Tetap saja, mata biru Naruto masih dapat melihatnya.

Mereka sudah mengetahui tempat ini, salah satunya jalan adalah menghibur Sakura. "Apa kita perlu pindah ke apartemen lain?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalah yang besar," ujar Sakura berusaha santai seperti biasa. "Kamu pergilah bekerja. Jangan cemaskan aku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencemaskanmu?" Naruto meraih kedua tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya. Ia berharap dengan begini gemetar dari badan Sakura sedikit teratasi. "Sakura- _chan,_ kamu tidak perlu takut seperti ini. Ada aku yang akan melindungimu. Suatu hari kalau kamu siap pulang ke rumah, aku pasti akan di sampingmu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak semudah itu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Ya, aku mengerti. Saat dimana kamu siap pulang. Kapan pun itu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Mendengar itu Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria itu. Tangan Naruto naik mengusap kepalanya. Lebih berusaha menenangkannya agar lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

Sakura merasa beruntung ada seseorang yang dapat melindunginya dari kemarahan sang ibu kapan pun itu. Semoga selalu seperti ini. Setidaknya untuk saat ini walaupun ia tidak punya orangtua di sisinya, ia masih punya Naruto.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir larut malam suara Ambulan terdengar sangat keras memasuki kediaman Haruno. Begitu mendadak panggilan ini. Seorang pasien dengan kadar kesadaran yang hampir hilang harus segera ditangani secepatnya.

Penderitaan ini cukup beruntun. Setelah ia harus kehilangan anak satu-satunya yang entah pergi kemana—hingga sampai sekarang belum terdengar kabarnya. Dan kemudian sang suami pula yang sudah tidak bisa bertahan dengan kesehatannya.

Ya, Kizashi mencari Sakura hampir seluruh waktu yang dikerahkannya pada satu bulan terakhir ini. Ia sudah cukup lelah pergi ke beberapa kota untuk mengendus jejak putri kesayangannya itu—dan berujung dengan hasil yang sia-sia, mengakibatkan kondisi jantungnya semakin melemah.

Beberapa perawat membawa Kizashi naik ke atas brankar lalu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam Ambulan dengan cekatan.

Napas Kizashi tersengal. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit namun kesadaran masih bisa ia rasakan—sayup-sayup ia mendengar istrinya menangis di sampingnya dengan suara tertahan. Beberapa perawat duduk di samping istrinya. Mereka terlihat seperti malaikat—mungkin karena seragam putihnya?

Sakura.

Bisakah ia berjumpa dengan putri kesayangannya itu sebelum ia pergi dari dunia ini?

Mengetahui hal itu Gaara merasa bersalah. Ia sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan yang besar karena masih merahasiakan hal ini kepada Kizashi. Keberadaan Sakura bukanlah hal yang harus ia simpan sendiri untuk kebaikan wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Ini sebuah kebodohan. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak melakukan ini.

Hanya satu yang akan Gaara lakukan, ia akan menelpon Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

"Naruto ... ini sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh. Aku belum membuat sarapan. Lepaskan aku, _ok_?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia bergumam mengatakan tidak, tidak dan tidak. "Aku ingin sarapan di sini," lagi-lagi nadanya benar-benar manja. Membuat Sakura harus mengakui kalau ia cukup menggemaskan dan sedikit—ehem _hot, maybe_?

Sakura berhati-hati meneguk ludahnya. Niat awal akan membangunkannya untuk segera bergegas bersiap bekerja malah terhambat di atas kasur berantakkan pria ini. "Tidak ada makanan di sini. Kamu akan ke kantor sebentar lagi."

"Jangan katakan soal kantor. Aku sedang pusing dengan pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini."

"Memang ada masalah apa?"

"Hm, ada banyak sekali data yang kacau. Kami harus menyusun dari awal laporan bulan ini."

Sakura sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Naruto ternyata masih tengah memejamkan matanya. Jangan-jangan pria itu mengigau.

"Kau hangat Sakura- _chan._ " tanpa beban Naruto mengatakan itu dengan cengiran terlebar. Mungkin memang benar ia masih mengigau.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Wajar saja badannya hangat karena Naruto begitu erat memeluknya. "Aku juga akan pergi ke puskesmas. Tolong menyingkir dulu ya?"

Naruto terus saja menggumamkan 'hmmm' entah ia berbicara apa. "Tugasmu sekarang tidak usah lagi berberes-beres. Tugasmu harusnya berada di sisiku selamanya."

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah mendengar itu. Apakah ini seperti sebuah lamaran? "Aku juga harus berberes, _baka_."

"Apa aku harus mendatangi rumahmu di Hokaido untuk meminta izin?"

"I-izin?" Sakura sudah merasakan detakan jantungnya yang lumayan kencang. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia yakin Naruto pasti akan merasakannya.

"Kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Mendengar itu dada Sakura terasa menghangat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan itu secara spontan dan dengan _timing_ yang buruk. "Lamaranmu payah," desis Sakura sembari mengulum sebuah senyuman.

Naruto membalik posisinya. Wanita itu sempat memekik karena pergerakan mendadak dari pria itu yang membuatnya kini berada di bawah. Sementara selimut tebal Naruto tetap membungkus mereka walau agak sedikit berantakkan. "Hm ... berhentilah bekerja di Puskesmas. Untuk apa lagi?"

"Heh, kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tak suka kamu bekerja ..." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke persimpangan leher Sakura. Menghirup aroma khas dari tubuh wanita itu. Sakura merasa tergelitik. Napas Naruto benar-benar mengganggu aliran darah di bagian lehernya.

" _I like you very much_ , Sakura- _chan."_

 _"Like you more."_

.

.

.

Naruto harus lembur malam ini karena laporan yang kacau balau itu. Presentasi untuk rapat akhir bulan akan ada pada jumat pagi nanti dan devisinya belum merevisi semuanya. Ia berharap tidak mengecewakan atasan saja pada Jumat nanti.

Shino masuk ke ruangan dengan santai. Mungkin ia baru saja pulang dari makan malam di kantin kantor ini dengan yang lain. Sementara Naruto membiarkan sel otaknnya berdenyut. Semua bawahannya makan malam. _Ok_ , pekerjaan atasan memang yang paling berat.

"Naruto, ada yang mencarimu di bawah," beritahu Shino mendadak.

Oh, apa Shino sedang berbicara padanya? Kesadaran Naruto sudah mulai menipis. Sepertinya lembur hari ini cukup sampai di sini. "Siapa?"

"Seorang wanita cantik," entah mengapa ekspresi Shino terkesan menggodanya.

Kesadaran Naruto mendadak terkumpul lagi. Kemungkinan besar itu Sakura yang akan menjemputnya. Kalau benar Sakura menjemputnya kemari, kenapa tidak mengabari terlebih dahulu? _Ok_ , pekerjaan memang cukup sampai di sini.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku makan malam kalau begitu." Naruto bergegas mematikan komputernya, membereskan _handphone_ dan beberapa peralatan lainnya ke dalam tas.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Shino bertanya lagi karena melihat kelakuan Naruto yang terlihat hidup.

"Mungkin lebih dari itu." sambil mengatakan itu Naruto tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia berjalan di hadapan meja Shino. "Apa kau punya saran untuk makan malam kami sekarang?" walau Naruto tahu, saran Shino tak mungkin bagus, ia tetap berbasa-basi untuk bertanya.

"Berikan dia sebuah cincin?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar saran cemerlang Shino itu. "Astaga, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu?" Naruto ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan keras. Tadi pagi ia sudah berani bertanya hal serius kepada Sakura tanpa berpikir untuk membelikannya cincin. Semua ini gara-gara laporan yang membuat otaknya tidak bagus. Dasar laporan sialan.

"Terimakasih Shino, kau memang jenius!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto keluar dengan sedikit tergesa—karena tidak ingin seseorang yang menunggunya menjadi bosan.

Pada kenyataanya Shino hanya memberikan ide yang biasa saja.

* * *

Sampai di ruang tunggu tamu, Naruto tak menemukan Sakura di sana, ia hanya melihat wanita berambut kuning yang dikuncir kuda, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Astaga, kenapa wanita itu malah ada di sini sekarang? Harusnya ia pulang saja ke Hokaido sana.

Jadi, bukan Sakura? Ternyata Sakura sudah mengambil alih semua pikirannya sehingga ia tak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan wanita lain yang tengah ingin bertemu dengannya.

Ino mengatakan ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan sekarang. Hal penting yang berkaitan tentang Sakura. Awalnya Naruto sempat menolak dan mengatakan ini sudah malam, sudah seharusnya ia pulang saja. Tapi, wanita itu tetap bersikeras memaksanya untuk makan malam bersama di kafe terdekat.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai ke sebuah kafe terdekat. Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkan Sakura sebuah pesan bahwa ia akan pulang sedikit telat malam ini. Tentunya ia akan tetap membutuhkan makan malam dari masakkan Sakura setelah pulang nanti.

"Astaga, aku nyasar beberapa kali mencari kantormu, untung saja kau belum pulang sehingga kita bisa bertemu sekarang," ujar Ino membuka obrolan ini duluan.

"Baiklah, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Ino belum memulai pembicaraannya sebelum dua cangkir kopi panas berada di hadapan mereka. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menemui Sakura. Tapi, aku teringat saat dia mendorongku dengan kasar." Ino memegang kepalanya, ia masih tidak menyangka diperlakukan seperti itu.

" _Kurasa perlakuan itu memang pantas kau dapatkan,"_ ujar Naruto dalam hati. Kemudian Naruto menyeruput kopinya dengan perlahan.

Setelah Ino meneguk sebagian kopinya ia mulai berkata lagi. "Aku bersyukur ternyata Sakura bertemu orang yang baik sepertimu, bukan bertemu dengan orang yang akan memanfaatkannya."

"Yah, begitulah." Naruto menggaruk pipinya karena mendapat pujian dari wanita itu. Mungkin berarti kalau Ino mendukungnya bersama dengan Sakura.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Silahkan saja."

"Apa kau tahu siapa Sakura yang sebenarnya saat ia berada di Hokaido?"

Tentu saja Naruto mengetahuinya walau Sakura tidak menceritakan semuanya secara rinci. "Seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit ternama yang kabur dari rumah?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Walau jawaban Naruto kurang sempurna tapi masih bisa diterima. "Orang biasa menyapanya dr. Haruno. Ia adalah seorang kepala ahli gizi di rumah sakit umum Hokaido yang secara mendadak menghilang dari kota itu. Ia cukup populer dan menjadi inspirasi bagi mahasiswa kesehatan di Hokaido. Aku yakin kau suka menonton berita. Saat ia menghilang ia harus mendapatkan sanksi atas tindakkannya sendiri."

"Jadi, Sakura cukup populer?" Naruto sudah mengira ini dari awal saat ia mendengar berita di rumah orangtuanya. Tapi, ia masih belum tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Yah, kurasa masih populerlah aku. Ho ho ho ..." Ino membuat lelucon secara mendadak di tengah perbincangan serius ini.

Oh ayolah, Naruto hanya akan mengabaikan hal itu. "Lalu, sanksi apa yang ia dapatkan?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu ia dinyatakan kabur dari tugas wajibnya dan melanggar sumpah dokter. Pihak rumah sakit merasa kecewa karena sudah begitu percaya dan akhirnya terkhianati dengan kinerja dari dr. Haruno. Padahal penemuannya cukup bagus tentang seputar makanan rumah sakit dan asupan gizi para pasien." Raut wajah Ino terlihat serius.

"Semenjak ia pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit entah kemana, kondisi rumah sakit agak menurun. Akreditasi gizi juga menurun dan rumah sakit itu hanyalah seperti rumah sakit biasa. Tidak terasa spesial seperti sebelumnya."

Naruto menyimak cerita itu dengan seksama. Mendengar kebenaran rasanya sedikit menyesakkan. Ternyata Sakura menyimpan beban ini sendirian.

"Dan sanksinya dari semua perbuatan yang Sakura lakukan adalah lisensi kedokterannya akan dicabut. Makanya aku datang kemari untuk menyelamatkan itu, tapi dia malah mendorongku. Teman macam apa dia memperlakukanku seperti itu!"

"Apa Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan lisensinya?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, sudahlah. Itu urusan masa depannya. Tidak mau ya aku tidak memaksa. Asal dia tahu diri saja. Bahwa sekarang ia bukanlah dokter lagi."

Pelayan datang membawakan makanan pesanan Ino ke hadapan mereka. Naruto membiarkan Ino menyantap _pancake_ saus apelnya dulu. Sepertinya wanita ini sedikit kelaparan. Sementara dirinya, tidak sedikit pun berniat memakan makanan yang berada di sana.

"Tapi, yang ingin aku katakan sebenarnya bukan itu," ujar Ino setelah ia selesai makan. Wanita itu meraih air putih lalu meneguknya sedikit. "Kali ini aku bergantung padamu. Aku berharap kau bisa membantuku demi Sakura dan keluarganya."

"Katakan saja, aku rasa aku bisa membantu."

Ino mengulum senyumnya. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar memiliki tekad yang cukup kuat untuk membantu Sakura. "Kemarin malam aku mendapatkan kabar dari seorang teman bahwa ayah kandung Sakura diobname di rumah sakit. Tentunya Sakura tidak mengetahui hal ini."

"A-apa?"

"Ya, kondisi keluarganya semenjak ia melarikan diri dari rumah cukup buruk. Aku tidak melihatnya langsung tapi aku mendengarnya. Aku harap Sakura segera pulang demi kesehatan keluarganya sendiri—kenapa tatapanmu begitu? Aku tidak berbohong!"

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ia memang sempat berpikir bahwa Ino tengah mengarang cerita agar misinya berjalan lancar. "Baiklah, teruskan saja."

Ino mendengus. "Ayahnya divonis memiliki penyakit jantung sudah lama sekali. Kemarin malam ia mendapati serangan jantung dan masih berusaha untuk bertahan berharap agar bertemu dengan Sakura. Tidakkah kau tersentuh mendengar cerita ini dan membiarkan Sakura kembali ke Hokaido?"

Beberapa saat Naruto terdiam. Ia tengah menyusun rencana di dalam otaknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Sakura untuk hal ini. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarnya pulang," potong Ino cepat. Sepertinya Naruto telah salah sangka dengan permintaannya. "Kau hanya harus membujuk Sakura agar mau kembali ke rumahnya. Kondisi keluarganya sedang kacau. Kau akan dipenjara jika berani menunjukkan batang hidungmu di depan keluarga mereka, tentunya dengan tuntutan kalau kau sudah melarikan anak mereka."

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Itu tidak akan terjadi karena ia tidak pernah bermaksud jahat. "Jangan mencoba mengancamku. Orangtuanya tidak akan melakukan itu. Memangnya aku telah melakukan hal apa yang sudah merugikan Sakura?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana pola pikir orangtuanya."

Kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di atas pahanya mengepal. Ya, memang ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan Sakura sebelumnya. Jadi, apa ada masalah kalau ia bermaksud menentang?

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada Sakura untuk menemaninya jika dia akan kembali ke rumah."

Pria itu cukup keras kepala juga. "Aku kasihtahu sekali lagi. Kau tidak perlu melibatkan dirimu sendiri. Jika kau sudah masuk penjara, Sakura akan lebih menderita lagi." Ino berdiri dari kursinya. Tidak ada jalan lain selain membungkuk di hadapan Naruto dengan tulus, bila perlu Ino akan bersujud di bawah kakinya. "Aku mohon, bujuk Sakura untuk pulang. Jangan libatkan dirimu ke sana karena kau hanya akan membuat keadaannya semakin kacau. Tolong mengertilah kondisi masalah keluarga orang!"

Permintaan Ino bukanlah hal yang mudah. Secara tidak langsung ia mengatakan—mungkinkah harus merelakan Sakura dari sisinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

* * *

Sambil ngetik ini nonton K-drama lawas Personal Taste, dengerin sountracknya yang supeeer romantis. Kyaaa! Agak gak fokus sih karena ada oppa Min ho, wwwwww. Tapi, sayang sekali hanya bisa nonton pas akhir-akhir episode aja /cry/ Butuh kasetnyaaa /oot

* * *

Balesan nonlogin.

Guest, hana : ok, sudah tak lanjut yaaa.

EdyBrrr : wakakak, tapi kalo kepengenan gak disalurin kan gak enak xD

Guest : hm, sebenernya jadian gak jadianlah ya, soalnya cara orang dewasa itu terkadang gak perlu yang satu nembak yang satu nerima. Kalo tidak ada penolakkan berarti satu sama lain saling setuju. Karena mereka berdua di sini gak kepikiran untuk cari pacar. Ngerti kan? Nyehehhe. Salam hangat juga :*

Asdf : wakakka udah termasuk greget yak?

NenkcChubby : apanya ya neng yang pendek? Hahah, tapi makasih ya sudah repot-repot review nonlogin nih.

P teluan : iyaa, ntu masih lama. Thanks :D

CAR : yep, kita liat aja ya. Makanya pantengin terus hihihi.

Yuuki Namikaze : Eh, jangan dikunyah tuh hapenya. Kasiin amai aja XD

* * *

Hem, rencananya chapter 15 tuh udah tamat dan kayaknya bakal lebih panjang beberapa chapter deh. Konfliknya aja baru muncul nih Heheh semoga gak bosen ya?

 _Thanks for reading *tebar kissbye*_


	14. Chapter 14

**Peringatan : Fanfic datar feel free (?) AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer : Applied.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 : Its Can Drug me Down.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pintu ruangan sudah terbuka, satu persatu orang-orang bersergam formal itu keluar. Dari beberapa jam yang lalu, ruangan ini diisi dengan rapat yang dihadiri oleh beberapa staff pegawai. Dan hasil rapat tersebut benar-benar terdengar buruk.

Naruto tidak pernah merasa sekecewa ini. Ada banyak sekali protes yang ia dapat ketika rapat tadi berlangsung. Padahal ia yakin, perusahaan ini akan mendapatkan persetujuan surat kontrak dari pengusaha Sanghai sesegera mungkin. Ia sudah membuat atasannya kecewa dengan kinerjanya. Ia juga tidak menyangka sempat mendengar manajer mengatakan isi dari proposalnya tidak mungkin dapat menembus ke pasar Cina.

Tenten dan yang lain juga merasa kecewa, padahal sudah berusaha untuk semaksimal mungkin tapi, hasilnya masih menggantung hampir beberapa bulan seperti ini. Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka perbuat kecuali lebih banyak belajar untuk waktu yang akan mendatang.

Beberapa berkas sudah rapi dalam tas plastik, walau kecewa masih tetap butuh makan juga setelah ini. "Ayo, kita rayakan kebimbangan ini dengan makan bersama!" Tenten melebarkan cengirannya berharap atmosfir di sekitarnya sedikit membaik.

" _Ok_ , aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu untuk mencuci muka." Sai langsung keluar duluan dari ruangan itu—diikuti dengan Chouji yang membawa beberapa berkas untuk dibuang ke dalam tong sampah.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul," Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ia tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini selama bekerja di perusahaan Rutan, seolah dengan kegamangan ini karirnya akan terancam berakhir.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di kantin ya." setelah mengatakan itu, Tenten keluar dari ruangan ini. Sementara Shino, ternyata sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari saat rapat sudah hampir selesai.

Naruto memijat dahinya frustrasi. Perutnya tidak terasa lapar tapi, ia tahu sel dalam tubuhnya tidak akan menolak untuk menyerap sari makanan.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat sedikit kelelahan."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. "Oh, Kakashi _-san_ ..." Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Kepalanya sedikit membungkuk. "Maafkan saya atas semua ini."

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Masih ada jalan lain untuk meraih kesempatan. Penolakan belum dilakukan secara resmi. Kita hanya digantung saja, seperti dipermainkan."

Kakashi tampak menghela napas. Naruto tahu, jika Kakashi gagal masuk ke pasar Cina dalam tahun ini, kemungkinan posisinya sebagai presedir akan segera digesar. Dan kemungkinan besar juga jabatan pria jabrik itu pun bernasib sama.

"Aku dengar akan ada rapat sekali lagi di perusahaan milik tuan Danzou."

"Ya, kau benar. Akan lebih baik kalau aku segera ke Sanghai untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut dan meyakinkannya."

"Saya tentu akan mendampingi anda untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut dan bekerja keras semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan kesempatan terakhir," ujar Naruto sedikit lebih tenang. Oh, syukurlah kalau memang masih ada jalan.

Kakashi tampak tertawa pelan untuk membuat suasana tidak terlalu kaku. "Kau ini memang bersemangat sekali, ya? Kalau begitu, aku mengandalkanmu."

.

.

.

Sakura sudah tidak yakin, apakah ia masih seorang dokter pada hari ini. Kode etik tidak bisa diharapkan lagi dan ijazahnya akan menjadi kertas-kertas yang tidak berguna. Rasanya sedikit menggelikan. Menuntut ilmu tinggi-tinggi tapi tidak bisa menolong banyak orang.

Sakura ingat. Ada banyak hal yang akan ia lakukan tapi masih belum bisa diwujudkan. Salah satunya adalah ingin berkeliling dunia. Ia ingin melihat isi dari seluruh penjuru di muka bumi ini, mendatangi tempat-tempat termiskin di dunia dengan tingkat gizi mereka yang sangat memprihatinkan. Mengumpulkan donasi dari seluruh dunia agar ia dapat membantu negara-negara miskin yang akan ia kunjungi tersebut.

Suatu perbuatan mulia. Tapi, tak akan berjalan dengan mudah jika ia bukanlah seorang dokter yang bisa dipercaya. Siapa yang akan memberikannya sumbangan kalau ia hanyalah wanita yang melalaikan tugasnya?

Hari ini Sakura sengaja datang ke Puskesmas tanpa seragam kerjanya. Ia hanya memakai rok pendek dan juga kemeja polos berwarna coklat untuk menemui kepala bagian.

"Permisi," Sakura masuk ke ruangan Tsunade, kebetulan orang yang dicarinya itu ada di dalam ruangannya.

"Oh, Sakura. Ada apa?" Tsunade heran kenapa Sakura tidak memakai baju seragam putih seperti biasa.

Sakura mengambil salah satu tempat duduk di hadapan meja kerja Tsunade. Ia menaruh sebuah amplop coklat ke atas meja itu. "Terimakasih sudah membiarkan saya bekerja di sini walau tidak lama, ada banyak hal yang sudah saya dapat dari pengalaman bekerja di sini." Sakura mulai berbasa-basi. "Hari ini saya mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Saya harap anda menerimanya."

Alis Tsunade mengkerut. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa mendadak Sakura ingin berhenti bekerja. Jika dilihat dari kinerja, wanita itu tidak terlihat cukup kesulitan melakukan apapun tugas yang ia dapat.

Tsunade mengambil amplop itu, membuka isinya untuk dibaca sebentar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri? Padahal aku sangat menyukaimu bekerja."

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya karena alasan itu cukup pribadi."

Tsunade tampak menimang-nimang surat itu. "Kau tidak bisa berhenti tanpa memberikan alasan. Katakan saja, itu tidak akan membunuhmu, kan?"

Tidak ada jalan selain mengatakan alasan dadakan. "Saya akan menikah. Calon suami saya tidak suka saya bekerja." Wajah Sakura bersemu merah mendadak. Diimajinasinya tergambar wajah Naruto. Benarkah ia akan menikah? Sebenarnya ia masih belum percaya. Ah, tidak mungkin saja kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pantas bekerja di bidang kesehatan lagi.

Tsunade langsung tertawa mendengarnya. "Ternyata masih ada ya laki-laki yang tidak suka pasangannya berkerja."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu. Naruto adalah laki-laki yang berbeda dari laki-laki yang pernah ia temui selama ini. Ia memiliki sikap tanggung jawab dan sangat bisa dipercaya. Selama ini ia kira tidak akan ada laki-laki seperti itu.

"Memangnya kapan acara pernikahanmu?"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya—gerakkan canggung yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Sebenarnya mereka masih belum membicarakan hal itu secara rinci. "Saya pasti akan memberi kabar jika waktunya sudah tiba."

"Oh, begitu." Tsunade langsung menyimpan amplop coklat itu ke dalam laci mejanya. "Hanya itu alasannya kau berhenti bekerja?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dan kelihatan jelas sekali gerakkannya cukup terlihat ragu.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade sekali lagi. "Bukan karena kode etikmu dicabut oleh Departemen Kesehatan?"

Sakura langsung terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menarik senyum malu-malu. "Te-tentu saja, bukan."

.

.

.

"Ya, Naruto?" Baru saja Sakura keluar dari Puskesmas ia malah mendapatkan sebuah panggilan telepon.

" _Kau ada di mana?"_ suara Naruto terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Aku sedang berjalan di pinggiran trotoar. Oh, ya aku baru saja mengundurkan diri dari Puskesmas. Kau tahu, kepala Puskesmas menebak aku mengundurkan diri karena kode etikku ditarik." Sakura tertawa sendiri. "Aku tidak menyangka ia bisa menebak dengan tepat sekali."

" _Dia tentu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain."_

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, apakah semuanya berjalan lancar?"

" _Akan kuberitahu jika kita bertemu nanti."_

"Kau ini curang sekali."

" _Hei, ngomong-ngomong. Kalau sedang menerima telepon di pinggir jalan, jangan menaruh teleponnya di telinga menghadap ke sisi jalan raya. Itu berarti kamu memberikan kesempatan untuk perampok melirikmu."_

Sakura langsung menyadari bahwa ia menaruh ponselnya di sisi sebelah jalanan. Ia langsung merubah ke posisi telinga sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" mata _emerald_ itu langsung melihat ke sekitar, mencari sosok Naruto yang mungkin saja sedang mengawasinya. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah mobil hitam yang terpakir tidak jauh dari halte bus. Oh, itu pasti mobil Naruto.

Sakura segera menghampiri mobil tersebut lalu mengetuk kaca pintunya. Perlahan kaca itu turun memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang berada di dalam. Misterius sekali. "Sejak kapan sudah ada di sini?"

Naruto memberikan senyuman lebarnya. "Baru saja. Ayo, masuklah ke dalam."

Sakura segera masuk dan duduk di samping kursi Naruto. "Apa kamu sudah pulang dari kantor?" tangannya menarik _safetybelt_ dan langsung memasang benda itu.

Naruto segera menghidupkan mesin mobil, menggerakkan tuas gigi lalu segera menyusuri jalan mengikuti arus mobil yang lain. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki perjalanan bisnis secara mendadak. Aku harus segera berangkat ke Cina sore ini."

Sakura tampak terkejut, namun ia tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya. "Kenapa bisa mendadak? Memangnya berapa lama kamu bertugas di sana?"

"Mungkin satu tahun." Naruto memandangi ekspresi Sakura dari responnya barusan. Wanita itu mendadak terdiam dan pandangannya mendadak terhenti ke arahnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit tak rela. "Aku bercanda, hanya tiga hari saja." Lucu sekali melihat ekspresi Sakura seperti itu yang tanpa sadar membuatnya tertawa pelan.

Astaga, Naruto memang pandai dalam bercanda. Sebuah pukulan ringan Naruto dapatkan di lenganya atasnya. "Jadi, sekarang tugasku adalah membantumu mempersiapkan barang-barangmu untuk berangkat?"

"Tapi, sebelum itu. Kita harus kencan dulu ke suatu tempat!"

.

.

.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengunjungi taman bunga yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi ke taman bermain atau _fun world_ yang berada di lantai atas gedung mall Konoha, namun ia tidak yakin memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk mereka habiskan.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka ada taman bunga seluas ini di Konoha," Sakura dibuat merasa takjub dengan pemandangan sekitar area ini.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu beberapa puluh menit dengan berkeliling di taman ini. Melihat berbagai bunga serta papan penjelasan yang berada di setiap arenanya. Ada banyak pelajaran langsung yang bisa didapatkan dari informasi setiap bunga. Seperti mengetahui beberapa bunga langka yang hanya bisa bertahan beberapa hari. Semua bunga itu cantik sekali dengan berbagai macam karakter yang mereka miliki.

Naruto mengambil sebuah tempat duduk yang di atas kepalanya kelopak bunga sakura sedang berjatuhan. Ada beberapa pohon sakura di sekitar kursi ini. Karena mereka datang pada hari biasa, maka kursi-kursi kosong masih banyak tersedia.

"Apa kamu suka bunga, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto bertanya karena melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedikit antusias.

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Naruto sebelum ia menjawab, "Tidak, ibuku yang sangat menyukai bunga. Makanya namaku diambil dari sebuah nama bunga." Sakura menengadahkan tangannya. Sebuah kelopak sakura mendarat di telapak tangan itu.

Mendengar Sakura menyebut-nyebut ibunya, perasaan Naruto berubah menjadi aneh. "Oh, benar. Kamu pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya kalau tidak salah." Naruto kemudian berdiri. Ia harus membeli beberapa kaleng jus atas es krim untuk mereka nikmati bersama di sini. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan segera kembali."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia terus mengawasi punggung Naruto berjalan agak sedikit tergesa ke luar taman sakura ini. Setelah punggung Naruto tidak terlihat lagi, pandangan Sakura teralih ke atas pohon. Bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran ini, jika kelopaknya sudah habis—pohon itu butuh waktu lagi untuk menumbuhkan kelopak-kelopak penggantinya. Setiap tahun selalu seperti itu. Menumbuhkan bunga baru dan menggugurkannya hanya demi dinikmati oleh setiap manusia.

.

.

.

Dua kaleng jus jeruk dan dua es krim cup sudah berada di tangan Naruto. Sekarang ia sudah berjalan kembali menuju ke taman sakura.

Naruto teringat pertemuannya dengan Ino kemarin lusa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia katakan kepada Sakura untuk sekarang. Membujuknya pulang tanpa dirinya, itu benar-benar tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Kaki pria itu sudah memasuki arena taman sakura. Dari kursinya Haruno Sakura sudah menyadari pria itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum untuk menyuruh Naruto segera mendekat.

Dengan melihat Sakura tersenyum, Naruto semakin bertambah berat untuk mengabulkan permintaan Ino. Menghela napas dalam akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Sakura menyambut es krim dari uluran tangan Naruto. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu langsung menyeruputnya. Rasanya manis sekali.

Beberapa detik mereka saling menikmati es krim masing-masing tanpa membuka sebuah obrolan. Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto. Ekspresinya jelas sekali sedikit kelelahan. Sepertinya pekerjaannya cukup memeras otak pria itu. "Wajahmu terlihat sedikit tertekan. Kenapa tidak coba bercerita kepadaku."

Naruto mencoba merubah mimik wajahnya agar nampak lebih baik. "Perusahaan kami seperti sedang dipermainkan, aku rasa ini berawal dari proposal yang telah kami susun."

"Aku rasa kalian sudah bekerja keras."

Naruto mengangguk. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu, direktur Danzou dari perusahaan Cina tertarik untuk menginvestasikan perusahaan kami ke pasar Cina. Divisiku bertugas untuk menyusun laporan itu berhari-hari. Namun, sampai sekarang ia malah tidak menepati janjinya."

"Wah, benar-benar pimpinan yang plin-plan memberi harapan kepada perusahaan orang." Sakura menggeleng-geleng mendengarnya. "Aku harap kunjungan kalian ke Cina nanti tidak sia-sia."

"Aku juga berharap begitu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura memberikan gerakkan semangat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Naruto, _fighting_!"

Sakura memang yang paling pintar membuat Naruto tertawa. Rasanya kepenatan di dunia kerja sedikit berkurang. "Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu."

"Apa? Katakan saja." Tidak terasa es krim Sakura sudah lebih dulu habis.

"Tidak, aku akan mengatakannya jika aku sudah pulang nanti saja."

"Hah, kamu membuatku penasaran saja. Katakan saja sekarang tidak apa-apa."

Naruto menggeleng mantap. Ia belum bisa menyampaikan pesan dari Ino sekarang untuk Sakura saat ia akan menjalani perjalanan bisnis. Sakura harus bersabar sampai ia selesai menjalani tugasnya. "Berjanjilah terlebih dahulu bahwa kamu akan menungguku sampai aku pulang. Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Aku ini pengangguran sekarang. Memangnya aku harus pergi kemana?"

Baguslah kalau begitu. Ia bisa sedikit tenang meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di Konoha. Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengambil alih tangan Sakura ke dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura sendirian di dalam apartemen milik Naruto. Entah mengapa sekarang agak terasa sedikit berbeda. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto meninggalkan apartemen ini. Tapi, mengapa malah terasa lama sekali. Detik ini Sakura menyesal telah menjadi pengangguran.

Dari tadi Sakura terus-terusan memandangi layar ponselnya. Naruto bilang ia akan segera menelponnya jika sudah tiba di Cina. Namun, sampai larut begini, ia tak kunjung juga mendapati panggilan telepon itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan besok ya?" Sakura memikirkan rencana yang bagus untuk mengisi hari-harinya tanpa pria itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika benar Naruto pergi selama setahun ke negeri tirai bambu itu.

Mendadak suara teleponnya berdering. Sakura segera mengangkat telepon itu dengan semangat yang bagus.

" _Moshi-moshi."_

" _Kukira kamu sudah tidur ..."_

Sakura tersenyum sendiri mendengar suara Naruto dari seberang sana. Naruto berbeda negara dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Tapi, tetap terasa berada di sisinya—dekat sekali. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Aku terus-terusan menunggu teleponmu."

" _Itu berarti kamu merindukanku."_ Tebakan Naruto benar-benar tepat sasaran.

Sakura langsung membaringkan badannya ke atas kasur itu. "Sepertinya hanya aku yang merasakan itu."

" _Oh, benarkah?"_ tanya Naruto meyakinkan. _"Mulai sekarang katakan saja apa yang sedang kamu rasakan kepadaku. Jangan ada sampai yang terlewat sedikitpun. Baik sedih atau sedang bahagia."_

"Baiklah." Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit kesal. Saat Naruto akan berangkat sore tadi, pria itu tidak mengijinkan untuk mengantarnya sampai bandara. "Kalau saja aku tadi bisa mengatarmu ke bandara, aku pasti akan memelukmu."

" _Bisakah itu kudapatkan saat pulang nanti?"_

"Kemungkinan tidak," ujar Sakura main-main.

Terdengar suara ringisan dari seberang. _"Kamu tega sekali, Sakura-chan."_

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Kamu harus istirahat."

Dengan sebuah ciuman jarak jauh, sambungan telepon pun terputus. Dengan ini Sakura baru bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Dua hari tanpa pria itu dan tanpa pekerjaan rasanya benar-benar bosan. Untung saja Naruto selalu menghubunginya lewat sambungan telepon. Membuat rasa bosan Sakura sedikit teratasi. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih penasaran, apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto kemudian. Awas saja jika hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting. Bisa dipastikan Naruto akan mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya.

Saat Sakura baru saja turun dari apartemennya, ia melihat Ino berdiri di pintu utama. Wanita itu memakai kaca mata hitam sedang melangkah ke arahnya. Ya ampun, mau apa lagi teman lamanya ini?

"Oh, Sakura. Kemana pria pirang bodoh itu?" tanya Ino langsung saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Sakura.

"Ada urusan apa kau mencarinya?" ujar Sakura berusaha biasa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Ino rencanakan selanjutnya.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura benar-benar terasa asing sekarang baginya. "Pokoknya aku ingin menemuinya!" Ino langsung naik ke atas anak tangga melewati Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu segera menghentikan langkah Ino. Ada masalah apa sampai Ino bersikap seperti itu. "Dia tidak ada di atas, dia sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Cina!"

"Apa?" Ino langsung berbalik tidak percaya. Memang dari awal pria itu tidak bisa diandalkan. Seharusnya Ino tidak perlu repot-repot menemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu untuk meminta bantuannya. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak segera pulang saja ke rumah!"

"Ke rumah mana?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Oh, dari ekspresi Sakura memang sebenarnya ia belum tahu apa-apa. "Sekarang kau harus ikut aku!" Ino langsung menarik sebelah tangan Sakura. Tapi, wanita itu tentu tidak bisa berdiam diri saja. Ia berusaha menyentakkan tangan Ino demi meloloskan diri.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?!" teriak Ino di depan mukanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu." Sakura memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sempat terasa sakit.

"Naruto pasti tidak mengatakan pesanku untukmu." Ino langsung memeriksa tasnya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuh miliknya. Ia terlihat mengotak atik ponsel itu dan ketika ia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia menunjukkannya ke hadapan Sakura.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar. Sebuah poto yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino mampu membuat detak jantungnya semakin berdebar.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa sedikit cemas karena sudah panggilan ke delapan Sakura tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Ini sudah lewat jam tujuh malam. Sudah hampir empat jam ia tidak mendengar kabar dari wanita itu. Apa dia sedang berpergian ke suatu tempat? Tapi, bersama siapa?

Perasaan Naruto mendadak sedikit cemas. Ia harus berpikiran positif agar makan malam hari ini bersama dengan direktur Danzou tidak terasa canggung.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tegang?" ternyata Kakashi sudah melihat gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

Naruto segera menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya. "Aku hanya takut bahwa jamuan makan malam dari direktur Danzou adalah ungkapan penolakkannya."

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Yang penting sudah berusaha. Biasanya jika dijamu di hotel mewah seperti ini, hasilnya akan baik pula."

Naruto hanya mencoba menarik senyumnya. Hasil apapun itu untuk keputusannya—sudahlah, tidak penting lagi. Ia hanya mencemaskan tentang keadaan Sakura untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kau menyesal telah mendorongku?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia berdiri di depan Sakura yang terduduk sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya ... maafkan aku," jawab Sakura lemah.

"Lalu, apakah kau menyesal telah mengabaikanku?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya, aku benar-benar menyesal." Apapun yang Ino tanyakan, Sakura sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Ia hanya terus-terusan mendoakan kesembuhan ayahnya yang terbaring jauh di sana. Kalau pun Ino akan menamparnya pada detik itu, ia sudah tidak akan melawan lagi.

"Apa kau kecewa karena Naruto tidak mengatakan kabar ayahmu lebih dahulu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia mencoba mengambil sisi baiknya dari—mengapa Naruto tak menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. Ternyata inilah yang akan pria itu sampaikan ketika ia sudah kembali ke Konoha lagi. "Kau tidak perlu membawa namanya."

"Tidak perlu bagaimana? Dia orang yang menahanmu di sini! Rasanya aku ingin menendang tulang keringnya!" Ino mengomel sendiri karena ia geram dengan sikap dari pria jabrik itu. "Ah, tapi kau benar. Kita tidak perlu melibatkannya. Ibumu pasti akan membuat Naruto menderita jika mereka saling bertemu."

"Apa ibuku benar-benar akan melakukan itu?"

Ino mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Entahlah. Kalau kau penasaran coba saja melibatkan dia."

Sakura kembali termenung. Memang seharusnya dari awal ia tidak membiarkan Naruto mengetahui masalahnya. Pria itu sudah begitu baik kepadanya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan ibunya bertindak kasar jika benar meraka akan bertemu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap pulang besok?"

"Aku belum siap." Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menunggu kepulangan Naruto terlebih dahulu. Tapi, ia yakin. Naruto pasti akan melibatkan dirinya. Dan semua itu akan membuat semuanya semakin kacau. Kalau pun ia pulang tanpa pamit dengan Naruto. Pria itu pasti akan merasa kecewa. Ah, kenapa malah semakin rumit seperti ini?

"Kau sedang memikirkan pria itu?" Ino menebak dengan tepat. "Tenang saja. Kau masih bisa menemuinya ketika masalahnya sudah selesai."

Perkataan Ino hari ini hampir semuanya masuk akal dan bisa diterima. Ini sedikit membuat hati Sakura sedikit lega mengenai sikap pria itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengabaikan keluarga bahkan karirmu? Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Sakura merutukki dirinya sendiri. Ino benar, ia memang benar-benar bodoh. "Lagipula karirku memang tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Ino mendesis. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah sebuah meja yang berada di dalam kamar hotel tempat ia menginap ini. Di atas meja, ada beberapa kertas dan juga sebuah amplop. Ino mengambil amplop putih tersebut dan menunjukkannya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Ini surat panggilanmu dari pihak rumah sakit. Kalau kau dapat menghadirinya sebelum akhir bulan ini, kau masih bisa memperbaiki namamu kembali walau kau sudah dipecat."

Beberapa saat amplop yang berada di tangan Ino membuat Sakura berpikir. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan pembelaan," Sakura benar-benar terlihat pasrah di hadapan Ino. Membuat Ino benar-benar terbakar emosi.

"Untuk apa ada profesi pengacara di dunia ini jika tidak bisa membela orang yang bersalah. Aku sudah memiliki seorang pengacara yang sukarela akan membantumu memperbaiki karir atau bahkan menghadapi ibumu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ah, mengapa ia tidak pernah terpikir untuk menyewa pengacara demi melewati semua ini. "Siapa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

* * *

Soal kode etik, jujur saja saya tidak memiliki pengalaman di bidang kedokteran atau kesehatan. Tapi, teman saya bilang. Walau lulusan d3 jurusan kesehatan juga memiliki kode etik—yang apabila melanggar akan diberikan sanksi. Susah ya jadi dokter/bidang kesehatan? Maaf ya jika ada kejanggalan atau hal lain itu dikarenakan masih minimnya pengetahuan yang hanya bisa saya kembangkan lewat sebuah fanfic.

Dan sampe sini saya jadi terharu, reviewnya tembus lima puluh lebih untuk chapter kemarin *gelundungan* awalnya gak yakin bakal banyak yang respon, soalnya saya sengaja nggak terlalu nguras otak buat mikir diksi yang baguslah, kata-kata yang menyentuh atau semacamnya, karena yang sedikit nguras otak saya hanyalah kedua fanfic rate M saya mwahahahha.

Makasih semua atas dukungannya sampai sini. Makasih juga buat Guest-Guest yang banyak sekali ada di dalam kotak review.

Okay, sampai jumpa pada dua/tiga chapter terakhir untuk ke depannya.


	15. Chapter 15

Peringatan : author tidak menjanjikan kalian akan mendapatkan feel pada chapter ini. Maafkan soal typo yang selalu berhasil lolos, maka dari itu author akan menerima koreksi dari kalian XD

Disclaimer : Applied

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : Its can drug me down (2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir berpuluh-puluh kali Naruto memencet tombol bel apartemennya, mengetuk pintu depan apartemen itu, masih belum ada jawaban juga. Sementara saat ia mencoba memanggil nomor ponsel Sakura, sambungannya tidak terhubung sama sekali. Naruto hampir saja membanting _smartphone_ mahal itu—kalau saja bibi Shizuka tidak datang menghampirinya.

"Ini kunci apartemennya. Sakura menitipkan kepadaku." Wanita itu sedikit agak terlambat mengetahui kegaduhan yang dibuat Naruto siang bolong seperti ini.

Naruto mengambil alih kunci apartemen itu dengan ragu dari tangan Shizuka. Ternyata memang benar Sakura sedang tidak ada di dalam. "Ke mana Sakura pergi?"

"Apa Sakura tidak memberitahumu?"

Naruto benar-benar menyesal mendengar kejadian ini. Perjalanan bisnisnnya dalam beberapa hari itu tidaklah sia-sia memang. Tapi, semua itu sudah tidak berarti lagi ketika Sakura tidak berada di hadapannya. Ia marah pada semuanya. Pada dirinya sendiri, direktur Danzou dan pekerjaannya.

"Bahkan nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa kecewanya di depan bibi Shizuka.

"Dia bilang hanya akan menginap di hotel World bersama temannya."

Apa yang Naruto takuti ternyata memang benar terjadi. Memangnya siapa lagi teman yang Sakura miliki di sini?

"Apa temannya berambut pirang?"

...

"Berkas-berkas ini aku dapat dari Moegi secara diam-diam." Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa map dan menaruhnya ke atas meja. Setelah makan siang yang cukup kaku di antara mereka bertiga—bagi Sakura khususnya. Barulah sekarang giliran membicarakan rencana-rencana cemerlang dari pemuda berambut _emo_ itu.

Sakura tahu, Sasuke adalah seorang pengacara yang profesional. Ia tidak akan pernah mengungkit masalah lain ketika sedang bekerja. Maka dari itu Sakura setuju untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Lagipula kejadian di antara mereka berdua juga sudah cukup lama. Dan posisinya sekarang pria itu berniat untuk menolongnya, Sakura tidak mungkin secara mentah-mentah mengajukan penolakan.

"Berkas tentang apa ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Oh, ternyata Sasuke sudah siap dengan segala langkah-langkah mulusnya.

"Ini catatan riwayat saat kau bekerja di RS umum Hokaido. Tapi, sebelum menghadapi beberapa petinggi rumah sakit, kau harus lebih dulu pulang ke rumah. Jadi, sekarang waktunya kita membahas sikap permintaan maafmu secara hukum."

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dalam kesempatan ini, memang terdengar cukup berlebihan. "Aku sudah memikirkan alasan saat aku bertemu kembali ke rumah semalaman. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menatap mata orangtuaku dan meminta maaf."

"Oh, coba sebutkan apa yang sudah kau susun?"

"Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal telah pergi dari rumah dan juga aku sangat merindukan mereka. Aku juga akan bersimpuh di depan ranjang inap ayahku untuk meminta maaf karena membuatnya menderita."

Sasuke tidak sedikit pun merubah ekspresinya. Wajahnya tetap datar, mungkin ia tidak terlalu setuju dengan apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Semua orang pasti mengeluarkan kata maaf—bahkan bersujud jika mengetahui dirinya bersalah.

"Mungkin Yamanaka Ino punya pendapat lain," sambung Sakura.

Ino yang dari tadi hanya diam di antara mereka akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Sebenarnya aku punya rencana yang cukup gila. Aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kita merekayasa sebuah kecelakaan pada kendaraan yang kita tumpangi—sehingga mengharuskan kita semua masuk rumah sakit—"

"—lupakan ide hancurmu." Sasuke menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang masih tinggal setengah. Memang lebih baik Ino diam saja. Ino kebanyakan nonton sinetron mungkin.

"Ah, Ino. Idemu boleh juga. Dengan begitu aku bisa melihat apakah ibuku sedih atau tidak melihatku telah kecelakaan," ujar Sakura dengan nada bercanda. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu. Membuatnya menderita dengan mendapati luka-luka? Alih-alih berharap semuanya selesai. Ia malah menemui _Kami-sama_ bukan ibunya.

"Aku yakin detak jantung ayahmu semakin melemah jika itu benar terjadi," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Sepertinya membuat suasana di dalam ruangan hotel ini menjadi nyaman tidaklah mudah bagi Sakura.

...

Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk mengistirahatkan badannya di dalam kamar. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya menuju hotel World yang letaknya cukup jauh dari apartemennya.

Naruto berusaha untuk tenang. Mengambil napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin segera sampai ke tujuannya dan menemukan Sakura di sana. Ia harus menemukannya sekarang juga apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Wanita itu tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti ini. Memutuskan komunikasi antara mereka dan secara mendadak menghilang tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ini benar-benar tidak adil.

Setelah sampai di depan hotel mewah itu, Naruto segera turun dari dalam mobil sedikit tergesa. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya beserta selembar uang tips kepada pelayan yang berada di pintu depan. Tanpa berucap terimakasih, Naruto langsung menuju ke meja resepsionis untuk bertanya.

"Tolong beritahu aku, di mana kamar tamu yang bernama Yamanaka Ino." Napas Naruto tampak tersengal. Tatapannya bisa diartikan banyak hal; sedang marah, kesal dan juga lelah—membuat kedua wanita berpakaian formal di balik meja resepsionis kebingungan.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Kami tidak dapat memberitahu tempat yang anda tanya barusan karena itu menyangkut tentang privasi dari tamu kami."

Seharusnya Naruto sudah mengira hal ini dari awal. Para pegawai hotel itu tidak akan pernah memberitahu nomor kamar dari tamu VIP. Oh, tentu saja Ino pasti memilih tinggal di kamar mahal.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku harus mengetuk kamar VIP satu persatu dan membuat keributan." nada Naruto terdengar seperti ancaman. "Permisi!" Naruto langsung berbalik melangkah lebar-lebar agak sedikit berlari, tujuan berikutnya adalah pintu lift yang letaknya belum ia ketahui.

Kedua pegawai meja resepsionis itu langsung panik. Bisa jadi pria itu akan membuat onar di area kamar berkelas VIP. Salah satu dari mereka langsung mengangkat telepon untuk melaporkan hal ini sesegera mungkin.

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau sudah paham dengan apa yang telah aku jelaskan?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura untuk meyakinkan kemantapan hatinya. Setelah diberi sedikit nasihat dan berkosultasi padanya. Seratus persen keraguan Sakura sudah tidak terlihat.

"Ya, aku mengerti," Sakura menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke adalah pengacara hebat yang punya segudang saran-saran untuknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu waktunya kita _check out_ sekarang. Apa kau ingin mampir dulu ke apartemen temanmu?"

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak perlu mampir terlebih dahulu. Karena ia tahu, hari ini adalah kepulangan Naruto ke Konoha. Dan jika mereka sempat bertemu, Sakura takut ia akan menggagalkan niatnya untuk kembali ke Hokaido dengan alasan yang tidak bisa ia katakan. "Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini nanti. Lagipula tidak ada barang yang bisa aku ambil di sana."

"Aku sudah siap loh! Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku cuti dari kerjaan." Ino keluar dari dalam toilet. _Make up_ -nya sudah rapi dan semua pakaiannya sudah ia bereskan masuk ke dalam kopernya. "Akhirnya kita pulang!" Senyum lebar Ino yang merasa telah mengakhiri misinya mendadak terhenti karena sebuah panggilan telepon.

"Oh, Gaara menelponku."

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Ino. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berdiri berjalan untuk meminta ponsel milik Ino. "Biar aku yang mengangkat teleponnya, aku ingin tahu kabar ayahku."

Ino segera memberi ponselnya tanpa harus mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu.

" _Moshi-moshi."_ Sakura segera menggeser _icon_ hijau pada layar sentuh itu.

" _Oh, kau bukanlah Ino_." Tentu saja Gaara tidak sebodoh itu untuk menebak siapa yang mengangkat telepon ini.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah membocorkan tempatku berada sehingga teman-temanku bisa menemukanku. Kau bilang akan merahasiakan ini. Bagaimana kau ini? Tidak bisa dipercaya juga ternyata." Sakura hanya bercanda mengenai hal yang baru saja ia bicarakan. Tentu saja dari awal seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak ini semua ulah Gaara. Satu sisi pria berambut merah itu menyebalkan dan di sisi lainnya ia juga peduli.

Beberapa detik tidak terdengar respon dari Gaara. Sakura langsung mengecek tampilan pada layar ponsel, apakah teleponnya masih tersambung?—iya, masih. Lalu, kenapa Gaara hanya diam saja?

"Hallo, kau masih di sana, kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan sekali lagi.

" _Maaf_ ..." ujar Gaara pada akhirnya. Sebuah helaan napas terdengar. Begitu berat sehingga membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

"Gaara ..." panggil Sakura lagi dengan keraguan.

"Dengan sangat menyesal aku mengatakan ini, bahwa pemakaman Kizashi- _san_ akan berlangsung besok lusa."

Mata _emerald_ itu melebar. Telepon yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai. Ia yakin, jantungnya saat ini sudah berhenti berdetak.

 _Ya, ini pasti lelucon ..._

...

Ada yang bilang kalau anak perempuan lebih cenderung mirip dengan ayahnya. Tidak jarang pula ikatan antara anak perempuan dengan ayah lebih kuat daripada anak laki-laki. Bagi Sakura hal itu adalah hal paling benar yang ia percayai. Orang terdekat dalam hidupnya, yang telah ia berikan cinta pertamanya adalah untuk Kizashi.

Hari itu Kizashi mengajak Sakura melakukan olahraga yang terbilang cukup ekstrim, yaitu panjat tebing. Sakura sangat menyukai olahraga ini. Ia bisa menguras cukup banyak kalori dan keuntungan lainnya dapat menyatu dengan alam.

Hal-hal seperti itu adalah kegiatan rahasia yang meraka lakukan sebagai ayah dan anak. Kalau saja Mebuki tahu suaminya mengajak putrinya melakukan itu, ia pasti tidak terima.

Kadang Sakura memiliki alasan masih betah di rumah karena ia memiliki seorang ayah. Hanya Kizashi yang selalu mengerti apa keinginan dan ambisinya. Ayahnya itu, tidak pernah menuntutnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia suka.

Dan sore itu begitu menyenangkan, memanjat tebing sekitar lima belas meter dengan berbagai alat bantu keamanan yang sudah mereka siapkan jauh-jauh hari. Dari sini Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan di sekitar Hokaido, laut Hokaido yang cukup jauh pun bisa terlihat. Rasanya bahagia sekali dapat melihat dunia.

" _Ayah butuh makanan sekarang, karena energi ayah sudah terkuras habis."_ Kizashi berbicara dari belakang badan Sakura. Matanya memicing karena silau matahari yang menerpa.

Sakura langsung berbalik menghadap sang ayah. Ternyata ia sudah melupakan sesuatu _"Astaga, ayah! Bekal makanan masih ada di bawah!"_

Kizashi langsung terduduk lesu. Anak perempuannya memang ceroboh. Kalau tahu begini ia saja yang memasukan kotak bento itu ke dalam tasnya. _"Bagaimana ini, ayah sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk turun."_

Kedua tangan Sakura mengatup sebagai isyarat permintaan maaf. _"Jangan berlagak seperti kakek-kakek yang berada di panti jompo. Ayo, kita segera turun dan makan. Aku sudah masak enak."_

" _Pokoknya ayah sudah tidak kuat lagi!"_

Sakura terkekeh geli. Ada-ada saja tingkah ayahnya itu. _"Dah, aku turun duluan, ya?"_

...

Semua kegiatan yang dilakukan bersama ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Mebuki tentunya. Ayahnya tidak bisa membelanya lebih jauh ketika Mebuki sudah bersikeras membuat sebuah larangan. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan ayahnya pula untuk saat ini. Seharusnya semua tidak berakhir seperti ini.

Andai saja ia bisa pulang lebih awal. Ia pasti tidak akan mendengar kabar ini.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjatuhkan air mata lagi—bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Ia tahu, saat ini Ino sedang menuntunnya menuju keluar dari dalam hotel ini. Ino terus-terusan menggandeng lengan Sakura untuk membantunya berjalan. Terdengar juga kata-kata penenang dari Ino yang memang tidak ada gunanya. Karena percuma, Sakura sedang tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun.

Mengapa untuk ke luar dari dalam hotel ini begitu lama? Lobi hotel yang mereka lewati terasa jauh dan pengap. Kepalanya begitu pusing, ia merasa keseimbangan tubuhnya sudah mulai terkikis.

Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, Ino yang lebih dulu terkejut. "Naruto?" ujarnya tidak percaya. Mata biru itu melirik ekspresi Sakura yang tidak sedikit pun memberikan respon.

Naruto bernapas lega saat berpapasan dengan Sakura di ambang pintu lift ini. Syukurlah mereka masih bisa bertemu. Ia langsung ke luar dari dalam lift dan membiarkan pintu lift itu tertutup kembali. "Sakura, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dalam sedetik Sakura melirik Naruto, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—seolah tidak mau menatap pria itu. "Minggir, aku mau pulang."

Naruto langsung tersentak mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari wanita yang ia cintai itu. Tiga hari mereka tidak bertemu dan sikapnya mendadak berubah seperti ini? Tentu saja Naruto langsung berpikir kedua orang yang berada di samping Sakura adalah penyebabnya.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Sakura?"

"Apa yang sudah kami lakukan?" Ino tidak terima mendengar kata-kata itu. "Hei, kalau saja kau menyampaikan pesanku lebih cepat untuk Sakura, ia pasti masih bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya!"

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. Ia langsung meraih bahu Sakura untuk menatap matanya. "Apa yang sudah terjadi Sakura, tolong katakan?!"

Sakura berpikiran, apa yang Ino katakan memang ada benarnya. _Seandainya saja Naruto menyampaikan berita itu lebih awal ... ya, semua ini salahnya._

Sementara Sasuke lebih memilih diam dulu karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pria itu. Ia adalah kuasa hukum Sakura sekarang. Ia akan bertindak jika pria pirang itu melakukan hal yang sudah tak wajar kepada kliennya.

Dua petugas keamanan mendadak menghampiri mereka. "Maaf, anda tidak boleh membuat kekacauan," mereka berdua mengambil alih kedua tangan Naruto dan mengunci pergerakannya. Dalam situasi yang terbilang mendadak ini, membuat Naruto tidak sempat memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengelak.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto tidak terima mendapati perlakuan seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak bersalah. Kenapa ia harus diamankan?

Melihat itu Ino langsung menutup mulutnya. Seingatnya ia tidak sempat memanggil petugas keamanan.

Seorang wanita berseragam formal mendekat ke arah mereka. Wanita itu adalah salah seorang yang bekerja di balik meja resepsionis tadi. "Maafkan saya, tuan. Anda tidak diperbolehkan asal masuk ke dalam ruang VIP dan mengganggu para tamu di sini." Ia membungkuk ke arah Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto merespon tidak percaya. "Memangnya aku melakukan kegaduhan apa? Aku hanya ingin menemui mereka."

"Apa benar pria ini adalah kenalan kalian?" tanya sang respsionis meyakinkan penjelasan pria itu kepada ketiga orang di hadapannya.

Ino tidak segera menjawab, apalagi Sasuke. Mereka berdua tidak merasa mengenal Naruto jadi untuk apa mengakuinya. Mereka hanya bisa menyerahkan kepada Sakura untuk menjawabnya.

"Tidak."

Mata Naruto langsung membulat ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Sakura telah mengatakan itu. "Sakura, apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu sehingga kau mengatakan itu?!"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya bahkan memandangnya pun juga tidak.

"Jawab aku, Sakura!"

Dari jawaban singkat tersebut, itu menjelaskan bahwa pria pirang itu memang hanyalah pembuat onar di sini. Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua petugas keamanan itu membawa Naruto paksa menuju ke arah pintu tangga hotel ini. Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri walau perbuatan itu hanya hal yang percuma. Karena ia tahu, kedua petugas itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang terburuk. Malam ini, pria pirang itu menghabiskan waktunya di kantor polisi dekat hotel World. Ia tidak menyangka akan dilemparkan kemari oleh kedua petugas sialan itu.

Oh, ini benar-benar hal yang gila. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat ekspresi dingin Sakura yang membuatnya benar-benar terasa asing. Ino bilang bahwa ia sudah melakukan hal yang buruk; tidak segera menyampaikan pesannya kepada Sakura. Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

Seorang polisi di hadapannya terus-terusan mengintrogasinya. Naruto sudah memberikan data dirinya dengan lengkap tanpa sedikitpun berbohong. Ia juga memperlihatkan beberapa fotonya bersama Sakura sebagai bukti bahwa ia memang benar mengenal tamu yang menginap di hotel itu.

"Kalau memang kau mengenal mereka, mengapa mereka tidak mengakuimu?" Polisi itu bertanya lagi. Penjelasan dari Naruto sedikit tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin aku memang sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan." Naruto melirik jam dinding, ternyata sudah jam delapan malam.

"Oh, konflik anak muda." Polisi itu mengetik pada papan laptopnnya lagi, mencatat setiap jawaban dari Naruto. "Walau begitu jangan bertengkar di dalam hotel, apalagi area VIP. Kau akan membuat kegaduhan. Jadi, wajar saja kalau kau diamankan."

Naruto meniup ujung poninya yang tampak basah akibat berkeringat. Terserah pak polisi itu mau berkata apa, asal saja ia tidak masuk penjara. Dan soal Sakura? Ah, pasti wanita itu sudah pergi dari tadi. Meninggalkannya di sini sendiri (di dalam kantor polisi sialnya).

Bagus, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. Rasa kecewa ini lebih dari yang pernah ia alami. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah yang terakhir dalam hidupnya. Bahkan sempat mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada wanita itu. Dan hasilnya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Semua ini semakin membuatnya berhasil menjadi seorang pecundang.

Setelah mendapatkan izin pulang, Naruto tidak langsung menuju apartemennya, kembali ke rumah tidak akan membuat keadaan semakin baik. Satu-satunya tempat yang bagus untuk dirinya hanya sebuah bar yang menyediakan minuman beralkohol—dengan dosis yang bagus untuk menghilangkan masalahnya.

* * *

Sudah terhitung tiga bulan ketika terakhir ia melangkahkan kaki pergi dari rumah besar ini. Keadaan yang berubah terlihat begitu banyak. Tanaman yang dipelihari Mebuki di sekitar halaman rumah itu tidak sesegar seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada warna-warni bunga yang menghiasi halaman itu kecuali karangan bunga plastik—sebagai ucapan belasungkawa atas meninggalnya pemilik rumah itu.

Di sini begitu ramai. Orang-orang memakai baju berwarna sama, yaitu hitam.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Di sampingnya Sasuke berjalan tegap mendampinginya—menyaring setiap tatapan-tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju kepada mereka.

Orang-orang itu tengah berbisik.

 _Oh, Sakura Haruno akhirnya kembali. Ya ampun. Kemana saja dia selama ini? Kukira dia sudah ditelan bumi._

 _Kukira dia tidak akan pernah kembali._

Selama mereka tidak melempari Sakura dengan telur, Sasuke tidak akan bertindak. Hanya angin lewat, tidak perlu dipedulikan.

Sakura terus melangkah sampai ia memasuki ruang tamu rumah itu. Dan disitulah peti mati itu berada, di tengah-tengah ruang tamu ini—di keliling beberapa orang-orang yang tengah memanjatkan doa-doa kepadanya.

Sakura maju, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang terheran-heran dengan spekualsi buruk mereka. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan peti dan tepat di samping seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, bahunya terlihat bergetar.

Sakura langsung berlutut menghadap wanita itu. Air matanya ke luar tanpa ia sempat mengedipkan mata. Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan usaha yang keras, ia tahu suaranya akan bergetar. "Aku pulang, ibu ..."

Orang yang dipanggil ibu itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke arah wanita yang memanggilnya ibu itu, "Sakura?" sebelah tangannya yang memegang saputangan melayang di udara. Beberapa detik ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya. Anaknya sudah pulang. Tapi, suaminya tetap tidak akan kembali.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

...

Dari jauh Gaara melihat adegan yang mengharukan itu sedang berlangsung. Di satu sisi ia terharu melihat Sakura pulang dan dapat memeluk ibunya. Di satu sisi ia telah menyesal, mengapa dari awal ia merahasiakan keberadaan Sakura kepada orangtuanya.

Di belakangnya, Ino dengan air mata yang berlinangan merasa sedih sekaligus bahagia melihat kejadian itu.

"Kepalaku akan pusing apabila ada seorang wanita yang menangis di dekatku," Gaara berujar tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Ino langsung mendelik ke arahnya. "Kau melarangku untuk menangis? Aku ini sedang terharu tahu!"

Gaara menghela napasnya perlahan, "Kau semakin membuatku pusing saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia melangkah menjauh dari Ino entah mau kemana.

"Hei, kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku, hiks!"

* * *

Pemakaman dilangsungkan dua hari kemudian. Beberapa kali Mebuki tampak terlihat akan merosot jatuh ketika peti turun ke dalam tanah. Sakura lebih memilih berada di dalam mobil sendirian, menghindari kesedihan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan kuat untuk menyaksikan proses pemakaman itu. Matanya sudah lelah menangis. Dan ia tahu, kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini sedikit menurun. Ia harus tetap menjaga kondisi fisik tubuhnya agar tidak menyusahkan banyak orang.

Saat ia melihat beberapa orang sudah kembali dari pemakaman, ia tidak menemukan ibunya sama sekali. Sakura segera turun dari dalam mobil untuk menghampiri kuasa hukumnya.

"Di mana ibu?"

Sasuke tampak mengecek arlojinya terlebih dahulu. "Dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena sempat pingsan."

"Apa?" ujar Sakura tak percaya. "Kalau begitu, kita harus segera menyusulnya."

"Tidak untuk sekarang," ujar Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Biarkan ibumu tenang sampai aku memperbolehkanmu berbicara dengannya."

Mata Sakura seketika meredup. "Sepertinya keadaan rumah benar-benar sudah kacau. Aku yakin ada satu hal lagi kan, yang belum aku ketahui. Apa kau tahu itu, Sasuke?"

"..."

Mendadak Sakura memegangi kepalanya karena ia merasakan sebuah denyutan.

"Ayo, kita pulang dulu. Setelah kondisimu sudah lebih baik, kita akan membicarakan masalah pekerjaanmu setelah ini."

* * *

Sudah satu minggu Mebuki berada di rumah sakit. Selama itu, ia tidak membiarkan orang-orang menjenguknya termasuk Sakura. Ia tahu, saat ini Sakura tengah menyiapkan diri untuk berdiri di depan meja pengadilan kepala rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ah, apa yang terjadi nanti, apakah Sakura dapat mempertahankan gelar dokternya dengan semua pembelaan yang ia punya? Ia akan menerima apapun keputusannya nanti.

Mendadak pintu ruangan inap Mebuki terbuka. Sakura dengan sebuah kotak bento di tangannya masuk ke dalam. Mebuki tidak tampak terkejut. Ia tahu, pada akhirnya Sakura akan tetap berusaha keras untuk datang dan melihat kondisinya.

Sakura membungkukan badannya sebelum ia menyeret sebuah kursi untuk duduk di sisi ranjang Mebuki. "Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Sakura membuka tutup bentonya dan memperlihatkan isinya, dorayaki. "Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Selama ini, Mebuki tidak pernah percaya apakah benar kata orang—setiap makanan yang dibuat putrinya akan meningkatkan nafsu makan saat sedang dalam kondisi sakit. Ia menyambut kotak bento itu untuk diambil salah satu isinya. Gigitan pertama tampak cukup terasa manis. Ketika ia sudah menelannya, ia merasa sedikit lebih baik. Ia dapat menelan makanan selain bubur selama menginap di rumah sakit ini. Mebuki kembali menggigit sisa dorayaki yang berada di tangannya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kekuatan perhatian dari darah dagingnya sendiri?

Sakura menarik senyumnya dan bernapas lega. Kemudian Sakura membantu ibunya untuk mengisi air minum ke dalam gelas.

"Sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah tahu bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja selama tidak ada di rumah."

Sakura menyerahkan gelas itu kepada ibunya. "Ibu tahu dari Gaara?"

"Gaara tidak mengatakannya." Wanita separuh baya itu meneguk air putih dulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Gaara hanya bilang dia akan menetap di Konoha beberapa minggu secara mendadak, dia tidak menyuruh kami mengirimkan orang untuk mencarimu ke sana. Dari situlah, ibu sudah curiga awalnya. Tapi, ibu tahu. Kau pasti ada di sana dan kau pasti baik-baik saja."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Sementara ayahmu tidak bisa berpikiran tenang, dia terus gelisah. Berusaha mengerahkan orang untuk mencarimu ke mana-mana."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena aku ... ayah ..."

Mebuki menghela napasnya berat. Air yang berada di pelupuk matanya mulai menggenang. "Karena sibuk mencarimu. Ayahmu jadi kehilangan kendali urusan perusahaannya." Mebuki tentu tidak akan merahasiakan ini kepada anaknya. "Satu bulan yang lalu saham perusahaan ayahmu dicuri bawahannya. Ia sudah mencuri semua uang yang berada di dalam perusahaan itu dan membawa kabur entah kemana." Isakan terdengar dari pernapasan Mebuki.

Sementara perasaan Sakura semakin terpukul mendengar kabar ini. Begitu banyak hal yang sudah ia lewatkan selama ia tidak berada di sini.

"Yah, untuk sementara aktivitas di perusahaan itu harus istirahat dulu sampai ada sesuatu yang membangunkannya kembali." Mebuki menyeka air yang berhasil keluar dari sudut matanya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan menghadapi ini."

Jadi, perusahaan properti milik ayahnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Tentu saja dari semua itu ada pada kesalahan yang ia punya. Perlahan Sakura meraih tangan ibunya dan menggenggamnya. "Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semua itu."

Beberapa saat Mebuki menatap tangan Sakura yang mengenggamnya. "Pilihlah sendiri apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Aku tidak bisa banyak meminta darimu, karena di luar ruangan ini Sasuke sedang mendengar percakapan kita. Ah, seharusnya Sasuke berdiri di sampingku untuk mengurus kebangkrutan perusahaan itu."

Sakura hanya kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Walau menyesal juga semua akan percuma. Seharusnya ia bangkit dan membangun sesuatu yang baru walau tidak sekokoh pada awalnya. Yah, Sakura yakin, ia pasti bisa.

...

Pagi ini dimulai dengan konsultasi bersama Sasuke di kantor pengacara. Ada banyak berkas-berkas yang harus Sakura pelajari di atas meja itu. Mulai dari catatan saat pertama kali Sakura lulus tes bergabung di bagian dapur gizi. Catatan ia mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan dari berbagai seminar yang pernah diadakannya. Sampai saat terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Dengan membaca semua berkas itu, Sakura seperti membaca biograpi tentang dirinya.

Sakura tahu ia sudah lalai dalam bertindak. Sebuah kelalaian itu dapat melenyapkan karir yang sudah ia bangga-banggakan. Maka dari itu, berbagai upaya yang harus ia siapkan demi menghadiri konprensi pemulihan nama baik itu.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu jam Sakura sudah berada di sini. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang dengan segenap hati terus memberikannya ocehan-ocehan saran yang sangat ia butuhkan. "Oh, ya Sasuke. Kau benar-benar sudah bekerja keras mengumpulkan semua berkas ini. Aku jadi bingung, dengan apa aku bisa membayar semua ini."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja dengan uang."

Oh, ia lupa Sasuke tidak bisa membuat sebuah lelucon yang bagus. "Kau membuat keadaan semakin buruk, padahal kau tahu aku tidak punya uang."

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa yang ia duduki. Dari tadi saat ia membaca, pinggangnya cukup tegang. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujar Sasuke. "Aku hanya merasa bahwa kepergianmu dari rumah sebagian adalah karena salahku."

Sakura kembali teringat kejadian saat mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe. Dan pada saat itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk berpisah lalu sempat terpuruk gara-gara hal itu.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu." Sasuke kembali membaca berkasnya.

"Maksudmu, aku kabur karena aku putus denganmu dan ingin menghindari darimu?"

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat. "Memang apa lagi?"

Sejak kapan pria itu memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi. Sakura tampak sedikit tak terima, tapi karena pria itu sudah membantunya—maka ia hanya bisa mengabaikannya saja. Lagipula semua ini gratis.

"Kau adalah orang yang selalu nekad, Sakura. Apapun bisa kau lakukan, bahkan menjadi pembantu," Sasuke berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas yang sedang ia baca. Ia mulai membalik lagi halaman selanjutnya pada berkas itu. "Semua orang kadang berpikiran ingin menghilang atau mati saja dari dunia ini jika mereka sudah lelah walau masalahnya hanya hal yang sepele. Jadi, aku mengerti apa yang sudah kau alami."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, ada banyak sekali faktor yang membuatku berpikiran untuk lari dari rumah, salah satunya ya aturan di rumah. Kau tahu, ibuku sempat akan menyuruhku menikah sebelum aku sempat pergi."

"Itu malah bagus."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sisi menyebalkan Sasuke sudah kembali terlihat.

"Halo semua, kami datang!" Mendadak Ino dan Moegi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Selain membawa berkas, mereka juga bawa sekotak pizza dan juga kopi. Untung saja mereka dapat mengakhiri obrolan yang menyebalkan antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Berkas apa lagi ini?" tanya Sakura ketika Moegi duduk di hadapannya.

"Oh, ini adalah selembaran kertas _voting_ yang akan kubagikan besok." Moegi menaruh kertas-kertas tersebut ke atas meja. Di dalam kertas ada gambar Sakura dan kata-kata seperti: 'kami dukung dr. Haruno!', 'Jangan cabut lisensinya!' atau 'dr. Haruno masih berhak tetap bekerja!'

"Kau akan membanggikan ini kepada semua pegawai di rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura sembari mengamati kertas-kertas _voting_ tersebut.

Ino langsung duduk di samping Sakura. "Tidak hanya pegawai, para pasien yang sudah mengenalmu akan bersedia memberikan suaranya untuk mendukungmu."

"Wah, seperti demo saja ya. Tapi, hanya berupa suara pemilihan seperti pemilu. Apa ini bisa bekerja?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Moegi membuka kotak pizza dan mengambil salah satu isinya. "Ayo, kita makan dulu!"

Sakura sangat senang mendengar itu. Teman-temannya berkerja keras untuk mendukungnya dengan melakukan apapun sampai melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Dengan begini ia tidak boleh membuat mereka semua kecewa.

...

Hari itu tiba. Sakura sudah siap masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat di RS umum Hokaido dan menghadapi lima orang petinggi rumah sakit ini. Ino, Moegi dan Sasuke mengantarnya sampai ke pintu ruangan tersebut. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain, menanti di ruang masing-masing, berharap panggilan ketiga yang akhirnya bisa dihadiri Sakura akan berlangsung dengan lancar.

Sakura menghela napasnya perlahan. _Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Ada teman-teman yang akan mendukungmu. Kau tenang saja. All is well._ Sakura terus-terusan mengulang kata-kata itu di dalam benaknya. Ia tahu, ayahnya yang berada di surga pasti mendoakan yang terbaik juga.

Dengan percaya diri yang sedikit tidak bisa ia pertanggungjawabkan, Sakura melangkah masuk bersama kuasa hukumnya. Wanita itu segera mengambil kursi yang sudah disiapkan di depan kelima petinggi rumah sakit ini. Sementara Sasuke mengambil kursi yang cukup jauh darinya.

Sakura mengamati orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya. Dari kelima orang tersebut ia hanya mengenal dua orang saja. Dia adalah Kabuto dan Orochimaru, orang yang tidak pernah menyukai dirinya sedikitpun. Hah, sepertinya ini akan berat.

"Baiklah, Haruno Sakura. Dari tiga panggilan yang kami ajukan, kau akhirnya bisa datang pada panggilan terakhir ini."

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan. Ia melirik _nametag_ yang berada di atas meja pembicara pertama, nama orang itu dr. Kurotsuchi. Sakura baru pertama kali ini melihatnya.

"Sudah terhitung tiga bulan kau meninggalkan tugasmu dari rumah sakit. Selama itu, kami hanya mendengar bahwa ada masalah keluarga yang terjadi—sehingga kau pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan kota Hokaido," pembicara yang bernama Killer Bee mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya, benar." Sakura membenarkannya lagi.

"Seharusnya kau dapat memikirkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika kau kabur dari rumah. Salah satunya kau telah melalaikan tugasmu," ujar Iruka salah satu pembicara yang berada di sana juga. Sakura hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sesekali.

"Ya, aku memang ceroboh sekali."

Kabuto menyeringai. Ia sempat tidak menyangka mantan atasannya itu akan hadir pada akhirnya. Kini giliran ia yang berbicara. "Sebenarnya tanpamu ada di sini, rumah sakit ini akan tetap baik-baik saja. Katakan saja bahwa kau akhirnya hadir kemari hanya tidak ingin lisensimu dicabut. Apa kau berpikir bekerja di sini bukanlah prioritas yang penting?"

Sakura mulai merasa gugup. Ia bahkan sempat lupa apa yang harus ia presentasikan.

"Silahkan mengajukan pembelaanmu, pegawai negeri dr. Haruno," ujar Orochimaru dengan sebuah senyuman miring. Sepertinya ia tampak senang sekali hari ini.

Sebelum Sakura berbicara, ia sempat menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu sekilas memberikan senyuman miring ke arahnya. Dalam hati Sakura tidak yakin akan mampu mengeluarkan suara—lalu, apakah saat ia berbicara kelima orang itu akan mendengarkannya?

"Saya memang melalaikan tugas sebagai dokter dan sebagai pegawai negeri pula. Dua jabatan itu seharusnya adalah prioritas utama saya." Sakura mulai berbicara dengan intonasi yang lambat dan berusaha tidak bernada keras. "Selama saya meninggalkan tugas tanpa izin, saya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat rumah sakit ini merugi. Lagipula selama saya bekerja di sini, mengabdi di sini. Saya memberikan keuntungan yang bagus."

Dr. Kurotsuchi terlihat menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya—menyimak dengan seksama.

"Selama itu juga tidak ada catatan buruk yang saya buat. Jika benar saya harus kehilangan lisensi dan jabatan saya di sini. Saya yakin, kalian belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggantikan posisi saya."

Kabuto membetulkan posisi letak kaca matanya. Wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu benar-benar sombong sekali.

"Baiklah, kami akan memberikan keputusan akhir sampai dua minggu ke depan paling lambat. Tapi, anda tidak boleh berharap pada keputusan yang baik," ujar Iruka.

Sakura tahu, ia memang tidak boleh berharap banyak untuk dimaafkan. "Jika saya masih diberikan kesempatan, saya akan melakukan hal yang lebih baik untuk mengabdi di sini."

...

Setelah hampir satu jam berada di ruangan rapat itu, Sakura akhirnya keluar dari dalam sana. Moegi lebih dulu menghampirinya dan memeluk Sakura dengan kuat.

"Kalau kau dihentikan dari sini, aku harus menulis surat pengunduran diri segera!"

Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Moegi. "Keputusannya belum ada. Memangnya kau berharap begitu?"

Moegi menarik tubuhnya dan memandang wajah Sakura. "Jadi, keputusannya belum ada?" tanyanya polos, ia kira wajah Sakura yang masih pucat adalah jawaban yang buruk.

"Mungkin minggu depan, doakan saja aku masih punya harapan." Sakura menarik senyuman agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak mencemaskannya. "Ngomong-ngomong Ino kemana?"

...

Dalam kesempatan ini, Ino sedang berkeliling dengan dua perawat bawahannya membagikan selembaran kertas untuk semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah sakit ini. Kertas-kertas _voting_ itu apabila sudah diisi, akan ia serahkan sebagai dukungan atas penolakan pemberhentian dr. Haruno. Biar petinggi rumah sakit ini tahu, bahwa kehadiran Sakura sangatlah penting di dalam rumah sakit ini.

"Terimakasih atas suaranya." Ino membungkuk saat seorang pasien pria muda di hadapannya mengembalikan kertas _voting_ yang sudah ia tanda-tangani.

Pasien itu tersenyum di atas ranjang inapnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dr. Haruno. Tapi aku dengar, ia orang yang hebat makanya aku mau memberikan suaraku."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih. Anda akan segera bertemu dengannya jika ia bisa kembali lagi bekerja di sini." Ino memasukan kertas itu ke dalam map plastik yang ia bawa.

"Ya, aku harap begitu."

"Baiklah, aku masih harus masuk ke kamar pasien yang lainnya untuk mengambil beberapa suara lagi. Semoga anda cepat sembuh, ya."

...

Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendirian. Beberapa hari ke belakang, ia menginap di apartemen Ino bersama Moegi—dan jika ia sudah lelah untuk pulang, ia terpaksa tidur di kantor hukum milik Sasuke (bersama kedua temannya juga tentunya).

Awalnya Sakura tak mau pulang sendirian. Tapi, hari ini ia memang butuh waktu sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Beberapa saat Sakura termenung di pintu depan. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar yang benar-benar berantakan. Oh, ia tahu. Beberapa pelayan dalam rumah ini sudah tidak ada lagi.

Dan sekarang saatnya ia membersihkan semuanya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Mulai dari menyapu lantai serta mengepelnya. Membenarkan posisi sofa dan menyusun bantal-bantal duduk. Membuang sampah ke luar rumah. Ah, Sakura hampir kelelahan membersihkan rumah sebesar ini sendirian. Untung saja ia punya talenta baru yaitu kekuatan beres-beres sebagai pembantu di tempat sebelumnya.

Di Konoha.

Mendadak Sakura teringat sesuatu. Benar, ada sesuatu yang memang ia lupakan saat berada di sini. Dia adalah pria yang sangat ia cintai. Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kabar pria itu ya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja, apakah ia juga merindukan dirinya?

Sakura segera melihat tanggal. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tidak mendengar kabar pria itu. Mendadak ia benar-benar merasakan rindu di dalam dadanya. Sayang sekali, ia lupa dimana ia menaruh ponselnya saat terakhir sempat ia memegangnya. Andai saja ia punya nomor telepon pemuda itu ...

 _Ting-tong._

Sakura segera berdiri untuk melihat siapa tamunya. Oh, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin sendiri hari ini. Kenapa ada seseorang yang harus mengganggunya? Menyebalkan sekali!

"Oh, Gaara. Silahkan masuk." Mereka berdua segera menuju ke ruang tamu dan duduk di atas sofa.

Setelah mereka duduk, Gaara hanya melihat raut kecemasan yang tersirat di wajah Sakura. "Ada masalah apa lagi?"

"Entahlah, sampai sekarang rasanya aku masih belum tenang. Mungkin karena takut mendengar pengumuman dari pihak rumah sakit." Sebenarnya Sakura hanya berbohong. Ia tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Apapun hasilnya, semua akan baik-baik saja." Gaara mencoba menghibur.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menarik sebuah senyuman. "Menurutmu apakah ibuku akan menjual rumah ini? Kami tidak mungkin tinggal di rumah sebesar ini dengan kondisi kami yang sekarang."

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat seperti orang miskin? Kau masih punya asurasi yang belum selesai diurus. Bagaimana kalau kau buka restoran atau kedai kopi setelah uang asuransimu keluar?"

"Aku tidak berhak dengan uang itu." Sakura mengedikan bahunya pasrah.

"Jadi, apa kau punya rencana untuk ke depan? Apakah ingin berlibur ke tempat yang tenang? Kembali ke Konoha terlebih dahulu?"

Sakura langsung terdiam. Bagaimana bisa Gaara menebak dengan benar apa keinginannya untuk saat ini.

Karena Sakura hanya diam saja, Gaara berbicara lagi. "Apa aku salah bicara?" Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu di sana. Ada sebuah kotak kecil beledu berwarna merah cabai—yang di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin berlian. Untuk Sakura.

Dan sepertinya ia tidak memiliki waktu yang bagus untuk ia serahkan.

"Hm, aku akan mengambilkan kopi untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya?"

* * *

Secangkir kopi panas diletakan Tenten ke atas meja Naruto. Dengan cengiran kaku Tenten duduk di hadapannya. Pria pirang itu serius sekali menghadap layar leptop. Apa lehernya tidak kaku seperti itu terus sepanjang hari?

"Ada apa?" Naruto melirik cangkir kopi itu yang isinya masih mengepul. Bau kopinya sungguh menggoda.

"Untukmu. Lembur hari ini tentu butuh kopi," jawab Tenten dengan senyuman yang lebar. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Terimakasih." Naruto langsung meraih cangkir tersebut lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke layar leptop.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Katakan saja," ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Dia temanku yang berpapasan dengan kita saat di bar beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa kau ingat?"

"Tidak."

Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akhir-akhir ini pria itu memang menyebalkan sekali. Mungkin karena Sakura sudah mendadak menghilang dari rumahnya (dengar-dengar sih). Karena jika menyebut nama wanita itu di hadapannya, membuat _mood_ -nya akan buruk satu minggu penuh. "Ya, sudah. Aku katakan kau punya pacar saja ya, biar dia tidak memaksaku terus."

Naruto tahu, ia tidak boleh menolak orang-orang yang kelihatannya tertarik padanya. Ia harus mengakhiri semua ini atau ia akan terpuruk terus selamanya. Tentunya Naruto bukan pria bodoh yang rela dicampakan. "Baiklah, aku akan berkencan dengannya."

Tenten kembali menampilkan cengirannya. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku mengatur kencan buta kalian."

* * *

Dengan izin dari ibunya, akhirnya Sakura tiba kembali di hadapan pintu apartemen milik Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, di Konoha. Tentu saja ia merahasiakan hal ini dari semua teman-temannya, karena kali ini adalah urusan pribadinya yang sangat penting—yang tidak boleh diikut campuri oleh siapapun.

Sakura tahu, jam sembilan pagi adalah jam kerja pria itu. Pasti tidak ada orang di dalam sana. Ia sengaja datang pagi-pagi ke sini dengan keberanian yang penuh. Sebenarnya Sakura merasakan sedikit ketakutan dalam hatinya. Dan pria itu tentu saja berhak untuk marah atau memaki dirinya jika mereka bertemu nanti. Ah, Sakura harus menyiapkan mental yang kuat.

Sakura sengaja menemui bibi Shizuka beberapa saat yang lalu, ia meminta kunci duplikat apartemen pria itu dengan sedikit paksaan. Ia bersyukur bibi Shizuka masih mau membantunya setelah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Keadaan di sini benar-benar sepi. Tirai-tirai jendela masih belum dibuka. Apakah memang kebiasaannya seperti ini sebelumnya? Sakura berjalan melangkah ke arah kamarnya. Bahkan ia tidak mengunci kamarnya sendiri.

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar pria itu. Astaga, berantakan sekali. Apa ia tidak mencari pembantu lain setelah Sakura pergi meninggalkannya?

Baiklah, sekarang waktunya bersih-bersih di dalam apartemen ini. Naruto pasti merasa terkejut setelah pulang nanti.

...

Sudah lewat jam enam malam tetapi Naruto belum pulang juga ke apartemen. Apakah ia sedang lembur? Kemungkinan juga begitu. Sakura sudah lelah menunggunya di rumah. Makan malam sudah ia siapkan dari tadi walau ia tidak tahu apakah Naruto akan memakannya.

Sakura segera berdiri dan meraih tasnya. Ia harus ke kantor Naruto untuk menemuinya sekarang.

* * *

Sebenarnya Naruto punya jadwal lembur malam ini. Karena ia punya janji kencan buta, ia harus izin sebentar untuk menemuinya. Sebenarnya kencan di kafe adalah tempat terbaik untuk awal perkenalan. Berhubung ia punya waktu hanya dalam setengah jam, jadi ia tidak bisa berkencan di luar kantor.

Tempat yang dipilihkan Tenten adalah taman kantor mereka. Di sana ada kursi-kursi dan beberapa meja duduk untuk tempat pertemuan di luar ruangan. Pada malam hari tempat ini sepi. Walau begitu, tempat inilah yang paling dekat untuk kencan pertama mereka.

Naruto sudah menyiapkan dua cangkir kopi untuk mereka nanti. Saat ia sudah sampai ke taman itu, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Mungkin teman kencannya mendapati sedikit kendala untuk sampai ke sini. Tak apalah, lebih baik menunggu daripada ditunggu.

Naruto segera mengambil salah satu bangku di sana. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah teman Tenten yang diketahuinya bernama Sara itu. Naruto benar-benar tidak ingat wajah wanita itu. Ia hanya berharap wanita itu adalah wanita yang terakhir yang akan ia kenal nanti.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk menyesap kopinya lebih dulu karena ia merasa bosan. Ia ingin menanyakan apakah Sara benar akan datang atau malah tak jadi. Sepuluh menit lagi, wanita itu tak muncul, Naruto akan kembali ke ruangannya saja.

Naruto merasakan seseorang berdiri di sisinya. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, wanita berambut merah muda tengah menatapnya balik. Sakura Haruno tengah berada di hadapannya. Apakah wanita yang akan ditemuinya adalah Sakura? Hah, Tenten pasti bercanda.

Naruto tahu, ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya—bertemu dengan wanita yang sedang tidak ingin ia jumpai. Dan kejadian ini terulang lagi. Ia hanya bersikap datar saja. Bersikap apa adanya. Lagipula ia sudah tidak pernah berharap lagi akan bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Sakura sebelum ia mengambil tempat duduk yang seharusnya milik wanita yang sedang ditunggu Naruto.

Naruto berusaha tidak penasaran kenapa bisa ada wanita itu di sini. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri, apakah baik-baik saja juga?"

Sakura menjilat bibirnya agar tidak tampak kering di udara malam yang cukup dingin ini. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa baik-baik saja." Sakura sempat bersyukur akan bertemu Naruto secepatnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu akan duduk di luar kantor pada jam seperti ini. Ia mengira mungkin pria itu sedang mencari angin.

Naruto hanya kembali menyesap kopinya. Ia tahu pergerakan wanita itu tampak kaku dan ragu-ragu. Mungkin saja ia sudah tahu letak kesalahannya. Syukurlah, itu berarti membuat Naruto tidak perlu membahasnya lagi. "Sebenarnya aku duduk di sini ingin menemui seseorang. Bisakah kau segera berpindah tempat sebelum ada kesalahpahaman di sini?"

Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya, dalam beberapa detik ia tercekat. "Jadi, kau sedang ingin berkencan?" ia melirik sebuah cangkir plastik kopi yang masih tertutup. Kopi itu menjelaskan semuanya—memang dari tadi ia sedang menunggu seseorang. "Aku tidak akan berpindah tempat!" Sakura menegaskan alisnya. Hatinya tampak marah dan sedikit tak terima. Apa Naruto pria seperti itu? Bisa dengan cepat menemukan wanita yang baru.

Astaga, Naruto merasa pundaknya mendadak berat.

"Naruto, maaf ya aku terlambat."

Sebuah suara membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Di samping meja mereka Sara sudah berdiri dengan jaket tebal yang membungkus badannya. Sara melirik ke arah Sakura sesaat. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Naruto seolah bertanya— _siapa dia? Bukankah kita akan berkencan, mengapa kau duduk bersama seorang wanita?_

Sebelum Naruto lebih dulu menjelaskan, Sakura malah angkat bicara. "Tunggulah sepuluh menit lagi, ini masih giliranku. Aku belum selesai berkencan dengan priamu," ujar Sakura kepada Sara, sementara tatapannya berpusat pada pria itu.

"Apa?" ujar Sara tak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya banyak janji kencan rupanya." Sara segera berbalik melangkah meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat. Terlihat sekali raut kecewa yang ada di wajah wanita itu.

"Sara, tunggu dulu! Biar aku jelaskan!" Naruto segera berdiri berusaha mengabaikan Sakura yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Jadi, rasanya seperti ini diabaikan. Hebat sekali pria itu. Dengan sangat mudah sudah melupakannya.

Sakura segera berdiri pula. Ia tidak boleh berpasrah membiarkan Naruto mengejar wanita yang bernama Sara itu. Sakura terus mengikuti arah kaki Naruto sampai menuju ke luar area taman ini. Langkah kaki Sakura berhenti cukup jauh di belakang Naruto. Sementara Sara sudah pergi dengan taxi bersamanya. Pria itu tampak kecewa sekali, ia mengusap wajahnya frustrasi dan sedikit tidak enak hati telah menyakiti wanita yang baru ia temui malam ini. Pasti Tenten akan marah mendengar hal ini.

Sakura segera mengusap air matanya saat Naruto mulai menyadari keberadaannya. Pria itu melangkah ke arahnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Sakura baru kali ini melihat ekspresi Naruto yang benar-benar menakutkan itu. Rasanya benar-benar aneh.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi saat Naruto sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Ya, dia pacarku." ujar Naruto hanya berbohong, sementara napasnya agak sedikit tersengal. Ia berharap dengan jawaban seperti itu Sakura tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Sakura tampak menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya ia ingin segera menangis meraung-raung di sini. "Kenapa kau bisa secepat itu bisa punya pacar?" suara Sakura mulai bergetar. Ia berusaha berdiri kuat-kuat agar tidak merosot jatuh.

Naruto berusaha mengabaikan tatapan memelas Sakura yang benar-benar ia benci. Ia benci melihat wajah seperti itu, yang dapat membuat hatinya sedih. "Sakura- _chan_ , aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi sekarang, namun sayang waktunya benar-benar tidak pas."

"Aku minta maaf!" sela Sakura cepat. "Maafkan aku atas semua apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Aku tahu, kemarin aku salah telah meninggalkanmu, aku benar-benar emosi kemarin—"

Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum. Memaafkan itu adalah hal yang mudah baginya. Tapi, untuk mengulangi hal yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh, tentu tidak termasuk dalam kamus besarnya. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Lagipula sepertinya aku yang salah soal kemarin. Jadi, lupakan saja. Dan aku harap kejadian tadi adalah yang terakhir kau lakukan kepadaku."

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal, ingin rasanya ia menampar pria itu dan berlari dari sini jauh-jauh. Nadanya lembut tapi perkataannya benar-benar menusuk.

"Kau menginap di hotel mana? Aku akan menelpon taxi untukmu, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

* * *

 _Sebenernya ini porsi untuk dua chapter sih. Tapi, ya udahlah aku jadii satu aja hohoh._

 _Oh ya, sepertinya nama Sasuke agak sensitif ya bwahahah. Semua langsung berpikir akan ada pihak lain lagi. Ya, enggaklah. Harga diri Sasuke gak akan serendah itu. Sudah dicampakan Sakura di awal masa mau ngejer lagi. Dan saya berpikir, apalah kaitannya chapter satu jika Sasuke tak dimunculkan lagi. Jadi, amanat yang saya tulis buat kalian adalah: buatlah hubungan yang baik dengan mantan. Karena suatu hari kalian bakal butuh dia juga walau kalian benci dia XD *plak*_

Balesan review non login.

Wahyukhalil3 : huahah kalo kamu merasa hurt, berarti feelnya dapet ya *ngarep*

Guest : hiks makasih sudah mejadikan saya author fav kamu huaaaaa *nangisbombai*

Red hawk, Guest : thanks for reading.

Asdf : kenapa bang? Jangan gitu dong, si Sasuke baik kok XD

CAR : Yep, kemungkinan chap 16 adalah ending dan ditambah satu chapter epilognya

Guest : Kenapa Sasuke yang dipilih? Biar greget aja *dilempari tomat* mauuu xD

Nagasaki : Loh, kenapa pikiran kamu kalot?

* * *

 _Pasti ada readers yang berpikir, wah tambah ribet nih cerita. Kita liat aja apa yang ada di chapter depan nanti ya. Jeng, jeng, jeeeng *lebai*_

 _Baiklah semua, thanks for reading ya. Kalau ada satu-dua yang mau dikomentar silahkan tulis saja._


	16. Chapter 16

Peringatan : Typo (S), OOC, AU. Sedikit bumbu lebay dan drama XD

Disclaimer : Applied

* * *

...

Chapter 16 : Oh my Nutrient.

...

* * *

Ah, tenggorokan yang perih ini, seakan di dalam sana seperti sebuah sungai kering yang hanya ada batu-batu yang menyumbat aliran air. Ia butuh secangkir air putih hangat untuk menghilangkannya. Kepala terasa pusing dan juga berat ini. Serta pernapasan yang sedikit sesak.

Wanita pemilik surai merah muda itu mengerjabkan mata. Sinar matahari sudah menerangi kamar yang berukuran 2x3 ini. Yah, sudah pagi ternyata.

Mata _emerald_ -nya mengamati kondisi dan bentuk bangunan yang berada di sekitarnya. Terasa tidak asing. Bahkan harum ruangan ini. Hm, harum coklat samar-samar yang terasa manis.

Sakura kembali menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. _10 menit lagi ia akan bangun_ , janjinya dalam hati. Namun, otaknya langsung menyadari sebelum 10 menit itu berjalan. Sakura langsung menibakkan selimut dan berangkat dari tempat tidurnya.

Saat wanita itu menoleh ke ambang pintu, jelaslah sudah ia berada di mana sekarang.  
Naruto tengah berdiri di sana, dengan segelas cangkir berisi teh hangat ditangannya. Entah sejak kapan, Sakura tidak bisa segera menyadarinya. Astaga, ia baru ingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Dan itu benar-benar memalukan.

...

 _Setelah perpisahaan yang terjadi di depan kantor Rutan, Sakura memutuskan untuk singgah ke sebuah bar terdekat. Di sana ia hampir meneguk lima botol berukuran sedang sake dengan bau yang benar-benar tajam. Setelah puas dan menjadi sangat mabuk, wanita sempoyongan itu menyetop sebuah taksi di pinggiran jalan tanpa berniat akan bersinggah kemana. Di dalam perjalanan, ia terus-terusan mengomel—berkata kasar yang seharusnya bukan bagian pekerjaan dari pak sopir untuk mendengarkannya._

" _Nona, anda mau saya antar kemana?" tanya pak taksi dengan sedikit kecemasan dalam hatinya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka berputar di jalan ini. Selama itu pula, pak taksi harus mendengar isi hati dari wanita itu. Punya penumpang mabuk itu sedikit merepotkan. Bisa saja ia melakukan tindakan yang kejam—seperti mencekik pak sopir dari belakang, dan menganggap dialah penyebab dari masalah ini._

" _Apa kau sedang bertanya dimana aku tinggal?" Wanita itu tertawa dengan kerasnya. Bau alkohol dari tubuhnya menguar di sekitar sini. "Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal!" Detik ini ia malah menangis. Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu. Pak sopir hanya berharap ia akan tetap membayar tagihan ongkos semahal apapun walau dalam keadaan tidak sadar._

" _Kenapa di sini bau alkohol? Anda sedang mabuk ya, pak? Kita bisa ditangkap polisi kalau anda mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk. Sini biar aku saja yang memegang setir!"_

 _Sakura meraih bahu sopir itu. Pak sopir terpaksa harus menyentak tangannya agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi menyetir. "Apa anda benar-benar tidak ingat nama komplek tempat tinggal teman atau kenalan anda jika anda tidak punya rumah?"_

 _Tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa Sakura sebut kecuali letak apartemen Naruto. Segera saja pak sopir mengantarnya ke sana dan membawanya pada Naruto_.

...

"Benarkah, kau tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?"

Oh, Sakura, ini benar-benar memalukan. Sakura hanya menggeleng tanda ia tidak mengingat semuanya. "Sepertinya aku benar-benak kehilangan kesadaran semalam." Sakura memegangi dahinya agar sakit kepalanya terlihat jelas sekali. Kemudian ia kembali merebahkan badan di atas kasur itu dan menarik selimut.

"Kau minum banyak sekali." Bau alkohol dari badan wanita itu benar-benar tajam sekali sampai pagi ini. Naruto meletakan cangkir yang ia pegang ke atas nakas. "Baiklah, istirahatlah dulu saja." setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto keluar dari kamar itu dan menutupnya.

Sakura langsung bangun dan meminum air teh hangat itu setelah ia merasa Naruto sudah benar-benar tidak ada di depan pintunya lagi. Hah, dengan begini tenggorokkannya sedikit tertolong. Tapi, bagaimana ini? Sakura memegangi kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Untung saja pria itu memberikan sedikit bantuan untuk dirinya saat ini—setidaknya ia tidak diusir secara halus lagi seperti semalam.

Sakura kembali memandangi isi dari dalam kamar ini. Jika dilihat-lihat, keadaan kamar ini tidak berubah sedikit pun dari saat ia terakhir pergi dari sini. Bahkan beberapa debu yang menempel di nakas tidak pernah dibersihkan.

Sakura segera berdiri menuju ke lemari pakaian. Ia membuka pintu lemari itu. Baju-baju yang tergantung di dalam sana semua masih miliknya. Tidak ada yang dibuang atau dihilangkan satupun dari sana. Ada apa ini? Kalau ia sudah punya pacar, seharusnya pacarnya membereskan semua barang-barang wanita yang ada di sini. Apa mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk? Lalu, keadaan apartemen juga. Ruang tamu dan seisi rumah tidak terlihat sedikit tertata. Seharusnya jika ia punya pacar sekarang, setidaknya pacarnya membantunya berberes—atau minimal menjenguknya untuk mengantarkannya sarapan.

Sakura jadi teringat sesuatu, ia segera mengecek laci dalam lemari itu. Ia penasaran, apakah kotak kecil bergambar _strawberry_ yang tidak jadi ia buang kemarin masih ada di sana. Setelah Sakura mengeceknya, ia tidak percaya dengan isi laci itu.

Sekotak pengaman bergambar _strawberry_ masih ada di sana.

...

Ada hal aneh yang terjadi di dalam apartemennya semalam. Dan pagi ini Naruto baru menyadarinya. Tempat tinggalnya mendadak bersih dan tertata rapi, apa sebelumnya Sakura sempat mampir dulu kemari untuk mengecek kondisi apartemennya? Mengapa wanita itu melakukan ini—padahal ia bukanlah siapa-siapanya lagi.

Naruto sadar, semenjak Sakura hadir di dalam apartemennya, membantu pekerjaan rumah, semuanya terasa ringan. Sampai ia harus mendadak kehilangan wanita itu. Dari situ Naruto merasa ia sudah bergantung kepada Sakura. Tidak ada seorang yang bisa menggantikan posisinya. Bahkan seorang pelayan yang lebih terpelajar dan lebih berpengalaman sekali pun.

Dari semua hal itu, Naruto sadar. Sakura tidak pantas menjadi pengurus rumahnya. Ia adalah seorang dokter dan memiliki urusan pribadi yang sangat penting—bahkan dirinya pun tidak harus membantu menanganinya. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak bisa menaruh hati padanya, yang pada akhirnya ia harus tersakiti (lagi).

Tapi, setelah melihat kejadian semalam, saat wanita itu tengah mabuk dan tak berdaya. Naruto dapat melihat wajah frustrasi dari Sakura yang begitu polos. Melihat itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Naruto sudah siap dengan kemeja kantornya. Jas abu-abunya, ia sampirkan di lengannya. Kemudian ia berjalan kembali ke arah pintu kamar Sakura dan mengetuknya perlahan.

Di dalam kamar, Sakura langsung gelagapan. Secepat mungkin ia kembali merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur agar semua nampak alami seperti semula.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor sekarang." Terdengar suara Naruto dari luar kamar. Sakura bernapas lega, untung dia tidak asal masuk saja. "Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, makanlah sesuatu yang ada di kulkas ya."

"Terimakasih," sahut Sakura dengan suara seraknya. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Naruto, mungkin ia sudah bergeges ke luar rumah. Setelah ini Sakura harus segera membersihkan dirinya dan juga mengisi perutnya yang benar-benar terasa perih itu.

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura mendapati dirinya sudah kembali segar, ia mendadak memiliki sebuah rencana. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan keseharian Naruto sekarang. Terutama penasaran dengan pacarnya. Normalnya, jika pasangan sedang bertengkar pada hari sebelumnya, mereka pasti akan bertemu pada jam makan siang pada hari berikutnya. Jadi, kalau hari ini Sakura sedikit memata-matai pria itu, kemungkinan besar ia akan bertemu dengan pacarnya.

Kini Sakura sudah berada di depan kantor Rutan. Namun, untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut, ia tentu tidak punya alasan yang pasti. Bisa-bisa ia hanya dilempar oleh petugas keamanan karena asal masuk saja.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam satu siang ternyata. Hah, dia melewatkan jam makan siang karena harus terlambat menunggu bis yang datang. Dengan begini sia-sia saja ia datang kemari. Kemungkinan besok ia harus segera pulang ke Hokaido. Ia tidak bisa lama-lama di sini karena ia tidak boleh seenaknya meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di sana (walau ibunya tidak meminta).

Sakura hampir saja putus asa. Tapi, mendadak semangatnya kembali ketika ia melihat Sai sedang keluar dari pintu depan. Entah kenapa sosok Sai sekarang mendadak seperti seorang malaikat bersayap lebar berwarna putih.

Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahnya yang langsung dikenali oleh Sai.

...

"Kau keluar sendirian saja?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di area taman kantor. Tempat inilah yang semalam membuatnya benar-benar menjadi wanita yang menyedihkan.

Sai meletakan dua buah cangkir plastik cup _mango juice_. "Ya, aku hanya ingin beli ini saja. Sementara yang lain masih sibuk di dalam ruangan."

"Kenapa mereka tidak keluar? Apa tidak ingin makan siang?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Maksudmu, kau bertanya tentang Naruto, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk malu-malu.

"Dia lebih suka makan di dalam kantor. Lagipula kantor kami memiliki ruangan khusus tempat santai jika ada pegawai yang malas keluar."

Sakura hanya berucap oh, soalnya Naruto tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal itu. "Apa dia tidak makan bersama pacarnya?"

"Pacar?" Sai hampir saja tersedak oleh _mango juice_ -nya. "Aku hanya tahu dia baru berkenalan dengan seorang wanita kemarin."

"Benarkah?"

...

Saat Naruto sudah kembali dari WC untuk mencuci mukanya, ia melihat Tenten, Sai dan Shino masih duduk di depan ruangan pemasaran. Bukankah waktu makan siang sudah habis dan seharusnya mereka sudah berada di dalam?

"Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?" tanya Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya saja mereka suka duduk di luar ruangan yang tanpa AC ini.

"Masuklah, kami sedang ingin duduk di sini saja," sahut Sai santai. Di tangannya ia sedang memegang sebuah majalah fashion.

"Heh, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak akan lagi mengenalkanmu dengan temanku," Tenten mengomel sembari memandangi kaca jendela—yang di luarnya hanya ada deretan parkiran mobil dan juga _scooter_.

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya. Sedikit banyaknya ia merasa tidak enak juga. Walau begitu, Naruto tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bertemu dengan Sara kembali. "Kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan maafku kepadanya ya."

Tenten memandangi kuku jari tangannya. Ah, tampaknya ia butuh ke salon sore ini. "Minta maaf saja sendiri. Lagipula sepertinya kau memang tidak tertarik. Masuklah saja ke ruangan, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

Karena tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto langsung meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Setelah ia menutup pintu itu kembali, ia baru sadar ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursinya—yang sedang membelakanginya menghadap ke arah jendela. Oh, siapa lagi yang punya kepala berwarna merah muda. Kenapa bisa ia ada di sini sekarang?

Sakura langsung memutar kursi menghadap Naruto. "Kejutan! Aku sudah menunggumu!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Rasanya ia sudah mempunyai kekuatan lagi telah mengetahui segalanya. Oh, terimakasih Tuhan.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Sakura hanya melihat kedataran dari wajah Naruto. Mungkin, saking kagetnya ia tidak bisa berekspresi apa pun. Sakura tertawa sendiri, ia merasa geli dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Selain pegawai, orang asing tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Aku heran saja." Jelas Naruto apa adanya.

Apa mungkin saat ini Sakura sedang mabuk lagi? Wajahnya terlihat cukup berbinar-binar.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, temanmu yang memperbolehkanku masuk. Hanya 10 menit saja aku di sini, tidak akan lama." Kemudian Sakura berdiri dari kursi kerja Naruto. "Ayo, silahkan duduk di kursimu."

Naruto belum mau berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Hm, apa ya? Ada banyak sekali pokoknya," jawab Sakura dengan suara riangnya—ia sepertinya benar-benar lupa apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. "Aku tahu, aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman kemarin. Tapi, aku benar-benar lega bahwa itu bukan pacarmu. Aku senang aku bisa melewati hukumanmu dengan baik. Jadi, sekarang aku sudah lulus, kan?"

Naruto hanya melongo sesaat. Dirinya saja tidak mengerti Sakura tengah membicarakan apa. Hukuman apa? Ia tidak sedang menerapkan itu padanya.

Respon Naruto berikutnya hanya tersenyum miring. Ia mundur satu langkah untuk meraih gagang pintu lalu membukanya kembali. "Silahkan keluar nona Haruno." Perintah Naruto ini membuat senyum Sakura luntur seketika. Apa-apaan pria itu? Hukuman apalagi kali ini?

Alis wanita itu mendadak bertaut. Wajah Naruto memang tidak terlihat sedang main-main. "Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum semuanya jelas!"

"Semuanya sudah jelas. Kau sudah tahu aku tidak punya pacar." Kata Naruto lagi. "Keluarlah, di sini bukan tempat untuk pertemuan urusan pribadi."

Wajah Sakura mendadak memerah karena emosi. Lagi-lagi ia harus diusir. Wanita itu segera berjalan cepat menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Mungkin kali ini ia juga salah karena menemuinya di dalam ruang kerja. Namun, untuk alasan apapun, Naruto benar-benar membuatnya marah karena merasa tidak dihargai.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Naruto. Ia menatap tajam mata biru pemuda itu yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya dengan penuh perasaan seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura merogoh tasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana. Saat ia sudah menemukan benda tersebut, ia segera melemparnya ke arah pria itu. "Ini, aku kembalikan padamu!" segera saja wanita itu keluar dari dalam ruangan—mengabaikan Sai dan yang lainnya masih duduk di koridor.

Oh, sepertinya sebuah pertengkaran sedang terjadi.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat sebuah benda yang berhasil ia tangkap tadi. Pengaman bergambar _strawberry_. Ternyata Sakura tidak pernah membuangnya.

...

Sakura mengabaikan tatapan pegawai-pegawai yang dilewatinya. Sambil menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya ia berjalan cepat—sesegera mungkin untuk ke luar dari dalam kantor ini. Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan sudah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia sadar, ia memang sudah keterlaluan kemarin. Tapi, apa ia pantas mendapatkan balasan seperti ini? Apalagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan setelah ini?

Dasar pria brengsek!

Belum sampai wanita itu ke luar dari pintu utama kantor ini, seseorang menahan lengannya dan membuatnya berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Naruto ..." gumam Sakura sembari ternganga. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengejarnya.

"Apa maksudmu melemparkan ini?" Naruto menampilkan kotak _strawberry_ itu di hadapan Sakura. "Kau mau menggodaku?"

Mulut Sakura terbuka tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Ayo, bicara."

...

Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan di salah satu meja kafe terdekat kantor Rutan. Sakura langsung memberikan penjelasan mengapa ia begitu dingin saat pertemuan mereka di depan pintu lift hotel kemarin. Ia sempat berpikir menyalahkan Naruto bahwa tidak segera memberitahu keadaan ayahnya. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, walau ia terlambat pulang, semuanya tampak berjalan dengan sempurna.

Ia juga sudah menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya sebulan ke belakang, dari saat pemakaman ayahnya berlangsung sampai ia memutuskan untuk kembali lagi kemari. Sesaat Naruto merasakan cemburu karena tidak ada ia di dalam ceritanya. Namun, Naruto harus mengakui, ia tidak akan mengerti harus melakukan apa jika ia ikut serta. Ia harus bisa berpikiran lebih dewasa menyikapi masalah ini. Ia benar-benar menyesal setelah mendengar cerita itu. Kondisi kehidupan wanita itu sekarang benar-benar dalam keadaan paling terpuruk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Naruto sekali lagi. Wajahnya tampak meredup dan perasaannya benar-benar menjadi tidak nyaman. "Seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu menangis, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf. Aku selalu bertindak bodoh tanpa pikir panjang."

"Tapi, syukurlah. Kau bisa melewati semuanya dengan lancar. Aku harap pengumuman dari pihak rumah sakit akan terdengar baik."

"Terimakasih," ia meraih cangkir tehnya lalu meneguknya sedikit. Walau ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan Naruto, dan pria itu sudah bisa menerimanya sekarang. Tapi, entah mengapa hubungan ini akan terasa sulit untuk dilanjutkan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Naruto?"

Naruto menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan semarah ini saat dicampakkan jika aku tidak mencintaimu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kata 'dicampakan' terdengar sedikit menyinggung. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi, sepertinya aku baru sadar aku tidak bisa selalu ada di sisimu untuk ke depannya." Helaan napas pelan terdengar dari tenggorokannya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kita kan berada di dua kota yang berbeda." Naruto baru menyadari hal ini. Ia tidak mungkin memerintahkan Sakura untuk tetap berada di sisinya dan membiarkan ibunya sendirian di sana. "Tapi, aku bukan pria yang suka membangun hubungan jarak jauh sih."

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Padahal ia tidak masalah jika harus berhubungan dalam jarak yang jauh. Kenapa? Ia sudah percaya dengan pria itu. "Apa itu artinya memang tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita?"

Naruto menghela napas cepat, seperti baru saja melepaskan sebuah beban. "Aku pria yang tidak bisa menahan rindu. Bagaimana jika aku ingin makan masakanmu? Aku pasti akan tersiksa."

"Lalu bagaimana? Pekerjaan dan ibuku ada di Hokaido? Dan pekerjaanmu juga ada di sini? Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba dulu untuk satu sampai dua bulan ini? Kita masih bisa saling mengunjungi," Sakura memberikan beberapa kemungkinan terbaik agar pria itu dapat setuju.

Beberapa menit Naruto tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya ini cukup berat baginya. Namun, ini-lah sebuah resiko yang harus mereka dapat pada akhirnya. "Baiklah, untuk beberapa waktu kita akan mencobanya."

Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. "Tapi, besok sore aku harus segera pulang. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Naruto berkata tidak masalah. Tapi, tentu saja sebuah dengusan terdengar dari mulutnya. Naif sekali.

...

Pada sore yang sama di kota berbeda, di Hokaido. Ino duduk di dalam kantin sembari menikmati segelas jus kiwinya. Sudah dua puluh menit ia menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu, ia tidak sendiri di sana, sebuah _smartphone_ selalu menemaninya kemana-mana. Dengan begitu walau sendirian, ia tidak akan tampak kaku.

Semua suara _voting_ sudah ia susun menjadi sebuah laporan. Dan laporan itu sudah ia serahkan kepada kepala bagian. Semoga ini tidak sia-sia.

"Apa kau tidak punya pacar duduk sendirian saja di sini?"

Ino langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Kegiatannya berselancar di dunia maya mendadak tertunda karena ada seseorang yang harus mengganggunya.

"Gaara ... bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Gaara belum menjawab sampai ia duduk tepat di hadapan wanita itu. "Kantin rumah sakit masih terbilang tempat umum, memangnya hal yang aneh aku ada di sini?"

Ino menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Misi mereka sudah selesai. Jadi, mau apalagi pria tidak punya alis itu di sini. "Jangan-jangan kau sengaja kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganku," goda Ino dengan seringai nakalnya. Jika dilihat-lihat pria itu tidak buruk juga. Ia punya pekerjaan yang bagus dan tubuh yang kekar.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku hanya sedang mengunjungi seseorang dan tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa, pacarmu?"

"Kusebutkan juga kau tidak akan tahu."

"Oh, baiklah." Ino kembali mengisap jus lewat sedotan berwarna putih itu.

"Omong-omong, aku suka bekerja sama denganmu dalam misi kita kemarin, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Ino mengagguk, ia sangat suka mendengar kalimat Gaara. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya."

"Jadi, apa benar kau tidak punya pacar?"

Apa semenyedihkan itu dirinya saat ini tanpa seorang pacar. "Pacar? Apa itu? Hahaha."

Gaara memicingkan matanya. Lelucon Ino benar-benar terasa garing. Sepertinya ia punya trauma yang mengesankan tentang seorang pacar.

...

"Aku baru tahu, jika kasurmu benar-benar empuk." Sakura merebahkan badannya di samping tubuh Naruto. Wanita itu langsung mengambil posisi menghadap ke arahnya. Sehingga saat ini mereka sedang tiduran sembari berhadapan. "Dan juga bantalnya, nyaman sekali. Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku bantal senyaman ini?"

Naruto tersenyum, rasanya jadi berbeda karena malam ini Sakura berada di dalam kamarnya. "Karena kau tidak protes, makanya aku tidak memberikan bantal yang baru."

"Coba dari dulu aku tidur di dalam kamar ini saja kalau begitu." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ia sedikit grogi dengan alasan yang erotis tentunya. Berdua di dalam kamar bersama pacarnya. Oh, sejak kapan Sakura menjadi genit seperti ini.

"Kau yakin kita harus tidur satu kamar? Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang tenang."

"Sepertinya aku lelah sekali." Sakura berpura-pura menguap padahal jelas sekali ia belum merasa ngantuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbalik arah saja," Naruto langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Sakura.

Raut wajah Sakura mendadak berubah menyesal. Seharusnya ia jujur saja ingin menghabiskan malam ini sembari melepas kerinduan—arghh, kenapa otaknya mendadak menjadi mesum, Tuhan?

Sejujurnya Sakura tidak suka dibelakangi. Tapi, walau begitu punggung Naruto tidak buruk juga untuk dipandangi. Bahunya benar-benar lebar dan terlihat seksi. Ah, Sakura tergoda untuk memeluknya.

Naruto merasakan tangan Sakura meraba-raba punggungnya. Hah, wanita ini. Ia tidak suka digoda tapi suka menggoda. "Biarkan lampu tidurnya menyala atau aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Sebelah tangan Naruto menangkap tangan Sakura untuk menghentikan tangan jahil itu.

Sakura terkekeh geli, ia sedikit menggeser badannya mendekat untuk berbisik tepat di belakang telinganya. "Kau tidak ingin ciuman selamat tidur?"

Naruto menoleh dari balik bahunya, ia melihat Sakura sudah memejamkan mata sembari memajukan mulutnya. Jadi, siapa yang lebih liar sekarang di antara mereka?

 _Cup._

Sakura harus kecewa karena ia hanya mendapatkan ciuman sekilas di dahinya.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura- _chan_." ujar Naruto yang diakhiri dengan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

...

Sakura berjalan ragu untuk memasuki ruang tunggu stasiun kereta api. Di belakangnya Naruto mengantar wanita itu hingga sampai kemari. Sakura kembali berbalik menghampiri Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih. Waktu perpisahan sudah tiba dan ia sedikit tak rela. Sementara pria itu malah berwajah biasa saja.

"Aku akan menelponmu jika sudah sampai."

Naruto mengangguk. Padahal kalimat itu sudah diucapkan Sakura sebelum sampai ke stasiun ini. "Aku akan menunggu teleponmu."

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Kalimat ini juga sudah diucapkan Sakura saat diperjalanan tadi.

Naruto tertawa sesaat. "Aku juga pasti merindukanmu, terutama masakanmu."

"Masakan, kan bisa aku kirimkan lewat paket kilat," seru Sakura. "Jangan berkencan dengan wanita lain. Jangan membawa teman wanita masuk ke apartemen, pokoknya jangan berselingkuh."

Naruto langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Semua wanita sama saja, sama-sama cerewet, namun itulah bentuk kasih sayang yang mereka miliki. "Seharusnya itu adalah pesan untukmu. Bukankah kau banyak mempunyai teman pria apalagi yang berambut merah itu."

Tangan Sakura terangkat melingkari pinggang Naruto. Mereka berpelukan di antara lalu-lalang orang-orang di dalam stasiun ini. Beberapa orang ada yang memandangi mereka. Namun, Sakura tidak memperdulikan itu. Ia menyandarkan pipinya ke dalam dada pria itu. Hah, rasanya ia ingin mengurungkan kepulangannya saja. "Maksudmu Gaara?"

"Pokoknya dengan siapa saja. Oke?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya karena kereta tujuan Hokaido ternyata telah tiba.

Dengan hati yang berat Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia langsung mengambil salah satu tampat duduk yang masih kosong. Orang-orang mulai memadati isi dalam gerbong. Ketika Sakura melihat ke luar jendela, ia tak menemukan lagi Naruto berdiri di tempat sebelumnya. Cepat sekali pria itu sudah memutuskan untuk pergi. Hah, melihat itu Sakura sedikit merasa kecewa. Apa bisa hubungan ini benar dilanjutkan?

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Balas nonlog in:

Joyce, LF and banyu : ini sudah author apdet cepet ya. Thank you.

CAR : kwakakak, aku suka karma yang kamu tuliskan. Bener banget hoho. Thank you yak.

Guest : mengharukan tapi tidak ngenes ya? hihihi. Thank youu.

Hana : hoho, biar ada kesan ngenes aja sih wwww

AuthumnSpring98 : iya nih, tamatnya malah diundur. Aduh ceritanya emang less feel T.T tapi thank you yak.

Ara dipa : kenapa Gaara gak jadi lamar Sakura? Karena dia tahu Sakura gak bakal terima. Ragu aja gitu. Ok, kayaknya aku gak bisa ngirimin kamu pm ya. Thank you.

Guest : Wah, kalau itu terjadi berarti Naruto pendendem dong hihi jangan ya. Ok, thanks.

Asdf : wah kenapa banyak orang yang ngarep scene Naruto ngomong dia gak kenal aja terjadi sih hihihi thank you.

* * *

Wah, perkiraanku salah ya. Aku kira chapter ini bakal tamat wkakka gaktaunya pas kutulis ternyata panjaaang fufufu. Baiklah masih ada satu chapter lagi setelah mereka melewati masa-masa LDR dan pengumuman hasil dari keputusan tempatnya bekerja xD

Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Naruto or any affiliates.**

.

.

.

Saat berada di Hokaido, kehidupan Sakura kembali pada kebiasan-kebiasan sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, ia akan memainkan pianonya, merangkai bunga untuk menghiasi taman rumah dan melakukan yoga di bawah sinar matahari sebelum jam sembilan pagi. Ia melakukan semua itu seperti biasanya walau keadaan rumah sudah banyak berbeda.

Sampai saat ini, walau ia berada di sisi ibunya—hubungan mereka masih terasa kaku. Sakura harus selalu berkata formal di depan beliau. Ia hanya berharap seiring dengan berjalannya waktu—suatu hari ia akan menjalani kehidupan normal seperti antara hubungan ibu dan anak pada umumnya.

Hari ini waktunya ia berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak menyusuri kota hanya sekedar untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar. Ia sedang berdiri di pinggiran sebuah danau yang keadaannya cukup ramai dikunjungi orang-orang—hanya sekedar berpiknik atau bersantai saja. Kalau saja hari ini hari libur, mungkin suasana akan lebih ramai lagi.

"Sakura, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu!" Moegi dengan keringat yang membasahi poninya sudah berada di hadapannya.

Sakura menoleh, syukurlah jika Moegi akhirnya datang juga. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baru sepuluh menit di sini."

Kemudian mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah perahu berkarakter bebek. Dengan berbekal pelampung yang terpasang di badan mereka, mereka terus mengayuh perahu itu dengan kedua kaki tanpa bantuan mesin tentunya. Kegiatan ini benar-benar lucu sekali. Umumnya adalah sepasang kekasih yang melakukan kencan di tempat seperti ini.

Setelah sampai ke tengah danau, mereka menghentikan kayuhan pada perahu. Sakura merasakan kakinya kram. Kayuhan perahu tentu tidak sama dengan sepeda. "Apa di sini tempatmu biasa kencan?" tebak Sakura yang membuat pipi Moegi menjadi merah.

"Yah, di sini kami mendapatkan situasi yang tenang. Lihat, tidak ada keributan atau suara lalu lintas, kan? Ketenangan seperti inilah yang aku suka."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Di antara mereka hanya ada genangan air dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukan. Moegi benar, di tengah danau adalah tempat yang terbaik untuk mencari ketenangan. "Aku tunggu surat undangan pernikahanmu kalau begitu."

Moegi berdecak. "Soal itu masih lama. Kau duluan saja biar kami bisa menyusul."

"Pacarku tidak ada di sini. Kadang aku berpikir, pada akhirnya kami tidak akan bisa bersatu." Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Hubungan jarak jauh itu benar-benar payah.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif," ujar Moegi. "Aku penasaran bagaimana fisik pacarmu itu."

Sakura terkekeh sendiri. "Hem, kau tidak akan bosan jika berada di dekatnya. Dan dia adalah orang yang sangat berjasa untukku."

"Wah, beruntung sekali!"

"Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah lewat sebulan tapi, pengumuman dari pihak rumah sakit belum ada ya?"

Wajah Moegi langsung berubah datar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah disembunyikannya. "Sebenarnya pengumuman sudah keluar dari beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu? Hah, kau ini tega sekali!"

"Kami tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa."

Sakura menjitak kepala Moegi karena ia merasa kesal telah melewatkan hal ini cukup lama. "Aku tidak akan kecewa. Ayo, katakan!"

"Maafkan kami, Sakura. Sebenarnya hasil dari keputusan kau tetap diberhentikan dari rumah sakit sebagai pegawai negeri." Moegi melirik ekspresi Sakura—kalau-kalau ia langsung kecewa. Tapi ternyata tidak, ekspresinya biasa saja. "Tapi, mereka tidak akan mencabut gelar doktermu."

Sakura sudah menduga hal itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah berusaha dan inilah hasilnya. "Oh ... ya sudah. Aku tidak masalah sih. Selain bekerja menjadi dokter aku punya pekerjaan alternatif lainnya."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Menjadi pengusaha. Hm, tentu aku tidak berniat akan membangun usaha properti seperti ayahku. Mungkin toko obat atau toko bunga. Ah, nanti aku pikirkan lagi," ujar Sakura berpikir sendiri. Kemudian Sakura teringat sesuatu, jika ia sudah diberhentikan katanya Moegi akan berhenti juga, kan? Ah, itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. "Hei! Jangan bilang kau sudah mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit!"

"Itu terserah aku."

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Sakura tidak percaya, ia sudah melewati satu bulan tanpa bertemu dengan pria itu. Rasanya memang sangat menyesakan. Tapi, lama-lama ia yakin akan semakin kuat menghadapi ini.

Walau mereka berada di tempat berjauhan, terkadang Sakura melihat Naruto berjalan melintas di hadapannya sembari menampilkan cengiran dan menyapanya dengan gayanya yang khas. Dan ketika Sakura berada di depan pencucian piring, ia merasa Naruto tengah duduk di meja makan sedang menyantap masakannya tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun. Kebersamaan mereka terasa begitu cepat. Dari pertama kali Sakura memasakannya bubur daun bawang sampai hingga terakhir masakan yang disugguhkannya saat itu. Semua itu masih sangat teringat jelas.

Mendadak nada notifikasi line berbunyi dari ponselnya. Sakura segera mengelap tangannya untuk meraih ponsel yang ia letakan di atas meja makan. Sebuah pesan dari Naruto membuatnya mengulum senyuman lebar.

" _Sekarang aku sedang berada di jembatan Taushubetsugawa, jemput aku soalnya di sini dingin sekali."_

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Bukankah jembatan itu letaknya berada di kota ini? Itu berarti Naruto ada di sini sekarang. Tidak mungkin, kenapa mendadak seperti ini? Kenapa tidak mengabari dulu bahwa akan berkunjung? Yah, pasti Naruto hanya bercanda. Segera Sakura membalas pesan tersebut.

" _Tidak lucu! Dan jangan bercanda. Memangnya kau tahu jembatan Taushubetsugawa?"_

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah notifikasi line berbunyi lagi _. "Aku punya waktu luang dan terdampar di sini. Memangnya sejauh apa sih Hokaido?"_

Sakura segera melepas celemeknya. Untung saja ia telah menyelesaikan semua urusan di dalam dapur, kalau tidak ia hanya akan meninggalkannya saja. Sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas untuk mengambil jaket. Dengan langkah kilat ia sudah kembali ke bawah lagi.

Mebuki sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan tenang. Sementara Sakura tidak mungkin hanya lewat serta mengabaikannya. "Ibu, aku keluar sebentar. Tapi, jika tidak memungkinkan aku pulang malam ini, aku akan menginap di rumah Ino," kata Sakura sedikit ragu. Napasnya sedikit tersengal karena selain sedikit gugup, ia juga tersengal akibat berlari di dalam rumah.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dalam mengemudi," jawab Mebuki. Ia meneliti ekspresi Sakura yang tergesa-gesa dengan wajah berbinar. Apa dia ada kencan mendadak?

"Aku akan menjaga diri." Sakura sempat membungkukan badan tanda pamit—sebelum bergegas keluar dan masuk ke dalam _Kei-car_ merahnya.

.

.

.

Sampai di sana Sakura segera memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jembatan. Ia segera keluar dari dalam dan berlarian menuju tangga. Ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya bahwa mereka akan bertemu sekarang. Awas saja jika ia tidak ada di atas sana. Sakura akan—

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. Di tengah dinginnya angin yang berhembus di atas jembatan ini, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri di pembatas jembatan. Kelihatannya ia sedang menikmati pemandangan malam di sekitar bawah jembatan Taushubetsugawa. Ia tampak kedinginan dari dalam balutan jaket tebalnya.

Sakura benar-benar merasa terharu. Ia bersumpah tidak ada lagi laki-laki yang dapat menyeimbanginya kecuali Naruto. Hanya Naruto takdirnya.

Pada akhirnya Naruto tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia tersenyum hangat lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. Tidak butuh menunggu lama, Sakura segera berlari ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang pria itu—melepaskan setiap kerinduannya lewat beberapa langkah dari jarak yang ia ambil untuk dapat meraihnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kalau punya rencana untuk kemari, kau membuatku hampir jantungan." Hah, rasanya benar-benar hangat berada di dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Hm, aku merasa tidak percaya diri saja untuk datang kemari. Jika aku mengatakan rencanaku, mungkin tidak akan terlihat istimewah."

"Huh, aku ingin menangis rasanya!" Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata. Ia sengaja mengusapkan wajahnya pada jaket lembut yang dipakai Naruto.

Naruto mengamati sekitar, walau tidak terlalu ramai mereka berdua akan tampak sangat mencolok jika Sakura menangis. "Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Naruto segera meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka.

Tapi, sebelum mereka berjalan beriringan, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kurang. Naruto tidak melihat syal yang terlilit di leher kekasihnya itu. Mungkin, saking tergesa-gesanya ia lupa memakainya.

Naruto segera melepas syal yang ia pakai lalu mengenakan kepada Sakura. Dengan begini wanita itu akan tetap merasa hangat. "Selalu jaga kondisi kesehatanmu. Bukankah kau adalah seorang ahli gizi, eh? Dan sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu saat aku memelukmu..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura untuk berbisik. "Kau tampak lebih gemuk sekarang—aw!"

Naruto langsung memegangi perutnya akibat hantaman mendadak dari wanita itu.

"Aku memakai jaket tebal, bodoh! Lagipula aku selalu menjaga pola makanku. Tidak seperti kau!" karena kesal dibilang gemuk, Sakura berjalan mendahului Naruto untuk menuju tangga turun duluan. Mana ada wanita yang rela diberi tanggap seperti itu, apalagi setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Bodoh sekali!

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!"

.

.

.

Sakura tidak menyangka Naruto akan membawanya ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Hokaido. Tadinya wanita itu mengira mereka akan kencan di tempat taman bermain atau duduk di salah satu bangku jembatan saja. Bertukar cerita sampai mereka harus mengakhirinya karena sudah larut malam. Lalu Sakura akan memutuskan untuk menginap di kost Ino dan keesokan harinya ia akan menyuruh Naruto berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Sakura hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak Naruto. Masuk lift-keluar lift. Seolah pria itu sudah mengerti sudut-sudut bangunan ini. Sakura sedikit heran, apa pria itu pernah kemari sebelumnya? Lebih dari itu, rasa penasarannya jatuh pada mengapa mereka harus berada di sini? Mengapa tidak di tempat makan saja? (Sakura merasa mulai lapar lagi walau ia sudah makan sebelumnya).

Mereka berada di lantai dua sekarang. Pada lantai ini, barang yang tersedia dikhususkan untuk pakaian dewasa baik pria atau wanita. Tidak banyak orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja di sana. Mungkin karena sekarang bukan tanggal muda dan tidak ada juga edisi diskon besar-besaran.

Naruto menarik Sakura ke susunan gantungan baju kaos. Ia mengambil salah satu dan memandanginya sesaat. Motif garis horizontal hitam dan berlatar merah muda. Pria itu sangat suka motif simpel seperti itu. Sangat manis dan juga cuteeee untuk Sakura. "Sepertinya ini pas di badanmu." Naruto menempelkan baju itu ke depan Sakura. Memastikan ukurannya tidak kebesaran ataupun kekecilan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Oh, cocok sekali." Kemudian ditaruhnya kaos tersebut pada keranjang belanjaan. Kembali tangan kanan Naruto mengapit salah satu tangan wanita itu. Mengabaikan pertanyaannya yang kebingungan tentang tujuannya ke sini. Sementara pada tangan yang lain Naruto memegang keranjang belanjaan.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan sepan levis?" Naruto menawarkan sembari berjalan menuju ke susunan celana.

"Kau mau mentraktirku dengan bebagai model pakaian?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia saja." Tepat di depan susunan sepan jeans Naruto mengamatinya penuh seksama. Di antara mereka berdua yang paling antusias adalah Naruto. "Biar aku yang menentukan."

Salah satu bibir Sakura berkedut. Hell, ia tidak pernah dipilihkan baju oleh siapa pun. Ia selalu memilihnya sendiri karena selera fashion Sakura tidak seperti wanita lainnya. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku tidak butuh sepan. Lebih baik kita keluar saja dari sini. Aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu."

"Whoa, ini pasti keluaran terbaru! Ukuran apa yang biasa kau pakai?" Naruto menarik salah satu dari sepan-sepan yang berwarna biru pudar.

Dengusan bosan keluar dari pernapasan Sakura. Naruto malah mengabaikannya. Sudah lama tidak bertemu mengapa tingkah lakunya menjadi seperti ini?

Karena Sakura tidak mau menjawab, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan sendiri (lagi). "Sepertinya ukuran 29."

What the- bagaimana pria itu tau ukuran sepannya? Sakura ternganga.

Satu barang lagi yang masuk ke dalam keranjang belanja mereka.

Pada akhirnya Sakura membiarkan pria itu mau melakukan apa-whatever. Mengisi kantong belanja mereka dengan berbagai pakaian yang pria itu inginkan untuk dipakai pacarnya. Ini sudah hampir satu jam mereka berkeliling di lantai ini dan Sakura hanya bisa mendesah, melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya, memandang malas pacarnya berkomentar tentang baju-baju yang mereka lihat dan rasanya Sakura ingin menggigit tangan pria itu biar berhenti.

Kalau tidak dengan rengekan Sakura, Naruto belum ingin berdiri pada antrian kasir. Dasar pacar aneh, padahal Naruto ingin melihat ekspresi semangat wanita yang dicintainya-sedang berbelanja-memilah milih pakaian dengan mata berbinar cerah- tapi ia malah ingin segera mengakhiri ini.

"Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. Katakan ada apa?"

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat. Apa berbuat baik kepada pacar memiliki maksud yang tersembunyi? "Hanya ingin membahagiakanmu." Bisik Naruto cukup dekat pada telinganya. Sebuah lengkungan puas terbentuk di bibir Naruto.

Sakura merasakan pipinya sedikit panas. "A-aku sudah bahagia dapat bertemu denganmu, bodoh! Itu saja sih." Sakura malah tergagap. "Dan aku tentu berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu telah mentraktirku. Tapi, bagiku ini aneh!"

Tangan Naruto menjelajar di sekitar pinggang Sakura, menariknya untuk lebih dekat-menghilangkan celah yang tersisa di antara mereka. "Aku minta maaf," katanya menyesal. "Aku hanya punya waktu malam ini untukmu," katanya lagi setengah berbisik.

"Apa?!" Respon Sakura sedikit berteriak. Sakura sudah menduga sebelumnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak baik. Sakura tersadar bahwa responnya sedikit berlebihan. Ia melirik ke kanan ke kiri memastikan orang-orang tidak memandang ke arahnya. Orang pasti mengira ia masih ingin berbelanja dan merengek pada pacarnya. "Dasar pembohon," bisiknya setengah berdesis.

Naruto mendesah penuh dengan penyesalan. "Sebenarnya aku mencuri waktuku dari pekerjaan untuk kemari. Aku hampir gila karena terlalu merindukanmu. Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untukmu. Meluangkan waktuku sebentar untuk membuatmu bahagia." Naruto menatap mata Sakura dalam walaupun mata wanita itu menyorotkan kekesalan.

Beberapa detik berikutnya mata emeraldnya melemah. Ia senang mendengar kalimat Naruto dan membenci keadaan yang sedang berlangsung.

Deheman dari penjaga kasir menyadarkan mereka berdua untuk melangkah maju. Sakura langsung tersadar dan melangkah ke luar antrian kasir. Ia meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah sibuk mengurus pembayaran belanjaan menuju ke salah satu kursi yang tidak jauh darinya.

Sakura melirik jam tangan, sudah hampir pukul sepuluh sekarang. Dalam beberapa puluh menit ke depan mereka mungkin akan mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Dan ini kelihatannya berat sekali untuk dilalui. Kalau begini pada akhirnya lebih baik mereka tidak pernah bertemu sekalian.

"Hei, ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Sakura mendongak dari lamunannya. Ternyata Naruto sudah selesai dan sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. "Tidak ada." Ia menggeleng. Kalau pun ada salah satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya adalah apartemen Naruto yang berada di Konoha. Ia ingin kembali pada masa itu. Berdiri di depan kompornya, memasak masakan yang enak, lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari menonton acara televisi.

"Ingin makan es krim?" tawar Naruto lagi. Ia merasa bersalah membuat raut wajah wanita itu melemah.

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Kencan ini malah menjadi canggung dan tidak ada tujuan. "Kau menginap di mana malam ini, Naruto?"

"Hotel Classy yang tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan ini. Sebelumnya aku pernah menginap di saja juga sewaktu ada perjalanan bisnis, aku juga penah mampir ke sini untuk berbelanja."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja Naruto seperti sudah familier menjelajahi tempat ini. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel sekarang." Sakura berdiri perlahan.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Apa ini berarti kencan mereka sudah selesai? Oh, hell, ia masih ingin melihat wanita itu tersenyum.

Karena aura tidak bagus dari Sakura, Naruto hanya menurut saja. Mereka langsung menuju ke lantai dasar ke tempat parkiran. Tidak ada kebahagian pada malam hari ini. _Anggap saja ini mimpi, Sakura_. Dan tidak pernah terjadi.

Sakura tidak membiarkan Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyetir sendiri dan membiarkan Naruto duduk diam saja di kursi lain. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti selama di perjalanan, tidak ada pula kerlingan dari mata wanita itu untuknya. Sakura benar-benar menegangkan.

Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama hotel. Naruto segera mengendurkan safety belt yang melindunginya. "Bagaimana kalau kita turun dulu dan duduk di salah satu kursi restoran sambil minum teh?" Naruto berusaha mempertahankan kencan mereka yang akan berakhir sekarang. Hell, ia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari dengan memanfaatkan weekend yang sebentar ini hanya untuk melihat pacarnya memberengut? Ayolah, ini tidak masuk dalam rencananya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku berencana menginap di kost Ino malam ini. Aku tidak enak hati jika aku pulang larut malam. Itu akan mengganggu jam istirahatnya." Sakura meraih tas untuk mencari ponselnya.

Naruto mengerti. Alasannya cukup masuk akal dan sangat bagus untuk diajukan sebagai penolakan.

"Jam berapa kau akan kembali besok?" Tanya Sakura sementara tangannya mencari kontak nama Ino.

"Pada penerbangan pertama, pukul enam pagi." Naruto melirik beberapa kantong belanjaan di kursi belakang. Barang-barang seperti itu tidak membantu sedikit pun.

"Aku akan menelpon Ino dulu." Ia meminta izin kemudian menempelkan ponselnya pada salah satu telinganya. Terdengar nada sambungan sampai beberapa detik yang akhirnya sambungan pun direspon.

 _"Ya, Sakura?"_

"Ino, boleh aku ke apartemenmu sekarang? Ini sudah cukup larut, aku tidak enak pulang ke rumah, ibuku pasti sudah tidur. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya." Sakura meminta sedikit berharap.

 _"Coba kau bilang dari sore tadi kalau begitu."_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Aku sekarang sudah berada di Rumah sakit. Jika kau bilang dari beberapa jam sebelumnya aku akan meninggalkan kunci apartemenku di pot bunga."_

Mata Sakura menyipit. Ino kelihatannya tidak bisa membantu. "Baiklah kalau begitu selamat bekerja. Jangan lupa minum kopimu agar tetap dalam keadaan semangat."

 _"Ah, Sakura, kau ini. Tapi, jika kau ingin mengambil kunci apartemen, kau bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang."_

"Aku tidak ingin menampilkan wajahku ke sana."

"Oh, ayolah. Mereka terlalu munafik telah memberhentikanmu." Ino malah menggodanya dan itu membuat mood Sakura bertambah buruk. Terimakasih.

Bola mata Sakura berputar malas. "Baiklah aku akan menutup telepon."

 _"Tunggu dulu! Ngomong-ngomong kau darimana saja sampai selarut ini?"_ pertanyaan ini yang akan diutarakan oleh seorang teman yang merasa curiga. Sakura, keluar pada malam hari?

"Aku hanya keliling mencari angin!"

 _"Aku rasa kau tidak sedang sendirian, pasti kau sedang ken-"_

"Baiklah Ino, aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti. Daaaah!" Setelah itu panggilan telepon terputus. Percuma saja menelponnya. Sedikitpun itu tidak membantu. Tsk!

Lalu kemudian apa?

Ragu-ragu Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pria itu sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menunggu keputusan Sakura selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini lebih baik. Mengekori Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. Dengan begini mereka memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak untuk dihabiskan semalaman. Besok hari minggu. Seharusnya pria itu mengambil penerbangan pada malam hari saja. Sakura terus-terusan mengutuk pria itu dari dalam hati.

Seolah sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan pacarnya, Naruto membuka suara. "Besok ada rapat penting yang harus dihadiri, makanya aku harus segera kembali. Aku sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama denganmu, Sakura." Naruto membuka pintu kamar ruangannya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. "Aku juga sebenarnya ingin segera bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Soal itu... Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Masih banyak waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumahku," jawab Sakura cepat. "Dan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pertama, karena tidak mengerti keadaanmu." Sakura baru menyadari sekarang tentang kesibukan Naruto. Seharusnya ia tidak menyalahkan pria itu dari tadi. "Maafkan aku..."

Naruto tertawa sesaat untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Sakura segera duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di sana. Ruangan hotel ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan satu set kursi tamu serta perlengkapan alat elektronik canggih lainnya.

Naruto mengambil salah satu tempat duduk di hadapan Sakura. Satu teko teh penuh sudah siap di hadapan mereka. Karena sebelum masuk kemari. Ia sempat memesannya di bawah. Segera Naruto memberikan sebuah cangkir di hadapan Sakura dan mengisinya tidak sampai penuh. "Silahkan diminum."

Kemudian Naruto mengisi cangkir bagiannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berlaku formal seperti itu?" Sakura mengangkat cangkir teh dari tatakannya lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Aroma mawar menguar dari kepulan asap tipis teh tersebut.

"Anggap saja itu pelayanan dariku," jawab Naruto setelah ia selesai meneguk teh bagiannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aku tahu kau pasti lelah Naruto, kau bisa pergi tidur duluan kalau kau mau."

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengobrol banyak denganku?"

"Kau akan kembali besok pagi jadi kau harus segera istirahat. Sana, pergi tidur!"

Naruto menggaruk lehernya canggung. "Sebenarnya… aku sudah dari kemarin berada di sini. Ta-tadi juga aku sempat tidur siang."

Sakura hampir memuntahkan teh yang baru saja ia hirup ke muka Naruto. Ia terbatuk sesaat. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari kemarin?!" ujarnya seperti penggugatan.

"Err... Aku hanya ragu saja."

"Alasan macam apa itu!" Memandangi sesaat cengiran tanpa dosa yang dikeluarkan pacarnya Sakura teringat sesuatu. Sakura merogoh ke dalam tasnya. Wajahnya merah karena marah mengetahui semua ini. Lelaki bodoh, sudah tahu hanya punya waktu sebentar ia malah menikmati waktu sendirian saat tiba ke sini sehingga mengurangi waktu kebersamaan mereka.

"Apa itu?"

Sakura membuka tutup teko dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia memasukan sebuah pil ke dalam teko itu dan menutupnya kembali. Tanpa permisi Sakura mengisi ulang gelas Naruto. Pria itu harus membayar karena telah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Ayo minum!"

Mata Naruto memicing. "Yang tadi itu obat apa? Katakan padaku!"

"Tenang saja." Sakura menuang kembali isi dalam teko ke cangkirnya pula lalu segera menyeruputnya. "Ini bukan racun kok!"

Dengan ragu Naruto meneguknya pula. Tidak ada rasa aneh setelahnya. Mungkin hanya vitamin tambahan.

"Itu tadi obat tidur bodoh. Hahahaha." Sakura tertawa dengan kerasnya. Astaga, ia ingin membuat Naruto ketinggalan pesawat karena terlalu lelap tidur.

Kali ini Naruto yang menyemburkan teh dari dalam mulutnya. "Sakura-chan..." ujarnya memohon.

Sakura meneguk habis isi dalam gelasnya. "Biar tidurmu nyenyak malam ini. Aku baik, kan?"

Satu desahan lolos dari pernapasan Naruto. Ia membuka resleting jaketnya lalu menaruhnya sembarang. Sakura mengamati pergerakan Naruto. Pria itu berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur. Melempar dirinya ke sana. Lebih baik ia segera tidur dan memasang alarm agar tetap tepat waktu.

Sakura menaikan bahunya. Memangnya siapa yang peduli ia akan marah? Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah sumringah. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan sebelum bertemu denganku di sini? Melirik wanita lain?" Ia menempatkan tangannya di pinggang menuntut penjelasan lagi dari pria itu.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin jujur mengenai ini. "Aku kemari secara mendadak karena salah satu orangtua temanku meninggal. Dia asli penduduk Hokaido." Naruto melirik sekilas Sakura. "Temanku sewaktu kuliah." Sepertinya semakin menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya, situasi akan semakin rumit. "Jangan marah, kumohon…"

Sakura berdecak. "Apa susahnya memberitahuku dari awal!"

Naruto diam sesaat sebelum menjelaskan lagi. "Karena aku belum bisa bertemu dengan ibumu. Aku masih merasa bersalah."

Sakura langsung tersentak, Naruto merasa bersalah mungkin karena soal kematian ayahnya kemarin. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, lupakan saja. Aku tidak marah lagi." Kaki Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu yang dipijaknya.

"Oh, sungguh?" Mata Naruto berbinar senang mendengar kalimat barusan. Sakura mengangguk lagi meyakinkan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar tidak marah. Naruto pada akhirnya menyeringai. "Kalau begitu kemarilah." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut Sakura.

Sedikit ragu Sakura meletakan tangannya dan melangkah ke atas tempat tidur.

"Sakura..." Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang wanita itu, menghilangkan jarak yang tersisa. "Aku cinta kamu."

Itu... adalah satu kalimat yang ingin sekali Sakura dengar. Rona merah sudah pasti menjalar di wajahnya. "Naruto..." Sakura menatap padanya sedikit lama. Matanya perlahan meredup saat wajahnya semakin lebih dekat. Ia bisa merasakan napas di bibirnya. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, dan mungkin Naruto bisa mendengarnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu," bisiknya dengan suara pelan sebelum pria itu mengklaim bibirnya.

Tangan Sakura memeluk leher pria itu memudahkan Naruto untuk mendorongnya, kedua mata mereka ditutup serentak. Bibir mereka tetap saling menekan, menikmati ciuman manis. Kemudian Naruto memulai untuk memindahkan bibirnya, mengubahnya menjadi ciuman lambat. Suara ciuman mereka terdengar di ruangan yang tenang di tengah-tengah deruan AC yang dingin ini. Ciuman Naruto bergerak ke pipinya, dan kemudian menempatkan ciuman kupu-kupu di lehernya. Tubuh mereka bergerak pada insting saat ia memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain untuk memberinya lebih banyak ruang. Saat Sakura merasakan hembusan napas panas di lehernya, ia tidak bisa menahan menggigit bibir untuk menghentikan erangan lebih dari ini.

Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan tapi hell, rasanya benar-benar baik.

.

.

.

Terbangun dengan mata yang berat, Sakura melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pandangannya masih terlihat kabur dan ia memastikan dengan menepuk-nepuk bagian di sisinya. Kosong, tidak ada siapa pun. Sambil mengucek mata ia berusaha melirik jam dinding. Oh, ternyata sudah pukul sembilan pagi.

Pandangannya menyapu ke segala arah ruangan ini. Ya, ia masih berada di dalam hotel semalam. Dan kejadian itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Sakura kembali merebahkan badannya, mengambil sebuah guling lalu memeluknya sambil tersenyum. Walau bertemu hanya sesaat itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Pasti sekarang Naruto sudah sampai ke Konoha dan memulai kesibukan seperti biasa. Sakura harus tetap memberinya dukungan. Bagaimana pun caranya walau ia harus merasa kesepian.

Lebih baik ia kembali tidur satu atau dua jam lagi sebelum kembali ke rumah. Ini semua gara-gara obat tidur yang diminumnya sehingga membuat matanya tampak begitu berat.

Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menyiapkan obat tidur dalam tasnya. Terkadang ia butuh tidur seharian untuk melepaskan rasa sedih. Menyedihkan memang, tapi tenang saja. Obat tidur yang dimilikinya mengandung takaran dosis yang rendah.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi," Sakura menjawab panggilan telepon dengan riang saat mengetahui panggilan itu dari siapa. Sebelah tangannya memegang telepon dan sebelah lagi mengendalikan stir mobil. Jalanan tidak terlalu padat siang ini karena jam makan siang para pegawai sudah lewat.

"Apa kau sudah kembali ke rumah?" Ada nada khawatir yang terdengar. Itu cukup membuat Sakura semakin melebarkan cengirannya. Perhatian yang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi begitu maniiis.

"Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan mengemudi," ujar Sakura santai. "Apa rapatmu sudah selesai?"

"Aku baru saja keluar dari ruangan," balas Naruto biasa. "Soal pagi tadi… tolong, maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu di dalam kamar. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu karena aku lihat kau tampak lelah. Kau boleh menghukumku di lain waktu."

Sakura terkikik sesaat. Sepertinya itu lebih baik daripada ia harus terbangun dan menghalangi pria itu pergi. Ia pasti akan menjadi kekanakan dan merengek. "Lain kali biar aku yang ke sana, ok? Lagipula waktuku lebih banyak."

"Hm, aku belum mengizinkanmu kemari sebelum aku bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura memutar stirnya cukup kesulitan dengan sebelah tangan. Harusnya ia punya hetset menerima telepon mendadak saat mengemudi.

"Pokoknya jangan kemari sebelum ibumu tahu kau harus mengunjungi siapa ke Konoha."

Sakura berpikir sesaat. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu benar. "Baiklah. Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama kalau begitu."

"Aku tahu."

"Yeah, aku tahu kau sibuk. Aku akan menutup telepon."

"Yakin tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sepertinya memang tidak ada lagi yang harus Sakura katakan. "Telpon aku lagi nanti, ok?"

"Hanya itu saja?" Naruto menunggu.

Sakura kembali tertawa pelan. Oh ayolah, ini seperti anak SMA saja. "I love you."

Walau Sakura tidak melihat, ia tahu Naruto tengah tersenyum. "Love you more..."

Sakura mengakhiri panggilan telepon dengan senyum lebar. Hari ini kelihatannya tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin membuat cupcake adalah ide yang bagus untuk cemilan sore nanti.

...

Sakura sudah memikirkan beribu alasan ketika ia masuk rumah dan (kemungkinan) ibunya akan bertanya darimana dia semalam.

Menghadiri pesta ulangtahun teman (tidak akurat), menjenguk teman sakit (memang siapa yang akan menjadi korbannya), mengatakan sedang melayat teman meninggal? Hell, ia paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini. Apa baik ia mengatakan baru saja tidur di hotel dengan pacar? Ibunya akan berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Sakura..."

Sakura hampir melompat ketika suara familier memanggil namanya. Ia baru saja akan mencapai tangga rumah saat ibu datang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ibu, maaf aku terlambat pulang. Tadi temanku mentraktir ini dan-" Sakura menggaruk lehernya canggung. Kantung-kantung belanjaan yang cukup banyak ini memberikan penjelasan bahwa yang mentraktir bukanlah seorang wanita. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti terlihat murahan di mata ibunya.

Mebuki hanya memandangi Sakura sesaat bersama dengan kantung belanjaannya. "Kebetulan kau pulang, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Mebuki berjalan menuju ke sofa dan Sakura mau tak mau harus mengikutinya.

Sebuah buku tabungan di serahkan ke hadapan Sakura ketika mereka sudah duduk berhadapan. Sakura melirik itu sekilas kemudian pandangannya kembali pada ibunya. "Apa itu?"

"Bukalah."

Ragu-ragu Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka buku kecil itu. Ia melihat deretan nominal cukup besar di dalamnya. Membuat matanya melebar sesaat lalu kembali seperti semula.

"Jumlah itu cukup untuk menunjang kehidupanmu sampai lima tahun ke depan tanpa harus kau bekerja. Aku yakin sebelum sampai lima tahun kau pasti sudah memutuskan untuk menikah," Mebuki menjelaskan sebelum Sakura mulai bertanya.

Tunjangan? Menikah?

"Itu adalah asuransi ayahmu yang baru saja keluar. Gunakanlah sebaik mungkin. Itu semua untukmu karena kau adalah pewaris sah dari keluarga ini."

"Tapi, aku masih punya ibu. Aku belum bisa mewarisi semua ini." Sakura mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Aku akan bertanya kepada Sasuke untuk ketentuan sebenarnya."

"Tidak perlu." Mebuki menghentikan Sakura yang akan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku yang menentukan jadi, semuanya ada padamu."

Sakura kembali menatap buku tabungan itu. Ibunya telah memberikan kepercayaan kepadanya dengan menyerahkan ini. "Tapi, ibu..."

"Ssshhh..." Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan ini. Kau bisa mempergunakan sebagian untuk pesta pernikahanmu suatu hari atau menginvestasikan ke dalam perusahan apapun."

Pernikahan (lagi)? Apa ibunya menginginkan ia menikah dalam waktu dekat? Lalu dengan siapa? Ini berarti ia bebas memilih.

Sakura segera berdiri untuk menjangkau lebih dekat dan memeluk ibunya. "Terimakasih ibu. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Mebuki tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung anak wanita satu-satunya. Ah, Sakura sudah tumbuh besar menjadi wanita yang kuat sekarang. Dan wanita paruh baya itu sangat membanggakannya.

Keesokan harinya Sakura memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Ino. Sambil bersenandung, ia melangkah menapaki tiap tangga satu demi satu sampai menuju ke lantai tiga. Ini melelahkan. Andai ada lift yang dapat membantunya, betisnya tidak akan setegang ini. Untung saja kamar Ino tidak terletak pada lantai lima.

Hell, Sakura pikir Ino tidak semiskin ini untuk mendapatkan apartemen yang lebih bagus. Ini semua karena temannya itu begitu boros dan selalu membeli makanan mahal setiap harinya. Ino memang begitu bodoh. Selera makannya cukup tinggi dan pilih-pilih. Mungkin lain kali Sakura akan membawakannya bekal makan siang saat akan berkunjung ke mari.

Sakura menautkan alisnya saat ia melihat dari kejauhan pintu apartemen Ino terbuka. Kelihatannya Ino sedang kedatangan tamu. Sakura harap ia tidak akan mengganggunya untuk saat ini.

"Gaara?" Sakura langsung menyerukan nama orang yang dilihatnya pertama kali saat mengintip ke dalam ruang tamu Ino.

"Sakura!" Ino tampak kaget beberapa saat. Wajahnya terlihat memucat seperti sedang tertangkap basah berselingkuh dengan pacar orang. Sementara Gaara tetap diam dan cool seperti biasa.

"Aku baru sadar ternyata kalian begitu akrab." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Sakura, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ino langsung berdiri ke depan Sakura, mengguncang bahu temannya itu agar percaya padanya. "Benarkan, Gaara?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Lalu melirik sekilas pada soft drink di atas meja di hadapan Gaara. Tampaknya mereka sudah cukup lama jika dilihat dari yang embun minuman kaleng yang sudah mencair—menciptakan jejak pada meja kaca itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang saja dan tidak mengganggu kalian." Sakura akan berbalik tetapi pergelangan tangannya di pegang Ino.

"Katakan, apa yang membawamu kemari!" Ups, sepertinya Ino salah tingkah sendiri karena Sakura telah berhasil menggodanya.

Sementara Gaara hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat pemadangan di hadapannya. Dasar wanita.

...

Tidak ada obrolan yang mesra antara Gaara dan Ino sesaat sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ino hanya bercerita kepada Gaara tentang akhir-akhir ini ia merasa apartemennya sedikit aneh. Saat ia tidak bertugas pada malam hari, ia merasakan kegaduhan di atas kamarnya, seperti orang-orang berlarian. Kalau hanya mendengar cerita itu tidak menakutkan. Tapi jika merasakannya langsung Ino benar-benar tidak tahan.

Ino sudah menanyakan kepada tetangga di sampingnya tentang kegaduhan ini. Mereka juga mendengarnya. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu menghiraukan karena semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Padahal ia tahu, pemilik kamar di atasnya selalu sibuk dan memiliki waktu bekerja hingga pagi hari seperti dirinya. Ia juga tahu salah satu tetangganya yang masih dalam kuliah semester akhir jurusan olahraga.

Ino ingin sekali mengintip ke atas saat kegaduhan mulai datang. Tapi, ia takut kalau-kalau mereka adalah makhluk halus yang menakutkan. Hell, Ino mulai masuk ke imajinasi gilanya.

"Jadi, kau meminta Gaara untuk menyelidiki ini?" Ujar Sakura tidak percaya. "Astaga Gaara, aku kira ini hanya kasus kacangan. Tidak harus dibuat serius," komentar Sakura membuat urat Ino menyembul. "Itu juga bisa berartinya bahwa kau butuh teman untuk tinggal bersama." Sakura menyeringai, menggoda Ino membuatnya merasa puas.

'Sakura, kau akan membayarnya nanti.' Ino menahan amarahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatan di hadapan Gaara. _'Fucking forehead, stupid ass, go fuck yourself._ Atau _i will kick your forehead and your ass.'_ Sebenarnya itu yang ingin ia semburkan.

Gaara melipat tangannya di depan dada bidangnya yang terbalut baju katun yang tebal. Wow, sudah jelas Ino pasti menggumi pahatan otot yang berada di balik kain katun itu. "Jika tebakan kubenar, aku rasa itu hanya ulah tetanggamu yang berlarian."

"Tidak mungkin!" Ino berseru. "Aku yakin sekali ini ulah maling yang mempersiapkan aksinya."

"Well, we will seen it." Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Apapun yang Ino klaim, terserah. "Aku rasa Sakura sekarang memiliki keperluan denganmu. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

"Tidak perlu, Gaara." Sakura segera menghentikannya. "Kau boleh mendengarkannya."

Gaara kembali duduk di tempatnya seperti semula secara perlahan. Ia kembali melipat tangannya di depan dada. Hari ini ia suka posisi seperti itu.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Tidak biasanya Sakura datang mendadak ke apartemennya. Biasanya ia akan menelpon dulu sebelumnya.

"Apa tidak masalah aku mengatakannya sekarang?" Dilihat dari kondisi serius masalah Ino, Sakura sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Ini mengenai asuransi ayahku yang sudah kudapat. Aku berencana untuk menginvestasikan ini kepada perusahaan saja. Tapi, aku tidak memiliki kantor. Apa ini bisa dilakukan secara formal? Lagipula aku kurang mengerti untuk mengurusnya."

Ino juga tidak terlalu mengerti soal itu, siapa tahu orangtuanya dapat membantu karena mereka bekerja di bidang tersebut. "Baiklah akan aku coba tanyakan dulu kepada ayahku. Aku harap ia bisa membantumu."

"Terimakasih, Ino. Tapi aku merasa tidak percaya diri." Ia menyisipkan poni panjang yang menjutai ke belakang telinga.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu menginvestasikannya," Gaara kemudian berkomentar. "Menurutku lebih baik kau membuka sebuah pabrik yang tidak pernah ada di negara mana pun."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Menanti saran cemerlang Gaara selanjutnya.

"Maksudmu kau mengusulkan Sakura membuka pabrik olahan wig bewarna pink?" Usulan Ino terabaikan karena tidak membantu.

Gaara tidak mengeluarkan komentar lagi. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke pintu depan. "Aku akan kembali jika makan malam tiba. Sampai jumpa!"

Apa-apaan pria itu, memberi saran tetapi tidak diperjelas. Sakura melirik ke arah Ino. Itu artinya mereka berdua memiliki waktu yang panjang malam ini. Dan sebaiknya ia tidak harus mengganggunya sekarang.

...

"Selamat pak, mulai sekarang anda akan dipromosikan untuk naik jabatan." Kakashi mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat Naruto dengan hangat.

Agak lama sambutan tangan itu dibalas karena (entah mengapa) Naruto merasakan keragu-raguan. "Terimakasih," balasnya pelan. Ia kembali menarik tangannya, lalu menempatkan ke dalam kantong sisi celananya.

Naik pangkat? Bukan sesuatu hal mengejutkan untuknya.

"Tingkatkan terus kualitasmu. Itu bisa menjadi contoh untuk yang lain." Kakasih menepuk bahu Naruto setelah itu ia berjalan melewatinya menuju ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Naruto tetap mematung di tempat. Ia sudah tahu isu ini dari awal. Hanya saja hal ini terlalu cepat. Jika benar dalam waktu dekat promosi ini akan berjalan lancar... Itu artinya ia semakin bertambah sibuk. Dan itu juga berarti ia akan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan… Sakura. Desahan pasrah lolos dari pernapasannya.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa ada masalah?" Seseorang muncul dari belakangnya, menyapa secara tiba-tiba.

Tanpa meliriknya Naruto sudah tahu itu suara siapa, "sebelum masa promosiku tiba, apa boleh aku mengambil cuti sekitar dua hari, Sai?"

Sai mengernyitkan alisnya. Jangankan cuti, hari minggu terkadang mereka harus hadir. Pada akhirnya Sai hanya menaikan kedua bahunya. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Naruto minta waktu cuti secara mendadak. "Coba saja kalau kau ingin mendapat konsekuensinya."

...

Naruto kembali ke apartemennya. Seperti biasa dalam keadaan kondisi yang sangat lelah. Ia tidak pernah lagi pulang bekerja sekitar pukul setengah enam. Selalu melewati jam delapan malam. Ia mendesah lagi lalu menutup pintu apartemennya dan segera menuju ke sofa ternyaman di seluruh Konoha.

Ia mengistirahatkan badannya di sana, mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas meja. Tenang, kondisi rumah sudah tertata rapi sekarang. Naruto sudah memiliki pengurus rumah baru yang hanya datang diwaktu siang membersihkan seluruh sudut rumahnya. Orang itu adalah wanita berumur tiga puluhan. Ia sudah memiliki dua anak dan tinggal tidak jauh darinya. Atas bantuan darinya Naruto sedikit terbantu.

Melonggarkan dasi, ia mengambil sebuah ponsel dari saku jasnya. Saat ini ia sangat ingin mendengar suara ibunya.

"Hallo, ibu."

"Hei, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Sapaan biasa yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kapan berkunjung ke sini?" Rasanya ia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Kau jadi mudah merindukan ibu setelah Sakura sudah kembali ke rumahnya," oh, ibunya mulai lagi, menggodanya.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa pelan. "Oh ya, bu. Dalam waktu dekat aku akan dipromosikan untuk naik jabatan."

"Wah, benarkah? Ini berita bagus. Ibu senang mendengar itu! Selamat ya kalau begitu."

"Ya, terimakasih. Tapi, entah mengapa aku menjadi tidak percaya diri setelah mendengarnya? Aku merasa tidak bisa melewatinya. Ini akan semakin berat."

Kalau Naruto bisa melihat wajah ibunya. Ia akan melihat kerutan pada dahi Kushina. "Kenapa kau jadi patah semangat seperti itu? Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat? Ibu tahu, mungkin karena tidak ada penyamangat dalam hidupmu."

Naruto menyandarkan tengkuknya pada sandaran sofa, ia menatap langit-langit. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

Kushina berdecak, "sepertinya kau harus memilih, ambilah langkah baru yang belum pernah kau jelajahi."

"Maksud ibu?"

"Kalau kau siap menikah, tunda dulu promosimu. Tapi, jika masih ingin berkarir, tundalah dulu yang satunya. Apapun yang kau pilih semuanya baik."

"Ibu..." Naruto menyerukan namanya hampir berbisik. Hanya ibunya penasehat terbaik di dunia. "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi. Sekarang aku harus istirahat."

"Telpon ibu kapanpun kau butuh, ok?"

"Tentu saja." Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia meletakan ponsel itu ke atas meja kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia langsung meraba stop kontak yang letaknya berada di sisi pintu kamar. Cahaya langsung menerangi ruangannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari kamarnya kecuali semakin sepi saja. Kesepian itu memang menakutkan. Saat di tempat kerja ia tidak merasa seperti ini.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju ke nakas yang terletak di sisi tempat tidur. Ia berlutut pada nakas itu untuk meraih laci dan menggesernya terbuka. Sebuah kotak beledu ia keluarkan dari sana. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat membeli itu tanpa tujuan kapan akan menyerahkan kepada pemilik yang tepat. Naruto membuka kotak itu, menampilkan sebuah cincing sederhana tidak memiliki ukiran apapun. Hanya cincin mas putih polos yang sedikit mengkilat. Karena ia tahu, orang yang akan memakai ini memiliki selera yang buruk.

Naruto tersenyum sembari mengamati benda bulat tersebut. Kalau sudah dibeli tidak harus menunggu lama untuk menyerahkanya, kan? Sekali lagi ia menarik napas. Mungkin sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat keputusan.

.

.

.

[…]

Whew! I'm back (actually i doubt i can back, i'm so sorry) I missed u guys. Its been long since i last updated. Forgive me for the late update. Gahahaha!

Thanks for your support and for sticking around. I wish i could reply to each of ur reviews like i did before but, im sure you all know the reasons. Your words and responses never fail to brighten up my day! You are all an inspiration for this fik and because of you i was able to continue and write more! Thank you so much!

Yeah, sebenarnya aku benci memotongnya di sini. Well, udah kepanjangan sih. Yes, aku tahu ini jauh dari kata sempurna. But i do my best. I still made Naruto (all of character) OOCnes all the way *pundung di pojokan*

Well, sekarang saatnya membahas beberapa karakter yang saya gunakan di sini :p

Sakura Haruno : As you know as, dia adalah pemeran utama wanita. Tinggi, cantik, smart, successfull in the beginning dan sedikit durhaka sama ortu *plak* karena durhaka tadi, dia kabur terus beberapa kesialan menghampirinya. Seorang dokter gizi yang pada akhirnya jabatannya diambil oleh orang lain atas kesalahannya sendiri. So, jangan durhaka sama orang tua yaaaa (ngaca woiiii)

Naruro Uzumaki : kenapa Naruto begitu giat di tempa kerjanya? As you know as Naruto bego dalam teori. Tapi, menang jauh pas dipraktik (sama seperti gue loh!) di kuliah dia nilainya kecil. Agak terlambat lulus tapi berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik. Selain dapet pekerjaan yang cukup baik (walau gak membuat dia kaya raya) dia punya cewek cantik orang kaya. Dia kenal Hinata saat masih sama-sama kuliah. (Sisanya pikirkan sendiri deh hihi) pada akhirnya jatuh cinta sama Sakura yang awalnya ia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Sakura.

Sasuke : Hardcourt lawyer, cocky, bawel, tapi tampan. Dia akhirnya hidup menyendiri. Mungkin nanti ketemu cewek bawel dan akhirnya jatuh cinta gahahahha

Ino : Anak orang kaya tapi labil. Sudah sah jadi dokter bedah diusia 28 tahun. Suka makan makanan yang mahal kayak minum kopi seharga ratusan ribu atau masuk ke restoran yang baru buka. Dia juga suka motoin makanan sih ghaaaaa #kaburr

Gaara : Dia paling suka serial detektif Conan. 11 12 lah sama Shinichi Kudou xD kayaknya dia ngerasa cocok sama Ino. Kalau gak karena masalah Sakura mereka gak mungkin terlibat. Gaara suka cewek pintar, makanya dia suka sama Sakura awalnya. Tapi, dia bukan pria yang gigih untuk mendapatkan hati wanita. Hell, banyak kok cewek di luar sana yang pintar. Hehehe

Mebuki : Kalau di sinetron-sinetron, dia tipe ibu-ibu matre yang ketat mengaplikasikan peraturan di rumah tangganya. Korbannya ya anak semata wayangnya. Aslinya dia ibu yang baik. Keturunan Haruno emang berwatak kasar sih gaahahha *berlindung di dada Naruto* XD

Oke, sekian perkenalan beberapa karakter yang bisa kalian skip. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mengikutinya sampai sini. Tentu saja masih ada epilog di chapter 18 nanti. Then, saya akan menyelesaikan LMLYD. Yeah, mungkin sekitar 5-8 chapter lagi plus epilog. Gasp.

Review, review review.. don't forget about that! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Last Chapter, Au, OOC, dan sorry for typo

Last Chapter : So, when we will get married?

* * *

"Jadi, kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab pada Sakura selama ini?"

Entah keberanian darimana, pada akhirnya Naruto dapat bertemu dengan Mebuki. Pria itu mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban yang tidak main-main. Sorot mata yang tegas dan postur tubuh terlalu kaku menyiratkan bahwa dia terlampau serius. Tidak berlaku pada seseorang yang berada di depannya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi berlebihan seperti apa yang Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya. Syukurlah, tidak ada ancaman, amukan atau lemparan barang seperti di sinetron-sinetron jaman sekarang.

Netra hitam bulatnya beberapa kali mengerjab. Sebelum sempat membalas perkataan lagi, wanita paruh baya itu menyesap teh yang tersedia di hadapan mereka. "Kelihatannya kau pria yang baik."

Naruto tersenyum canggung. Diam-diam ia bernapas lega. Pikiran negatif tentang apa yang sempat Naruto takutkan seketika lenyap. "Aku senang mendengar itu. Terimakasih."

"Maka dari itu aku sudah tahu maksud kedatanganmu kemari." Mebuki tersenyum hampir menyeringai. Sementara Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Jangan bilang bahwa dia tahu Naruto akan— "Aku tahu, aku baru bertemu denganmu beberapa menit. Kemarin aku hanya pernah mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Sabaku no Gaara. Aku bisa melihat kau orang yang baik dan selalu serius jika menjalani sesuatu. Apa aku salah?"

Naruto mengaruk lehernya canggung, ia terlalu malu telah mendapat pujian.

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu meminta izinku untuk bersama dengan Sakura. Karena kau sudah mendapatkannya dari awal."

Apa semudah ini—semua orang di dunia ini mendapatkan restu? Naruto masih merasa tidak percaya. Semua rasa cemasnya dan rasa bersalah mendadak menghilang. Ada banyak sekali sebenarnya yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada wanita itu tapi sudah terurungkan karena melihat peluang bagus ini. "Aku pasti akan melindungi Sakura. Aku berjanji."

"Hm, hanya saja kalian tidak boleh memutuskan untuk tinggal di Konoha. Aku hanya punya Sakura. Tidak ada kerabat lain yang tinggal di kota ini untuk menemaniku hidupku. Aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa hidup."

Naruto tahu inilah salah satu masalahnya. Pekerjaan dan tempat tinggalnya tidaklah di sini. "Yeah, aku tidak bisa memisahkan Sakura dari sisimu tentunya, Mebuki-san."

"Terimakasih untuk pengertianmu." Kali ini bibir Mebuki tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih juga sudah merawat Sakura selama ini. Mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluargaku. Kau bisa panggil aku ibu jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Ibuku pasti tidak akan cemburu jika sekarang aku punya ibu yang lain." Naruto tertawa pelan, ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini berbicara pada orang yang baru ia temui. Setelah obrolan singkat mereka, Naruto bertekad akan mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah ia katakan. Untuk melindungi Sakura selama sisa hidupnya.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto keluar dari ruang tamu kediaman Haruno, ia langsung pergi mencari Sakura. Wanita itu tengah menunggunya di taman belakang sembari duduk di atas ayunan. Sakura tidak berani bergabung ke pembicaraan mereka berdua karena ia tak percaya diri. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdoa dan berharap dari sini.

"Naruto!" Sakura langsung berdiri dengan secercah harapan di wajahnya, seperti tengah menunggu pengumuman dari ujian nasional.

Naruto berjalan pelan mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah yang datar. Melihat kedataran wajah pria itu membuat Sakura berspekulasi buruk. Apakah Naruto baru saja dicaci-maki, atau lebih parah dari itu, diancam, mungkin?

"Naruto..." Panggil Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedikit pelan hampir berbisik. "Apa yang sudah terjadi? Jika memang ada kendala maka aku yang akan berbicara dengan ibuku."

Sakura akan melangkah menuju ke dalam rumah tetapi Naruto langsung memegangi tangannya membuat perhatiannya kembali kepada pria itu.

Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ibumu tak memberi izin?" Sebelah tangan yang bebas Naruto menarik dagu Sakura untuk mendongak ke arahnya secara lembut.

"Tentu saja aku akan berusaha meyakinkannya!" seru Sakura dengan tegas.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. Ia sedikit puas melihat reaksi Sakura jika saja ia tak berhasil berbicara pada ibunya. " _Hm, good to hear_." Dengan gerakan lembut Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Membuat Sakura selalu terjerumus dalam aroma memabukan yang diuarkan oleh kekasihnya. Naruto merindukan sapuan hangat dari wanita itu.

Naruto hanya mengecup sudur bibirnya, tapi tubuhnya bergetar begitu saja. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu karena aku sudah mendapatkannya dari dulu."

Sakura melebarkan matanya sesaat—hanya sesaat yang langsung diganti dengan senyuman yang hangat. "Syukurlah." Saking senang, ia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto berpura-pura murung, harusnya pria itu mendapat (minimal) satu jitakan karena membuatnya sempat merasakan kecemasan. Tangan gadis itu merayap mengalungi leher Naruto untuk memberikan kecupan balasan yang terlontar dengan hasrat yang begitu kuat.

Getaran yang menjalari tubuh Naruto membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Meluluhkan segala pertahanan tanpa ingat di mana mereka tengah berbagi ciuman, hingga kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar begitu saja di seputar pinggang Sakura untuk membawa wanita itu lebih mendekat.

Dan bibirnya menangkap bibir Sakura, membawanya ke dalam lumatan penuh perasaan yang menghabiskan waktu berpuluh-puluh detik. Naruto lupa sudah berapa kali ia mengklaim bibir Sakura hingga akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa harus memberikannya sesuatu.

Setelah mereka sama-sama melepaskan diri, Naruto merogoh sesuatu dari balik kantung celananya. "Jadi, kapan kau siap dengan pernikahan kita?" Naruto rasa ini adalah pertanyaan yang lebih cocok ketimbang ' _will you marry me?_ '.

"Kapanpun kau mau." Sakura menatap haru ketika sebuah cincin disematkan pada jari manisnya. Cincin mas polos sederhana sebagai ikatan dari Naruto. Dia pantas bangga mendapatkan itu karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang akan memiliki pria itu.

"Kalau aku minta besok bagaimana?"

Sakura menunju bahunya pelan. Lagi-lagi selalu membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu. "Jangan bercanda. Memangnya pernikahan itu seperti acara meeting di perusahaanmu yang selalu mendadak?"

Naruto hanya terkekeh. "Tapi, Sakura, ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu. Setelah kita menikah kita akan tetap terpisah, karena aku tidak mungkin akan membawamu tinggal jauh dari ibumu. Apa kau sanggup?"

Mata Sakura meredup. Ia tahu ini sedikit berat namun jika niat di dalam hatinya tulus, semua ini akan lebih ringan dari sebuah kapas. "Walaupun terkadang kita berjauhan, tentu ikatan kita tak kan terputus. Lagipula itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya, kan? Siapa tahu ada lowongan yang lebih baik di sini dan kau bisa resign dari sana."

Naruto meringis. Sekali pun ia tak pernah membayangkan itu. Ia tipe orang yang setia bahkan dalam urusan pekerjaan. "Ya, kau benar. Kita tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Jadi, berjanjilah untuk setiap hanya kepadaku, okay?" Naruto meraih kedua telapak tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sakura mengangguk patuh. "Yeah, aku berjanji. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Dengan kata terakhir Naruto menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat. Sore itu, di langit mulai terlihat salju pertama turun. Ini menandakan bahwa musim dingin sudah tiba. Tampaknya akan tidak memungkinkan jika Sakura memakai gaun yang cukup terbuka pada hari pernikahan nanti. Mungkin Naruto akan mengizinkannya memakai kimono saja dan memilih adat Jepang agar semua terasa lebih tradisional.

 _Terimakasih sudah selalu berada di sisiku._

.

.

.

[end]

* * *

Err.. aku gak akan melakukan pembelaan diri deh soal kekurangan fanfic ini heheh

Makasih ya untuk 450 plus plus review dan 140 plus plus favers dan followers fanfic ini. Kalian luar biasa :D tanpa kalian aku mah apa atuh hihiih. Fanfic ini dirilis dari tanggal 27 September 2015 sampai 3 September 2016, butuh waktu satu tahun nyicil apdet ini. Kemarin emang sempat nyimpen filenya duluan sih sebelum waktu diapdet, makanya bisa selesai dengan cepat (setahun bagiku tergolong cepat mengingat fanfic multichapterku terakhir in progress selama lima tahun, gah)

Oh ya, aku merilis sebuah fanfic multichapt lagi dengan tema sedikit menyerupai HoN yang berjudul **My Precious Assistant**. Kalo punya waktu luang silahkan mampir yaaa…

Jika ada pertanyaan, feel free to ask me by pm dan review kalian yang masuk akan kubalas secepatnya.

All my love, amai.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

.

.

.

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian._

Sinar matahari sudah merambat masuk melalui celah jendela berbordir tebal itu. Sakura bergeser di tempat tidur saat ia terbangun. rambut merah muda sebahunya beratus helas menutupi wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan sembari menyingkirkan surai pendeknya, sebagian cahaya memukul matanya yang tidak siap menerima asupan. Dia berada di kamar tidur yang akrab. Cat ruangan itu berwarna krim, di atas kepala ranjang ada sebuah lukisan pemandangan Hokaido pada malam hari. Beberapa poto frame juga berdiri di nakas samping kasur mereka.

Ia perlahan-lahan duduk untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan dibantu sebelah tangannya. Matanya masih berat sekali mengingat semalam ia terlambat untuk tidur. Yeah, hanya gangguan biasa dari anak laki-lakinya dan sedikit godaan dari sang suami.

Sakura menatap seorang pria di sampingnya—yang dalam beberapa tahun ini menjadi orang yang pertama kali dilihat saat ia bangun pagi. Semenjak Naruto memutuskan untuk resign dari Rutan Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu, menjadikan hubungan pernikahan mereka semakin mesra karena tidak ada lagi kendala dalam masalah jarak. Suami dan istri itu kan memang harusnya bersama-sama.

Sakura tersenyum pada pria itu. Ia memiliki kepala berambut kuning, kulit tan dan wajah tampan oriental. Pria yang damai dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu tenang yang jelas berbeda ketika ia terjaga. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan membelai lembut pada pipi suaminya.

"Pagi yang indah." Sakura berkata ketika suaminya perlahan mengerjab. Mata biru Naruto menatap langsung ke mata hijaunya. Sakura tersenyum "Selamat pagi, Naruto."

"Selamat pagi mrs. Uzumaki."

Sakura tersipu dan main-main mendorongnya pelan. Ketika ia melihat ke arah jarum jam, ternyata hari sudah menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi.

"Kita harus bergegas sekarang, soalnya banyak sekali hal-hal yang masih belum dipersiapkan. Oh, aku tidak mau jika acaranya tidak akan berjalan lancar." Sakura segera menurunkan kakinya dari atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambil sebuah kemeja yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kayu kamarnya lalu menutupi tubuh atasnya yang tidak memakai apapun.

Naruto cemberut tapi ia tidak akan berkomentar apapun, ia sedikit kecewa sembari memandangi punggung istrinya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Lebih baik ia kembali tidur barang lima sampai sepuluh menit saja karena rasa kantuk begitu menguasai syaraf-syarafnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura selesai membersihkan diri, ia segera keluar kamar untuk melihat keadaan kondisi rumahnya. Dari lantai dua ini, ia bisa melihat beberapa balon-balon yang tertempel pada sudut-sudut ruangan. Beberapa bunga-bunga plastik juga menghiasi ruang tamunya. Kemudian pandangan Sakura tertuju pada dua buah meja panjang yang terletak sedikit jauh dari tangga. Meja itu masih kosong sekarang, mungkin sekitar setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai, meja itu baru akan diisi dengan berbagai minuman jus hasil buatannya sendiri (tentunya dibantu oleh teman-teman dan beberapa pelayan).

Sakura melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Pegangan pada tangga dihias dengan bunga mawar plastik yang merambat sampai ke bawah. Itu memberi kesan anggun dan menarik untuk ditelusuri. Melihat setiap hiasan ini, Sakura merasa kembali pada saat ia melangsungkan hari pernikahan bersama dengan Naruto. Setiap sudut rumahnya dipenuhi dengan bunga dan juga lampu-lampu hias dengan berbagai warna, bahkan kamar tidur mereka sudah menjadi seperti kamar seorang ratu.

Tapi, sekarang rumahnya dihias bukan untuk sebuah pesta. Walau begitu, ia rasa dekorasi ini tidak terlalu berlebihan walau hanya sebuah acara peresmian nama.

"Shinachiku, siapa yang memberimu es krim?" Sakura segera berjalan cepat ketika ia mendapati putra semata wayangnya melintas di hadapannya dengan membawa semangkuk kecil berisi es coklat. Sakura segera berlutut mensejajarkan tinggi badannya. "Ayo, berikan pada ibu." Sakura tak pernah mengizinkan putranya memakan itu.

Dahi bocah dua tahun itu mengerut. Dalam usia yang baru bisa memiliki keahlian berjalan, Shinachiku sudah bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi penolakan jika ia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan dari siapapun. Ia menyembunyikan mangkuk es krim itu ke balik badannya.

"Heeh, kau tidak boleh makan itu. Kau itu mudah terkena flu." Sakura menarik tangan anaknya, memaksa untuk mengambil alih mangkuk es krim. "Minum susu saja ya?"

"Huaaaa..."

Sakura mendesah melihat anaknya mulai menangis. Kalau sudah begini ia selalu kebingungan untuk melakukan apa. "Oh, anak ibu." Sakura mengangkat Shinachiku ke dalam gendongannya. Semakin bertambah hari, ia merasa Shinachiku semakin berat saja. "Bagaimana jika kita menonton Doraemon?" pertanyaan Sakura tidak sedikit pun mengurangi tangis anaknya. Kadang Sakura berpikir, kesibukan pada kegiatan barunya selalu mengurangi jadwal bersama anaknya.

"Dia tidak suka menonton, Sakura." Mebuki mendekat karena ia mendengar tangis Shinachiku dari dalam kamarnya. "Dia akan suka bermain pou." Mebuki mengambil alih Shinachiku ke dalam gendongannya.

Tiga tepukan pelan pada bahu Shinachiku dari neneknya membuatnya terdiam. Sakura mendengus setengah cemburu. Anaknya selalu akan luluh bersama si nenek.

"Sakura-chaan, ibu dan ayahku sudah tiba!" Terdengar teriakan Naruto dari luar.

"Wah, untung saja mereka bisa sampai tepat waktu," Mebuki lebih dulu menanggapi.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar," balas Sakura setengah berteriak. Kemudian perhatian Sakura kembali kepada anaknya. "Shina-kun, ingin bertemu Kushina-obaachan dan Minato-ojiichan, kan?"

Shinachiku tidak merespon. Sebetulnya ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan kedua orangtua Naruto. Tapi, tak apa karena ia masih sangat kecil dan mereka juga jarang bertemu. "Ayo, jangan ragu-ragu." Sakura mengambil kembali anaknya dan segera berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Oh, sayangku, apa kabar?" Kushina langsung membuka tangannya lebar untuk menyambut menantunya ke dalam pelukan. "Wah, cucuku ternyata sudah besar." Tak lupa sebuah ciuman ia berikan kepada Shinachiku. Bocah itu tampak ketakutan.

"Dia agak sedikit pemalu," jelas Sakura sembari mengusap pelan kepala anaknya.

"Sakura-chan, dimana kita harus menyimpan ini?" Naruto mendekat kepada istrinya sembari membawa sebuah karangan bunga.

"Taruh di kamar saja, Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong itu dari ayah dan ibu, ya?"

"Kami hanya sempat membeli yang kecil." Minato menyahut dari belakang punggung istrinya. Sakura maju untuk memeluk ayah mertuanya itu. Ah, betapa ia merindukan mereka.

"Itu cantik sekali, ayah. Kalian seharusnya tak usah repot-repot."

"Tidak pernah repot jika untukmu." Minato tersenyum lebar. "Hallo, Shina-kun, mau ikut ojii-chan?" Minato sudah bersiap membuka tangannya tapi bocah berambut pirang itu semakin mengeratkan pegangan kepada Sakura. Tidak rewel selagi jauh dari Mebuki saja sudah baik. Dia kan anak nenek, bukan anak ibu.

Kemudian nona Mebuki keluar menyambut kedatangan sepasang suami istri yang selalu hangat itu, mempersilahkan mereka segera menuju ke kamar tamu untuk istirahat sebelum acara di mulai.

Jeda beberapa saat kemudian, Ino dan Gaara datang dengan membawa karangan bunga juga. Tampaknya kamar Sakura malam ini akan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam ucapan _selamat sukses_ dan bunga-bunga hias. "Semoga sukses ya, Sakura." Ino mencium ke dua pipi temannya itu. "Acaranya nanti siang, kan?"

"Yah," Sakura mengangguk. Sementara Shinachiku hanya memandangi gerak-gerik tamu ibunya itu. Hari ini ia tampaknya betah berada di dalam dekapan Sakura. "Terimakasih sudah membantu menghias daerah taman semalam. Dekorasi kalian begitu menakjubkan." Walau harus Sakura akui, dekorasi itu tak jauh berbeda seperti pesta pernikahannya—yeah, yang terpenting tak seperti pesta ulangtahun anaknya tahun kemarin itu sudah bagus.

"Itu karena aku dan Gaara sudah berusaha bersama! Iya, kan, sayang?" Ino tertawa bangga, sementara Gaara yang berada di sampingnya hanya menggaruk kepalanya acak. Istrinya kelihatannya senang sekali hari ini. Ia rasa, mereka tak banyak melakukan apapun semalam. Lagipula ada pegawai dari tempat pemasangan dekorasi yang disewa Naruto.

"Oh ya, ada kiriman bunga dari Sasuke di luar. Dia bilang tidak bisa datang," ujar Ino.

"Wah, aku harus berterimakasih padanya." Sakura mempersilahkan Ino dan Gaara duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Sakura-san," Moegi muncul dari pintu bagian belakang. Dari semalam ia menginap di sini untuk bantu menyukseskan acara Sakura. "Aku mau pulang dulu ya, nanti aku kemari lagi."

"Baiklah, jangan terlambat yaaa."

"Jangan lupa bawa Konohamaru kemari yaaa," Ino menyahut sedikit menggodanya, membuat pipi gadis itu memerah.

Karena Moegi sedang terburu-buru (sementara pacarnya sudah menunggu di depan), ia tak sanggup lagi membalas perkataan Ino. Moegi harus pulang karena ada dua ekor Persia yang menunggu untuk diberi makan.

.

.

.

Shinachiku termasuk bocah yang susah makan. Kadang Sakura hampir kehabisan akal untuk menu makanan bocah itu setiap harinya. Shina lebih suka mengonsumsi biskuit—roti-rotian ketimbang bubur ataupun nasi. Apabila sudah menyangkut es krim atau cokelat, ia tak akan bisa berhenti untuk menelannya. Walau begitu masih ada cara lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian putranya agar dapat tetap mengonsumsi nasi dan sayur; dengan cara bermain sambil memberinya makan.

Sebentar lagi acara peresmian rumah gizi dimulai tapi puteranya masih belum juga menghabiskan makanannya. Sakura sudah membawanya ke taman belakang. Membiarkan ia mengunyah sembari duduk di ayunan. Tak ketinggalan beberapa mainan seperti robot dan juga pesawat terbang yang beberapa di antaranya sudah tercecer di dalam kolam renang dan pinggir-pinggir kolam.

"Ayo, satu suap lagi!"

Shinachiku menggeleng tak mau membuka mulutnya. Yeah, jelas saja. karena makanan di dalam mulutnya masih belum ia telan. Entah mau berapa lama bocah itu menyimpannya.

"Habis ini Shina-kun boleh main pou." kalau saja ibunya tidak membantu mengurus puteranya, mungkin Sakura sudah kualahan selama ini. Namun begitu, mengurus anak bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Sakura-chan, acaranya akan segera dimulai. Beberapa tamu dari departemen kesehatan sudah datang." Naruto mendadak muncul dari pintu dalam dan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tak menyangka mereka akan datang lebih cepat." Sakura segera meletakan mangkuk yang ia pegang ke sebuah meja kecil di sisi kolam berenang. Ia merapikan bekas makanan anaknya dan juga cangkir susu ke dalam sebuah nampan. Paling-paling nanti ada pelayan yang akan membereskannya.

"Kau sedang gugup, Sakura?" Naruto memperhatikan pergerakan Sakura yang sedikit kaku.

"Apa begitu kelihatan?" Sakura balik bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Ia tahu, ia sedang gugup namun tak mau mengakuinya.

"Semuanya pasti akan berjalan lancar. Kau lihat kan, dari awal departemen kesehatan tidak mempersulitmu untuk meminta izin membuka rumah gizi ini."

Sakura mengulum senyumnya. Semangat Naruto selalu mematahkan semua ketakutan yang ia punya. "Kau benar, Naruto." Sakura membuka tangan untuk meraih suaminya ke dalam pelukan lalu mereka berbagi sebuah kecupan singkat sebagai penyemangat diri masing-masing.

" _Getting lovey-dovey in the yard, you two?_ "

Sakura dan Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati Ino yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat. "Ayolah, kau harus menggunting pita terlebih dahulu, Sakura." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam.

Naruto melepaskan diri dari Sakura dengan perlahan lalu perhatiannya jatuh kepada Shinachiku. Setelah ini peran Naruto akan menggendong putranya. "Ayo, kita tonton ibumu menggunting pita, setelah itu rumah kita akan berplang nama _House of_ _Nutrient_ secara resmi."

"Aus of nutyen!" Shinachiku mengulangi perkataan ayahnya sebisa mungkin. Naruto tertawa mendengar itu, tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman yang lebar.

"Ayo, Sakura." Sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas, menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk kembali ke dalam bersama-sama.

Apapun yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari, sesulit apapun rintangan dan perasaan gelisah yang akan datang, alasan Sakura akan tetap menjadi wanita yang kuat adalah hanya karena mereka berdua. Dua orang itulah yang menjadikan hidupnya terasa sempurna.

.

.

.

* * *

-Terimakasih sudah membaca-


End file.
